La familia Uzumaki
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: Naruto D. Uzumaki, hijo bastardo de Mito Uzumaki y un hombre miembro de la masacrada familia de los Daimyos, vuelve a Konoha después de viajar por las naciones elementales, sólo para descubrir el odio que algunas personas guardan contra la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, respaldado por su "familia", Naruto enfrentará a los enemigos de konoha [NarutoxHarem] [Lemon].
1. Capitulo 1

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Hace dos años el poderoso Biju conocido como el Kyubi no yoko ataco Konoha, arrasando con todo a su paso trayendo muerte y destrucción a la aldea de Konoha, dos años desde que el héroe de la tercer gran guerra shinobi y en ese entonces yondaime Hokage muriera para detener al más poderoso de los Bijus, dos años de que sin nadie saberlo el hombre llamado Minato Namikaze dejara viuda a una mujer y sin un padre a una niña recién nacida.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo con hipnotizantes ojos violeta, perfecta piel clara y una figura en forma de reloj de arena, ella se quedo sola, sin nadie que la ayude a salir adelante con una niña que no siendo suficiente era la actual Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas, algo que para los aldeanos y algunos shinobis era era una monstruosidad, para ellos su hija era la reencarnación del demonio, la una vez orgullosa kunoichi se vio obligada a vivir en un pequeño departamento, negar cualquier lazo con su esposo y dejar su herencia por el bien de la aldea, su hija podría reclamar lo que era suyo hasta la mayoría de edad o hasta ser jounin, algo que estaba muy lejos de pasar.

"Estoy segura de que tuve que aceptar su ayuda, pero no podía hacerle pensar que dependo de él" se dijo arrullando a la niña en sus delicados brazos, "Tu madre es un poco orgullosa, pero se que tu no seras igual que yo" dijo mirando a su hija comenzar a conciliar el sueño,

"No te preocupes Narumi-chan, se que saldremos de esta juntas" le dijo a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos, alzando la cabeza la niña vio a su madre con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, acariciando los bigotes de la chica hizo que Kushina se relajara, "Eres más parecida a el que a tu padre".

Pero lamentablemente para la pelirroja hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo, un dia que compartia el cumplaños de su hija, el dia que los aldeanos se volvían incluso más osados, durante casi dos años Kushina ha tenido que soportar los insultos, murmullos e incluso los altos costos en comida de gran parte de la población civil.

Incluso que algunos hombres la intentan tratar como una puta, ofreciendo dinero a cambio de pasar un rato con la zorra de la niña demonio, lo único que Kushina a podido hacer para sobrevivir es recibir la ayuda del actual sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, de su mejor amiga Mikoto, la matriarca Uchiha, o al menos lo intenta ya que su clan guarda resentimiento contra el Kyubi haciendo difícil que Mikoto la ayude, pero siempre se las ingenia para que su hija mayor Hitomi pueda traer víveres y de una persona especial que para Kushina.

El día de hoy diez de octubre como el años año anterior la gente festejaba la supuesta muerte del Biju, así como honrar a las personas que murieron durante el ataque, recordando a su afamado yondaime Hokage y su sacrificio, Kushina caminaba entre las personas con Narumi en sus brazos, sintiendo las miradas de odio o lascivas de algunos aldeanos, ella tuvo que salir a comprar un poco de leche para su hija, soportar las insinuaciones del bastardo dueño y regresar, Kushina nunca dejaría a Narumi sola en casa, en especial este dia que la gente se comportaba más violenta con ellas.

* * *

En la puerta principal de Konoha un hombre entraba, el hombre al parecia estar a principios de sus años veinte, su altura de un impresionante 1.97 m, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, un contoneo patizambo era notable al caminar, llevaba el pelo un poco largo rubio con una mecha acabada en punta, con unos lentes de diseño un tanto extraño para que los use un hombre, vistiendo una camisa negra de manga larga con corbata roja, sus pantalones aunque negros mantenían un patrón extraño como de llamas, sobre el cuello llevaba un collar de perlas de color rojo y en los hombros una chaqueta de plumas rosa, la característica más notable eran sus mejillas las cuales presentaban tres marcas de bigotes en cada una, una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

"Oh, ¿ya pasó un año?, esta gente siempre está de fiesta, fufufu" se dijo pasando a los aldeanos, los cuales abrían paso ante el gran hombre, caminó por un rato antes de entrar en las puertas de un hotel, en la recepción miro a un viejo hombre que leía un libro, "Oi viejo, creo que tienes una reservación para mi" ganando la atención del hombre el rubio continuó, "Mi nombre es Itachi" el viejo hombre se puso unos lentes antes de buscar en los registros, asintiendo sacó una llave con el número nueve, "Tercer piso" dijo, tomando la llave se trasladó a las escaleras, pero se detuvo, "Usted nunca me a visto ¿cierto?" dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba unas monedas de oro, "Jamas en mi vida" dijo el hombre tomando el oro.

El rubio caminó hasta detenerse en la puerta indicada, abriendo entró a una habitación relativamente oscura, solo la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la cama enfrente de él, caminando se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en una percha cercana, fue entonces que desde atrás sintió como alguien lo abrazaba dejando notar un par de protuberancias muy suaves, "Te estabas tardando" la voz sensual de la mujer interrumpió lo que iba a decir el hombre, los brazos de la mujer fueron a los botones de la camisa quitando uno por uno hasta dejar el trabajado torso del rubio a la vista, la mujer pasó sus manos por el musculoso cuerpo de su amante, dejando que sus dedos se hunden en cada marca de su abdomen.

"Lo siento, pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos importantes" dijo dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a la mujer.

Una hermosa mujer con cabello largo de color negro, sus ojos negros le devolvía la mirada, carnosos labios y unas caderas anchas donde su amante tenía sus manos, piernas largas enfundadas en un par de mallas largas de redecillas que se unían por un hilo a las bragas de color negro que protegía su condición de mujer, el hilo de su trasero se hundía entre sus burbujeantes nalgas los cuales no tardaron en ser masajeados, sus pechos de una considerable copa D eran cubiertos por un brasier de encaje negro que apenas los contenía.

"Pero seguro que vale la pena regresar Mikoto-chan" dijo besando el cuello de la matriarca Uchiha ganando gemidos de la deseosa mujer cuales bragas comenzaban a mojarse, "Naruto-kun..." susurro pasando sus dedos sobre el gran bulto en el pantalón del rubio, "...Te necesito, a sido casi dos meses sin ti" dijo la lujuria palpable en cada una de sus palabras, "Pero ¿qué pasa con tu esposo?" preguntó con una sonrisa metiendo su mano derecha en las húmedas bragas, jugando con los labios de la mujer, "Ese idiota nunca podrá tocar mi cuerpo, no después de que me reclamantes como tuya hace un año" dijo gimiendo cuando Naruto hundió el dedo medio en su vagina, "Buena respuesta, recuerda que eres mi mujer, y solo mia" pellizcando el clítoris de Mikoto la mujer se vino un poco sobre la mano, "Delicioso" dijo lamiendo los fluidos de la pelinegra, Mikoto no pudo soportarlo más, abrazando al rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su amante juntando sus labios en un acto de amor, tomándola por el culo la levantó repegandole su entrepierna a su vagina haciendo que sienta una ligera impresión de su verga y llevándola a la suave cama.

Sentándose en el borde Mikoto quedo encima de Naruto donde comenzó a frotar sus bragas en la aún cubierta erección del rubio, "Alguien está impaciente" dijo Naruto tirando de las bragas de Mikoto haciendo que la prenda se metiera entre los labios vaginales de su amante, "Mmm, No puedes culparme, a sido dificil el no poder estar contigo, por cierto Hitomi manda Saludos" Mikoto besaba el cuello de su hombre mordiendo la bronceada piel, dejando atrás ligeras marcas, "Fufufu, parece que a Hitomi-chan le agrado un poco" Mikoto se arrastró hasta bajar a la parte inferior hincándose frente a Naruto donde en un rápido movimiento abrió los pantalones dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de su amante donde un gran bulto sobresalía, lamiéndose los labios Mikoto beso sobre la ropa interior oliendo la esencia del rubio, "Hitomi-chan te respeta mucho, ella es odiada por su padre y en ti supo lo que es el amor de una figura masculina" quitando los calzoncillos Mikoto tuvo enfrente un semiduro pene de al menos diez pulgadas, un gran grosor donde las venas se marcaban por el bombeo de sangre, "Parece ser que no soy la única alegre de esta reunión" dijo besando la hinchada cabeza.

"Fufufu, ¿me culpas? solo mirate, sensual, hermosa y erótica, eres una de las mujeres más perfectas que he tenido el placer de conocer" Mikoto sonrió ante lo dicho, el hombre frente a ella fue el que trajo luz a una vida monótona y aburrida, el que la hizo sentir deseada de nuevo y aún más la hizo sentir mujer, todo cuando hace un año ella salía de compras, pensando en sus hijas y su matrimonio, el cual se volvía insoportable tras no poder tener a un hijo varón, su marido se revolcaba con cualquier prostituta y su amiga siendo odiada por la aldea.

"Sabes no recuerdo haber dicho esto pero, Gracias por persistir aquel día" dijo masturbando al rubio, Naruto miraba a la mujer que comenzó a lamer su larga vara, sonriendo genuinamente Naruto respondió, "No, gracias a ti por haber aceptado tomar ese café conmigo" acariciando la cabeza de su mujer la vio regalarle una sonrisa.

"Terminado eso" quitandose el brasier la mujer envolvió el duro pene entre sus suaves pechos, "Que tal si mejor te demuestro mi agradecimiento" moviendo sus manos la mujer trajo una sonrisa enorme al rubio.

Estrujando fuertemente Mikoto masajeaba la dura verga con movimientos circulares para poder chupar la bulbosa cabeza, usando la lengua para traer placer al pequeño hoyo del pene, "Has mejorado" dijo Naruto sus manos tras la cabeza disfrutando del maravilloso trabajo oral de su amante, retirando la cabeza Mikoto miró a Naruto, pero sin dejar de mover sus pechos, "Tengo que, despues de todo compito contra otras dos mujeres, y quien sabe cuantas más" dijo dejando de lado sus pechos para utilizar su boca tragando lentamente la dura verga, "No es una competencia, y ya te dije que eres tan importante como ellas, además las mujeres con las que estoy tienen algo por lo que las hago mis esposas" mirando a los lentes de Naruto, Mikoto no dejo de bajar y subir su cabeza, tragando solo siete pulgadas devorando un poco más cada vez que se hunda, "Tú por ejemplo, tienes una actitud amorosa, pero que puede pasar a mortal para proteger todo lo que te importa y no mentiré eres demasiada mujer para el idiota que tienes por esposo" dijo tomando la cabeza de Mikoto y hundiéndose hasta la base haciendo que la pelinegra tuviera una sensación de ahogamiento.

Retirando toda la verga de su garganta la Uchiha comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, sonriendo Mikoto abrió ampliamente la boca dejando que Naruto undieta su verga hasta la garganta follando su boca como si de una vagina se tratase, en rápidos movimientos que le provocan a Mikoto un placer al sentir como el rubio se detenía y dejaba su pene en lo profundo de su garganta, haciendo que la Uchiha tuviera los ojos casi en blanco mientras presemen y saliba escurrian de la comisura de su boca.

"Me vengo" ante lo dicho Mikoto saco la verga aspirando una gran bocanada de aire trago el pene del rubio lo más profundo que pudo, sintiendo como el espeso líquido viajaba por toda su garganta, liberando una gran cantidad de caliente semen directo a su estómago, con un sonoro "Pop" Mikoto saco la verga de su boca, lamiendo el pene sorbió cualquier residuo que Naruto dejara atrás.

"¿Aun duro?" preguntó en broma, acariciando la erección que se negaba a bajar, "Supongo que no hay opción" dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose lentamente se posó a unos metros del rubio donde de forma sensual tomó las ligas de su empapada braga rompiendo las ligas y quitandoselas, "¿Listo para el plato fuerte?" preguntó mostrando su vagina que chorreaba un poco, una pequeña mata de vello negro sobre su condición de mujer, "Siempre" dijo levantandose dela cama, tomando a la mujer en un abrazo donde la repego a su duro pecho, dejando que la erección se frotara entre los muslos de la Uchiha justo bajo su vagina que no dejaba de escurrir sobre el pene de Naruto.

Amasando el firme trasero de Mikoto, Naruto hizo que la pelinegra dejará escapar dulces gemidos que eran acompañados de los húmedos sonidos de fricción procedentes de la empapada vagina, "No juegues conmigo, metelo" rogó la Uchiha mordiendo la piel de su amante, Naruto sonrió tomando el firme culo la levantó sin problemas dejando que su dura verga quedara justo en la entrada, donde hizo que los labios vaginales de Mikoto besaran su hinchada cabeza, dando ligeros golpes el hombre dejó que la cabeza entrara, gimiendo la matriarca Uchiha beso a Naruto, compitiendo en una batalla de lenguas contra el rubio la cual ella estaba perdiendo, "AAAAAH" gritó al momento de que Naruto hundió la mitad de su pene de golpe, disfrutando la sensación, los brazos sosteniendo los firmes hombros de su amante.

"¿Que pasa Mikoto-chan?, ¿muy rudo?" se burló saltando a la cama "AAAAAAAHHH SII" gimió de placer cuando el pene de Naruto golpeó profundo en sus entrañas, besando su útero con la cabeza de su pene, "Fufufu, vamos Mikoto, muévete" la Uchiha tenía una cara de placer dientes apretados ante la sensación de ser completamente llenada, obedeciendo dio inicio a un movimiento circular manteniendo las manos en su nuca mostrando todo su ser al rubio bajo ella, "¿Así te gusta?" pregunto la pelinegra plantando los pies en los costados de su amante y poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas de Naruto dejándolo que tuviera una perfecta vista del lugar donde se unían, "Me encanta, pero creo que podría ser mejor"

"OOOOOOHH" Mikoto gritó al momento de sentir a Naruto pellizcar su clítoris, la Uchiha se vino un poco liberando sus jugos sobre Naruto, "Esto es solo el comienzo" el rubio rugió tomando las rodillas de la pelinegra y levantando su pelvis golpeando el interior de la mujer que gritó de placer, sin detenerse Naruto comenzó a ganar velocidad Mikoto no queriendo decepcionar se unió, levantando sus caderas cada vez que Naruto sacaba su verga y dejandose caer al momento de que el rubio alzaba su pelvis.

Los sonidos lascivos resonaban por toda la habitación el golpeteo de carne abofeteando carne solo comparable con el sonoro ruido de humedad procedente de la unión de los dos amantes, sin detenerse la Uchiha cambio de posición, girando ciento ochenta grados para dejar su culo frente a Naruto, la apretada vagina de la mujer era completamente extendida por el duro invasor que sin detener sus golpes acercaba a la mujer a un fuerte orgasmo, "Mikoto" el gruñir de Naruto aviso a la pelinegra que aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas presionando lo más posible el pene de Naruto con cada pliegue de su vagina, "NARUTO".

Con el gritó de Mikoto el rubio se hundió lo más posible atravesando la entrada del útero de la mujer y liberando una gran cantidad de espeso semen directo en lo más profundo de Mikoto, la pelinegra trajo su cabeza atrás tirando todos sus jugos sobre las sábanas, el duro orgasmo la hizo caer de espaldas donde su amante la sostuvo.

Retirando su aún duro pene dejo que el caliente líquido fuera liberado de la vagina que aun tenía espasmos tras el fuerte orgasmo, respirando entrecortadamente la Uchiha se giró a ver a Naruto, "Naruto..." Mikoto tenía una mirada un poco temerosa, "...¿me amas?" la pregunta de la mujer sorprendió ligeramente a Naruto, "¿De qué hablas?, claro que te amo"

"Entonces ¿porque no me dejas darte un hijo?" la mirada triste de la mujer hizo al rubio callar, ella a estado un año con el y siempre era lo mismo, lo más deseado por Mikoto era tener un hijo, un hijo del producto del amor no malinterpreten ella amaba mucho a sus hijas, pero la pelinegra añoraba un ambiente de paz y amor, un lugar donde podría criar a sus hijos sin exponerlos al odio del clan.

"Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Saldrias de esa casa cuando te lo pida?" la Uchiha ganó una mirada de esperanza, girando su cabeza hizo contacto con los lentes de su rubio amante, "¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó girando su cuerpo para dejar que sus pechos presionen al rubio.

"No e sido justo contigo, es lo que más deseas, además ya estaba haciendo los preparativos para establecerme aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de poder tener mi casa" la mujer tenía lágrimas en sus negros ojos, besando al rubio libero todos los sentimientos reprimidos, "(Sinf) Gracias".

"Lo que sea por mi chica, ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que quedes embarazada" Mikoto dio un brinco ante el duro pene que entró de repente en su vagina, "Claro que si Naruto-kun"

Fueron horas después cuando Naruto se levanto de la cama, mirando por la ventana a la tranquila aldea completamente desnudo, detrás de él, Mikoto estaba totalmente exhausta y aún más que complacida, cubierta con una ligera sábana, suspirando Naruto se giro a la cama pero un ligero resplandor lo hizo regresar su mirada, "¿Fuego?" preguntó mirando a la distancia como humo escapaba de un lejano departamento situado en la peor zona de Konoha, "Mmm, Naru-kun vuelve a la cama" la queja de Mikoto lo trajo devuelta encogiéndose de hombros camino a la cama.

* * *

Corriendo por las calles de Konoha una mujer de largo cabello rojo estaba escapando con una niña en sus brazos, detrás de ella una turba de aldeanos enfurecidos, hace minutos su departamento fue quemada por algunos shinobis, ella era una kunoichi pero actualmente cargaba un grillete en su muñeca izquierda el cual la imposibilitaba de usar chakra, "Maldición" se dijo mirando a otros aldeanos al frente, corriendo por otra calle la mujer continuó con su escape, "Mal dia para que jiji tenga que ir con el Daimyo" maldijo sosteniendo a la pequeña niña rubia más cercas de su pecho.

"AHÍ ESTÁ" girando su cabeza al techo miro la silueta de un chunin de ojos rojos con dos comas en cada uno, (Uchiha, maldita sea esto se pone cada vez peor) pensó tomando el kunai que le fue arrojado y devolviendolo al agresor.

Kushina continuó corriendo, los lloriqueos de su hija siendo ahogados por el pecho de la mujer que seguía evadiendo a los aldeanos, "MALDICIÓN" gritó cayendo al suelo impactando con su espalda para evitar cualquier herida a Narumi, en su pantorrilla un shuriken incrustado, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como un Anbu se ocultaba entre las sombras.

"Tengo que-" pero no pudo levantarse al ser rodeada por una gran cantidad de aldeanos, "Parece que la puta dejó de correr" un obeso hombre dijo comiendo a Kushina con su mirada, "Que te jodan puerco, el Hokage no perdonará lo que están haciendo, cuando regrese el los matara" el comentario ganó risas de los presentes, "¿Pero porque lo haría?, después de todo tenemos testigos de que usted nos comenzó a atacar".

"Mentiras" gritó abrazando de manera protectora a Narumi, "Pero es cierto, los shinobis que patrullaban la vieron atacarnos, además usted no podrá dar su versión ya que murió durante el conflicto sin dejar su cuerpo para reconocer" los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de golpe, mirando a su alrededor los diversos atacantes sacaron palos y cuchillos, hachas y algunos incluso espadas, demostrando la participación de la fuerza shinobi.

"Pero claro no podemos dejar que un cuerpo como el suyo se desperdicie" mirando al hombre lo vio relamerse los labios, los demás hombres presentes rápidamente rieron ante la idea de profanarla, "Ayuda" susurro mirando como se acercaban cada vez más, "Alguien por favor ayuda" gritó mirando a todos lados observando los ojos que reflejaban locura y venganza, "AYUDA"

"Ora, ora, ora, ¿qué creen que le hacen a mi amiga?, eso me cabrea" los atacantes se detuvieron a centímetros de la pelirroja, mirando a su espalda miraron a un joven rubio que vestía unos pantalones junto a un abrigo de plumas color rosa, su cara sonriente contrastando con las venas de su frente "Naruto" susurro Kushina apenas capaz de ver al hombre rubio pero siendo reconocible fácilmente por la Uzumaki, "¿Quien carajos eres?" preguntó un hombre.

"Fufufu, ¿porque responder la pregunta de un muerto?" al terminar la cabeza del hombre salió de sus hombros cayendo frente a los aterrados aldeanos, "Monstruo" gritó una mujer cubriendo su boca ante la grotesca muerte, "Tal vez, pero no soy yo el que está atacando a una indefensa mujer" una sádica sonrisa llegó a la cara del rubio el cual dio un paso al frente haciendo que los demás atacantes temblarán.

"Es solo un hombre" gritó uno corriendo contra el rubio, "Fufufu, Me encanta cuando los cerdos van directo al matadero, **Busou (Armamento)** " el hacha del hombre fue directo al hombro del rubio el cual ganó una tonalidad negro vulcanizado, "Es el" susurro Kushina ampliando los ojos cuando el hacha se partió al impactar la armadura, "¿Como-?" no pudo acabar la pregunta al ser víctima de cinco casi invisibles hilos que dividieron al hombre por la mitad, "KAMI" gritó una mujer tratando de correr pero su pierna fue cortada a los dos pasos dejando que la mujer gritara, "Ni siquiera Kami-sama evitará que los mande al infierno Fufufu"

Kunais llovieron sobre el hombre los cuales eran detenidos por una fuerza invisible para los ojos normales, pero para Kushina era todo muy claro, "Naruto-kun" susurro liberando lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija, las armas punzocortantes fueron directo al cráneo de varios hombre que cayeron al suelo sin fuerza, los demás trataron de correr pero rápidamente su idea se vio truncada cuando sus piernas o brazos eran cortados sin piedad, manchando las calles de un tono carmesí.

Al final solo quedaba Kushina su hija con los ojos cubiertos y el hombre frente a ellas, el cual no se movió de su posición, incluso no dejó caer la sonrisa de su bigotudo rostro, "Te ves bien Kushina-chan" dijo quitándose el abrigo y cubriendo a la mujer.

"¿Como sabias que era yo?" preguntó mientras era levantada por Naruto junto a su hija la cual miraba a su compañero rubio con curiosidad, "Me conoces mejor que nadie, siempre estoy preparado" dijo mostrando un pedazo de papel, (Vivre card) pensó Kushina, "Lamento no haber dejado a alguien para velar por tu seguridad, fui un estúpido al pensar que estos cerdos no intentarían algo contra ti " dijo con furia, comenzando a caminar sobre los cuerpos cercenados de sus víctimas sin importarle el aplastar el cráneo de alguien o pisar a un moribundo.

"No es tu culpa, fui yo la que se negó a tomar la ayuda" Kushina se acomodó más en el cálido abrigo, sintiendo sus párpados pesados, "Claro que es mi culpa, eres importante para mi, tu eres mi… mi amiga" dijo Naruto un poco de pesar en sus palabras, Kushina se mordió el labio ante la palabra 'Amiga' mirando al rubio el cual tenía una ligera sonrisa, "(Suspiro) Gracias" dijo cerrando los ojos, confiando ciegamente en el hombre, "No hay porque" dijo mirando a la distancia un hospital.

* * *

"Lamento mucho escuchar lo que paso, pero ¿como esta Kushina y Narumi-chan?" la pregunta vino de el sandaime Hokage el cual estaba en su despacho junto a Naruto, en su mano derecha un puro prendido consumido casi a la mitad, "Ellas estarán bien, Kushina sufrió de agotamiento y una herida de shuriken en la pierna izquierda, Narumi no presentaba ninguna herida" el rubio estaba sentado estirado en el confortable sillón, aspirando otra bocanada de humo el rubio la expulso, "Me alegra escucharlo Naruto, y me alegro más el ver que volvistes, me dejas saber ¿por qué?" preguntó Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"¿Que puedo decir?, es hora de que me quede a tiempo completo en la aldea, con lo que pasó hace tres dias me da a entender que tengo que traer respeto a tu sombrero" sonriendo el rubio se levantó caminando directo a la ventana tras la silla Hokage.

"Si, me esperaba algo asi, por cierto ya casi está tu casa, un poco ostentosa si me permites decirlo" dijo el Hokage uniéndose al joven rubio para observar su aldea, "Fufufu, Mi casa tiene que ser capaz de albergar a todos los miembros de mi familia".

Sonriendo ante el rubio el Hokage aspiro de su pipa, "En ese caso toma, quedan detalles sin pulir pero se arreglaran en cuestión de unos días" dijo pasándole un juego de llaves que Naruto acepto.

"El lugar es perfecto para construir, después de todo es un lugar sagrado para tu abuela y además ha estado un poco descuidado" dijo el Kage liberando una fina cortina de humo, "Gracias por todo Jiji" dijo caminando hacia la puerta, las llaves girando en el dedo índice mientras silbaba una alegre canción, el hombre se quedo mirando a su pueblo contemplando el esplendor de Konoha, riendo el hombre se giró hacia su silla, "Definitivamente tiene su sangre ... Mito-sama".

* * *

"¿Como que no me puedo ir? estoy bien-ttebane" dijo una pelirroja tratando de hacerse paso a los doctores, en sus brazos Narumi la apoyaba, "Kushina-san, tengo órdenes de no dejarla ir hasta en otro dia" el medico dijo tratando de calmar a la cabreada mujer, "Pero ya pasaron tres días, estoy perfectamente y Narumi también" la niña dio unos sonidos de aprobación.

"Creo que Kushina-san tiene razón, yo la veo perfecta" mirando a su espalda el médico vio a un joven rubio sonriéndole, "Uzumaki-sama, perdone" rogó el hombre abriendo paso al rubio, "Naruto" dijo con sorpresa la pelirroja mirando cómo el joven le entregaba unas cuantas flores, "Espero que te sigan gustando los lirios" la mujer sonrió un poco ante el gesto, olfateando el regalo, "Narumi-chan creció un poco, aun recuerdo cuando apenas era una recién nacida, eres muy linda" dijo Naruto acariciando la bigotuda mejilla de la niña, ganando ligeros ronroneos de la pequeña, "Bueno a lo que vine, Kushina ¿tienes hambre?".

En ese preciso instante los estómagos de madre e hija sonaron, causando el enrojecimiento de la pelirroja y una cara de hambre de la niña, "Tomare eso como un si" dijo volteando a la salida y caminando, la pelirroja rápidamente siguiendo el paso.

"Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo Naruto Pero, ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?" Kushina pregunto con una mirada esperanzadora, mirando a Narumi reír en los brazos del hombre, "De hecho me pienso quedar" los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de par mirando al rubio con una sonrisa le golpeó el hombro, "Me alegro es más divertido estar contigo", un incómodo silencio llegó después de las palabras de Kushina, silencio el cual era interrumpido por las risas de Narumi, "Es una buena chica" comentó Naruto tratando de romper el silencio, "Si aunque es un poco juguetona, ella siempre se está moviendo".

Los dos adultos y niña llegaron a un pequeño stand de ramen, donde un hombre y su pequeña hija los recibió, "Bienvenidos a Ichiraku´s ramen, ¿que puedo servirles hoy?" preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa, mirando a los dos nuevos clientes, "Kushina es bueno verte por aquí, supongo que un especial para ti, ¿tu acompañante que desea? " pregunto mirando al rubio, "Miso ramen estará bien" dijo sacando el taburete de la pelirroja y dejando que se siente la mujer, tomando asiento Naruto continuó jugando con la pequeña niña.

"Sabes, te extrañaba" la pelirroja murmuró mirando a la barra, Naruto dejo a la niña poniéndola en un asiento especial el cual fue traído por la hija del dueño, "Yo también, es difícil alejarse de los amigos y la gente, estar en la capital es muy aburrido".

"Miso Ramen y un especial Kushina a la orden" el hombre dijo poniendo los platos frente a los dos, "Gracias Tenchu" dijo Kushina rompiendo los palillos para mover un poco el humeante ramen, la niña miraba con ligera molestia el delicioso platillo, mirando a su mesita la cual tenía una papilla.

"Te dire esto Kushina, quiero que tu y Narumi vivan conmigo" la propuesta de Naruto hizo a la pelirroja atragantarse con el ramen, "No puedo permitir que nadie se acerque con malas intenciones otra vez" dijo el rubio haciendo que Kushina adoptará una sonrisa triste, "Ya veo, no es necesario Naruto, creo que contigo en Konoha es más que suficiente para mantener a los aldeanos en fila" dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

"No es solo por los aldeanos, me gustaría que vivieras conmigo, y estaría más tranquilo contigo a mi lado" las mejillas de Kushina se pusieron un poco rojas, bajando la cabeza a su ramen continuó comiendo, (¿El aun me ama?, yo no podría culpar si no lo hiciera, pero ya pasaron seis años) pensó mirando al rubio comer, "Y ¿dónde viviríamos?".

Sonriendo el rubio miro a Kushina, "Ya te mostraré, por el momento solo terminemos de comer" dijo capturando el frasco de papilla hábilmente lanzado por la molesta Narumi, "Fufufu eres igual que tu madre me gustas, viejo dame otro ramen" dijo Naruto riendo de la pequeña niña para total felicidad de la pelirroja a su lado.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este Fic, espero que sea de su agrado, y cualquier duda o pregunta no duden en mandarlas vía review, sin más me despido.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Hace años, antes de que la segunda gran guerra shinobi explotara, existía una familia, esta familia eran conocidos como los Daimyos del país del fuego, el hijo mayor de la familia un hombre rubio se enamoró de una mujer pelirroja la cual recientemente había quedado viuda y en su interior se encontraba una poderosa bestia.

El hombre con amor y paciencia logró que la pelirroja aceptara sus sentimientos, de esa union nacio un niño, este pequeño nació con tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, pasaron los años y el padre tuvo que dejar a la mujer ya que el pueblo donde vivía corría peligro, huyendo con su hijo hacia la capital del país del fuego Dressrosa.

Sin embargo los shinobis enemigos atacaron la capital matando a los Daimyos, sin saberlo dejando con vida a un niño de cinco años que se ocultó entre los cuerpos de sus familiares.

El joven rubio huyó de la capital viviendo y ocultando su patrimonio, dejando que una familia secundaria tomara el control del país del fuego, en su escape logró conocer a un hombre moribundo, sin duda el joven lo alimento con lo último de comida que tenía.

Conmovido el hombre de nombre Rob tomó al niño, llevándolo con él para cuidarlo, entrenando al niño durante años, con gratitud se despidió del hombre prometiendo nunca olvidar su ayuda, tomando rumbo al pueblo de su madre, Konoha.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki estaba cansada, los enemigos no dejaban de venir, su escuadrón casi erradicado tras los embates sin descanso de sus enemigos, actualmente ella y otros dos shinobis estaban rodeados por al menos veinte enemigos de Kumo.

"Kushina estamos muertos, los de kumo no tardaran mucho en encontrar nuestra posición" la queja de su compañero de equipo alertó a la pelirroja, "No hay opción tenemos que-" pero Kushina se tiró al suelo esquivando una andanada de kunais que impactaron en sus dos lentos compañeros.

"Pero si no es la muerte roja, quien pensaría que eras tu la que estaba causando tantos problemas" Kushina miró al hombre, vestía el uniforme estándar de kumo idéntico a los otros diecinueve hombre, "Mierda".

"Tenemos órdenes de llevarte a kumogakure, así que por favor no intentes nada estúpido" dijo el aparente líder, metiendo la mano a su porta kunais trato de encontrar el arma especial de Minato, (No, estoy segura de que lo tenía aquí) se dijo sintiendo solo kunais normales.

"No creo que sea conveniente Kushina" mirando a su espalda vio levantarse uno de sus supuestos compañeros muertos, sacando entre sus cosas un kunai de tres puntas, "Bastardo" dijo la mujer ante el acto de traición de su compañero, "Así que, ¿nos vamos?"

"Primero muerta" dijo sacando dos kunas y sosteniendolos de forma inversa, "(Suspiro) supongo que era obvio, ataquen sin matar" a la orden los shinobis de Kumo se alistaron para saltar.

"AAAAH" el gritó de dolor ganó la atención de los presentes, mirando como un shinobi de kumo apuñalaba a su compañero, "Ayuda no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" gritó el ninja cortando a otro de sus compañeros, "AAAAAAH" el gritó a su izquierda fue el de otro kumo-nin matando a su compañero con una katana.

"¿Que rayos?" susurro Kushina viendo como los ninjas de kumo se asesinaban entre ellos, "Fufufu, siempre es divertido ver este espectáculo"

Girando su atención hacia un gran árbol vio a un hombre rubio sentado sobre una rama moviendo los dedos como si se tratase de un titiritero, una enorme sonrisa presente en sus bigotudas mejillas.

"Matenlo" gritó el líder señalando al joven con su espada, los shinobis que no eran controlados lanzaron sus armas pero el rubio se dejó caer de espaldas directo al suelo, "Fufufu, **Tamaito (Hilo bala)** " dándose la vuelta en el aire el hombre disparo de sus dedos índices dos hilos a alta presión impactando a dos de los atacantes directo en la cabeza.

"Fufufu ¿Que pasa es todo lo que Kumo puede ofrecer? " se rió esquivando una katana por su espalda, tomando el brazo del infractor lo dobló en un ángulo imposible haciendo que el hombre gritara antes de ser decapitado por su propia arma.

"¿Quien demonios eres?" preguntó el jefe, el hombre frente a él había masacrado a más de la mitad de sus hombres sin siquiera sudar y su sonrisa solo lo inquietaba más, "Oh, qué cruel de su parte, estaba enterado que los shinobis de kumo fueron los encargados de atacar mi hogar".

Ante lo dicho el shinobi se quedo viendo la cara del rubio, la vestimenta, nada que le recuerde a una misión o algún evento importante, estaba a punto de mandarlo al diablo cuando el collar en su cuello llamó su atención, "Tú eres de la familia Donquixote" dijo al ver el escudo de la familia una piedra en forma de flama que irradiaba algún tipo de fuerza, la sonrisa en la cara del rubio pudo haber dividido la cara, risas escapaban del hombre que aplaudía el logro del soldado.

( _Donquixote_ ) se preguntó Kushina mirando a su supuesto salvador reír, "Eso es imposible, todos ustedes murieron" gritó en pánico dando unos cuantos paso atrás, "No, tal vez masacraron a mi familia, pero se olvidaron de quemar los cuerpos para rematarlos, una lastima que estuvieran tan apurados por salir, Fufufu".

Los shinobis de Kumo se llenaron de miedo, la familia Donquixote no solo eran los antiguos Daimyos del país del fuego, sino que eran conocidos por ser capaces de usar una fuerza aparte del Chakra, algo que ante los ojos de sus enemigos resultaba una derrota segura.

( _El debe ser el hijo de Mito-sama_ ) Kushina amplio sus ojos, recordando las conversaciones que sostuvo con la primer Jinchuriki del Kyubi comparándolo con la descripción que la mujer le dio de su hijo, la forma en que se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a su hijo.

"Esto ya duro suficiente" dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en el suelo y dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con sus piernas extendidas, los atacantes no comprendieron el movimiento hasta que sus brazos cayeron al suelo, a su alrededor los árboles caían en picada cortados finamente, los ninjas trataron de moverse solo para descubrir que sus torsos fueron diseccionados junto a la naturaleza.

Kushina estaba pecho tierra, mirando el fino hilo que se desprende de las piernas del rubio y corto todo a su paso, "Es fuerte" susurro escuchando como los cadáveres de los últimos ocho kumo-nin caer sin fuerza, "Espero que el viejo no se moleste" dijo Naruto rascándose la mejilla al contemplar el área circular de al menos treinta metros donde los orgullosos árboles de Konoha estaban.

"Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki" gritó Kushina ganando la atención del rubio que le sonrió, "Mis disculpas" dijo acercándose hasta levantar a Kushina del suelo sosteniendola cercas de el, "Lamento mis modales, mi nombre al parecer lo conoce, lamentablemente no conozco el nombre de tan bella dama, ¿me permitirá conocerlo?".

Kushina vio el reflejo en los lentes del rubio, donde una Kushina muy ruborizada le devolvía la mirada, "¿Quien te crees que eres?" un cabezazo al mentón del rubio rompió todo el ambiente, "TU- tu- tu, No puedes hacer eso-ttebane" dijo la nerviosa Uzumaki.

Naruto tenía la cabeza levantada tras el golpe, sin molestarse en mostrar dolor el rubio bajó su cabeza a la pelirroja, "Tu eres una Uzumaki ¿verdad?" pregunto con seriedad, Kushina asintió un poco respondiendo la pregunta del extraño hombre.

"Es bueno saber que hay más de mi clan, lastima que no saque el color de cabello..." tomando un poco del caballo de Kushina lo acaricio, "...Realmente amo el color rojo" sonriendo el rubio dejó a la mujer sorprendida.

"Espera" dijo Kushina al ver a su compañero de clan tomar su camino, "¿Que ocurre Uzumaki-chan?" Naruto miro a la pelirroja con una ceja alzada, Kushina tenía un pequeño sonrojo empolvando sus mejillas, "Lo que pasa es que, ya que tu eres un Uzumaki seria mejor si estuvieras en konoha"

Naruto miro a la mujer, considerando lo que dijo el rubio se rió un poco, "Uzumaki-chan yo-" pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja, "Kushina, mi nombre es Kushina"

"Kushina… hermoso nombre" dijo caminando hasta estar frente a la mujer, "Tienes razón Kushina-chan, de todas formas estaba a punto de regresar a la aldea.." la uzumaki hizo un ligero puchero ante el mote cariñoso, ".. Y qué mejor manera de regresar que escoltar a tan bella flor" dijo mirando a la dirección de la hoja.

* * *

Una habitación apenas iluminada por la ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna llena, por el suelo se encontraba un camino de ropa el cual llegaba hasta la cama y empezaba en la puerta, un chaleco antibalas de la hoja, un abrigo con plumas rosas, la camisa y pantalones del uniforme estándar de Konoha, junto a una corbata y camisa negra.

todo regado y quitado a la prisa, con desesperación para sentir el tacto del otro, en la cama del cuarto dos amantes estaban recostados, un joven rubio con bigotes en las mejillas tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido abrazando a una hermosa pelirroja, que tenía su cabeza recostada en el brazo de Naruto.

"No podemos seguir haciendo esto" mirando abajo vio a la mujer Uzumaki con una cara de culpa, "De que hablas?, no estamos haciendo nada malo" dijo acariciando el hombro de la mujer, depositando un tierno beso en la cabellera roja.

Pero Kushina se separó un poco de su amante, mirando su reflejo en los cristales violetas que eran los lentes de Naruto, "Ya pasaron cuatro años, esto está mal, Minato no se merece esto".

"Entonces, ¿porque no terminas con él?" ante la pregunta Kushina se mordió el labio, "No es tan fácil, su equipo recién se rompió, la guerra acabó pero las cicatrices que dejó en Minato son demasiado grandes, siento que si me voy solo haré que no quiera vivir"

Suspirando el rubio tomó más cerca a la mujer presionando contra su pecho desnudo, "Te amo.." Kushina estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente el rubio se alejo de ella levantándose de la cama, "..Y no creo poder dejar de hacerlo, pero si Minato es para ti más importante" dijo poniéndose su ropa caminando a la shockeada Uzumaki, "Adiós" dijo dando un beso en los labios de la mujer.

Cerrando la puerta tras el, Kushina se quedo sola, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos violeta, mirando como la dejaba, abrazando sus rodillas la Uzumaki dejó salir sus sentimientos, liberando todo de su pecho mediante el llanto, "Espero que sea lo correcto".

* * *

Kushina despertó de un sobresalto su cara llena de sudor al revivir lo que para ella era su más grande error, el no seguir lo que su corazón le decía y abandonar su felicidad por el bien de Minato, mirando a su alrededor vio a Narumi dormida plácidamente en una cuna, tomando otro vistazo al cuarto llegó a la conclusión de que era una habitación desconocida, una enorme habitación desconocida, una que le fue proporcionada por Naruto cuando Narumi y ella terminaron cansadas por el largo día.

Haciendo memoria recordó vagamente el disfrutar un todo lo que puedas comer Buffet ramen y hablar con Naruto, Naruto…. la sola mención del nombre la hacía recordar, el tono de dolor con el que se despidió de ella, "Me sorprende que siquiera me consideré una amiga" dijo con tristeza levantándose para comprobar a su hija.

" **toc toc"**

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una niña pequeña de seis años, pelo color rosa con una pequeña diadema con volantes blanco, un vestido negro largo de manga larga que le quedaba un tanto grande, un mandil blanco, calcetines blancos y zapatos "Ama es hora de despertar" dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia.

"Mmm… ¿quien eres? y ¿porque me llamas ama?" preguntó Kushina viendo como la niña también contaba con lo que parecían ser cadenas en las muñecas. "Mi nombre en Virgo y la llamó ama por ser una de las mujeres de **wakasama (Joven maestro)** " respondió la pequeña pelirrosa, provocando que Kushina se sonrojara fuertemente, "¿Qu-que dises?, yo y el no somos… no somos nada" respondió lentamente recordando lo vivido en su sueño.

"Mis disculpas, por favor castígame ama" respondió Virgo mientras se inclinaba ante Kushina, "Claro que no y deja de llamarme ama" gritó Kushina, "¿ **Hime (Princesa)**?"revatio "que no" Virgo puso una cara de pensamiento "señora" exasperada Kushina termino suspirando "Como sea, de todos modos que ¿hace una niña aquí?, ¿no eres demasiado joven para ser una sirvienta?" en ese momento un destello cruzó en los ojos de Virgo "Nunca se es demasiado joven para servir a Wakasama"

( _Naruto es un esclavista puede ser un Daimyo pero no le da el derecho a_ -) los pensamientos de Kushina se vieron interrumpidos cuando una nueva voz entró en escena, "Oi Virgo has visto mi-" pregunto una mujer mientras pasaba por la puerta entreabierta de Kushina "Virgo ¿otra vez jugando a la criada? wakasama te a dicho que dejaras de hacer eso y ¿porque acosan a Kushina-sama?" preguntó la mujer mientras Virgo miro hacia el suelo,

"Lo siento Kushina-sama a ella le gusta jugar a la sirvienta personal de wakasama, por favor no lo malinterprete ya hemos tenido problemas antes con esto" se giró para ver a Virgo "y tu preparate para el castigo" una sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzó la cara de la pequeña pelirrosa..

"Actualmente wakasama la espera en el comedor Kushina-sama, por favor no dude en ir" sin más la verdadera criada dio un arco y se llevó a Virgo, sin decir nada Kushina tomo a su hija, caminando al cuarto de baño donde una muy necesaria ducha la esperaba.

* * *

Kushina estaba caminando por los largos pasillos de lo que para Naruto era su segunda casa, el lugar era enorme, con grandes pasillos pintados de blanco, cuadros de personas desde jóvenes hasta viejos, Naruto incluso tenía un cuadro donde estaba sentado junto a Hiruzen fumando, deteniéndose frente a un cuadro donde una mujer de cabello rojo peinado en dos bollos en su cabeza la observa al pintor, una ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

"Mito-sama" dijo Kushina mirando a la madre de Naruto, "Muy linda ¿verdad?" mirando a su izquierda vio a una pequeña niña de no más de doce años sonriéndole, su cabello de un lindo color negro con los ojos azules y una piel bronceada saludable, traía puesto un vestido de una pieza rojo sencillo, sandalias marrón con una chaqueta azul.

"Usted se parece a la madre de Naruto-sama" dijo la pequeña mirando el cuadro de la mujer, "Gracias, pero ¿quién eres?" preguntó Kushina un poco extrañada ante la niña, "Mi nombre es Nico Robin, soy la secretaria personal de Naruto-sama".

"¿Secretaria?, ¿todos los niños trabajan en este lugar o qué?" preguntó con incredulidad, la pelinegra se rió un poco mirando a la mujer negó con su cabeza, "No trabajamos, esto lo hacemos porque queremos" la chica se giró a ver otro cuadro Kushina siguiéndola, "Naruto-sama es una gran persona, él nos a ayudado mucho y nos dio un lugar que podemos llamar hogar" parando frente a un cuadro donde Naruto estaba de pie junto a varias personas, "Tal Vez sea un Daimyo, pero el nunca a querido que se le trate como tal"

Kushina vio el cuadro, directamente donde el rubio estaba sonriendo, junto a él un hombre con cara estoica se mantenía firme, del otro lado otro hombre y una mujer estaban sonriendo a la cámara un poco atrás de la pareja lo que parecía un demonio azul con colmillos estaba sonriendo un poco, frente a los adultos cuatro niñas de las cuales dos ya conocía Kushina estaban sonriendo.

"Hasta ahora esta es la familia Donquixote, todos ellos personas en las que Naruto confía" dijo Robin, Kushina sonrió un poco, " Dime Robin, ¿como conocistes a Naruto?" la pequeña tembló, mirando al suelo la chica se abrazó, "Es una historia que no me gusta contar" dijo la chica negándose a ver a la mujer, "Vamos, cuéntame, quiero saber como conocistes a Naruto" la pequeña Narumi hizo unos cuantos sonidos de aprobación

"Naruto-sama me salvó de morir de kiri-nin cuando tenía nueve años" esto conmocionó a Kushina "¿Pero porque?" ella sabia que actualmente en kiri se llevaba a cabo la guerra de purga de líneas de sangre pero esta niña no parecía peligrosa a menos que..

"Yo me comí una fruta que flotaba en las costas de mi pueblo, tenía ocho años y era huérfana, así que no podía costear comida, tenía hambre así que ignorando el horrible sabor me la comí, al paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que esa fruta me hizo algo, podía brotar brazos en cualquier lugar que pusiera los ojos pero con eso llegaron los ninjas confundiendo mi habilidad con una línea de sangre así que me persiguieron" Robin tenia lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas Kushina trato de decir algo pero la chica se negó a callar,

"Al paso del tiempo pusieron una recompensa por mi cabeza por el hecho de poder escapar de ellos, la gente me empezó a ver como una moneda de cambio, ayudandome para luego llamar a los ninjas, pero no me fiaba de toda la buena voluntad, por lo que podía escapar cuando veía que deseaban la recompensa por mi cabeza, un dia no pude correr más de ellos así que me acorralaron, pero fue entonces cuando ..."

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Ya no tienes a donde escapar niña demonio" Robin se detuvo abruptamente en su escape mirando como shinobis con máscaras de kiri salieron de los árboles rodeándola completamente, todos con kunais o ninjatos en sus manos. "¿Por que me persiguen?, no hice nada malo" gritó la pelinegra mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Tu mera existencia es una aberración a la naturaleza sucio demonio, pero no te preocupes con tu muerte serás redimida, tal vez incluso kami-sama perdone tu alma " se escuchó un coro de risas,

"Oi jefe ¿cree que podríamos tener un poco de diversión con ella antes de matarla? no e tenido acción desde que salimos de la aldea para cazar a este demonio asi que tecnicamente es su responsabilidad o me negara que no es linda.. bueno para ser un monstruo" dijo un hombre detras del lider terminando con una risa lujuriosa, "Bueno… considerando que es un demonio tal vez sirviendo para algo su alma pueda ser retribuida, esta bien los que quieran hacerlo tomen turnos " dijo el líder mientras los demás enfundaron sus armas.

Robin estaba aterrada estos hombres iban a tomar lo único que no había perdido ya, su inocencia, "N..no" susurró Robin mientras varios de los hombres discutían quién iba a tener el primer turno, "No .. por favor" dijo un poco más alto, viendo como el ganador festejaba su victoria mientras los demás se trataban de decidir quién iría segundo, eran al menos seis personas las interesadas en tomar a Robin. "Qu-que alguien me ayude" gritó por fin mientras el primero de ellos se acercaba "Ni creas que alguien ayudara a un monstruo como tu".

"POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE" gritó más fuerte, "silencio puta" con un golpe en la mejilla Robin fue derribada, "ahora se una buena niña y quédate quieta" dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido, "NO, NO ME TOQUES" la chica lloraba mientras pataleaba tratando de alejar al hombre que terminó cansándose "Dije que te quedaras quieta sucia perra" cuando se preparaba para darle otro golpe, un kunai se incrusto en la cabeza del shinobi matándolo en el acto y tirándolo fuera de la aterrada Robin que vio esto con los ojos abiertos.

"Idiota que te pasa" el líder rugió ante el subordinado que ahora estaba tratando de matar a sus otros compañeros, "No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, ayuda" trato de gritar el kiri-nin mientras mataba a uno de sus compañeros. "Mátenlo" ordenó el jefe, los subordinados obedecieron lanzando kunais y shurikens al insubordinado, de los diez ninjas solo quedaron siete de pie, "Oí que demonios" otros dos se abalanzaron contra sus despreocupados compañeros atravesandolos en el pecho "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" el líder estaba en el borde acaso sus subordinados se volvieron locos.

"Fufufu ¿que tenemos aquí? un montón de cerdos listos para ir al matadero" una voz dijo mientras los ninjas recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos "Identifícate" demandó el líder tomando junto a sus subordinados una posición de combate, a la distancia observaron como una figura se acercaba lentamente, manos en los bolsillos y un caminar extraño.

"Quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y atacarnos" el extraño hombre vestido de traje y un abrigo de plumas lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a Robin " Oi niña ¿estás bien?" preguntó el extraño hombre mientras se acuclilló frente a Robin, ella respondió con un asentimiento, no confiando en su voz.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿cual es el tuyo?" pero la respuesta de Robin se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los Shinobis atacó, "El jefe te pregunto algo bastardo" el primero de los cinco ninjas restantes se abalanzó con su ninjato en mano.

Sin embargo antes de siquiera tocarlo, la cabeza del shinobi salió desprendida de suS hombros, "¿Què demonios?" uno de ellos gritó mientras el cadáver de su compañero caía ante sus ojos sin que el extraño se moviera, "Silencio" el hombre gruñó, solamente Robin se dio cuenta del ligero movimiento que hicieron sus dedos a la hora que el shinobi murió.

"Bastardo" un shinobi grito mientras pasaba por muestras de mano, al terminar apoyó las manos en el suelo, **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)"** un gran círculo de agua viajo hacia Naruto, rápidamente tomo a Robin en un abrazo y se cubrió con el abrigo de plumas, susurrando unas palabras que apenas pudo escucho Robin " **Busou** " con lo que todo su abrigo tomó un color negro mientras el agua se estrelló, Robin instintivamente abrazo más fuerte a Naruto mientras la ola pasaba, una vez terminado el jutsu Naruto se levantó.

"Pedazo de basura este abrigo se lava en seco" señalando al ninja con su mano izquierda el dedo índice levantó, " **Tamaito (hilo bala)** " de su dedo salió un veloz hilo que se estrelló en la frente del kiri-shinobi, destruyendo su máscara y matándolo en el acto. "Monstruo" escuchó a uno de ellos gritar "Fufufu tal vez pero diganme..." pregunto con una gran sonrisa que envió escalofríos a sus enemigos "...se sienten con suerte" con lo que levantó la mano derecha, bajando sus dedos frente a otro shinobi " **Goshiki Ito (hilo de cinco colores)** " cinco casi invisibles hilos cortaron al shinobi distraído de forma vertical provocando que su cuerpo se caiga en una maraña de órganos y carne diseccionada.

Sin darles respiro levantó las manos señalando a dos de los tres que quedaban "Ahora porque no mueren con un poco de honor" haciendo que ambos shinobis se cortaran la garganta al compás de los movimientos de sus dedos, el último, el líder quedó aterrado ante tal exhibición de poder "Ahora que hacer contigo... mmm.. o ya se" con el simple movimiento de sus manos el shinobi perdió su aparato reproductor, dejando al shinobi gritar de dolor mientras se agarraba el órgano perdido, "Si existe algo que odio más que los esclavistas eso serian los violadores, diviértete con tu cambio de sexo perra fufufu" dijo tomando a Robin en brazos.

"No te preocupes, yo te protejere" Robin escuchó decir a Naruto mientras la fatiga y el trauma comenzaba a tener efecto en ella. "¿Porque me ayudas? solo soy un demonio" preguntó mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se detuviera en seco, "Nunca digas eso, serás un demonio cuando no te importe la gente o sus sentimientos, cuando mates por placer en vez de proteger, entonces y solo entonces serás un verdadero demonio." dijo mientras continuaba su caminar "La gente tiende a tener miedo a lo que no entiende pequeña, pero hay otros que no juzgan ante lo desconocido y tratan de comprenderlo, esas personas son contadas pero existen" término Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa a la niña.

"Robin.." apenas un murmullo "¿Mmm?" respondió el rubio, "mi nombre Robin… Nico Robin" dijo sonriendo ligeramente, "Es un placer conocerte Robin mi nombre es Naruto D. Uzumaki, pero puedes llamarme Naruto" los ojos de la pelinegra se comenzaron a cerrar, confiando en esta persona que apenas y sabia su nombre, un pensamiento final paso por la cabeza de joven antes de sucumbir al cansancio (tal vez, yo también puedo ser felíz).

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK FIN** ]

"Después de ese día seguí a Naruto-sama, el me llevo a la capital del país del fuego donde me presentó como miembro de su familia" Kushina tenía una mirada triste al escuchar la historia, "Lamento haber insistido" dijo pero la joven negó, "Esta bien, eso es el pasado, pero tengo que advertirle algo.."

La sonrisa de Robin se transformó en una mueca, "Lastime a Naruto-sama de nuevo y te mataré" Kushina amplio sus ojos ante la amenaza antes de poder hablar la chica la interrumpió, "¿Acaso pensó que no sabía quién era? usted es Kushina Uzumaki , la primer amante de Naruto-sama".

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos ante el título, "Cuando usted tenía dieciséis años se encontró con Naruto, durante cuatro años tuvo una relación con el, hasta el término de la guerra donde sin piedad le rompió el corazón" dijo Robin mirando a Kushina con odio, "Y cuatro años después Naruto tiene que volver a konoha para salvar la aldea, solo porque no pudo evitar que el Kyubi escapara"

Kushina se molesto ante lo dicho, aun cuando era cierto, si no fuera por Naruto deteniendo la guarra del Kyubi antes de que Minato y ella fueran atravesados el futuro de Narumi habría sido muy diferente, "Y no contenta con eso le pone a la mocosa Narumi, eso es un insulto"

"No te metas con mi hija" Robin sonrió ante la furia de Kushina plantandole cara la pelinegra continuo, "Sólo entonces te distes cuenta de tu grave error, de haber abandonado a Naruto e ir corriendo a los brazos de un idiota por lastima- **PLAF** " una bofetada retumbó en el pasillo, Kushina tenía una mirada de furia, sosteniendo a Narumi solo con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha prueba irrefutable de ser la causante de la marca roja en la mejilla izquierda de Robin.

"¿Tu que sabes mocosa?, eres una niña no una mujer, no trates de darme sermones sobre cómo vivir mi vida" Kushina grito, Robin se giró a ver a la Uzumaki una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, "Al menos yo se que tengo que perseguir mi felicidad en vez de ir por una vida de mentiras" con eso dicho se alejó, dejando atrás a la pelirroja que se quedo mirando al vacio

" **PLAF** "

La Uzumaki se abofeteó sola, mirando el suelo donde pesadas lágrimas caían, "¿Acaso ella tiene razón?" se preguntó antes de sentir a Narumi moverse en sus brazos, "No, Narumi es algo de lo que nunca me podría arrepentir" dijo besando a su hija en la frente, limpiándose las lágrimas para continuar con su caminata, sin notar como una puerta estaba entreabierta, dentro de la habitación Naruto estaba recargado, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su bigotudo rostro antes de suspirar, "Tengo que decirle a Robin que no lea mis memorias" dijo con humor saltando por la ventana para llegar al comedor.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Capitulo 3: La ciudad del plomo

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Kushina llegó al comedor, donde pudo ver a varias de las personas que mostraban los cuadros anteriores, la pelirroja reconoció inmediatamente a Robin que estaba sentada en la segunda silla del lado derecho de Naruto, también reconoció a la pequeña Virgo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ella estaba sentada junto a Robin.

Sentada en la primer silla del lado derecho vio a su amiga Mikoto alimentando a su hija menor Satsuki, del lado izquierdo estaba Hitomi la hija mayor de Mikoto que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, como cualquier Uchiha tenía la piel blanca y ojos negros, ella estaba sonriendo muy ligeramente ante la plática que sostenía con Naruto.

Al lado de Virgo estaba un hombre con veintiséis años, de tamaño promedio con piel clara, delgado aunque musculoso, con el pelo oscuro, barba, patillas y gafas de sol. una de sus peculiaridades son sus patillas, las cuales crecían con una extraña forma acabada en pico que cruza toda la mejilla, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, botas de combate, estaba comiendo cereal aunque en su cara se podía ver restos de patatas fritas pegadas.

Seguido de Hitomi, se encontraba un hombre apuesto que estaba comiendo con modales más refinados que los demás, de treinta años tenía el pelo de color negro peinado hacia atrás, con algún mechón que caía por la frente, cara perfectamente afeitada, portando unas gafas de sol, vestía de una manera muy pulcra, su vestimenta consistía en un esmoquin y un pañuelo en el cuello, a su lado estaba presumiblemente su pareja, una joven mujer con cabello claro y largo hasta los hombros, en su rostro tenía pecas en las mejillas y ojos de color azul, tenía un vestido blanco y cargaba a un pequeño bebé.

La persona sentada junto a la mujer era una niña pequeña de no más de ocho años con el pelo negro y corto con un moño de color amarillo en la cabeza, ojos de un color azul oscuro y vestido morado.

"Kushina es bueno verte" dijo Naruto tomando un poco de jugo, "Si, fue muy bueno dormir en un colchón que no es de hospital, jajaja" dijo en broma caminando hasta una silla desocupada, "Hola Mikoto, ¿de visita?" pregunto Kushina sentando a Narumi en una silla alta traída por el personal, "Kushina yo vivo aquí"

Los ojos de la Uzumaki se ampliaron, viendo a Naruto por una confirmación el rubio sonrió, "¿Pero no estabas casada?, ¿que paso con tu clan?" pregunto la pelirroja.

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de Naruto, "Bueno, Naruto-kun fue al complejo del clan por mi y mis hijas pero…."

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK HACE DOS DÍAS** ]

Naruto estaba frente a la entrada del complejo del clan Uchiha, sus manos en los bolsillos y una actitud despreocupada.

 **Toc, Toc, PUM**

En el último momento el rubio destruye la puerta de una patada, "Supongo que no soy una persona paciente" se dijo mirando a la gran variedad de Uchihas, "Buenos dias de casualidad ¿saben donde vive Mikoto?"

Un largo silencio invadió el complejo todos los miembros del clan Uchiha estaban sorprendidos a tal grado que no eran capaces de hablar.

"ARRESTENLO"

Al grito de un hombre miembro de la fuerza policial de Konoha, los shinobis se lanzaron contra el rubio, sharingan activado y kunais en la mano, "Fufufu, Supongo que no podía ser tan fácil" dijo el rubio sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

Mikoto estaba lavando los platos, una sonrisa feliz en su lindo rostro, a su lado Hitomi le ayudaba a secar los platos, " ¿aceptaste ir con Naruto?" preguntó su hija, su cara mostrando ligera emoción, "Bueno si, pero el dijo que vendría y nos llevaría a vivir con él, aunque no dijo cuando" respondió ignorando los ligeros gritos fuera de su casa.

"Espero que sea pronto" dijo la pelinegra menor mirando a Satsuki jugar en la silla alta, "Probablemente vendrá en unas semanas, tiene cosas que resolver" los gritos de dolor aumentaron ganando la atención del par de mujeres.

"¿Porque gritan tanto?" pregunto Mikoto caminando a la puerta de su hogar, Hitomi tomó a su hermana y siguió a su madre.

Al abrir la puerta vieron a Naruto apunto de tocar, "Genial casa correcta, Mikoto-chan ¿lista para irte?" preguntó el sonriente rubio, moviendo la cabeza las dos pelinegras vieron una masacre, todos los miembros de la policía Uchiha inconscientes, golpeados e incluso algunos atados de cabeza.

"Tuve unos ligeros desacuerdos con algunos Uchihas, nadie murio por cierto" Mikoto parpadeo varias veces para despejar la incredulidad de su rostro, "Hola Naruto-san".

"Hola Hitomi-chan, te ves muy linda hoy, cada dia te pareces más a tu hermosa madre" la menor de los Uchiha sonrió ligeramente por el comentario, dejando que Satsuki mirara al hombre rubio, "No te conocía pero, hola soy Naruto" dijo acuclillarse para estar a la altura de Hitomi.

"¿QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?"

Mirando a su espalda Fugaku Uchiha estaba justo a unos metros, su mirada llena de furia dirigida al rubio que se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, "Hey hola, vengo por Mikoto-chan, Hitomi-chan y Satsuki-chan"

Fugaku tenía venas saltando en su frente su furia demostrada por la activación de su Sharingan, "¿En serio crees que te permitirá llevarte a mi mujer y a mis hijas?"

El rubio se levantó con un encogimiento de hombros, "Honestamente lo que hagas no me importa, solo vengo por ellas-" pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una patada se estrelló en su rostro.

Fugaku aun con su pie extendido dejo que la suela de su zapato quedará en la cara del rubio, "Esta es la manera de decir que lamento hacer que tu esposa gimiera mi nombre..." dijo sin moverse un centímetro, "...Sabes de hecho no, me encantó hacer eso, ahora me llevaré a mi mujer" dijo Naruto tomando el pie de Fugaku y lanzando al hombre estrellandolo contra sus derivados compañeros.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu(Gran bola de fuego)** " gritó el furioso líder de clan lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego, "Será de la forma difícil entonces" dijo sonriendo mientras corría a la bola de fuego.

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK FIN** ]

"¿Matastes a la cabeza de un clan?" pregunto Kushina mirando a Naruto, "Matar suena muy feo, yo diría que Fugaku cayó al suelo por accidente en repetidas ocasiones hasta que su cuerpo no fue nada más que una pulpa"

"¿Que dijo Jiji?" ante la pregunta Naruto sonrió, "El viejo me pidió que no lo hiciera de nuevo y ya que mate, quiero decir, Fugaku sufrió ese terrible accidente, Mikoto-chan se quedo como jefe de clan".

"Ya veo" fue lo único que pudo decir Kushina, en ese momento una pequeña rubia de ojos azules le puso un plato frente de ella, "Oye" gritó Kushina al ser salpicada un poco por el caldo del ramen.

"¿Que?" pregunto la chica, Kushina entrecerró los ojos, la niña era muy similar a una de las que vio en las pinturas del pasillo, tenía una edad de siete años, piel blanca, con el cabello rubio largo llegando a cubrir su ojo izquierdo, pequeña nariz y compleccion delgada, su peculiaridad más notable es su única ceja visible estando en una forma de espiral al final, una paleta en su boca, su ropa constaba de una falda negra y camisa azul, con zapatos negros y largas calcetas blancas, "Ten cuidado-ttebane".

Sin cambiar la expresión la chica la ignoro caminando hacia Naruto con una bandeja y un plato de ramen, "Naruto-kuuun tu ramen especial está listo" dijo en un tono alegre poniendo el plato con delicadeza, sirviendo más jugó en el casi vacío vaso, "Gracias Sandy-chan" dijo el rubio regalandole una sonrisa a la chica que casi se desmaya, tomando los palillos probó el platillo, "No está mal Sandy-chan, cada dia mejoras mas sin duda eres una-"

"-Irresponsable" gritó una voz a espalda de la chica, una pata de palo se estrelló en la cabeza haciendo que la joven se tirara al suelo rodando de dolor, para secreta felicidad de Kushina, "Maldito viejo, ¿que pasa contigo?" gritó la rubia girando para plantarle cara a su agresor, un hombre fornido y mayor, piel clara, con el cabello rubio, tenía un gran bigote amarrado en una trenza, viste con una camiseta con rayas naranjas y moradas, un delantal blanco y un gorro de cocina muy largo.

"Te dije que te quedaras en la cocina, el postre casi se quema" gritó el hombre cruzándose de brazos, "Fufufu, Zeff perdónala, ella solo quería probar su crecimiento, además el ramen está delicioso".

"Más le vale, no pienso perder mi tiempo en mocosas que no pueden aprender" dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla vacía, Sandy hizo un puchero pero se fue a sentar con Zeff, "Cierto Kushina, quiero que conozcas a mi familia"

De pie puso las manos en los hombros de Mikoto, "Ya debes conocer a Mikoto-chan, nos conocemos desde hace un año y ella es mi tercer esposa" dijo el rubio, "Mis hijas, Hitomi.." la hija mayor dio un asentimiento, " ...Y Satsuki" dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña ganando unas pequeñas risas, "Sí, de hecho es mi amiga" dijo sin sorprenderse del hecho de que estuviera casado con más de una mujer.

"Esta chica de aqui es Robin, ella es muy lista además de mi secretaria personal" dijo revolviendo el negro cabello de la niña, Kushina entrecerró los ojos a la chica pero no dijo nada, "Virgo es una niña un poco seria pero es muy buena" dijo pasando a la pelirrosa, "Me halaga Wakasama" dijo la chica sonriendo muy ligeramente.

"El hombre se llama Vergo, uno de los más fuertes de la familia, y mi amigo" el estoico hombre giró su cabeza a la pelirroja, "Un gusto Kushina-san" dijo quitando una patata frita de su mejilla y comiendosela, la joven madre devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Señalando a la pareja el rubio sonrió un poco, "El Señor Pink y su esposa Russian, el bebé se llama Gimlet".

"Mucho gusto Kushina-san" dijo el hombre bajando los cubiertos y viendo a la mujer, su esposa hizo que el pequeño Gimlet saludara a la mujer con el brazo, "Un placer conocerlos" respondió la Uzumaki.

Sonriendo ante la niña, el rubio caminó a su asiento, "La niña es Baby 5, es una muy importante miembro de nuestra organización" dijo provocando una enorme sonrisa en la niña, "Ya los mencione pero te los presento de nuevo, ellos son Zeff nuestro chef-" el hombre del largo bigote asintió, "-Y la niña es Sandy, ella es la aprendiz de cocina, y es muy buena" la rubia le sonrió a su jefe antes de mirar a la pelirroja con una cara molesta.

"Por el momento ellos son los que quisieron venir a Konoha, los demás se quedaron a proteger la capital" Kushina observó a la gran variedad de personas que Naruto llamaba familia, desde personas que parecen odiarla, hasta su mejor amiga.

"Parece que estuvistes ocupado después de la guerra" dijo para romper el hielo, Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Supongo, todos ellos los conocido durante los últimos seis años, excepto a Vergo, Zeff y Sr. Pink, ellos los conocí durante mi juventud".

"Ya veo, parece que fue bueno que no te quedaras en konoha" Robin rechino los dientes ante el comentario, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Naruto le gano la partida, "Tienes razón, aunque hubiera salido de todos modos"

Kushina se mordió el labio pensando en algo más que decir, pero fue interrumpida cuando una de las criadas camino hasta Naruto, "Wakasama, Hokage-sama desea hablar con usted".

Naruto alzó una ceja ante el pedido, "Continuar sin mí" siguiendo a la mujer que guió el camino, "Yo iré" dijo Robin levantándose de la mesa siguiendo a Naruto, "Entonces, ¿Cómo conocieron a Naruto?", preguntó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bueno todo empezó cuando..."

Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la amplia sala, mirando la decoración, fotos o muebles eran una buena vista para el hombre, "¿Que ocurre viejo?" el hombre se giró a la puerta viendo entrar a Naruto con la mujer que lo dejó pasar y una niña, "Naruto, tenía un favor que pedirte"

"Soy todo oídos" dijo el rubio sentándose en el sillón frente al Hokage con Robin al lado, "Ire al grano Naruto, el consejo te quiere para Hokage..." Naruto no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa ante la noticia, "...Pero ya les dije que eso era imposible ya que eres el Daimyo del país" dijo el hombre antes de tomando el puro que Naruto le ofreció, "No lo fumes aquí, es para después" dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a Robin, "En fin, deseo que vayas al país del Hierro"

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso tenemos problemas? Fufufu" negando Hiruzen le dio una carta, "Nuestros materiales están listos y deseo que seas tu el que los recoja" Naruto se rio un poco, "¿Porque debería ir? no soy un shinobi y además acabo de llegar"

"Vamos muchacho, eres una persona muy fuerte, además los samurais y shinobis tenemos una situación tensa, el que te presentes como mediador nos daría una mejor posición en ojos de Mifune y el país de Hierro"

Naruto suspiro, el sabia que esto era algo importante para el viejo Mono, "Tch tu ganas viejo iré, pero solo lo hago por el favor con los Uchihas" dijo antes de levantarse, "Gracias"

"Robin ¿quieres venir?" la joven asintió feliz, "No te preocupes, mi familia se encargará de transportar y cuidar el material" dijo caminando al comedor, Robin dando una ligera reverencia al viejo hombre antes de correr a su jefe.

* * *

 **[5 días después]**

Un barco atraco en los puertos del país del hierro via maritima era la forma más facil de transportar sus materiales, desembarcando se podían ver a cuatro figuras las cuales están abrigadas por el clima helado que presentaba la tierra del hierro, Robin con una capa que llegaba hasta los talones, orejeras, y un gorro, el estaba fumando, un abrigo largo y negro que se ajustaba a su estilo sofisticado, seguido de Naruto el cual estaba con su abrigo caracteristico de plumas rosas, al final Vergo que tenía un abrigo largo y blanco.

"Según Mifune un guia estaría aquí para recibirnos" fue la observación de Robin la cual estaba maravillada por la tundra helada que era el país del hierro, "Si nos quedamos aquí nunca lo sabremos, Vergo, Pink, quedense aqui Robin vienes conmigo vamos a explorar, Mifune no es de los que llegan tarde" dijo el rubio saltando a la nieve con la chica.

* * *

"Creeme es importante saber que hacer con lo que tienes a la mano, además si estás acorralada y solo tienes un castor ya sabes que hacer"

"¿Qué es eso?" fue la pregunta de Robin al notar una columna de humo al horizonte, "Parece humo,... bingo, Robin encontramos lo que buscamos"

"Ya veo, humo igual a problemas, problemas es igual a samurais y samurais es igual a Mifune" respondió Robin con una mano en la barbilla, "Fufufu eres bastante lista Robin, ni siquiera yo podría decirlo mejor" con eso aceleraron el paso.

Naruto se preparó para combatir unos cuantos bandidos, con suerte y tendrán shinobis renegados, pero sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que miraba, una pequeña ciudad de nombre "Flevance" si el cartel de la entrada no mentía estaba siendo atacada y quemada eso lo esperaba, lo que no esperaba era ver samurais matando y quemando la ciudad, su propia ciudad.

"¿Que demonios pasa?" fue la pregunta de Naruto a nadie en particular mientras observaba como una niña estaba a punto de ser ejecutada no era mayor de diez, gritando y llorando a un edificio en llamas donde una niña era empujada por el abrasador fuego.

"Lo siento" dijo el samurai bajando la katana sobre la llorosa niña, "Yo no, **Tamaito (hilo bala)** " el samurai escupió sangre al ser impactado por la espalda, donde un hoyo atravesaba su corazón, "HERMANA" gritó la niña mientras la niña en el edificio era obligada a saltar por el fuego, la chica caía en picada directo al duro suelo.

" **Parasite (parásito)** " fue el grito que la pelinegra escuchó a su espalda, contemplando a su hermana detenerse a centímetros del suelo. "Fufufu chica con suerte" la joven pelinegra giró la cabeza para ver a un hombre rubio que movía sus dedos, "Hola" dijo acercando a chica de nombre Lami, por medio de hilos hasta caer en sus brazos.

"Naruto-sama se acercan más samurais recomiendo una retirada, si los samuráis están bajo el mando de Mifune, nuestra intervención sería tomada como un acto hostil" dijo Robin usando sus poderes para hacer brotar ojos en un radio de diez metros a la redonda, "Buen trabajo Robin" tomó a Lami, y la chica en sus brazos mientras Robin se colgó en su espalda. " **Soru (Afeitar)** "susurrodesapareciendo con los demás.

* * *

La pelinegra se levantó de un sobresalto sudor corría por su rostro, una habitación desconocida le recibía al despertar, no recordaba mucho solo el olor a humo, fuego y.. "¡LAMI!" gritó, girando su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de encontrar a la chica, afortunadamente para ella, su la niña estaba dormía justo en la cama de al lado con una expresión de paz, con una preocupación menos se levantó.

Mirando la habitación dedujo que era algún tipo de enfermería, los años que pasó en el hospital de su padre fácilmente haciendo que sea deducible para ella... su padre y madre, lo último que supo de ellos antes de salir del hospital en llamas fue que sus padres fueron asesinados por un samurai tratando de ganar tiempo para que ella escape.

Secándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se dispuso a buscar a quien le salvó, ese hombre de aspecto extraño, antes de salir se topó con un espejo, una chica le devolvió la mirada, de cabello negro azabache y tez bronceada, ojos grises con sombras tenues a la derecha debajo de sus ojos, tenía un sombrero de piel blanco con manchas café, llevaba el uniforme de la academia médica a la que asistía, una bata de laboratorio azul con una corbata roja, falda azul claro y zapatos verdes.

Al abrirse la puerta, la pelinegra se puso a la defensiva tomando un bisturí y escondiéndolo en la manga de la bata, ellos bien pueden salvarla pero no se fiaba de nadie, apareciendo por la puerta un hombre con lentes negros y restos de comida en la barba se le quedó mirando con una perfecta cara de poker "Despierta por lo que veo, sigueme, Naruto-sama quiere hablar" se giró sin esperar respuesta.

Desconcertada siguió al hombre por los pasillos, sin perder el agarre del bisturí, "Entonces ¿porque me salvaron?" fue la pregunta de la chica, "Fue el simple capricho de Naruto-sama" fue la respuesta de Vergo sin dejar el tono carente de emociones.

Llegaron a la cubierta del barco donde vieron a Naruto hablar con Sr. Pink al notar a Vergo con la chica a su lado no pudo evitar que su boca se iluminara con una sonrisa "Gracias Vergo" dijo Naruto, el hombre asintió antes de retirarse con el Sr. Pink.

"Mi nombre es Naruto D. Uzumaki pero puedes llamarme Naruto fufufu" dijo parándose frente a la pequeña, "Trafalgar Law" respondió con seguridad en sus palabras, mirando su reflejo en los lentes del rubio.

"Fufufu lindo nombre, pero tengo un problema, ¿qué hacer contigo?-" Law amplio los ojos "-No creo que sea conveniente el regresar con los samurais y honestamente no sé si quiero niños en mi barco… ¿que hacer?".

"Espera yo puedo serte útil, puede que no lo parezca pero tengo un amplio conocimiento en la medicina y también soy fuerte, si dejas que mi hermana y yo nos quedemos te puedo servir" fue la respuesta de Law, no queriendo ir con los samurais y menos estar con su hermana enferma a cuestas por un país que no dudaría en matarlos.

"Fufufu, interesante, ¿que me dices de la enfermedad del 'plomo ámbar'?" esto choqueo a Law. ¿acaso él sabía de la enfermedad?, pero entonces ¿por que los salvaría en primer lugar?, "No sé de qué estás hablando" respondió la chica mirándose un poco nerviosa ante el escrutinio de Naruto.

"Yo creo que si mocosa, antes no lo reconocí pero al pensar en el nombre de la ciudad recordé algo muy importante..." acuclillarse frente a Law, hizo que lo mirara directo a sus lentes, "Flevance, o la ciudad blanca, ciudad muy rica al descubrir cierto hermoso mineral, todo lo que vendían era de un hermoso color blanco, vajilla, cubiertos, estatuas, kami sabe que más pero muy tarde descubrieron su error".

"El plomo Ámbar es venenoso, no al tocarlo pero al estar expuesto durante años, tu pueblo creyó que encontraron una mina de oro pero lo único que los Daimyos del país nunca les dijeron era que por cada generación nacida en Flevance los años de vida disminuyen"

"No es contagioso solo afecta a los residentes de Flevance, usted no tiene de qué temer" respondió Law tirando su fachada a la basura. "Cómo confiar en tu palabra, eres una niña desesperada bien podrías estar mintiendo" revatio Naruto "Si no fuera cierto me habrías matado y no estarías hablando conmigo" Law tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia

Un silencio largo y tenso, Law mirando con toda la voluntad que pudo reunir, su hermana no moriría ella no permitiría que muriera, la mirada de este hombre incluso con esos lentes era tan fuerte que los débiles de corazón huirían despavoridos, pero no ella, ella tenía algo porque luchar, una persona que la necesitaba.

Naruto estaba viendo la fuerza de la mirada de Law, evaluado si tenía lo necesario para vivir, si tenía la voluntad para encontrar una cura para el mal que las aqueja, llegando a tal extremo que liberaba un poco de instinto asesino para hacerla desistir del contacto visual, escuchó a varios de sus hombres caer al suelo, ellos caerían por el miedo, pero la pequeña niña ante él ni siquiera parpadeó, ante tal voluntad demostrada solo podía hacer algo.

"Fufufu-" comenzó como un susurro casi un murmullo, "FUFUFU" ganó fuerza para ser escuchado por todo el barco, "JAJAJAJAJAJA" se volvió una carcajada total, aplaudiendo ante años que no reía con tanta euforia, la niña frente a él demostró su valía con creces, tal vez no era fuerte o hábil pero era joven ella aprendería."Lo veo chica tienes la voluntad en tus ojos, trato hecho, sean bienvenidas a mi Familia"

 **Fin del capitulo 3**.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o sugerencia no dude en dejar un comentario, sin más gracias por leer.

Gracias en especial a:

loko89772

Wathever.

bladetri.

Zafir09.

Gjr-Sama.

UpTheIron

CCSakuraforever

Los primeros en comentar, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes, el primer comentario de ustedes siete gana el derecho a poner una nueva integrante en el harem, no importa si no es del universo de Naruto. gracias y buenas noches.


	4. Capitulo 4: Que comience la búsqueda

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Law estaba en la enfermería, hablando con su hermana Lami acerca de su situación actual "Es por eso que nos tenemos que quedar, ellos nos pueden proteger" dijo Law pero su hermana continuaba llorando, "Pero (Snif) papa y mama-"Law apretó los dientes ante la mención de sus padres, "Están muertos, el país del hierro nos traiciono, fue más fácil matar a todos que buscar una cura".

"No tienes mucho tacto en las malas noticias por lo que veo" la pelinegra giró su cabeza para ver a Naruto que leía el periódico acostado en una de las camas a su lado, "Cállate bastardo como cres que me siento yo tratando de hablar esto con mi hermana" Law gritó dando a Naruto una mirada de molestia.

"¿Mmm?" pregunto cerrando el periódico, la chica miraba con un poco de miedo como el rubio se acercaba lentamente las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca en su rostro (mierda olvide que es mi jefe) pensó cerrando los ojos.

"Dime pequeña cual es tu nombre" Law abrió un ojo al escuchar la voz de Naruto a su lado "La-la Lami señor" respondió la niña un poco cohibida ante el hombre, "Oh es un lindo nombre Lami-chan, mi nombre es Naruto" metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó una paleta "Guárdala para después, ¿tienes hambre?" y como si fuera invocado el ruido de estómagos exigiendo comida se escuchó en la habitación.

"Fufufu síganme entonces niñas " ofreciendo la mano a Lami que aceptó vacilante, "Espero que tengan ramen" murmuró Lami, deteniéndose abruptamente Naruto giró su cabeza a la pequeña, "¿Dijistes ramen?" la niña asintió lentamente, "Está decidido, en la cadena de poder de mi familia estas encima de Law".

"¿Pero qué demonios no puedes simplemente basarse en sus gustos para determinar su posición? además es mi hermana menor yo debo estar arriba" respondió Law con un tic en el ojo, "Mi Familia, mis reglas" Naruto dijo caminando con una sonrisa acompañado de su hermana que rió un poco.

* * *

El comedor del barco no era muy lujoso pero era acogedor, el espacio suficiente para mantener a ocho personas cómodamente, Naruto estaba en el centro de la mesa con Lami a su izquierda y Law después de ella, seguida el Sr. Pink, a la derecha estaba Robin y Vergo, cada uno con su plato de ramen, "Entonces Law-san, sabes que tienes una enfermedad muy seria, con suerte vivirás hasta los quince años" fue el comentario de Vergo.

"Ya lo se maldita sea, mi padre estaba a punto de tener una cura, pero los del país de hierro nos atacaron antes de poder completarla" dijo apretando los puños, "Juralo" hablo Naruto tomando una actitud seria, entrelazando los dedos frente su cara, "Lo juro".

"Fufufu entonces existe una cura, bien me he decidido Law prepárate desembarcaremos"

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos "Aunque la intención es buena, ¿adonde ira? Naruto-sama" pregunto Vergo, "Fácil, a donde se encuentra la mejor médico de las naciones elementales" respondió tomando un sorbo de vino, "Tsunade Senju" dijo el -

"Lamento decirlo pero, el país del fuego es enorme y todos sabemos que Tsunade dejó Konoha hace ya algunos años, incluso si llegara a encontrarla ¿que le hace pensar que Tsunade le ayudará?, no se le conoce por su gran corazón"

"Fufufu tienes razón Pink pero según nuestros bancos y casinos esa mujer nos debe aproximadamente más de cien millones de Ryō y la deuda sigue en aumento" dijo el rubio dando otra paleta a Lami que la aceptó gustosa.

"Básicamente le perdonara la deuda si curar a Law y Lami" fue el comentario un poco sorprendido de Robin, ante la nueva información, Law miró con nuevos ojos a Naruto, dispuesto a perdonar tal deuda por su salud y…., "Como el infierno que la perdonó, el veinte por ciento el resto será fijado en cero intereses" ….y ahi van las esperanzas de que a su jefe le importara al menos un poco, "Mientras que Law y yo buscamos a Tsunade, quiero que Vergo tome a Lami y busque cualquier doctor en konoha"

"No quiero separarme de mi hermana" fue el grito de Lami, "No fue una pregunta es una orden no tenemos tiempo que perder y necesitamos esa cura" el tono de mando de Naruto no dejaba discusión. "Naruto-sama ¿puedo ir con usted?" fue la tímida pregunta de Robin, "Imposible, necesito que estés viendo si encuentras alguna **Akuma no mi (fruta del diablo)** , si todo falla aun tenemos esa opción".

"¿Akuma no mi?" preguntó Law, "Es verdad no son muy comunes es obvio que los habitantes del país del hierro las ocultarian" dijo Robin,

"Las Akuma no mi, no son muy conocidas solo Daimyos y Kages saben lo poderosas que son, se desconoce el origen pero sí se sabe esto, al comer alguno de estos tesoros ganas una habilidad tal que en ocasiones puede superar al chakra.." Law y Lami se sorprendieron antes de poder hablar Naruto continuo, "...Pero esto viene con un alto costo, quien las come perderá cualquier capacidad de moldear chakra"

"Eso suena poderoso" Law miro al rubio con una ceja alzada, "Tú te comistes una ¿verdad?" la risa del rubio confirmó sus sospechas, "Tienes razón Law, yo me comió la **Ito Ito no mi (Fruta Hilo hilo)** , soy un hombre que puede controlar hilos" dijo haciendo que la pelinegra se levantara.

"¿Que rayos?, ¿Porque no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?" dijo bailando al son de los dedos del rubio, "Tiene muchos usos, como sea terminen de comer, iré a dormir un poco".

Law recuperó el control de su cuerpo, moviéndose para quitar la sensación de ser un títere, "Ese bastardo es muy arrogante para solo controlar hilos" Robin sonrió un poco antes de levantarse, "Los que subestiman a Naruto-sama tienden a tenerlos que recoger en pedazos" dijo caminando a su habitación.

* * *

 **[Konoha]**

Kushina estaba viendo a su hija jugar con Satsuki, las dos parecían llevarse bien, "Entonces Mikoto, ¿alguna vez has conocido a una de las esposas de Naruto?" pregunto Kushina a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado, "No personalmente, pero e escuchado mucho de ellas".

Haciendo memoria la Uchiha sorbió un poco de té, "Una de ellas es una mujer que está en una misión, me dijo que está cuidando a su hermana pequeña" Kushina asintió dando a entender que continuará, "Después esta mmm, ¿como dijo que se llamaba?, Oha, Bao, lo siento no recuerdo su nombre, solo se que vive en una isla un poco alejado de Konoha, cercas de Yuki no kuni"

"Naruto nunca me contó nada de eso" dijo la pelirroja ganando una risa de la matriarca Uchiha, "No me sorprende, conociendote tal vez lo matarías" Kushina se rió un poco ante la broma, "Tal vez".

"¿Porque te fuistes de su lado? se que Minato te gustaba pero..." pregunto la Uchiha contemplando el cielo azul, "Es solo que, no podía dejar a Minato, acababa de perder a su equipo, solo Kakashi quedo vivo, y no pude soportar ver que se hundía cada vez más en la soledad" Mikoto suspiro viendo a su hija mayor pelear entrenar con Sandy la cual estaba usando solo las piernas.

"No era justo para ti, y no fue justo tampoco para Minato y Naruto, dejastes que Minato viviera una mentira y a Naruto le destrosastes el corazón" la Uzumaki se deprimió antes de sonreír, "Pero de Minato salió Narumi, y ella fue lo mejor que me a pasado"

La pelinegra compartió la sonrisa con su amiga antes de ver a las dos chicas menores imitando los movimientos de las mayores, "Parece que alguien está ansiosa de aprender de papá" dijo Mikoto separando a Satsuki y abrazándola, Kushina miro al suelo, pensando en lo que dijo Mikoto, (Narumi pudo haber sido...) pero la pelirroja sacudió esos pensamientos, (...No Narumi es hija de Minato, y eso nunca cambiara, además Naruto nunca volvió hasta el día del nacimiento de Narumi) se dijo, recordando el fatídico día.

* * *

 **[5 HORAS DESPUES, SUR DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO ]**

Naruto y Law desembarcaron, la chica vistiendo un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra debajo, falda negra, largas calcetas y zapatos del mismo color que el traje. era una suerte que contarán con costureras en el barco, ella conservó su gorro.

Naruto usando un nuevo traje que consistía en una camisa negra con botones dorados, unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros con hebillas de oro pulido, con un pañuelo de color verde enroscado al cuello y un abrigo de color negro colgado por los hombros. tenía un pendiente de oro en su oreja derecha y anillos con piedras preciosas en todos sus dedos de su mano derecha excepto el medio, se arregló el cabello de tal forma que estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué el cambio de estilo?" preguntó Law con un ligero rubor, "Este es mi traje de negocios lo uso cuando vengo a los negocios de la familia" su voz pausada y profunda sacando de su abrigo un puro el cual encendió, "Bien entiendo pero, ¿porque el garfio?" preguntó con una ceja alzada, "Se mira genial" respondió exhalando una cortina de humo "Es una exageración" rebatió Law. Naruto se quito el garfio y lo lanzó al barco donde Vergo lo tomo.

"¿Lista para encontrar a esa mujer?" preguntó pero antes de que Law pudiera responder el rubio se adelantó, " Y mientras vista de esta manera llamame Joker o jefe" Law giro los ojos, "Claro `jefe`" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" gritó Law sobándose la cabeza tras la patada que hizo un chichon aparecer, "No permito insubordinación" dijo pasando a la derribada chica "Oi espérame" gritó corriendo tras Naruto dejando al personal del barco con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto seguía caminando por el amplio bosque de Konoha, su puro descartado hace tiempo, Law a su lado con una cara de aburrimiento, "Entonces jefe ¿a dónde vamos? " preguntó Law una vez se aburrió completamente, ni un atisbo de burla, no querer provocar la ira de su jefe.

"Nos dirigimos a uno de mis hoteles/casinos en el este del país del fuego según mi contacto fue el último lugar donde Tsunade Senju pidio un prestamo".

"Ya veo" dijo mirando la espalda de su jefe, un atisbo de duda en su interior, "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"¿No acabas de hacer una?" dijo con una risa burlona, la chica ignoro el intento de broma, "¿Porque nos ayudas? quiero decir, no soy muy fuerte y apenas tengo conocimientos médicos, pero ¿pasar por tanto solo para ayudarnos?" Law miro al suelo, esperando alguna respuesta, hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en la frente, al levantar la vista vio que Naruto le golpeó con un libro.

"Si crees que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte entrena hasta el agotamiento, si piensas que tu inteligencia no merece reconocimiento estudia hasta el cansancio, demuestra tu valía" Law tomó el libro ofrecido leyendo la portada "Medicina: volumen I".

"Te elegí porque pude ver determinación en tus ojos, no me e arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho y espero que no me hagas empezar contigo" dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, (Es extraño, excéntrico, idiota, burlón, pero-) pensó viendo la espalda de su jefe (-es una persona en la que se puede confiar) pensó, corriendo para ponerse a la par con Naruto, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Law" la chica dejo de leer para mirar a Naruto, "¿Porque destruyeron tu pueblo?, creo que una cuarentena hubiera sido más fácil" pregunto el rubio, desde que encontró a las hermanas no podía pensar en una razón para destruir una ciudad completa.

"Escuche que fueron ordenes del Daimyo" Naruto puso toda su atención en la chica, "Desde hace años los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron a presentar los síntomas" dijo mostrando su brazo el cual tenía manchas blancas.

"Se nos puso en cuarentena durante años, pero los otros pueblos alrededor de flevance nos veían como monstruos por algo que no teníamos control, al menos fue lo que el samurai que me iba a matar dijo"

"El miedo es siempre lo que motiva al ser humano a hacer las peores cosas" dijo Naruto recordando su niñez, "¿Cómo fue su infancia?"

La pregunta de Law hizo que Naruto diera un suspiró, "No muy agradable" respondió, no estaba satisfecha con tal respuesta, "Vamos dime, yo te conté lo que querías" Naruto dio una última calada a su puro, "Mi familia entera fue asesinada cuando tenía cinco, comi de la basura hasta que salve a un viejo hombre de morir de hambre, no fue la mejor infancia pero es algo que me hizo fuerte"

La pelinegra se dio un golpe mental, "Lo siento" dijo la chica, "Vivimos con las cartas que nos dio la vida, la forma en que las jugamos depende de nosotros".

Caminaron varios kilómetros antes de llegar a un pequeño pueblo, algo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue la poca gente que estaba en las calles, "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Law mirando a Naruto detenerse, "No es nada", caminaron hasta llegar a un hotel de dos pisos, la pintura estaba gastada, entrando los dos se toparon con un hombre calvo leyendo un libro, "Buenas noches, habitación para dos".

El hombre se levantó enseguida poniendo una sonrisa en la cara, "Buenas noches joven cliente, será un placer atenderlo, ¿desea algo en especifico?", Naruto se puso la mano en la barbilla, considerando lo dicho por el calvo, "Agua caliente y dos camas" respondió, el hombre pasó por los registros, sacando una llave, "Serán mil ryous, y por favor acepten la comida de cortesía", dijo el encargado viendo a Naruto poner el dinero en la mesa, tomando la llave y asintiendo por la comida, caminando a las escaleras con Law junto a él.

* * *

Los dos estaban acostados, Law tenía las piernas extendidas, un brazo rascando su barriga con una burbuja saliendo de la nariz, Naruto por otro lado estaba acostado de espalda, sus lentes y abrigo en la mesita, las bandejas de comida a medio terminar.

Fuera del hotel, un grupo de personas se reunió, entre ellos el dueño del hotel, la totalidad del pequeño pueblo estaba inundando las calles, "¿Estás seguro de que es él?" preguntó un hombre al lado del hombre calvo, "Lo vi con mis ojos, cabello rubio, ojos cubiertos por unos lentes y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, sin duda es Naruto Donquixote Uzumaki"

Los pobladores comenzaron a reír, todos sacando kunais y katanas, "Vaya suerte la nuestra, toparnos con un ninja clase S" dijo otro sonriendo, "Y no es todo, el hombre tiene una recompensa de 340,000,000 Ryōs por su cabeza, Kumo e Iwa lo quiere bien muerto"

"Tendremos que ser cuidadosos, puede que cayera por los somníferos, pero no hay que olvidar que sigue siendo el **Ten Yasha ( Demonio celestial)** el hombre que aterrorizó los campos de batalla en la tercer gran guerra shinobi" dijo el dueño de la posada entrando a su hotel con algunos compañeros.

Solo para quedar congelado al ver al rubio sentado en frente a ellos en sillón, sus piernas extendidas y una enorme sonrisa, "Incluso sabiendo quien soy, van en pos de mí, fufufu".

"El pequeño pueblo de **Hanzai (Crimen)** o al menos fue como mis contactos lo llamaron" levantándose puso sus manos en los bolsillos, "Un pueblo de paso para algunos, y su tumba para otros, honestamente no me importa que maten a shinobis renegados y bandidos, pero…"

Una cantidad monumental de instinto asesino llenó la habitación, provocando que incluso los hombres fuera del hotel temblarán, "...En el momento que comienzan a matar a gente inocente de mi país, en ese momento se vuelve mi problema"

Los hombres saltaron al ataque en un momento de valor, "Muere" gritó el primero blandiendo un hacha de forma descendente, moviéndose ligeramente Naruto dejó el arma enterrarse en el suelo de madera, " **Shigan (Dedo pistola)** " el dedo de Naruto se hundió en repetidas ocasiones en el pecho del hombre matándolo en el acto.

"Siguiente" dos kunais fueron lanzados solo para detenerse a centímetros de impactar al rubio que movió ligeramente los dedos, tomando el par en el aire de forma inversa el rubio salto plantando su pie directo en la cara del más cercano.

Un repugnante crujido procedente del roto cuello del dueño del hotel, "Durante meses supe que Kumo e Iwa tenían gente en este lugar, cazando a shinobis renegados, buscando recompensas ¿Porque creen que ningún shinobi de Konoha se acercaba?" dijo Naruto saliendo del hotel.

Todos se tensaron rodeando al rubio de bigotes, "Ustedes idiotas tuvieron las pelotas de atacar un poblado bajo mi protección", tres personas cayeron, sus cabezas rodando hasta el rubio que aplasto con el pie una de ellas.

Cinco shinobis generando chakra raiton en sus manos, " **Raiton: Jibashi (Asesino eléctrico)** " corrientes eléctricas fueron lanzadas contra Naruto que sonrió ampliamente, extendiendo las manos al cielo desapareció antes de ser impactado por los ataques que detonaron en el centro del círculo.

"Fufufu, mala puntería" los shinobis vieron al cielo donde Naruto estaba flotando en el aire, " **Rankyaku "Ran" (Caos de pierna tormenta)** " las dos piernas de Naruto se movieron en altas velocidades generando cuchillas de viento que se dispersaron por todo el pueblo cortando y matando a los shinobis que eran demasiado lentos.

" **Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu (Elemento fuego: poderoso dragón de fuego)** " disparos de fuego en forma muy similares a dragones fueron escupidos de ninjas que se colaron a un par de techos, "Fufufu" sin dejar de reír fue jalado más arriba dejando los ataques explotar.

Extendiendo las dos manos las apunto directo al techo de los anteriores ataques, " **Kumo no Sugaki (Telaraña)** " ambos edificios fueron completamente cortados en secciones dando la impresión de una tela de araña, las extremidades de los ninjas fueron rebanadas, piernas, cabezas o incluso torsos salieron volando en una lluvia de gore.

Colapsando los edificios enterraron a los desafortunados sobrevivientes, "Fufufu" el rubio se ajustó los lentes antes de caer al suelo donde los restantes shinobis se mantenían de pie.

"No está mal pero..." dijo hincándose mientras giraba trescientos sesenta grados, sus dedos extendidos con finos hilos en las puntas, "...Ya me aburri", todos los edificios presentaron diez cortes profundos, la carne de los shinobis fue cortada en rodajas donde sus órganos bañaron las calles de la silenciosa ciudad.

"Oh, eres fuerte" dijo mirando a la única sobreviviente, en un edificio una joven mujer se mantenía pegada, "No te será fácil, conozco a los usuarios de frutas del diablo".

Para Naruto la mujer era hermosa, no más de dieciocho años, con una complexión tonificada, largas piernas y caderas anchas, su largo cabello rubio peinado en una trenza que ondeaba en la brisa, lindos ojos negros que reflejaban astucia, labios pintados de un tono rojo que solo ayudaban a su belleza,

Vistiendo una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta que alzaban su pequeños pero redondos pechos, los pantalones negros que marcaba con cada ligero movimiento el burbujeante y firme trasero.

Portando el estándar protector de frente de Kumo, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atada a su muslo derecho. También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

"Mi nombre es Naruto D. Uzumaki, ¿me honrarás diciendome cual es tu nombre?" la mujer sonrió un poco, poniéndose en una postura de pelea hizo crecer sus uñas, "Yugito Nii"

"Fufufu, no lo olvidaré Yugito de Kumo, pero no estoy de humor para matar a alguien tan joven, así que largo" dijo Naruto dando la espalda a la rubia, "No me subestimes", en un segundo la kumo-kunoichi, ya estaba a centímetros de Naruto, sus largas garras listas para perforar su corazón, "Eres tu la que no lo tiene que hacer"

Girando de rodillas el Uzumaki dejó pasar el brazo, colándose en la defensa de la mujer, "Uff" gimió Yugito al sentir el puño hundirse en su estómago, "Bastardo" murmuró antes de ponerse de pie mediante un salto y quedar pegada al resto de un edificio.

El Uzumaki se quedo mirando a la kunoichi, la mujer sin despegar su mirada del hombre que masacró a más de cincuenta shinobis, sin duda era un monstruo, pero ella era uno más grande.

Rompiendo la piedra se impuso a grandes velocidades con sus dos brazos cruzados, " **Uña de gato** " Naruto puso los brazos recibiendo el ataque, "Imposible" susurro Yugito al ver ni un rasguño en los negros brazos de Naruto, "Fufufu, sabes sobre los usuarios de frutas, pero ¿conoces la forma de vencerlos?".

La planta del pie del rubio se estrelló en el pecho de Yugito, la joven fue desconcertada por el duro golpe, cayendo de espaldas antes de ser jalada al hombre por hilos donde un cabezazo impacto duro en su frente.

La chica cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose la dolorida cabeza, levantando la vista para contemplar como un tono negro desaparecía de la frente de su enemigo, (¿Como es que ese golpe puede doler tanto?) se preguntó alejándose de Naruto con un hilo de sangre bajando por la frente.

( **Gatita corre, ese hombre no es normal** ) la voz en su cabeza le advirtió, Yugito canceló sus garras sacando un par de kunais, (¿Que quieres decir Nibi?, se que ese hombre es un usuario, ya hemos peleado contra ellos antes)

Nekomata sin embargo negó, mirando al rubio a través de los ojos de su jinchuriki, ( **Este hombre no es como los otros, siento algo diferente y no son los residuos del chakra del Kyubi** ) Yugito salto ignorando el consejo del Biju.

" **Nezumi Kedama (Bola de pelo de Ratón)** " una bola de fuego azul fue expulsada de la boca de Yugito, " **Geppo (Paso lunar)** " Naruto comenzó a volar por medio de patadas al aire, simulando pisar e impulsarse por el cielo esquivando con éxito el abrasador infierno azul, sin embargo la Jinchuriki sonrió.

El ataque explotó creando una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de fuego que ganaron forma similar a roedores que comenzaron a perseguir a Naruto por el cielo, la única respuesta del rubio fue continuar moviéndose con los ratones de fuego tras el.

( **Yugito corre ahora tenemos que escapar de este hombre** ) gritó la gata de dos colas, (No, podemos hacerlo, si derrotamos a este hombre saldremos de la sombra de Bee) respondió contemplando al rubio que seguía huyendo de los proyectiles.

"Fufufu, **Tamaito** " la joven saltó escapando de tres disparos que causaron una explosión donde estaba parada, aterrizando a metros del rubio la chica aspiró una gran cantidad de aire " **Katon: Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego)** "

De la boca de Yugito salió una gran cantidad de fuego que poco a poco creció hasta crear un torbellino de fuego de una altura de cuatro metros, "Fufufu, no está mal" en su muñeca derecha una gran cantidad de hilos comenzaron a generarse enlazandose hasta ponerse rígidos, " **Overheat (sobrecalentamiento)** " gritó lanzando su ataque como si de un enorme látigo se tratase.

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron de miedo al ver su ataque siento dividido por la mitad consumiendo su ataque anterior y dejando al Uzumaki completamente ileso, ( **CUIDADO** ) con la voz de su compañera la rubia se puso a rodar esquivando por poco el látigo que dividió el suelo y la casa tras ella.

"Fufufufu" mirando a su espalda la mujer se aterro al ver a Naruto frente a ella, toda su altura generando una enorme sombra que la consumía, "Dime Gatita" los brazos y piernas de Yugito fueron apresadas en duras cuerdas que la extendieron levantaron del suelo extendiendo todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué hacer contigo?" la sonrisa del rubio asustó a Yugito, "Pudrete cerdo" gritó desafiante, hasta sentir las cuerdas presionar más fuerte, "Me gustan difíciles"

La mujer miró la muerte sin miedo, lista para aceptar su destino ante el monstruo que era Naruto D. Uzumaki, "¿Eh?" preguntó al caer al suelo sin atadura alguna.

Su verdugo se dio la vuelta caminando al hotel, "Largo" dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, esto solo hizo enfurecer a la rubia, "IMBÉCIL ¿PORQUE ME DEJAS VIVA?, ¿ES PORQUE SOY MUJER?, VEN Y TERMINA CONMIGO"

Naruto giró su cabeza ligeramente, su ceja levantada ante la demanda de la mujer, "De hecho no, solo me recuerdas a cierta pelirroja, ella también era una Jinchuriki" Yugito estrelló la frente en la tierra, "Simple lástima" murmuró dejando escapar ligeras lágrimas, "Todo el entrenamiento, todo el dolor, ¿solo para que mi enemigo tenga lástima de mí?"

Naruto suspiro masajeando el puente de la nariz, "¿Que acaso quieres morir como un perro?" gritó Naruto caminando hasta la derrumbada Kunoichi, "Muerta sirvo mejor"

La gata de dos colas se quedo callada, viendo la caída de su compañera, "Si es lo que piensas" Yugito miro al rubio apuntando con su dedo índice, "Dime Gatita, ¿alguna últimas palabras?"

Con ojos llorosos la rubia negó, dejando caer la cabeza al suelo, " **Tamaito** " **.** el sonido de explosión provocó un eco por toda la destruida ciudad seguida de un largo silencio.

"¿Porque? pregunto Yugito mirando el hoyo en la tierra al lado de su cabeza, "Los débiles no tienen derecho a elegir como morir, Fufufu"

Furia, odio nublo la mente de Yugito, "TE MATARÉ" gritó corriendo contra Naruto un kunai en su mano, solo para detenerse a centímetros de llegar al corazón, "Eres muy estúpida, ¿te dejo vivir y vas directo a atacarme?" moviendo sus dedos la kunoichi se vio obligada a acercar lentamente el kunai a su estomago, "Abajo" a la orden la mujer cayó de rodillas, (Perdón Nibi) fue su último pensamiento dejando que su cuerpo se mueva solo.

Pero en un rápido movimiento una rodilla golpeó la cara de la joven kunoichi dejándola completamente inconsciente, "En Serio ¿acaso los shinobis están locos?" levantando a la chica la puso en su hombro, "Mejor llamo a alguien para que limpie este lugar" se dijo mirando la destrucción tras su pequeña lucha.

Entrando a la habitación de hotel vio a Law aun dormida junto a otro rubio que leía un libro, "Cuidarla hasta que despierte, luego desaparece" el clon del rubio asintió sin despegar los ojos de las páginas.

"Bien Law, tendremos que apresurar el paso" dejando a la inconsciente Yugito tomo a la sedada Law, "Se dice saber de medicina y ni siquiera puede identificar somníferos en la comida" empacando sus cosas salió por la ventana donde salio volando.

Una pequeña carta en el buro al lado de Yugito, que mostraba un remolino rojo "Jefe flojo" dijo el clon cambiando de página.

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo, las preguntas serán contestadas en cada capítulo, gracias y que pasen un gran dia,**

Harem hasta el momento:

Mikoto Uchiha.

Y solo ella esta las demas saldran a su debido tiempo pero hasta ahora solo hay tres.


	5. Capitulo 5: El camino a la verdad

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Naruto y Law estaban caminando por los grandes bosques del país del fuego, habían pasado dos días desde que salieron del pueblo y las cosas no podían ser más aburridas, "Jefe, ¿puede por favor contarme algo?, estar caminando es simplemente aburrido".

Masajeando el puente de la nariz Naruto suspiro por novena vez, "Law, ¿Ya terminastes de leer el libro?" la pelinegra asintió, "Bien si no hay opción dime ¿qué deseas saber?" la chica se puso una mano en la barbilla, honestamente nunca creyó que enserio le concedería el favor de contar su vida.

"¿Tienes esposa?"

"Me gustan mayores, espera cumplir dieciocho al menos" Naruto movió la cabeza esquivando fácilmente la piedra lanzada por la sonrojada pelinegra, "Es en serio" el rubio miro al cielo azul, "Lo estoy, pero aun no totalmente".

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó la confundida pelinegra, "Durante los últimos diez años de mi vida he conocido a cinco hermosas mujeres, y con dos de ellas e celebrado el dulce matrimonio" esto choqueo a Law, "¿Como puedes casarte con dos mujeres?"

"Soy un Daimyo y uno de los últimos de mi clan, además aunque no lo fuera, me sería imposible dejar de amarlas"

"¿Eres un Daimyo?" gritó Law con los ojos como platos, "Sí, el del país del fuego, no lo estés gritando por cierto" respondió Naruto sin ningún interés, Law sacudió la cabeza, pensando en lo recién dicho por el rubio, una sonrisa salió a flote, girando la cabeza a Joker la chica se rio "No creas que te tratare con respeto solo por eso"

"No te lo permitiría, vamos me siento generoso hazme otra pregunta" la joven asintió considerando su siguiente duda, "Mmm, ¿como se llaman esas mujeres?" preguntó Law.

Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un puro el cual fue directo a sus labios, "Dos de ellas son de Konoha, una hermosa pelinegra de nombre Mikoto, y la más sensual pelirroja que e visto en mi vida, Kushina" dijo prendiendo el puro.

"Ya veo, ¿porque no te has casado?" Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, riendo un poco, "Mikoto y yo tenemos planes de casarnos a finales de año, pero Kushina…." al notar la situación la pelinegra golpeó la pierna de su jefe, "¿Qué pasa con esa cara? es extraño no verte sonreir"

"Es solo que hice algo terrible la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos".

"Si te arrepientes supongo que te puede perdonar" las risas del rubio desconcertaron a Law, mirando a su jefe lo vio negar, "Jajaja, no, no me arrepiento de nada, es más lo que hice fue la manera en la que descubrí que Kushina me dejo por lastima"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió más, expulsando una bocanada de humo vio a la joven, "Dime Law…." la chica puso toda su atención, mirando como el rubio sonreía de manera misteriosa, "...¿Conoces el Fuinjutsu?"

* * *

[ **KUMOGAKURE NO SATO** ]

Yugito Nii llego a casa, después de estar corriendo a velocidades imposibles llegó al imponente pueblo escondido en las nubes, ella caminaba por las calles observando la arquitectura de su hogar, el pueblo se localizaba en una gama de altas montañas, las cuales eran literalmente escondidas entre las nubes, la chica fue interrumpida cuando un compañero shinobi cayó al frente.

"Yugito Nii, Raikage-sama solicita su presencia" Yugito asintió dejando que el ninja guiará el camino, a su alrededor los habitantes de Kumo seguían en sus tareas diarias, Shinobis patrullando las calles de la gran aldea.

La oficina del Raikage, encontrada en la torre más alta de Kumogakure, tanto es así que estaba rodeada de varias nubes, en el exterior se encontraba el kanji del "Rayo" (雷, Kaminari) en la parte inferior delantera, teniendo en su parte superior toda una pared de ventanas.

Llegando hasta la entrada de la oficina vio a la secretaria de A, una mujer de tez morena con lindos ojos verdes cabello blanco, al verlos la mujer le sonrió a Yugito, "Pasa, Raikage-sama te espera".

En el interior un gran sofá se encontraba, a través de éste en el lado derecho de la sala se encuentra un cuadro con el kanji del "Músculo" (筋, Suji) y a su lado izquierdo una bolsa de boxeo, sentado A el Raikage actual miro a la subordinada.

"Déjenos" a la orden los otros dos salieron de la sala, "Yugito, ¿que paso?" pregunto el hombre de cabello rubio.

"Fuimos atacados por Naruto D. Uzumaki" el kage apretó los puños ante la mención del Demonio celestial, "Él llegó hace tres dias, busco una habitación, se procedió a darle comida con somníferos, todo de acuerdo al plan, pero…"

A alzo una ceja, "¿Pero?" suspirando la chica miró a su kage, "Él supo de la droga en la comida"

"Ridículo, ese producto es imposible de detectar, ningún shinobi ha podido siquiera notar la diferencia".

"Pero lo hizo, él procedió a matar a todos los que estaban allí, fue una masacre" dijo la jinchuriki mirando al suelo, "¿Como es que sigues viva?"

La rubia amplio los ojos al ser estrellada contra la pared, "¿Acaso eres una traidora Nii?" la mujer estaba siendo suspendida en el aire, el fuerte agarre de A evitando que Yugito pudiera respirar.

"No, él dijo… el dijo que me dejó viva porque le recuerdo a una mujer, ella es una jinchuriki como yo" el agarre de A se soltó dejando que Yugito caiga al suelo para respirar.

"Lo siento Yugito, es solo que odio a ese tipo" la mujer asintió, levantándose sacó una carta con una espiral, "Desperté con esto a mi lado, está dirigido a usted Raikage-sama"

Mirando la carta el hombre la tomó, "Puedes retirarte" asintiendo Yugito salió de la oficina dejando al Raikage ver la carta.

Abriendo la carta dejó caer una simple foto , las venas en la frente de A se abultaron, los dientes apretados ante lo que vio, "HIJO DE PUTA" el gritó del Raikage fue acompañado del ruido de ventanas rotas y golpes, los ninjas fueron a acudir a calmar a su kage, la secretaria Mabui vio el pedazo de papel, tomándolo para ampliar los ojos al ver la imagen.

En la foto se encontraba a una mujer muy atractiva de piel oscura, pechos muy grandes y cuerpo esbelto, los ojos de un exótico color dorado, mientras que su cabello es de color morado oscuro, peinado en una larga coleta.

La mujer en sí no sorprendió a la secretaria, ella la conocía bien, pero lo que estaba haciendo era lo que la impactó, la mujer estaba desnuda, las manos tras la cabeza haciendo que un rubio con bigotes la besara, sus enormes pechos brincando al aire mientras los muslos de la pelimorada eran sostenidas por el hombre que la alzaba sin vergüenza frente a la cámara, mostrando la vagina de la mujer ser extendida por el gran miembro del rubio mientras una gran cantidad de semen y fluidos de la mujer se filtraba.

"Pobre Raikage" susurro Mabui viendo en estado de shock la cara de placer de la antigua prometida de su kage.

* * *

 **[PAÍS DEL FUEGO CIUDAD "GIOCO" ]**

Law impactó su rostro en el duro suelo de madera, recordando vagamente la semana anterior donde siguió caminando con Naruto hasta que se quedo dormida, "Seguro que fue el ramen" se dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo, "No culpes al ramen por tus problemas, simplemente caistes dormida tras caminar por unas horas" fue la respuesta de su compañero de viaje, poniendo sus ojos en el rubio lo vio tranquilamente leer el periódico con una taza de café puesta a su lado, "¿Qué demonios hacemos en una carreta?"

"Básicamente no quería cargar tu trasero, así que contrate una carreta por el resto del viaje" dijo sin cambiar su cara de aburrimiento, "¿No pudimos hacer eso en un principio?" gritó la chica tomando asiento frente a su jefe, "Necesitas más ejercicio malvavisco" dijo Joker cambiando la pagina del periodico, Law se sonrojo de vergüenza tocando su ligeramente flácido abdomen, "Es broma, me gustan carnosas".

"CALLATE ERO-BOSS" gritó Law con su cara totalmente roja, mirando la ventana vio que ya era de noche, "¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" preguntó la chica más calmada, "Supongo que unos minutos, hemos viajado durante unas cuatro horas" respondió Naruto, Law se acercó a su jefe poniéndose al lado para leer el periódico con el rubio.

"Mira, hablan sobre un pueblo devastado, se parece mucho a ese donde nos fuimos a medianoche por la pésima comida hace siete días" dijo Law señalando una foto de edificios cortados y personas muertas, "Debió ser un grupo de bandidos" lo desestimo el rubio, aunque la enorme sonrisa que tenía no terminaba de convencer a Law.

Sintiendo el carruaje disminuir de velocidad los dos pasajeros se giraron a ver la puerta, "Llegamos Naruto-sama" dijo un viejo hombre con ropa elegante y sombrero de copa al abrir la puerta, "Perfecto" sacando un fajo de billetes lo puso en las manos del viejo hombre, "Se lo agradezco Naruto-sama".

Saliendo del transporte Law fue recibida por la enorme ciudad iluminada por espectaculares luces, mujeres de la vida galante seduciendo a incautos hombres frente a grandes hoteles, Bares donde gorilas sacaban a borrachos de sus locales, Casinos con letreros iluminando los nombres de sus establecimientos, toda la gente parecía estar en una fiesta, "No te separes casi llegamos" dijo el rubio prendiendo otro puro, "Claro jefe" respondió Law corriendo al lado de Naruto, "¿Alguna noticia de Lami?

Naruto miro a la chica, ella estaba un poco triste de estar lejos de su hermana, lo que era comprensible considerando su situación actual, "Vergo me confirmó anoche que llegaron a salvo a Konoha aparte de eso nada nuevo" esto tranquilizó a Law en gran medida.

La chica vio a su alrededor, notando los detalles que la gran ciudad presentaba, pero uno que llamó más su atención fue que en casi cada establecimiento se mostraba unas banderas de color amarillo un símbolo en forma de fuego como escudo, haciendo que la chica se extrañase de verlo por casi toda la ciudad.

"Dime jefe ¿cuál es su casino?" fue la pregunta de Law para terminar con el largo silencio "Ves esa bandera" dijo señalando las banderas recién vistas, "¿Que pasa con la bandera?" pregunto incierta, "Todos los que tengan este símbolo están bajo mi protección o bien son míos"

Esto conmocionó a la chica, este hombre era dueño de al menos la mitad de la ciudad, "¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó con incredulidad, "Si, estos casinos y hoteles pertenecen a la familia Donquixote, no es de sorprenderse cuando hablas con el Daimyo del fuego"

"Wow" fue la respuesta de Law, "Sigueme Law, ya casi llegamos" dijo el rubio señalando al frente,

Un enorme remolino con dos bellas estatuas de mujeres sosteniendo el escudo fue lo que Law vio, era un gran edificio de cuatro pisos, con acabados de mármol, frente al gran hotel/Casino una fuente donde un grupo de sensuales sirenas descansaban todas talladas en fino mármol, ventanas negras que no dejaban ver ninguna tipo de actividad en el interior.

"Increíble" dijo la chica, filas de personas tratando de entrar al gran edificio, "Impresionante ¿no te parece?, cuatro pisos con más de ochenta habitaciones, un casino incluido que ofrece solo lo mejor de lo mejor, no cualquiera se puede costear el entrar".

Un par de guardias de seguridad estaban en la gran entrada, eran dos gemelos altos y musculosos, vestidos con trajes negros, al ver a Naruto apartaron a todas las personas, "Buenas noches Joker-sama" dijeron al unísono abriendo las puertas, Naruto paso dando un ligero movimiento de manos.

Increíblemente amplio y con una belleza interior impresionante, sillones de piel con mesas al frente en una esquina, máquinas tragaperras y mesas de blackjack atiborradas de personas, en la mesa de los dados la gente gritaba de emoción al ganar, "Esto es impresionante" fue lo que atino a decir Law, mientras observaba como hermosas mujeres vestidas de forma sensual llevaron bebidas a clientes, las mujeres no dejaban de sonreír y mover ligeramente las caderas, "No has visto nada Law, esto es solo el principio"

Una mujer hermosa con largo cabello negro y una cara delicada se les acercó, usando un uniforme que consistía de camisa blanca con corbata roja bajo un chaleco negro que sostenía su impresionante busto, la falda hasta las rodillas de color negro, tacones altos para completar la vestimenta.

"A pasado tiempo Joker-sama, por favor pase" dijo con una voz respetuosa, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia las escaleras, Naruto le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, Law justo detrás de él apreciando la sonrisa soñadora que dio la mujer al ver pasar a Naruto.

Llegando a las escaleras un par de guardias compartieron un asentimiento moviéndose para dar paso a Joker, "Sea bienvenido Jefe" sonriendo el rubio los dejó atrás, Law camino justo detrás del rubio pero los gorilas le impidieron el paso, "No niños" dijo al unísono de cerrando el paso a la chica, "Tranquilos ella viene conmigo" el par giraron sus cabezas al jefe para ver que se había detenido en la parte de arriba, girando su cabeza sobre el hombro dejó que el peso de su mirada provocará escalofríos a los hombres.

"Nuestras más sinceras disculpas" le dijeron dando paso a la pelinegra la cual con aire de suficiencia los dejo atrás, "Que no se te suba a la cabeza, esta vez tienes pase libre porque estas conmigo, si quieres evitarlo hazte un nombre".

Llegaron a una oficina en la tercera planta del establecimiento donde se leía la frase "Gerente" en la puerta, sin tocar joker entro y camino con Law justo detrás, la oficina estaba iluminado por bombillos, detrás de un escritorio justo enfrente de la puerta, un hombre se sobresaltó ante el abrupto entrar, "Wakasama, es bueno verlo" dijo corriendo a recibirlo, "Pienso igual Alfred, dime ¿donde esta nuestra invitada?"

El viejo hombre se puso erguido, "Joven maestro, Tsunade Senju se encuentra en el cuarto piso, en la zona de elite" dijo poniendo sus manos tras la espalda, "Oh ¿una nuevo miembro de la familia?, mucho gusto mi nombre es Alfred, mayordomo personal de Wakasama y la persona encargada de la manutención de su ciudad " dijo dando una reverencia. "Mucho gusto, soy Trafalgar Law"

"Encantado, por favor si me sígueme" dijo prendiendo el puro de Naruto antes de guiarlos por el corredor, "Actualmente la señorita Senju está en la sala Vip tuvimos que hacer que ganara unas rondas para evitar que se fuera" dijo el hombre recibiendo una carpeta de una mujer, "La Señorita Senju es una mujer que le gusta apostar, aquí está el estado de lo que le debe actualmente Wakasama" dijo presentando la carpeta que Naruto tomo.

"Llegamos" dijo el hombre haciendo una seña para que otros dos guardias les abrieran la puerta la zona Vip era sin dudas la zona más exclusiva del casino, no por nada es zona Vip, solo personas de buen estatus social sería capaz de costearse tal entrada, mesas y sillas elegantes para los juegos de cartas, juegos clásicos de apuestas repartidas estratégicamente.

En una mesa de dados, se encontraba el premio mayor, una mujer que no aparentaba más de veinticinco con cabello rubio que caía dividido en dos coletas gemelas por su espalda, una piedra morada en su frente que enmarca sus hermosos ojos color miel, y para Law el par de pechos más grandes que había visto en su vida, su ropa consistía en una blusa gris con lineas negras que dejaba un amplio escote, pantalones azules, y sandalias negras de tacón, en su espalda tenía un abrigo verde con el kanji para "juego", ante ellos era Tsunade Senju la mejor médico de las naciones elementales, y actualmente la mujer con la peor suerte del mundo.

"Jajaja volvi a ganar, ¿ahora quien es la eterna perdedora? jajajajaja" gritó la euforia Tsunade al volver a ganar en los dados, sin notar el ambiente por la llegada de los tres nuevos ocupantes.

"Oi ¿que pasa? no sean malos perdedores" fue el grito de la sannin al ver como todos sus victimas se alejaban sin razón aparente.

"Tsunade Senju" el humor de la mujer murió tan rápido como su nombre fue pronunciado, "Depende de quien quiera saber" respondió la eterna perdedora, "Tranquila solamente vengo a hablar de negocios fufufu" la nueva voz a su espalda hizo a Tsunade voltear, mirando a un viejo hombre, un joven rubio de bigotes y a una niña, pero el rubio fue el que ganó toda su atención "Tienes pelotas para mostrar tu cara Naruto".

"Sobrina por favor, no-" pero el rubio tuvo que callar cuando se movió esquivando la silla, "No me llames sobrina idiota" gritó la mujer mirando con odio al rubio,

"Eres tan cruel" dijo el rubio sin dejar caer su sonrisa, "¿Porque no mejor sacas a todos de aquí y miras lo cruel que puede ser?" las palabras de Tsunade desbordaron odio.

Sin inmutarse el rubio dio un movimiento de mano, "Déjenos" la joven acompañante miró a su jefe en shock, "¿Estás loco?, esta mujer te matara"

"Fufufu, no, ella nunca podrá hacerlo, ahora largo hablaré en privado" a regañadientes la chica aceptó, saliendo con todos los clientes, dejando solos al par de rubios.

* * *

 **[Konoha]**

El inconfundible sonido de agua corriendo se escucho, dentro de la regadera una mujer limpiaba su erótico y sensual cuerpo, pasando las delicadas manos sobre su vientre plano, limpiando su largo cabello rojo, disfrutando de la sensación del agua correr por su piel.

"Naruto" susurro, pasando una mano solitaria por sus regiones inferiores, donde una mata de cabello rojo estaba recortado, gimiendo la mujer inserto un dedo en su vagina, pellizcando su pezón con la otra mano, "NO" abriendo los ojos la mujer puso las manos en las llaves del agua abriendo la fría de golpe.

"¿Que pasa conmigo?" se preguntó estrellando ligeramente la cabeza en la pared, "No me ama, el solo me ve como amiga".

Saliendo de la ducha la mujer se miró en un espejo, su cuerpo solo maduro durante el tiempo, las caderas que Naruto envestia se volvieron más pronunciadas….

"Maldita sea" dijo dándole unas ligeras bofetadas a sus cachetes, "Mejor me voy a dormir" tomando una toalla "¿Eh?" solo para descubrir que no había.

"Supongo que no importa" se dijo haciendo una señal de manos la mujer concentro chakra en cada poro de su cuerpo, eliminando con éxito el agua, "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto al ver por el espejo algo inusual.

Al verlo de nuevo no tenía nada, "Podría jurar que había algo" concentrando chakra en su vientre reveló un tatuaje, "¿Que demonios?" mirándolo detenidamente determinó que era el trabajo de un maestro en sellos.

El sello era pequeño, parecía un corazón donde dentro se encontraba una compleja matriz de sellado, que rellenaba completamente el interior de un color rosa, "No reconoce ningun caracter, maldita sea, ¿quien lo puso?".

Cubriendo su cuerpo con algo de ropa la mujer caminó por los pasillos de la mansión sin preocuparse de su hija que estaba siendo cuidada por Mikoto, entrando a una puerta que se marcaba como la 'Biblioteca'.

Era un enorme lugar, lleno de estanterías que estaban repletas de libros, una chimenea a la derecha donde un par de sillones se mantenían, tenía un segundo piso donde más libros fueron puestos en orden.

Caminando Kushina paso por las estanterías, desde literatura de Konoha hasta de Iwa, todos los libros en perfectas condiciones, "Es impresionante que Naruto tenga tantos libros"

"De hecho yo le ayude".

"Robin" dijo Kushina mirando a la chica traer una pila de libros, "Naruto-sama me dio esta biblioteca, dijo que no le interesaba nada si no era Fuinjutsu"

"De casualidad ¿sabes donde esta la seccion de Fuinjutsu?" la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, "¿Exactamente que quieres?"

La pelirroja suspiró mirando a la chica le hizo una seña para seguirla a la chimenea, "Se que no te agrado Robin, incluso creo que me odias pero-"

"No te odio" interrumpe la pelinegra sentándose frente a la Uzumaki, "¿Pensé que lo hacías?, después de todo deje a Naruto".

"Eso es lo que no me gusta, dejastes a Naruto-sama, el es una persona especial para mi, y el que una parte de su corazón fuera destrozada me hace sentir mal"

"Lo siento, yo solo.." trato de decir pero la chica la interrumpió, "Lo sé, pero dime, si Minato Namikaze no hubiera muerto, ¿habrías podido vivir una vida de mentiras? te he observado, desde que llegaste, y tu no has dejado de amar a Naruto"

La pelirroja ganó una sonrisa triste, riendo sin ánimo, "Cierto, pero una traición nunca se perdona tan facil, Naruto fue el primero y odie tener que dejarlo pero fue lo mejor para la aldea"

Robin miró a Kushina, sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, "Toma" dijo la pelinegra sacando un libro del montón que tenía, Kushina lo vio, era un grueso libro negro, en el frente con una espiral roja en medio, el símbolo de su clan.

"Naruto-sama me lo confirió, me dijo que lo cuidara es de Mito-sama así que ten cuidado, tal vez te alegres o inclusive odies a Naruto, pero recuerda que lo hizo por amor" dijo levantándose del sillón.

"¿A qué te refieres?" sin que su pregunta fuera contestada Kushina vio a Robin salir de la Biblioteca, "Mito-basan" dijo abriendo el libro.

" _Hijo mio, si estas leyendo esto ya estoy muerta,"_ Kushina reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Mito, " _Durante años estuve sola, encadenada a una vida sin amor, si tuve un hijo con Hashirama, ame a ese niño y como madre no me arrepiento, pero como mujer me sentía abandonada, sin nada ni nadie que amar"_

"Las últimas palabras de Mito" dijo Kushina pasando a la siguiente pagina, " _Pero un día alguien llegó, un hombre que fingió ser un pueblerino, durante años este hombre me invitaba a salir, siempre lo rechace, en ese tiempo estaba casada con Hashirama y aun cuando no lo amaba nunca le sería infiel_ " Kushina se identificó con ella, mirando su vida.

" _Pero fue cuando mi marido murió que le di una oportunidad, tal vez fue para detener sus innumerables intentos pero lo hice, fue entonces que conocí el amor,"_

" _Fue en pocas palabras revelador, incluso cuando no lo intentaba él podía hacerme sentir importante, pasamos el tiempo, y fue cuando tome una decisión, use el_ **Ai dake o shīru (Sello del único amor)** _y saber si solo era soledad o realmente me enamore"_

"¿Ai dake o shīru?, no e escuchado nada similar" se dijo Kushina cambiando de página, " _Y tal parece que fue amor, ya que estas leyendo esto, hijo, mi pequeño Naruto hay tantas cosas que deseaba poder hacer, enseñarte Fuinjutsu era una de ellas, pero la guerra nos azotó y tubistes que irte, se que estas vivo mi bebé y que algún día volverás a casa"_ las palabras de una madre hicieron que Kushina se tuviera que limpiar una lágrima.

"¿Qué habría pasado si Naruto no hubiera evitado que muriera?" se preguntó mirando el libro.

" _Dejo este libro a mi amigo Hiruzen, el es un buen hombre, en el encontrarás todo mi conocimiento, nuestro clan fue arrasado, pero se que tu podrás regresarlo a la vieja gloria, por cierto no olvides el nombre de Kushina, ella es una niña muy dulce_ "

La uzumaki se sonrojo fuertemente, "Mito-obasan ¿que dice-ttebane?" gritó la mujer sonriendo por las ocurrencias de Mito.

" _Con amor Mito de Donquixote_ "

Kushina paso los dedos sobre las letras, las ultimas palabras de una madre, cambiando de pagina vio diferentes sellos, "Mito-obasan era increíble" dijo pasando más hojas.

"Esto es impresionante, todo esta aqui, sellado elemental, básicos hasta los más complejos, estoy segura de que Jiraiya tendría problemas para entenderlos".

Pero ella se detuvo en una pagina, la ultima pagina respondía la duda que la trajo aqui, "Ai dake o shīru o sello del único amor" dijo mirando un dibujo idéntico al que tenía en el vientre.

"Este sello es un ritual Uzumaki, cuando dos personas se van a unir, este sello actúa como juez" leyó en voz alta la Uzumaki mirando el proceso, "Si una mujer tiene dudas de su amor se le implanta este sello en el vientre"

"El sello actúa por medio de los sentimientos más profundos, tomando con ella todo lo que siente" Kushina amplio los ojos ante lo que relata el libro.

"Si un hombre que no es la persona amada intenta tener hijos con dicha mujer el sello automáticamente esteriliza cualquier espermatozoide que entre a la mujer"

La uzumaki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, quitandolas continuó con la lectura, "Sin embargo si el corazón de la mujer determina que el amante es la persona deseada el sello amplifica la concepción, garantizando al cien por ciento el nacimiento de un bebé"

"Este sello tiene un margen de error del cero por ciento, garantizando que el bebé nazca en un ambiente de amor" el libro cayó de las manos de Kushina, estrellándose en la alfombra.

"Entonces-"

"Narumi es hija de Naruto" mirando a la puerta vio a su amiga Mikoto cargando a Narumi, "¿Tu lo sabias?" pregunto con lagrimas, "Naruto me lo dijo hace medio año, me pidio que siempre velará por ti y su hija"

Arrebatando a Narumi, Kushina abrazo a su hija, "¿Como pudiste?, era mi elección, mía, ustedes impidieron que Minato tuviera descendencia"

"No es verdad"

"¿Que?" pregunto Kushina, Mikoto miró a su amiga, "Como crees que nació Narumi, piensalo Narumi tiene dos años, tu fuistes la que se negó a creer en lo que hizo" dijo Mikoto poniendo su mano derecha tras la nuca.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Quien sabe?, solo te digo que ningún sello puede eliminar lo que deseastes esa fría noche de diciembre hace tres años" dijo la matriarca Uchiha cerrando la puerta.

Kushina se quedo mirando la puerta, pensando en lo que dijo su amiga, tratando de recordar, pero nada, era como si en su memoria hubiera un vacío, una niebla que evitaba que recordara el mes de diciembre, "¿Que pasó en diciembre?"

El movimiento hizo que mirara a su hija, la cual se había despertado por el ajetreo, "Narumi-chan" y como un balde de agua fría la mente de Kushina enlazar los hechos.

(Narumi nació el diez de octubre de hace dos años, estuvo diez meses en mi vientre, por lo que fue en diciembre que la concebí, pero si Minato no podía hacerlo….)

" _Tu fuiste la que se negó a creer en lo que hizo_ " las palabras de Mikoto hizo que la Uzumaki recordará, corriendo a su habitación cerró la puerta, acostando a Narumi en la cuna se quitó toda la ropa dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente al espejo.

Nada, concentrando chakra en todo su cuerpo no pudo identificar ningún sello, solo el sello del vientre, pero nada, su blanca piel perfecta sin ningún tipo de marca, "¿Mikoto me mintio?".

"Espera" los ojos de Kushina se abrieron "Kage bunshin no jutsu" en una bocanada de humo una igualmente desnuda Kushina apareció, "Mira mi cuello" el clon obedeció, retirando el cabello rojo mientras la original concentra chakra en el área.

"Veo un sello, es básico y parece estar enlazado a la memoria" gritó el clon haciendo que la Uzumaki ampliará los ojos en miedo, "¿Puedo quitarlo-Auch?"

El clon negó, "Al parecer tiene un enlace de sangre, y no es nuestra sangre" respondió el clon limpiando la sangre del sello, Kushina se limpio el piquete en el brazo que su clon le dio, "Avísame la siguiente"

Suspirando Kushina eliminó al clon, "¿Acaso Natumi es hija de Naruto?" se pregunto antes de notar un pequeño frasco en la cobija de su hija, "Mikoto" dijo al sacar el frasco con sangre.

En el frasco se leía el nombre de Naruto, "(Suspiro) Es hora de saber qué fue lo que hice" dijo poniendo un poco de sangre en su mano untandolo por el sello.

En segundos el sello se iluminó, moviéndose como un reloj abriendo desde dentro las matrices del sello retirándose lentamente hasta el borde del círculo, haciendo que la tinta se borra y los ojos de Kushina se habrán.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Capitulo 6: El corazón que no olvido

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: " **"Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

 **[3 AÑOS ANTES, KONOHA]**

Kushina Uzumaki caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha, mirando como la aldea se cubría de una hermosa capa blanca de nieve, las personas caminando en parejas y los niños corriendo por las calles era un espectáculo que calentaba el corazón de Kushina.

"Ya casi son tres años" se dijo mirando su reflejo en una tienda, vistiendo el equipo estándar de konoha con su banda atada en la frente, su largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta, haciendo memoria la Uzumaki recordó los tres años que vivió sin su amante secreto.

El primer año fue difícil, que Minato tuviera el cabello rubio lo hacía aún más, tratando de enamorarse del hombre con el que decidió quedarse.

No obstante el segundo año, estuvo pasando la mayoría del tiempo tratando de quedar embarazada sin ningún éxito, pero cuando eligieron a Minato como Hokage solo hizo el trabajo de la pelirroja más difícil, el hombre estaba agotado tras el trabajo y era difícil despertarlo para tener sexo.

El tercero fue más tranquilo, acostumbrándose a solo poder tener a Minato una vez cada dos semanas, acordando tratar de tener un hijo, pero aun asi el sexo con Minato no era tan satisfactorio como con Naruto.

"No Kushina mala, no pienses en él" se dijo agitando la cabeza para evitar que los pensamientos lujuriosos la invadieran, "(Suspiro) Espero haber hecho lo correcto-ttebane"

"Disculpe" mirando a su espalda vio a una linda niña de nueve años, tenía el cabello negro y la piel bronceada, sus lindos ojos azules mostrando un poco de miedo.

Kushina puso una rodilla en la nieve poniéndose a la altura de la niña, "¿Que sucede pequeña?, ¿te perdistes?" la chica asintió vacilante, "Wakasama me dijo que paseara por la aldea, dijo que estaría a salvo, pero…" en este punto la chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas, "..Me perdí y ahora no se donde estoy"

A Kushina le provocó un nudo en la garganta, ignorando el extraño mote para referirse a su tutor la Uzumaki le sonrió mientras puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra, "No te preocupes, yo lo encontraré, dime, ¿te dijo algún lugar de encuentro? o ¿donde estaría?".

La oji azul cerró los ojos en un intento de recordar, "Dijo algo de…" abriendolos de golpe la chica sonrió, "...Dijo que tenía que ir con el Hokage" Kushina se iluminó asintiendo se levantó extendiendo la mano, "Entonces iremos a la torre Hokage, lo más seguro es que esté ahí"

La chica sonrió aceptando la mano de la kunoichi y caminando junto a ella, "¿Cual es tu nombre niña?".

"Mi nombre es Nico Robin" dijo caminando con la pelirroja, ganando unas risas de la Uzumaki, "Ok Robin-chan vamos a encontrarlo-ttebane" gritó Kushina guiando el camino.

El viaje no fue largo, solo unas cuantas cuadras, el hecho de que Robin se asustase con solo alejarse un poco le decía a Kushina que la pequeña no era de la aldea, lo más probable hija de un comerciante el cual tenía que hablar con Minato.

"Llegamos" dijo Kushina, dejando atrás a la secretaría y yendo directo a la puerta, sin tocar la mujer estaba a punto de abrirla cuando se abrió por el otro lado, "Naruto-sama" gritó Robin abrazando al rubio, dejando a Kushina helada ante la vista de su antiguo amante.

"Oh Robin, ¿porque estas llorando?" pregunto en preocupación limpiando las lágrimas de su protegida, "(Snif) Me perdí, me aleje de la torre y no supe volver" lloro la niña sobre el hombro de Naruto.

"Hey, tranquila ya estas aqui, ademas te dije que no te preocupes, yo te encontrare si alguna vez te pierdes"

La chica asintió, limpiando el resto de las lágrimas y sonriéndole al rubio, "Ella me trajo" dijo feliz presentando a la congelada Uzumaki.

"Oh, gracias entonces señorita, Robin es muy importante para mi" dijo Naruto, no sorprenderse de ver a la pelirroja o mostrar más alegría de la necesaria.

"¿Eh?, digo si, no hay problema Naruto" dijo la mujer, el hombre sin embargo sonrió, "Nos vemos entonces señorita"

Kushina vio al rubio salir, caminando junto a Robin que le contaba sobre su aventura en Konoha, "Kushina, ¿qué haces aquí?" la voz de Minato corto los pensamientos de la pelirroja mirando a su esposo secreto, "Solo…. no es nada Hokage-sama" sonriendo el rubio volvió al papeleo, dejando que la Uzumaki se fuera.

* * *

"Y entonces tenían muchos libros, y algunos hablaban de usted" la voz de la niña detuvo a Kushina, mirando a su izquierda vio su restaurante favorito de ramen.

"Oh, enserio, ¿que decían de mí?" la voz de Naruto hizo que la pelirroja entrara a la tienda, "Decian que usted es el más impresionante, durante la tercer guerra usted fue pieza clave para derrotar a Kumogakure, ¿porque nunca me cuenta esa historia?"

La mujer vio al rubio sentado en la barra, su abrigo en los hombros mientras compartía un tazón de ramen con la chica de antes, "Son un poco violentas, te las contaré cuando cumplas trece"

"Bienvenida señorita ¿que le gustaría comer?" Kushina se extrañó de ver a alguien que no era el viejo Tenchu atendiendo, en este caso una mujer estaba tras la barra.

El grito de la mujer ganó la atención de los únicos dos clientes que voltearon a ver a la Uzumaki, "Pero si no es la amable kunoichi, acérquese le invitó a comer"

Kushina estaba a punto de declinar cuando la niña asintió eufórica, "Sí quédese, por favor" mirando a Naruto que no cambió su actitud relajada, "Supongo que un ramen no estará mal"

Sentándose junto a la niña la vio sonreírle, "¿Que desea comer señorita?" la kunoichi dejo de ver a Naruto girando su atención a la mujer, "¿Donde está Tenchu-jiji?"

"El está enfermo el dia de hoy, así que me dejo acargo para atender" dijo la alegre mujer, "En ese caso un ramen de cerdo" dijo al ser privada de su especial Kushina.

"Usted nunca me dijo su nombre" Kushina sonrió a la pequeña niña, "Lo siento, jajaja, soy Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina" los ojos de Robin se ampliaron como platos.

"Naruto-sama, ella también es una Uzumaki" dijo señalando a la mujer, "Robin ¿que te dije de señalar?" bajando lentamente el brazo la chica se sonrojo, "El mundo es un lugar pequeño Robin, es bueno ver a una mujer de mi clan" dijo sin quitar los ojos de su ramen.

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos, rompiendo los palillos de la presión de su mano, "Dígame Naruto, ¿que hace en konoha?" Kushina trato de seguirle el juego, si el se comporta como un idiota entonces ella podía hacerlo también.

"Nada en especial, tenía que atender algunos asuntos, además el Hokage quería que le permitiera que los jóvenes salieran hasta los dieciséis, me parece bien"

"Ya veo, no creo que los niños deberían matar a los catorce" dijo la pelirroja cambiando de palillos y comiendo su ramen recién entregado.

"En efecto Uzumaki-san" Robin miró entre los dos, au cara de confusión ante la tensa aura que daba Kushina, "¿Se quedará mucho tiempo Daimyo-sama?"

Naruto ordeno otro plato antes de entrelazar los dedos' "No lo creo, no hay nada que me ate en konoha, o ¿acaso sabe de algo que me haría cambiar de opinión? Kushina"

Levantándose de golpe la mujer se giró a la salida, "Gracias por el ramen" gritó saliendo de la tienda, dejando a Robin completamente confundida, "Vamos Robin, tenemos que alistarnos, nos vamos en dos días y el viaje fue largo"

* * *

Kushina estaba molesta, no encabronada, "Ese idiota egocéntrico pendejo, ¿como siquiera considere ir con él?" se dijo caminando con paso pesado, espantando a todos los que tuvieran la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

Deteniéndose de golpe la mujer se iluminó, "¿Porque demonios pienso en él?, no es nada, nada de nada, me escuchastes no recuerdo nada de ti idiota" el que lo dijera en un campo vacío solo hacía que pareciera más loca de lo que era.

"Ok solo para estar segura hablaré con él, no podemos estar peleando, es mi amigo…. si mi amigo" dijo sin ánimos, "(Suspiro) Hablaré con él, no podemos comportarnos como niños" se dijo corriendo a la aldea, seguro que su rabieta duró mucho ya que el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho, después de decirle a Minato que estaría con Mikoto, y que estarían fuera, asegurándose de que la Uchiha confirmara su historia.

Mirando desde el techo vio su objetivo de reunión "Este debe ser el hotel" dijo mirando el pequeño complejo de habitaciones, saltando en un callejón salió disfrazada de una mujer con cabello corto de color rubio, ojos chocolate y excelente figura.

"Disculpa" un hombre la recibió en recepción, "De casualidad ¿tiene alguna reservación para Lucy?" pregunto Kushina cambiando su voz con el Henger.

El hombre revisó los registros pasando por páginas hasta detenerse, "Si señorita, habitación número nueve" dijo dándole una llave, la rubia la tomo corriendo hasta las escaleras.

"Nueve tenía que ser, ¿verdad?" dijo la Uzumaki abriendo la puerta entrando y cerrando con candado.

La habitación estaba iluminada, con una cama matrimonial al fondo, una mesa con dos sillas, el baño un cuarto aparte, mientras la cocina era parte de la sala, "No tiene mucha clase si me permites decir" Naruto salió del baño, usando una toalla en la cintura, mostrando su cuerpo tonificado, su abrigo de plumas sobre sus hombros.

"Vístete" dijo la pelirroja volviendo a la normalidad, mirando a otro lado, "No tengo nada que no hayas visto ya"

"Como sea, quería hablar, no lo malinterpretes"

"No lo hice, ¿que deseas Kushina?" dijo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas, Kushina imitando se sentó al frente, "Naruto, no quiero que me odies"

"¿Porque piensas que lo hago?, no has hecho nada para que lo haga" dijo Naruto reclinándose en la silla, "Es en serio, eres muy importante para mi, no quiero que se arruine-"

"Creeme Kushina esto ya esta arruinado, tomastes tu desicion, ¿deseas quedarte con Minato? esta bien, decidistes que querías ir en pos de la lastima-"

"NO LE TENGO LASTIMA" fue el turno de Kushina para interrumpir a Naruto, golpeando sus manos en la mesa, "¿No? entonces dime ¿como es la vida de casada?, supongo que mucho sexo, ¿ya estas embarazada? porque yo ya tengo a mi primera hija"

"¿Que?" la noticia hizo que Kushina miraba a Naruto con furia, "Oi ¿a qué viene esa cara?, fuistes tu la que decidió no tener a mi hijo, yo solo segui tus reglas"

Calmandose la mujer asintió, "Es verdad, supongo que era de esperarse" dijo aun con un poco de dolor, "Supongo, veo que en tres años no has podido concebir a un hijo"

"No es algo que te importe"

"De hecho si, dime ¿no te sientes como que te falta algo?, ¿vacía tal vez?" pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa, "¿A qué viene esto?" dijo la Uzumaki, no darle la satisfacción de saber que tenía razón.

"Nada en particular solo un pequeño detalle" dijo sacando un libro negro y grueso de su abrigo, "¿Qué es esto?"

"Mira la última página es la más interesante" Kushina así lo hizo pasando al final para leer.

"No lo hisistes" dijo la furiosa pelirroja, "Dímelo tú, ya sabes como saber" abriendo su chaleco antibalas y levantó la camisa mostrando su plano vientre, concentrando chakra reveló el sello que enjaulaba al Kyubi pero bajo el mismo un pequeño corazón se dejó ver.

"¿PORQUE LO HICISTES? BASTARDO" gritó en furia tirando el libro a la cara del rubio, que lo atrapó, "Dime algo que no sepa, pero para contestar a tu pregunta, solo cerciorándome de que amabas al idiota "

"No lo llames así, él es un mejor hombre de lo que serias" gritó Kushina.

"Fufufu, me haces reir, dime ¿hace que gimas su nombre?.." dijo levantándose del asiento, "...¿Te hace mojar al simple tacto?" queriendo correr la Uzumaki fue detenida por hilos que evitaron su escape.

"O mejor aún, ¿te llena el vientre hasta que se hincha? dimelo" los dedos de Naruto se movían, acariciando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, "...¿Cuantas veces se corre?..." besos humedos inundaron el cuello de la pelirroja haciéndola gemir ligeramente, "...¿Puede durar hasta que te desmayas del placer?", Kushina gritó de placer al sentir sus pezones ser pellizcados, acariciados con firmeza mientras sus pechos eran movidos en círculos, "Entonces dime, ¿lo amas?"

"AAAHH"

El gemido de placer de Kushina fue música para Naruto el cual estaba en busca de un concierto, "Puedes detener esto, solo dilo 'Detente' y lo haré, es más me alejare, te dejare que vivas tu vida de mentiras e incluso te quitate el sello"

Kushina se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como el rubio insertaba un dedo en su húmeda vagina, "..."

"No te escuche, ¿que dijistes?" el rubio pellizco el pezón derecho, haciendo que las piernas de la Uzumaki temblarán, ligeramente, las ataduras que sostenían a Kushina ya hace mucho que se perdieron "...Te" murmuro apenas sonando

"Dímelo claro" otro dedo dentro hizo que Kushina se corriera bañando la mano de Naruto en su dulce miel, "No te detengas..."gritó en éxtasis al sentir sus bragas mojarse más y más, "...Sigue por favor, hasme sentir bien otra vez" ante el pedido el rubio la soltó, "NO POR FAVOR ¿PORQUE?" dijo cayendo de rodillas.

Naruto sin embargo se quitó la toalla mostrando su pene flácido, se sentó en la cama, "Ruega" Kushina se mordió el labio, sintiendo su respiración pesada, la excitación a más no poder, "Por favor, hasme sentir mujer otra vez" dijo quitándose el chaleco arrojándolo a una esquina, "Usa esa enorme verga y reforma mi vagina para que ningún otro hombre me pueda tener " se quitó la camisa repitiendo el proceso.

"Nunca te dije que podías levantarte" Kushina se detuvo, volviendo hincarse frente al rubio "Gatea" Kushina lo hizo, arrastrándose con sus extremidades hasta estar frente a la entrepierna del rubio.

"¿Es esta tu respuesta?" asintiendo la Uzumaki se puso de rodillas, "En ese caso..." dijo levantándose tomando la cara de la mujer y poner su duro pene a centímetros de la boca entreabierta "...Comienza a chupar perra"

Hundiéndose hasta la base, tragando cada pulgada la uzumaki lo devoró, mirando al rubio el cual sonrio, "No está mal pero seguro que podemos mejorar"

Sacándolo hasta que solo la cabeza quedara en los labios el rubio jalo de nuevo la cabeza, Kushina tenía las manos en el abrigo jalando en sincronía con Naruto para que su pelvis golpeaba su nariz.

(Era esto, siempre lo quise) pensó la uzumaki aumentando la velocidad, (Todo este tiempo perdido) succionando hasta el punto que sus mejillas se marcaban al sacar el duro pene, (Al demonio la aldea es mi felicidad)

"Tragalo todo" golpeando lo más profundo liberó el caliente semen directo a la garganta de la mujer que lo bebió sin problemas, la vagina de Kushina dejó un charco, "¿Donde lo quieres?" pregunto Naruto sosteniendo su inflamado pene, Kushina se puso de pie rasgando su ropa para mostrar su goteante vagina, "¿Donde lo deseas?".

Sonriendo ante la impaciencia, Naruto la jalo haciendo que chocara con su duro pecho, "Desde hace años quise hacerte esta pregunta" Kushina vio como Naruto sacó una pequeña caja del interior del abrigo, "¿Deseas casarte conmigo?".

Un pequeño anillo con una espiral marca de su clan era lo que la caja contenía, era del más hermoso oro, "¿Porque?" preguntó la lujuria disminuyendo, Naruto sonrió tristemente, "Tu fuistes la primer mujer que logre amar, no puedo decir que la única, pero una parte de mi corazón te pertenece"

Un beso fue su única respuesta, Naruto abrazo a la mujer, sosteniendo a Kushina lo más cerca posible, sus lenguas en una férrea batalla donde Kushina perdía.

"Te amo"

"Y yo te amo también Kushina" respondió, "Pero ¿parece que alguien está impaciente?" dijo cuando sintió a la Uzumaki masturbar su duro pene.

En un movimiento Naruto la levantó, tomando las piernas de la mujer para cargarla, su erección besando la entrada donde los fluidos de Kushina comenzaban a bañar la dura herramienta.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" gritó cuando Naruto se dejo caer, hundiendo ocho pulgadas de golpe provocando que un orgasmo azotar su cuerpo al ser extendida, "Fufufu, estas muy apretada, ¿Minato no jode esta vagina acaso?"

La excitada mujer no respondió, poniendo las piernas a los costados Kushina se levantó lentamente, "Al demonio con el" y se dejó caer empalandose hasta que el pene de Naruto besaba su matriz, "Buena respuesta"

Los golpes húmedos retumbaron por toda la habitación, Kushina no dejaba de montar la dura verga de su amante, disfrutando de cada pulgada que extendía perfectamente su vagina, "NARUTO" el tercer orgasmo de la noche golpeó a Kushina, sus fluidos salpicando su unión.

"Has perdido facultades Kushi, pero no te preocupes te haré volver a estar en forma" dijo levantándose de la cama mientras seguían unidos, con fuerza Naruto se hundió en lo más profundo, golpeando sin piedad la vagina de Kushina, que era sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

La pelirroja envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su amante disfrutando de cada larga y fuerte estocada, "Estoy corriéndome" la uzumaki amplio los ojos envolviendo sus piernas en la espalda del rubio evitando que salga, "Dentro"

Sonriendo ante el pedido no se contuvo disparando directamente al vientre de Kushina cuya vagina se contraia tras sentir como el caliente líquido inundaba su interior.

Jadeante la mujer cayó sin fuerzas, Naruto la puso en la cama retirando su verga, mostrando cómo la vagina de Kushina expulsa su seme, el sello en su vientre brillante.

Quitándose su abrigo Naruto vio a su mujer, "Dime Kushina, recuerdas este truco" los ojos de Kushina se abrieron, al ver a Naruto poner sus dedos en una posición de manos, "Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Tres explosiones de humo revelaron a tres clones completamente desnudos, sus erecciones igual de grandes que el original, "Siempre fuistes especial" respondió Kushina antes de mover su culo, "Fufufu no tienes idea" dijo caminando con los sonrientes clones.

El original reclamó su vagina tapando el semen que Kushina no podía retener, el siguiente clon comenzó a empujar su verga en el culo de la mujer Uzumaki, hundiéndose lentamente para total placer de esta.

"Oi no nos olvides" Kushina sonrió a los dos clones, ambos parados a sus costados con su verga palpitando de atención, "Extrañaba poder hacer esto" dijo al sentir como el clon de su culo por fin pudo insertar la cabeza.

Horas pasaron horas de placer y lujuria donde los dos amantes trataron de ponerse al día, Kushina estaba siendo penetrada por todos sus orificios, de espalda con una dura verga clavada en el culo mientras otro golpeaba lo más profundo de su vagina, sus manos ocupadas con dos clones los cuales masturbaba rápidamente.

Su boca con una sonrisa mientras sus pechos eran movidos por otro clon donde se dedicaba a mantener su verga entre los pechos de Kushina moviéndose en sincronía con la maravillosa lengua de la mujer que lo chupaba en cada oportunidad, otro clon siendo masturbado con su pie derecho usando con maestría sus dedos para dar movimientos de arriba a abajo.

Kushina era un desastre, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba bañada en semen, su vientre estaba ligeramente hinchado y su cabello desordenado, sin embargo la Uzumaki estaba riendo disfrutando de ser usada por los seis rubios que se dedican a estropear su cuerpo para otro hombre, sintiendo las contracciones de los dos en sus manos aumentó la velocidad haciendo que disparara en su cara donde con boca abierta recibió el caliente liquido.

Sin perder tiempo el clon en sus pechos disparo bañando la cara de Kushina en blanco, el clon del pie se corrió manchando la pierna de Kushina con su semen, los últimos dos aumentaron la velocidad dando a Kushina largas y profundas estocadas, la Uzumaki gritó de placer al sentir sus dos agujeros ser llenados hasta el tope.

En cinco bocanadas de humo los clones desaparecieron dejando en descubierto al original que aún se mantenía dentro de la viscosa vagina.

"No la saques" rogó la mujer prensandolo con sus piernas, "Quiero asegurarme de que estaré embarazada" dijo sorbiendo el resto del semen que su cara presentaba, "¿Deseas un Baño?, señora Donquixote"

Sonriendo con amor Kushina asintió, "Sólo si es con usted Señor Uzumaki" levantando a la mujer la pego a su pecho, llevándola al baño sin dejar salir su verga.

* * *

Kushina estaba empacando, guardando su ropa y sellos frente a Minato, "¿Porque lo haces Kushina? la Uzumaki se detuvo mirando a su antigua pareja, "Minato, desde hace años sabía que lo nuestro no funcionaria, pero estúpidamente rechace el amor en pos de vivir una mentira"

Las palabras de Kushina trajeron una mirada furiosa a Minato, "Asi que solo te vas después de todo lo que vivimos te vas solo por sexo"

"NO ES SEXO" gritó Kushina golpeando la maleta, "Es amor, y si no puedes comprender eso es una lástima" dijo cargando la maleta lista para irse ya que en una hora tenía que estar en el punto de reunión.

"Solo una cosa Kushina" mirando a Minato lo vio sonreír, "¿En serio creías que no sabia de tu aventura?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Minato se rió un poco, "Siempre lo supe, es decir vamos estabas tan floja ahí abajo que era imposible no saberlo" la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, "Entonces ¿porque seguir con esta mentira?"

"Eres la última Uzumaki, es obvio que eres necesaria en la aldea" Kushina se molesto, tomando sus cosas la Uzumaki se giró a la puerta, "Ya no importa, Naruto me está esperando".

Pero antes de poder cruzar la puerta Minato la detuvo, "No puedo permitirlo" tratando de quitarlo vio abrirse la puerta, "¿Jiraiya?" pregunto en shock al ver al sannin, "Lo siento Kushina"

"NOOOOO" gritó al ser sostenida por Minato dejando que el Sannin quitará su cabello donde con vía libre golpeó la planta de su mano derecha en la base del cuello dejando una marca que comenzó a cerrarse desde el exterior al interior..

Kushina cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, (No, Naruto…) pensó tratando de mantenerse despierta lo más que pudo, (...Naruto me está esperando…) trató de arrastrarse pero su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado "..De-déjalo…." dijo mirando el anillo de su dedo el cual estaba siendo retirado por Jiraiya, agotada por el sellado la pelirroja se dejó abrazar por la inconsciencia.

Naruto estaba en la puerta norte de konoha, un carruaje a su lado en donde Robin se mantenía en la puerta, mirando como el rubio esperaba, "Naruto-sama" dijo la pelinegra, ajustándose los lentes Naruto se giró al transporte, "Vamonos"

"Ella tal vez ya viene" trato de decir pero el rubio negó, "Tomó su decisión, ella no vino" dijo subiendo al carruaje, Robin miró al suelo, sintiendo la tristeza tras las palabras de su rubio acompañante.

"Kushina" dijo con odio, caminando tras su jefe, jurando que ella haría feliz a Naruto no importa que.

* * *

 **[PRESENTE]**

Furia, una furia tal era lo que invadía el interior de Kushina, primitiva y sin adulterar, los ojos violetas mostrando nada más que odio, manos temblando ante los hechos que le fueron ocultados, dientes apretados con tal fuerza que trinaban con cada intento de pronunciación, "Namikaze" escupió el nombre, pronunciandolo como si de veneno se tratase.

Los llantos de su bebé la hicieron calmarse, mirando a su hija cuyo instinto asesino liberado inconscientemente estaba afectando, "Mi hija" pronunció, tomando una bata para cubrir su desnudez, corriendo hacia Narumi para abrazarla, "Estuvimos lejos de casa".

"Entonces era cierto" la voz de Robin hizo que Kushina girase, "¿Robin?" preguntó la Uzumaki mirando a la sonriente pelinegra, "Naruto-sama confío en usted"

"¿Como su sangre pudo destruir el sello?"

Robin sonrió, no una manera feliz o amable, era la sonrisa de un diablillo que se había salido con la suya, "Digamos que Jiraiya pudo correr, pero no esconderse".

Kushina atrapó un pequeño objeto lanzado por la chica, abriendo la palma sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, "Naruto-sama jamas permitiria que le quitaran algo a una de sus esposas"

"Gracias" dijo liberando más lágrimas al ponerse el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

"¿Porque tardo tanto en romper el sello?" las preguntas de Kushina fueron recibidas por Robin la cual se sentó en la cama, "Naruto necesitaba que usted lo hiciera, él no quería influenciar en su decisión, el que usted quisiera conoser la verdad demuestra su amor por el."

"Un momento y ¿porque no me ayudo en la aldea?" pregunto recordando los dos años de pasar por los malos tratos de parte de la población, "Naruto quería que sufriera un poco por dejarlo, pero aun así nunca dejo que les faltara algo"

La Uzumaki se palmeó la frente, "Típico de Naruto, sabes no importa, solo usa duda…." Robin miro la cara de confusión de la pelirroja, "¿Que paso con Jiraiya?" dijo con odio, provocando un escalofrío en la pequeña, "¿Cómo cree que Naruto-sama consiguió la sangre?" respondió Robin sonriendo misteriosamente.

Dejando de lado eso se permitió mirar la luna, "(Suspiro) Solo espero que vuelva pronto, deseó poder estar con el" Robin se rió un poco, "Estoy segura de que el piensa igual, es probable de que ya está en camino".

* * *

 **[** **GIOCO** **]**

"Jefe" dijo Law mirando a Naruto, "¿Que pasa Law?" respondió Naruto cerrando un corte en su ceja con la ayuda de sus hilos, "¿Es Legal lo que está haciendo?" preguntó la pelinegra mirando la ciudad medio destruida, "Fui un buen anfitrión, que mi sobrina no pueda controlarse ese no es mi problema, DEJA DE PATALEAR MOCOSA " gritó Naruto mirando a su espalda.

Atada con gruesos hilos negros Tsunade estaba siendo arrastrada, la rubia tenía cuerdas desde la base de sus piernas hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, su boca cerrada por un pañuelo, estaba unida a una cuerda que Naruto sostenía, "Te advertí que no comenzaras a pelear, pero noooo, tenías que demostrar la estupidez Senju"

La rubia miro con odio a Joker, moviéndose pero sin poder cortar los gruesos hilos, "Creo que no deberíamos llevarla" deteniéndose abruptamente los dos adultos miraron a Law, "¿Que?/¿MMM?".

"Es decir, ¿para qué hacerlo? a ella no le importa ayudarnos, además creo que no la necesitamos, tengo cinco años antes de morir así que puedo aprender lo necesario"

Naruto miro a Law, luego a Tsunade, luego a su destruida ciudad víctima de un combate de titanes, "¿Debes estar bromeando?" preguntó con incredulidad, la chica negó tímidamente mirando con sus grises ojos a su jefe, "Maldita sea" dijo cancelando los hilos que ataron y amordazaron a la Senju, "Mira me debes el quíntuple solo por destruir mi ciudad, y voy a cazarte si te escondes"

Caminando con la chica se alejaron de la derivada mujer, "La proxima avisa antes de que comience a pelear" Law tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza en vergüenza, "Pero aparte de eso…" la chica abrió un ojo mirando al rubio, "...me enorgullece ver que eres una buena persona, no te preocupes en la biblioteca de mi casa debe ser de ayuda"

La chica sonrió un poco apreciando las palabras de su jefe, "Espera" el par se giró a ver a la Senju que miraba a la chica con ojo críptico, "No creo haya una cura" Law frunció el ceño pero antes de poder girarse la rubia le sonrió, "Pero son cinco largos años antes de poder decir que no sea posible crear una".

"¿Acaso?"

"Así es niña , Tsunade Senju será tu maestra, espero que no me decepciones mocosa". esto hizo que Law se sorprendió enormemente al tener a la mejor doctora como maestra, "Mi sobrina a crecio bien, me siento orgullo-" pero no pudo terminar cuando se estrelló contra un grupo de árboles vía aerolíneas Tsunade, "Deja de llamarme asi bastardo".

"Bien volvamos a Konoha" respondió Naruto saliendo de los árboles totalmente ileso, "Será un largo viaje" respondió Law, viendo como los dos adultos comenzaban a pelear de nuevo.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en mandar en review, que pasen un excelente dia**


	7. Capitulo 7: Aperecen los mayores

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

"Es increíble" fue lo que dijo Law al llegar a Konoha, tras un viaje de tres días a marcha forzada llegaron a la imponente aldea escondida entre las hoja, "Si konoha wiii" dijo Tsunade sin ánimos mostrando su nulo aprecio por la aldea.

"Si te portas bien te compro un helado" Law miro al rubio con una ceja alzada, "¿Qué hice?" preguntar antes de ver a Naruto negar, "Se lo dije a mi sobrina" esquivando el puñetazo de la Senju, Naruto se puso reir mientras se alejaba, "Maldita sea, ¿cómo siquiera lo soportas?"

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros, "Honestamente lo ignoro, funciona la mayoría de las veces" respondió la chica siguiendo a su jefe, "Esto me pasa por querer ser buena persona… y que me perdonen mis deudas" la verdad sea dicha Tsunade no podía costearse el pagar toda la ciudad del Daimyo, eso junto a la chica eran muy buenas razones para trabajar para el hombre de bigotes.

"Entonces ¿dónde vives? Jefe" Naruto miro a la chica con una ceja alzada, "Dime Naruto, ya no tengo mi traje de negocios" Law ganó un tic en el ojo derecho, notando que efectivamente Naruto tenía su ropa normal, "Entonces Naruto ¿Donde vives?".

"Esta un poco alejado del bullicio de la ciudad" respondió caminando su estilo patizambo presente, "Ya veo" respondió Law mirando a su alrededor, viendo como personas hablaban de cosas banales, hasta que algo ganó su atención,.

"¿Vistes a la mujer de la mañana?" preguntó un hombre, la voz llena de lujuria, "¿Te refieres a la que tenía al par de mocosos?" asintiendo el hombre continuó hablando, "Ese es el tipo de mujer que no se encuentra en esta aldea, su figura era de muerte"

Law miro su cuerpo, observando su en desarrollo pecho plano, "Idiotas" murmuró ignorando a los hombres, siguió a Naruto el cual parecía estar buscando algo, "¿Que pasa?" demandó saber la pelinegra, Tsunade deteniéndose tras ellos.

"Me siento acosado" golpeándose la frente la rubia Senju ahogo unas maldiciones, "¿En serio?" preguntó Law con curiosidad, mirando a todos lados para ver algo anormal, "Pero sea quien sea parece ocultarse bien" dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

La joven estaba a punto de desestimar lo dicho por Naruto hasta que vio un charco de agua, "¿Eh?" se preguntó, alzando la vista para notar el despejado cielo azul, "¿Que ocurre Law?" preguntó el Uzumaki deteniéndose para ver ala chica.

"Es que el cielo...no importa mejor nos vamos" respondió, encogiéndose de hombros Naruto continuó caminando junto a Tsunade la cual comenzó a hablar sobre los términos de su contratación, Law suspiro mirando a su alrededor él como ninguna persona tiraba agua, o había posibilidades de lluvia al estar solo un charco de agua que seguía a Naruto…..

"ESE CHARCO SE ACABA DE MOVER" gritó Law señalando el agua que detuvo su avance, "¿Eh?" preguntaron ambos adultos mirando como la chica señalaba el agua, "Law, deja de jugar tenemos que llegar a casa" los dos se dieron vuelta pero no dieron tres pasos cuando el agua los siguió.

"Es la verdad, miralo".

El rubio se puso en cuclillas mirando el tumulto de agua, "Fufufu no, este es un charco normal, mejor vámonos a casa" del agua comenzó a salir unas risitas ahogadas que alertaron a Law, pero Naruto silencio a la chica con una cuerda en la boca.

Caminando de reversa los tres vieron como el charco efectivamente los seguia, haciendo que Law señalará con exasperación, "¿Que tenemos aquí?" gritó Naruto metiendo la mano en el agua hasta el antebrazo.

"No es justo Otoo-sama hizo trampa"

Los ojos de Law y Tsunade se abrieron en shock al mirar como del charco de agua se formó una niña de no más de cinco años que reía mientras Naruto giraba con la chica en sus brazos, "¿Que haces aqui? Hija"

"¿Hija?" preguntaron las mujeres, la niña tenía el cabello azul largo, piel clara, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul, tenía un vestido azul y lo que parecía un Teru teru bozu como peluche además de una flor de color naranja hecha de papel adornando su cabello.

"Juvia extrañaba a Otoo-sama, así que mamá nos trajo a su pueblo, Juvia se alegra de encontrarte Otoo-sama" dijo la chica abrazando al rubio, "¿Tienes hijos?" preguntó Law sin poder creer que la niña era efectivamente su hija, "O que torpe de mi parte, esta es mi segunda hija, Juvia D. Uzumaki, hija ellos son unos amigos"

El humor de la chica murió al ver a las dos mujeres, "Juvia dice hola" dijo secamente en tercera persona, mostrando ninguna emoción, "¿Hola?" respondió Law a la extraña chica bipolar, "Ella es un poco timida pero una muy buena niña" la chica se sonrojo por lo dicho poniendo las manos en las mejillas.

"Espera un minuto ¿segunda?, ¿quien es la primera?" pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad, esto era algo nuevo que no conocía del rubio.

"Oi viejo, sigues vivo por lo que veo" un joven de no más de siete años con cabello rubio de punta, sus ojos de un color dorado donde en su ojo derecho pasaba una cicatriz en forma de trueno, una pequeña sonrisa al ver al rubio mayor, vestido con un pantalón azul holgado camiseta amarilla y unos audífonos en el cuello.

"Laxus-chan" dijo Naruto caminando al joven rubio que trato de patearlo, "No me llames así, solo soy Laxus" gritó el joven mirando a otro lado, "¿Cuántos hijos tienes?" preguntó Law al ver el par de hermanos convivir.

"Tengo tres, y planeo tener más en unos años" dijo cargando a los dos sobre sus hombros, "Oh, ¿realmente?" dijo una voz a su espalda, "Hola Neko-chan, ¿porque los trajistes? no me molesta pero debió ser un viaje largo" respondió Naruto recibiendo al pequeño minino que se posó en su cabeza.

"Tonterías, fue de hecho muy corto, Juvia no paraba de llorar, así que decidí traerla, Laxus-chan también quiso venir" respondió el gato, tenía una voz profunda que sorprendió a Law.

"¿Una invocación?" pregunto Tsunade al ver al gato descansar pacíficamente en el rubio cabello de Naruto.

"Juvia quiere comer" dijo la peliazul, su estómago rugiendo por atención, el estómago del rubio menor acompañó a su hermana, haciendo que el gato se riera un poco, "No hay problema, nuestra casa está cerca" dijo caminando junto al grupo.

* * *

"Bienvenido a casa Naruto-sama" dijo Virgo esperando a Naruto en la puerta, "¿Virgo? ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?" pregunto Naruto, la chica presentaba suciedad en el cabello, su ropa un poco desordenada.

"¿Desde cuando se fue?" pregunto Virgo, "(Suspiro) Entra a casa" dijo tomando la mano de Virgo y metiendola en la mansión.

Los miembros de la familia Donquixote estaban desayunando, todos reunidos en el comedor, Sandy entregando comida a la pequeña Narumi y Lami, Kushina y Mikoto charlando, Sr. Pink estaba comiendo sonriendo mientras miraba a su esposa alimentar a su hijo.

"Vergo-san, por favor pásame la sal" dijo Hitomi al estoico hombre, Vergo que tenía una hamburguesa en la barba pasó el condimento solicitado, Baby 5 estaba alimentando a Satsuki, todo era tranquilidad hasta que...

"Hola Familia" gritó Naruto pateando la puerta del comedor, "Naruto-kun" gritó Sandy corriendo al rubio, solo para ser impactada con una bala de agua, "¿Otra vez tú?" gritó la empapada Sandy mirando con furia a la chica que abrazaba posesivamente a su amado.

"Hola, Naruto, ¿Quienes son los niños?" preguntó Kushina, acercándose para poder recibir al Uzumaki, "Kushina, ¿ya recuperastes la memoria?" la Uzumaki no respondió solo dio un apasionante beso al rubio, "Lo tomare como un si".

"Para responder a tu pregunta, este niño de aquí es Laxus D. Uzumaki mi primogénito..." esto impactó a la pelirroja mirando como el chico presentaba el cabello y la piel de Naruto, "...Y esta pequeña es mi segunda hija, Juvia D. Uzumaki" dijo poniendo a los niños en el suelo.

"Juvia se alegra de conocerla" dijo la peliazul dando una reverencia, el chico solo dio un saludo, Kushina le sonrió a la niña acariciando el cabello azul, aunque noto que la chica tenía los ojos de su padre.

"Oh, ellos son muy lindos, se parecen a ti, más el chico" dijo Mikoto acercándose junto a Hitomi para conocer a la descendencia del Daimyo,

"Si, ellos junto a Narumi son mi orgullo" dijo mirando como la niña recién mencionada se acercó, los dos compartieron un silencio solo mirando al otro por un momento que parecía eterno, "Yo… traté de explicarle la situación" dijo Kushina viendo como Naruto se sentaba para hacer frente a su hija menor.

"Lamento haber esperado mucho para decirte esto" dijo Naruto mirando al suelo, "Durante dos años quise ir y correr a decirte que yo era tu verdadero padre, pero no podía hacerlo sin pruebas, yo lo sien..." pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la rubia menor lo tiró de un abrazo, "Papa".

Naruto abrió los ojos tras los lentes, secándose una lágrima con su mano, "Prometo nunca dejarte de nuevo hija" dijo el rubio abrazando más fuerte a la hija de su primer amor, tratando de transmitir los sentimientos perdidos.

"Papa/Otouosama" gritaron Satsuki y Juvia lanzándose al abrazo, siendo recibidos por Naruto, que comenzó a reírse, "Esperen" dijo Naruto al momento de que Virgo, Baby 5 y Sandy se lanzaron al abrazo grupal.

"¿Porque tanto escándalo?" preguntó el gato estirándose tras ser derivado de su lugar de descanso, "Un gato parlante" dijo Mikoto mirando el extraño minino, "Ella es mi mamá" respondió Laxus mirando como los habitantes de konoha miraban extraño a su papá.

"¿El gato?" preguntó Kushina con un poco de miedo, mirando al rubio menor que asintió,

El animal en cuestión miró a su alrededor, notando que no estaba en las calles de la aldea, "Así que llegamos" dijo el minino, antes de que alguien pudiera hablar se generó una explosión de humo que cubrió la totalidad del animal.

Al despejarse el humo los presentes vieron como el gato se transformó, dando paso a una hermosa mujer de piel morena, largo cabello de color morado que caía libremente por su espalda, una figura esbelta y bien tonificada, ojos dorados iguales a los del hijo mayor.

En pocas palabras era una de las mujeres más sensuales de las naciones elementales, usando solo un vestido rápidamente creado por hilos.

"Eres aburrido Naru" dijo la recién llegada mirando su cuerpo ser cubierto por cuerdas, "Fufufu, hay niños presentes Neko-chan" respondió el rubio poniendo abajo a los niños.

"Quisiera presentarles -"dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer, "Yoruichi Shihōin" gritó Tsunade.

"Sobrina ¿ya la conoces?"

"Ella es la traidora de Kumo, una mujer que traicionó y mató a todo su escuadrón, siendo catalogada en los libros Bingo como amenaza rango S" las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que los que no conocían a la mujer temblarán.

"Tsunade Senju, ¿que hace tu sobrina aquí? pensé que te odiaba" preguntó Yoruichi con una amplia sonrisa, ganando una mirada de la mujer Senju, "Ella es la maestra de Law" dijo apuntando a la pelinegra que se ponia al dia con su hermana menor.

"Además Yoruichi no nos traicionara, después de todo es la madre de mi primer hijo y mi primer esposa" dijo Naruto besando a la mujer, "¿Que?" pregunto Kushina al ver a la morena sonreír con superioridad, "Supongo que no les has dicho" dijo la mujer tomando al rubio menor en un abrazo.

"Di hola a tus otras mamás Laxus-chan" dijo la pelimorada riendo a carcajadas ante la cara avergonzada del chico, "Hola" dijo sin mirar a las mujeres, "Laxus es el primer hijo de Naruto, tiene siete años y es tan guapo como su papá" dijo molestando al chico que miro al suelo en vergüenza.

"Wow, es verdad que se parece, pero Narumi es la que es idéntica a su padre, incluso tiene bigotes" respondió Kushina, orgullosamente levantando a la niña para que todos la vean.

"Pero Hitomi es la más fuerte" intervino Mikoto presentando a su primogénita, "Creo que no puedes participar en este debate mamá" dijo la Uchiha mayor mirando como Mikoto bajaba la cabeza.

Al ver que todos comenzaban a hablar la matriarca Uchiha puso atención a la pequeña niña que no dejaba de abrazar la pierna de Naruto, "¿Quien es la madre de esta pequeñita?" pregunto Mikoto apachurrando los cachetes de la peliazul.

"Mamá" dijo Juvia en un tono triste, bajando su cabeza al suelo, "Juvia ¿tienes hambre? hay ramen" dijo Naruto tomando en brazos a la niña.

La segunda hija parecía olvidar la pregunta de la pelinegra, caminando directo a la cabeza de la mesa sentó a Juvia en sus piernas para comenzar a comer.

"¿Donde esta Robin?" pregunto Naruto, "Otou-sama" mirando a Juvia la vio con los palillos en un intento de darle de comer, "Gracias cariño" dijo Naruto abriendo la boca para total felicidad de la niña.

"Ella está en su despacho Naruto-sama, dijo algo de hacer unas llamadas" respondió Vergo, retirando una patata frita de la barba, "Tendré que hablar con ella después, por el momento comamos"

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en el pórtico, mirando a sus hijos entrenar, Juvia y Laxus combatían en un mano a mano, Narumi y Satsuki corriendo en una pista de obstáculos, Hitomi y Sandy peleaban, Hitomi sin usar el Sharingan y Sandy con sus piernas.

Virgo estaba teniendo su propio combate contra Lami y Baby 5 que tenía su mano derecha transformada en una pistola gracias a la habilidad de su fruta del diablo.

"Se están esforzando" dijo Kushina sentándose al lado del rubio, mirando a su hija competir con la Uchiha menor, "Kushina, ¿como te sientes?"

La Uzumaki miro al rubio dándole una sonrisa triste, "Fui una tonta, te deje pensando que Minato era una buena persona, resultó que solo me necesitaba como una fábrica de bebés".

Naruto abrazo a la pelirroja que comenzó a llorar, "¿Porque no te hice caso?" pregunto desahogandose en el pecho del rubio, "Deja eso Kushina, no importa, además" dijo alzando la cabeza de la pelirroja para secar las lágrimas con los pulgares.

"Tenemos el presente, y un futuro nos está esperando" dijo besando los suaves labios de Kushina, "Gracias"

"Dime Naruto, ¿quien es la madre de la niña?" preguntó Mikoto acercándose a los dos reencontrados amantes, desde que la presentó no pudo evitar preguntarse quién fue la mujer que parió a esa adorable niña.

"Es complicado Mikoto, ella murió" dijo Naruto

La Uchiha vio el dolor escrito en la cara de su amante, asintiendo tomó asiento al lado derecho del rubio para ver a los jóvenes entrenar, "Quisiera que se quedaran así" dijo Mikoto sonriendo al ver a su hija mayor bloquear otra patada de Sandy.

"Es triste pero no podemos evitarlo, ellos deben crecer, lo único que podemos hacer es darles consejos y enseñarles lo mejor para enfrentar la vida" dijo Naruto, las dos mujeres vieron extrañamente al rubio, "Eso fue profundo" dijo Kushina, no acostumbrada a que el rubio hablara de esa manera.

"Pero ¿saben lo que aún podemos hacer?" preguntó Naruto pasando sus brazos por detrás del par de mujeres, poniendo las manos en las caderas de ambas, "¿Que sería?" las dos mujeres preguntaron repegandose más a su amante, "Siempre podemos tener más" dijo riendo mientras levantaba a las dos ganando gritos de felicidad.

"Pervertido" dijo Laxus, mirando como su padre se llevaba a las dos mujeres al interior, "Madre desea tener aún más hijos, no la culpo" Laxus miró con una ceja alzada a la estoica Uchiha, "¿Que?".

"No estas enamorada de mi papá ¿verdad?" Hitomi sonrió misteriosamente dando un escalofrío al menor, "¿Quien sabe?" respondió esquivando una patada de la furiosa Sandy.

* * *

Amegakure no sato, la aldea escondida entre la lluvia, Junto a Taki y Kusa eran consideradas las más fuertes de las pequeñas aldeas ninjas, en el pueblo como su nombre lo indicaba una pesada lluvia permanente azotaba el pueblo, bañando todo el pueblo en una perpetua aura deprimente.

"Konan, ¿te encuentras bien?" la voz sacó de sus pensamientos a una mujer de cabello azul, ella estaba en el edificio más alto, la torre del Amekage, la mujer contemplaba las nubes que cubrían el cielo de su amado pueblo, "Solo es …nada, todo está bien, Pein" respondió la mujer, no voltear a ver al hombre a su espalda.

La mujer llamada Konan sólo podía ser descrita como hermosa, con el cabello corto lacio de color azul, bellos ojos de color ámbar que resaltan con las sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-púrpura la mujer también tenía un piercing debajo del labio inferior, una flor color azul hecha de papel adornaba su cabello. su vestimenta consiste de una capa negra con nubes rojas que cubría todo evitando ver su espectacular cuerpo, solo dejando a la vista sus manos y pies que estaban pintados con esmalte de color naranja.

La mujer se giró al recién llegado Pein, un hombre con cabello naranja, usando la misma capa que la mujer, dejando a la vista su rostro lleno de perforaciones, "¿En qué piensas?"

Konan miró a su amigo de la infancia antes de poner su vista en la lluvia, "Nada importante" su amigo se quedo en silencio, mirando la lluvia frente a la mujer, "Tenemos una reunión con Madara, dice que es importante" la respuesta de la mujer fue dar un ligero asentimiento.

Al ver como Konan parecía distante el hombre se giró, "Esto es por el sueño de Yahiko, por la verdadera paz, era necesario, Konan" dijo Pein saliendo de la habitación.

La peliazul se quedo sola, su vista viajando a sus manos, "Paz" repitió, jugando con un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, justo detrás del anillo de la organización, "Al final ¿vale la pena la paz cuando no puedes compartirla con nadie?" se preguntó sacando una pequeña foto del interior de la capa.

Parecía haber sido tomada desde lejos y aprisa, en ella mostraba a una niña sonriente de tres años corriendo por el bosque, detrás de la pequeña un hombre rubio con un abrigo de plumas rosas que reía al ver a la niña perseguir una mariposa.

"Algun dia podremos reunirnos Juvia..." se dijo con tristeza guardando la foto, "Pero hasta que ese dia pueda llegar, quédate con papá, estoy segura de que puede protegerte" dijo la mujer acariciando el anillo de oro, una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al padre de su pequeña.

La mujer salió de la oficina del Kage, caminando por unos momentos hasta llegar a una puerta donde sin tocar entró, la mujer posó sus ojos de uno por uno en los tres integrantes en la habitación dos de los cuales estaban sentados en sillones redondos..

El primero era el hombre de cabello naranja, sus ojos anillados podrían intimidar a cualquier shinobi, "Toma asiento Konan" pidió su amigo señalando el único lugar vacío, asintiendo fue al sillón.

"Zetsu reunió información de varios candidatos, algunos de hecho muy prometedores" dijo Madara, un hombre cubierto por una máscara naranja en espiral que solo mostraba el afamado sharingan, vistiendo una capa idéntica a las de los otros tres personas en la habitación.

"Madara-sama **tiene razón** " dijo un extraño hombre planta, era una persona blanca con ojos amarillos y el cabello verde, al menos la mitad de su cuerpo lo era ya que la otra mitad estaba completamente negra con un ojo totalmente blanco.

"Veamos si valen la pena" dijo Pein, mirando con desconfianza a los otros dos hombres, "En primer lugar tenemos a un ninja renegado de Sunagakure, él es un experto marionetista, su nombre es Sasori de la arena roja" dijo Madara, presentando un informe con la foto del hombre de cabello rojo.

"Como pueden ver es un shinobi rango S, **es lo que buscamos** " respondió el hombre/planta, "Parece interesante, Konan tendrás que ir" dijo Pein haciendo que la mujer asintiera.

"Hay otro esta vez una mujer, escapó de Kumogakure durante la tercer gran guerra shinobi, es un poco difícil seguirle los pasos pero su última localización a sido el país del fuego" dijo Madara presentando una foto de una mujer de tez morena con largo cabello morado

"Yoruichi Shihōin, no parece el tipo de persona que quisiera formar parte de la organización" respondió Konan, mirando a la mujer de ojos amarillos.

"El último por el momento es Uzumaki D. Naruto" los ojos de los dos residentes de Ame se abrieron ligeramente ante la mención del nombre, "¿El demonio celestial?" preguntó Pein con una ceja alzada.

"No es un shinobi, pero tiene la fuerza de un demonio, Zetsu a recabado información del hombre" dijo Madara permitiendo a la venus atrapamoscas hablar.

"No se mucho, Dressrosa es un lugar impenetrable, está llena de sellos alrededor de la ciudad, además de contar con sellos por debajo de la tierra **haciendo putamente imposible el entrar** " término groseramente la parte negra.

"Sin embargo el hombre recientemente dejó la capital en pos de viajar a Konoha" informó Madara cruzándose de brazos, "Un hombre con sus habilidades sería perfecto para detener a los Bijus" dijo Zetsu blanco.

"Imposible que se nos una".

"¿Porque sería? Konan" pregunto Madara con el ojo entrecerrado, la kunoichi de Ame miro al pelinegro sin ninguna emoción, "¿No lo sabes? el hombre es un Daimyo, ¿porque querría unirse a una organización de criminales y robar las bestias con cola? eso solo sería perjudicial para su aldea".

Madara se quedo callado durante un momento, "Ya veo, es una lástima" respondió antes de pasar a Zetsu, "¿Tiene familia?" Konan se tensó ligeramente ante lo dicho, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Pein.

"El es padre de dos mocosos, no se sabe quienes son las madres sin embargo, **también mantiene una estrecha relación con Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha** ".

"¿Nombres de los niños?"

"Laxus y Juvia, ellos salieron hace tres días de Dressrosa la capital del país del fuego" Konan apretó ligeramente los papeles ante la mención de la niña, "¿Crees que podríamos usar a los niños?"

"Imposible, los niños están dentro de la propiedad recien hecha del Uzumaki, además tiene una forma de conocer el paradero de **los niños a cualquier momento** "

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Pein.

"Me acerque a la mocosa cuando se alejó del rubio..." Konan entrecerró los ojos, apretando los dientes ante el hombre/planta, "...pero cuando salí de la tierra **no pasó ni un puto segundo cuando tuve que esconderme para evitar ser decapitado como todo el piche bosque** " gritó la parte negra recordando el día en el que la niña salió con Naruto a jugar fuera de la capital.

"Entonces ¿no sabes como lo hace?"

"Nunca dije eso, diganme ¿conocen las Vivres card?" los tres negaron, " **Esas putadas están hechas de papel de chakra, es una invención Uzumaki** , son pedazos de papel que se mueven en la dirección del dueño y te permiten saber a todo momento dónde está o si la persona está en peligro, **nadie aparte de los Uzumakis son capaces de hacerlos** "

"Entonces tendremos que matarlo, representa una amenaza muy alta" dijo Madara, "No es conveniente" dijo Pein ganando la atención de todos, "El es actualmente una amenaza en potencia, pero hasta que no podamos tener a todos los miembros no podemos hacer nada"

La peliazul se relajo un poco, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amigo, "Como sea, que comience la búsqueda de miembros, ire a buscar a Yoruichi" dijo Madara desapareciendo por medio de un vórtice que se generó en su ojo.

"Adiós" se despidió Zetsu hundiéndose en la tierra dejando solo al par de Ame, "Gracias" dijo Konan mirando al pelinaranja, "No me lo agradezcas, si el se vuelve un problema no me importará que sea el padre de mi ahijada" respondió Pein levantándose del sillón.

La peliazul se quedo sola aun sentada con su mirada perdida, "Aún así gracias" dijo levantándose, sacando el anillo para ponerlo en su dedo de nuevo.

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Nueva sangre

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Naruto estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de su despacho mirando frente a Robin que se sentó en uno de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, ella terminaba de explicar los frutos de su investigación de dos semanas, la información hizo que el rubio Uzumaki adoptara una actitud seria.

"¿Que pasa jefe?" preguntó Law sentada justo al lado de Robin, mirando como Naruto se quedo serio tras la información, "Fufufu, **Ope ope no mi** , interesante, Robin manda un mensaje a nuestros contactos, cinco millones de ryus al que me traiga la fruta"

"Enseguida Naruto-sama" dijo Robin apuntando el precio en una agenda, "¿Seriamente?, ¿vas a pagar cinco millones solo por una fruta?" preguntó Law sin creer lo que Naruto dijo.

"Law, tú y Lami son miembros de la familia no puedo permitir que mueran, además sin duda ese poder puede ser de utilidad" dijo Naruto mirando a la pelinegra sonreir, "Robin ¿algo más que quieras decirme?" la joven secretaria se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

"El científico desea hablar con usted, y acaba de llegar la investigación que solicitó" dijo Robin leyendo sus notas, Naruto asintió tomando el sobre que le extendió la chica, "Hablaré con él en la tarde, ¿algo más?" Law levantó una ceja ante este 'Científico' pero no dijo nada, "Por el momento es todo"

"Perfecto, recuerda enviar un mensaje a la capital sobre la Ope ope no mi, probablemente podrán encontrar algo con la alta sociedad fufufu"

"Por supuesto" respondió Robin apuntando el mensaje, Law siguió al rubio caminando hasta la salida, dejando atrás a Robin que comenzó a realizar la tarea solicitada.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Naruto levanto una ceja al ver a la chica con una expresión curiosa, "¿Hacemos? no tienes una clase que tomar, ¿dónde está Tsunade?" pregunto el rubio mirando a Law que se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Dijo que me tomara el dia" Joker tuvo que masajear el puente de la nariz ante la irresponsabilidad de la maestra de la chica, "Ok, espero que no se haga costumbre, sígueme".

* * *

Law admitió que era sorprendente la cantidad de espacio que tenía el complejo Uzumaki, con grandes muros a la redonda que separaban la propiedad, algunas casas extras donde los sirvientes de la casa podrán vivir y eran bastante cómodas si se basaba solo en el exterior.

Un templo que se coronaba como la joya del clan, un gran edificio que parecía haber sido remodelado recientemente donde con orgullo se presentaba el escudo de la familia Uzumaki, "Es sorprendente" dijo la pelinegra pasando de largo el templo en pos de ir más al fondo.

"Ese era el templo de las máscaras Uzumaki, en él se puede encontrar gran parte de la historia del clan" Law asintió a la explicación de su jefe, caminando pudo ver un edificio un poco más pequeño que el anterior.

Sin decir nada Naruto abrió la puerta dando vía libre para que la chica pasara, el cuarto estaba oscuro, la chica estaba un poco nerviosa al estar de pie sola bajo una luz en el techo, "¿Esta es la parte dónde me corta en pedazos?"

La pregunta de Law fue seguida del encendido del cuarto, "O mierda enserio me van a descuartizar" gritó al ver la gran cantidad de armas que llenaba el cuarto, Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto, Katanas largas y cortas, tachis y espadas todas decorando el gran cuarto, incluso barriles llenos de katanas estaban en un rincón, "Bienvenida a la armería".

Girando para ver a Naruto lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, "Por un momento creí que enserio me matarías, jajaja" se rió la chica, "No, el cuarto de torturas está del otro lado"

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Law ignorando por su bien mental lo dicho por Naruto, "Serás una gran médico, pero no sólo puedes confiar en tus habilidades, recuerda que no podrás usar chakra una vez consumida la fruta"

"De todos modos no es como si supiera algo de Ninjutsu"

"Cierto, pero no por eso tienes que ser inútil en combate" dijo caminando al centro de la habitación, "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Elige el arma que quieras" Law se sorprendió puso su atención en el rubio mirándolo con una ceja levantada, "¿En Serio?" pregunto para confirmar que no escucho mal, "En efecto, durante mi entrenamiento me especialicé en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tengo conocimientos de kenjutsu, sin embargo Kushina tendrá que enseñarte, ella es la experta"

Law asintió vacilante, miró alrededor de la habitación buscando el arma perfecta, pero nada realmente le llamaba la atención, no es que era una experta en las artes de la espada pero haber vivido en un país samurai tenía sus ventajas, estaba a punto de ir por cualquier arma cuando sintió un jalón.

No literalmente sino un llamado, un susurro podría decirse, algo que gritaba muy bajo en sus oídos, "¿Escucha eso?" le pregunto a Naruto el cual se encogió de hombros, "¿De que estas hablando?, yo no escucho nada".

En un intento de concentrarse Law cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar el origen de la voz, el resultado fueron lamentos de algo que estaba encerrado, golpes que se coordinaban con el latir de su propio corazón, abriendo los ojos la chica dejó que sus sentidos la guiaran directo a un viejo y polvoriento baúl, sin saberlo haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro bigotudo de Naruto.

"¿Esto?" preguntó, quitando un poco de polvo para revelar una espiral igual a la que adornaba el templo anterior, el baúl por si solo era grande y largo, aunque no parecía tener restricción alguna por lo que le fue fácil abrirlo, "Está aquí" dijo moviendo las espadas y escudos oxidados, sacando armas viejas una por una hasta que los susurros se convirtieron en llantos que sonaban más fuerte.

Fue hasta que tocó la empuñadura de un arma que el lamento se detuvo, la pelinegra sacó el arma desde el interior con un fuerte tirón, levantandola para revelar una nodachi pero el peso era suficiente para que no pudiera ser sostenida haciendo que cayera.

Pero Naruto la sostuvo de la funda evitando que tocara el suelo, agradecido con la cabeza Law miró el arma elegida, Con un rectángulo en forma de mano y la guardia baja cubierta con pelo corto de color blanco, enfundada en una exquisita vaina negra que era decorada con cruces blancas desde la abertura de la parte inferior y un pequeño trozo de cuerda roja atada alrededor de su apertura.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó alzando el arma de gran tamaño, "Esa mi joven Law es la nodachi **Kikoku (Llanto del diablo)** " dijo Naruto dejando que la chica estuviera el arma sola, "Kikoku" dijo Law sintiendo al arma apaciguar su llanto, "Una espada muy buena, aunque está maldita"

"¿QUÉ?" gritó de miedo no soltando el arma solo por unos hilos que la obligaron a mantenerla en alto "Pero el que sintieras su llamado me hace saber que tienes que ser su siguiente portador, enorgullecete Law todos los que trataron de usarla han muerto"

Law miró la nodachi apreciando la belleza del arma, "¿Me la voy a quedar?" Naruto asintió dando luz verde para que Law le siguiera, "Esa arma es muy importante para mi, no la pierdas" dijo Naruto saliendo junto a la chica de la armería.

"¿Porque?" pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su jefe llevar la nodachi en el hombro, "Fue uno de los regalos de mi madre", mirando la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto hizo que la chica compartiera el momento, "Gracias, Naruto"

"De nada, eres parte de mi familia después de todo y estoy seguro de que sin duda serás una parte importante de la familia Uzumaki" respondió mirando a Law con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica bajase su gorro para cubrir su sonrojo pero también cubrió la pequeña sonrisa que ganó por las palabras del rubio.

* * *

Caminando por el bosque en el Área 44, las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba como a su alrededor los animales parecían querer devorarlo sin embargo una simple mirada provocaba que lo reconsiderara, fue hasta que se adentro más al fondo que pudo ver una entrada subterránea.

Entrando bajo por unas escaleras que lo guiaron hasta una enorme habitación, era muy amplia, solo con una gran mesa, dos sillas y al fondo un escritorio donde un hombre revisaba unos papeles,

"Tienes que conseguir a un decorador de interiores, este lugar es deprimente, como sea, ¿de qué querías hablar?" preguntó Naruto saltando a la mesa para sentarse sin ningún cuidado.

El rubio Uzumaki miró al hombre bajar los papeles con los resultados de sus experimentos, levantándose se puso frente a su escritorio, "Bueno Naruto-kun, deseo un aumento en cuanto a los recursos financieros kukuku"

"Fufufu, ¿con los resultados que has dado? , es un milagro que no estás muerto Orochimaru" dijo Naruto sonriéndole ampliamente al pálido sannin

"Vamos Naruto-kun, el tratar de crear frutas del diablo no es un proceso fácil, no puedo simplemente crearlas de la nada, además es muy costoso" dijo Orochimaru, sus ojos amarillos mirando al rubio.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla en una pose de meditación, "Fufufu, tienes un punto muy válido Orochimaru, está bien no creo que un aumento sea malo, te daré el doble…." la sonrisa del Sannin serpiente casi podía dividir su cara, estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Naruto lo interrumpió, "..O al menos lo haría si no fuera que jodistes mis reglas".

Moviéndose con maestría el amo de las serpientes esquivo los hilos que casi dividen su cuerpo en piezas, dejando detrás su escritorio cortado en pedazos, "Kukuku ¿de que hablas Naruto? yo nunca haria algo asi" pregunto mirando a Naruto levantarse de su asiento en pos de caminar a el.

"Lo que oistes, te pedí una cosa, y solo una, cualquiera puede ser un conejillo de indias para que lo utilices, ¿criminales? no hay problema, ¿shinobis renegados? te los consigo, pero el que uses a personas inocentes eso me cabrea"

Orochimaru chasqueo su lengua, mirando como la única salida estaba tras el rubio, "No te enojes Naruto-kun fue por un bien mayor, además esos especímenes eran solo pueblerinos inútiles" el sannin giro por el suelo evitando ser decapitado.

"Eso no es todo" las venas en la frente del rubio contrastaba con la enorme sonrisa que tenía, mirando a la serpiente como nada más que una presa, "¿Encuentras un Uzumaki y no me lo dices? ¿honestamente cuánto tiempo crees que podrías ocultarlo?"

"Son la clave, su sangre es especial, el chakra es perfecto, con ellos podemos crear las frutas a cantidades-" pero no pudo terminar cuando Naruto disparo de su dedo proyectiles hechos de hilo, "Son mi familia y como el infierno permitiré que los uses"

Alejándose para ganar terreno Orochimaru plantó sus manos en el suelo " **Doton:Doryuudan (Bomba del dragón de tierra)** " la cabeza de un dragón se formó en el suelo, abriendo las fauces disparó una gran bala de lodo, " **Busou (armamento)** " el abrigo de Naruto tomó una tonalidad negra, cubriendo su cuerpo recibió el disparo.

"Fufufu, apenas cosquillas" dijo moviendo los dedos, con años de experiencia el sannin salto a la pared evitando ser rebanado, "No está mal" dijo haciendo rápidas muestras de manos " **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)** " el hombre disparó el elemento ígneo de su boca haciendo a Naruto estirar la mano a la pared donde un hilo se incrusto.

Con un fuerte tirón el rubio salió de la trayectoria para ponerse de pie en la pared, "Fufufu, eres demasiado estúpido para pensar que no me enteraria de tus movimientos" Naruto gritó moviendo la mano derecha de derecha a izquierda frente a Orochimaru, " **Goshikito (Hilos de Cinco Colores)** ".

El sannin tuvo que correr por la pared, detrás de él cinco cortes que estaban dando caza, "No corras Orochi-chan" dijo Naruto moviendo la mano izquierda esta vez de izquierda a derecha arrinconando al hombre en el medio.

Sin embargo Orochimaru sonrió impulsandose con la pared fue directo contra el rubio mientras escupía su arma personal la Kusanagi, cancelando el ataque Naruto movió su mano a la espalda sacando un Bokken de su abrigo.

"Kukuku tu arrogancia te matara Naruto-kun" gritó Orochimaru dando un corte horizontal contra el rubio, "Extraño..." solo para que los del sannin se abrieran a más no poder cuando la espada de madera tomó un color negro parando con éxito el ataque, "Estaba apunto de decir lo mismo, **Athlete (Hilo Depila Piernas)** " nombró su ataque al momento de que estiró su pierna derecha dónde largos y filosos hilos se formaron.

El Uzumaki lo pateó con fuerza provocando que Orochimaru fuese dividido por la mitad, sus piernas cayendo sin fuerza ante su mirada, sin perder tiempo la serpiente lanzó su espada para poder tomar su boca y abrirla a proporciones inimaginables.

"Repugnante" dijo el rubio cuando vio a otro Orochimaru completamente curado, "Kukuku, no está mal Naruto-kun" se rió el hombre tomando su arma, el rubio de bigotes estaba apunto de atacar cuando el sannin expulsó de la manga una gran cantidad de serpientes, "Inútil" sonrió cuando todas los atacantes fueron rebanados con el simple mover de los dedos.

" **Suiton: Teppōdama (Disparo de cañón)** " Naruto tuvo que saltar esquivando con éxito un proyectil de agua lanzado por la espalda, "Esto se está volviendo molesto" dijo Naruto bloqueando otro espadazo de Orochimaru.

La serpiente no detuvo su ataque continuó lanzando cortes sin fin contra el Uzumaki, sin embargo eran bloqueados con maestría por el rubio que sostenía su espada de madera solo con su mano derecha, "¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?, acaso ¿necesitas lecciones de kenjutsu? kukuku"

Naruto quedo en punto muerto contra Orochimaru, el sannin era sin duda un experto en el arte de la espada, "Gane" la declaración de Naruto trajo una carcajada al hombre pálido que empujó más su espada, "¿En serio? señor demonio JAJAJA" pero las risas de Orochimaru se vieron cortadas cuando noto la cúpula de hilos casi invisibles que se unían a la mano izquierda del rubio y actualmente los rodeaba.

"Fanfarrón también morirás" el pelinegro tenía completa confianza en sus palabras, confianza rota al ver a otro Naruto salir de la entrada de la cueva con los dedos alzados, "Fufufu, idiota" dijo el rubio original moviendo los dedos provocando que su clon al lado de Orochimaru moviera los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Fue entonces que los hilos se contrajeron cercenando a los dos contrincantes, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que no podía dejar de reír, al terminar solo un montón de vísceras y órganos era lo que quedaba del orgulloso sannin serpiente Orochimaru.

"Fufufu, ¿ahora que tenemos aquí?" se dijo pisando los restos de Orochimaru para llegar a los papeles del difunto, "Oh asi que aqui los escondias, bien creo que voy a hacer una visita, tómalo como una devolución de lo invertido"

Caminando a la salida sacó un puro del abrigo, "Es hora de ir por algunos nuevos miembros" dijo encendiendolo y tirando el fósforo tras él, dejando que la base subterránea se quemara, sin notar como una pequeña serpiente blanca escapaba por una abertura en la pared.

* * *

Oscuro, era todo lo que podían ver, un lugar húmedo y maloliente que solo representaba el infierno para los que tenían la desgracia de continuar viviendo bajo el yugo del monstruo de ojos amarillos, celdas que separaban a los prisioneros, algunos hombres, otros mujeres incluso niños estaban presentes, todos con suciedad cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras los vendajes que cubrían heridas de experimentos estaban llenas de sangre.

El sonido de la gran puerta metálica alertó a todos, haciendo que se encojan en su prisión la luz que permitía pasar la puerta dejaba ver la silueta de un hombre, más ninguno se atrevía a ver pues todos cerraban los ojos con miedo tratando de evitar hacer contacto con su torturador y tal vez no sufrir sus horripilantes experimentos.

El hombre se acercó, un estilo muy singular de caminata para la única persona que no cerró su único ojo de color chocolate, alertando que no se trataba de su verdugo, "Shuu" dijo callando al pequeño que temblaba bajo su abrazo.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente la celda que alberga a dos personas, "Oh ¿acaso no son adorables?" ante la voz, la chica que protegía al pequeño se alzó cubriendo al menor con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole frente al titán frente a ella.

"Dejalo" advirtió la joven solo para que el individuo moviera sus dedos y la puerta de su celda cayera, "¿O que?", la chica tembló ligeramente al verlo caminar, su alta figura solo la hizo dar un paso atrás, pero al hacerlo se topó con su razón de vivir.

"Te mataré" dijo poniéndose en una posición pésima de combate mientras sus fuerza era renovada con el niño tras ella, "Fufufufu jajajAJAJAJAJAJAJA" la respuesta de la pelirroja provocó una atronadora carcajada del hombre, la risa del rubio llenaron cada rincón de la prisión, "¿En serio? y dime ¿cual es el nombre de mi asasina? pequeña"

A sabiendas de que la persona frente a ella podría matarla con el simple movimiento de una mano la hizo considerar sus opciones, "Erza".

La chica parecía tener quince años, cabello corto de color rojo, su cara presentaba algunos golpes y tenía un vendaje cubriendo su ojo derecho, usando harapos que no ocultaban su aunque desnutrida, hermosa figura, "Ya veo, dime Erza ¿quien es el pequeño?" dijo señalando al chico rubio tras la pelirroja.

"No te importa" gritó pero se arrepintió rápidamente cuando sintió una gran presión procedente del hombre, "Te pregunte, ¿quien es el pequeño?"

Con dientes apretados ante el miedo la chica cubrió lo mejor que pudo al niño, en un vano intento de protegerlo aun sin quitar la mirada del rubio, "Jin" gritó el niño detrás de Erza.

Naruto miró cómo el infante se levantaba para hacerle frente, ante las protestas de la mayor, "Es un placer Jin, diganme ¿tienen hambre?".

Los estómagos de ambos sonaron dentro de la jaula ganando una sonrisa del rubio, "Vendrán conmigo".

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto Erza mirando la espalda en retirada del rubio mayor.

"Una persona que protege lo que ama, incluso cuando sabe que está destinado a morir, esa es la clase de personas en las que puedo confiar, Erza, Jin ¿desean unirse a mi? salir del lodo y pelear por lo que desean, esa es la vida que les ofrezco"

Los dos miraron al rubio, noches de tortura tras tortura deseando poder ver el sol, poder sentir el viento acariciar sus rostros, de poder sentir el suave césped entre sus descalzos pies, sin dudarlo el pequeño rubio camino más cercas del Uzumaki.

"Si"

"Jin no podemos confiar en él, tal vez es una-" pero sus palabras murieron al ver la determinación en los ojos verdes del rubio, inquebrantable e inmutable, "Quiero protegerte, quiero salir de aquí,quiero matar al bastardo que mato a mi mama, incluso si tengo que venderle mi alma al diablo"

Erza miró al joven, fue entonces que posó sus ojos en su supuesto salvador, "¿Prometes no lastimar a Jin?" pregunto tomando la mano del niño, "Fufufu, no solo eso, prometo mantenerlos a salvo, con el corazón" respondió haciendo una cruz imaginaria sobre su pectoral izquierdo, con un poco de duda caminaron a la luz donde Naruto los esperaba, "Vamos" dijo el rubio guiando el camino de los más jóvenes.

"¿Que pasara con los demás?" pregunto Erza mirando como los otros prisioneros estaban gritando, "No se preocupen el Hokage ya envió a sus shinobis, no tardaran en venir por ellos" dijo al salir de la cueva que era la prisión donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse bañando todo en un hermoso color naranja.

"Me presento, mi nombre es Naruto D. Uzumaki, la actual cabeza de la familia Uzumaki y Daimyo del país del fuego, ¿me permiten saber sus nombres?"

Los dos infantes se sorprendieron ante la información, aclarándose la garganta la pelirroja hablo, "Soy Erza y este es mi hermano menor Jin"

"¿Hermanos? fufufu?" pregunto al ver como ninguno de los dos compartía alguna característica del otro, " Lo cuido desde que lo trajeron, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces" dijo la pelirroja mirando al chico con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienen apellidos?"

"Jin se apellida Kisaragi, yo.. yo no tengo no recuerdo que tuviera uno" dijo Erza un poco triste de no poder cumplir con el Daimyo de fuego.

"No importa me agradan, está decidido desde ahora serán miembros de mi familia?" esto sorprendió al par de hermanos que vieron expectantes al rubio, "Oh por cierto desde hoy eres Erza Uzumaki después de todo tienes la sangre de nuestro clan corriendo por tus venas" dijo señalando a la pelirroja, que amplió los ojos, "El cabello rojo solo lo confirma" Erza miro su cabello, tomando un pequeño mechón largo lo vio.

"¿Mi cabello?" pregunto solo para que el rubio mayor tomara su mano con el mechón, "Siéntete feliz de portar el cabello del clan, mala suerte para mi que no saque esa característica de mi madre" respondió Naruto ala ligeramente sonrojada Erza, "G-gracias Señor"

"Nada de señor, llámame Naruto, ese es mi nombre, los dos son parte de mi familia desde ahora, así que no tienen que ser tan formales" dijo soltando la mano de Erza para caminar, Jin miró a su hermana mayor con curiosidad, viendo como la cara estaba como tomate, camuflajeandose perfectamente con su cabello.

"Vamos tenemos que ir a casa, necesitan un baño" dijo tapándose la nariz en broma ganando un que la chica se oliera en busca de mal olor y una risa del rubio menor, notando cómo llegó el cuerpo ANBU del Hokage que corrían directo a la entrada de la cárcel.

* * *

El par de hermanos miró con asombro las puertas de la muralla que separaba el territorio Uzumaki, frente a ellos estaba la gran puerta con el escudo de la familia orgullosamente, "¿Esto es tu casa?" preguntó Jin al momento de que las puertas se abrieran.

"Es su casa también, cuidenla y no rayen las paredes" dijo sorprendiendo a los hermanos con el gran complejo que se encontraba dentro, viendo como varias personas les sonreían al caminar frente a ellos, "Esto es genial" dijo Jin saludando a las personas dentro del complejo.

"Ellos trabajan para la familia, no duden en pedirles algo si necesitan algo" los dos asintieron, mirando alrededor vieron que el lugar era enorme y prácticamente estaba rodeado de altas paredes, Erza estaba a punto de hablar pero una niña de cabello azul salió de la nada abrazando al rubio mayor.

"Otou-sama, Juvia lo extraño" grito la niña dejando caer su peluche en pos de poder abrazar a su padre, "Juvia, solo tenía que hacer unos recados, sabes que nunca te dejaria" dijo Naruto incandose frente a su hija para consolarla.

"D-disculpa" la atención de Juvia se giró al otro hombre, los ojos de la niña se abrieron cuando noto su peluche siendo entregado por un joven de ojos verdes con y cabello rubio , "S-se te cayo".

Juvia se quedo mirando al chico,haciendo que Jin se pusiera un poco nervioso, "J-Juvia te da las gracias" dijo tomando el muñeco para salir corriendo a la casa principal, solo Naruto notando el gran sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

"Vámonos" gritó Naruto gruñendo por lo bajo, dejando atrás al rubio menor que estaba confundido, "¿Qué hice?" preguntó el chico a su hermana que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, su instinto de hermana mayor llamándola.

"No importa vamos no podemos dejar atrás a Naruto" dijo Erza corriendo junto a Jin para alcanzar al rubio.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

* * *

 **Wow, gracias por todos los comentarios, el seguir y ponerlo en favoritos, quiero agradecer a Vulkhanos, tu comentario me dio una epifanía, sin embargo no estaba familiarizado con Kenshin, pero te agradezco mucho, alguna sugerencia o aclaración no duden en mandar un review sin más me despido y les deseo un muy buen dia.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Traicion

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

En un terreno destruido, seis personas estaban frente a otra, todos en posición de combate, los seis estaban exhaustos la titánica batalla contra el monstruo frente a ellos les ha costado caro, cortaduras, moretones, suciedad en sus ropas, algunos creían que era su fin.

"Fufufu, mocosos, están a cien años de poder vencerme" dijo su terrible enemigo, extendiendo sus brazos en una invitación para atacar.

"No duden, tenemos que vencerlo, somos seis contra uno, es imposible perder" respondió una rubia, sus coletas gemelas ondeando en el viento.

"Y mira como nos está yendo" respondió una chica a su lado, su largo cabello negro cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

"No hemos podido siquiera conseguir un golpe" gruño un chico con una cicatriz en el ojo. su rubio cabello de punta.

"¿Que tan fuerte es?" preguntó otro rubio, pero este tenía su cabello lacio enmarcando su rostro.

"No importa, tenemos que seguir atacando" gritó una joven levantando una pesada nodachi, recibiendo un asentimiento de una chica peliazul a su lado.

"ATAQUEN" gritó la rubia corriendo junto a sus otros cinco hasta el hombre que corrió al encuentro.

"Naruto-sama se lo toma muy enserio" dijo Virgo sentada de rodillas, disfrutando un vaso de té, "Ciertamente, pero él no quiere que sus hijos sean débiles, aunque sean solo niños" respondió Robin sonriendo ante la masacre.

"Mejor suerte para la próxima" dijo Naruto caminando fuera del campo de entrenamiento detrás de su casa.

Cuatro años han pasado desde que Erza y Jin se unieron a la familia, en estos años su familia ha prosperado, Narumi y Satsuki tenían seis años, ambas esforzándose para ser más fuerte.

Su hijo mayor, Laxus con once años, crecía para parecerse más a su padre, Juvia de nueve años para total furia de Naruto desarrollo un pequeño enamoramiento con el chico de diez años Jin Kisaragi, el chico no era malo, incluso a Naruto le agradaba pero como cualquier padre sobreprotector no quería que su hija saliera con nadie.

Pero Naruto se contenía un poco por la pelirroja hermana mayor de Jin, Erza Uzumaki sin duda fue una mujer fuerte, después de que Tsunade le implantara un nuevo ojo por órdenes de Naruto, ella con sus dieciocho años se convertía en una hermosa mujer, estricta tal vez pero que era por el bien de la familia.

"Naruto-Kun excelente entrenamiento, ¿deseas comer? o ¿tal vez un baño?" dijo la siempre enamorada Sandy presentando una botella de agua y toalla al rubio, "Solo comida, gracias Sandy-chan"

La joven de casi trece años sonrió ampliamente hasta que brazos brotaron por su cuerpo inmovilizando a la chica, poniendo su cuerpo en una posición incómoda.

"Sandy-san, creí que te dije que no acosaras a Naruto" dijo la morena Robin sonriendole a la chica que tembló ante la mirada.

Con dieciséis años Robin mostraba su aún en desarrollo cuerpo, que solo hacía suponer que en su madurez sería simplemente hermosa.

"Ora, Robin no seas cruel" dijo Naruto pasando al lado de la chica, "No mucho" respondió Robin guiñandole un ojo a Naruto el cual solo pudo reír.

"Me duele hasta el alma" dijo Narumi desenterrando la cabeza del suelo, "No te quejes, creo que Jin se llevó la peor parte" dijo Satsuki señalando al rubio que estaba colgado de un árbol, Juvia tratando de sacarlo de la corteza.

"No puedo creer que no pude tocarlo" dijo Law con catorce años la chica logró retrasar la enfermedad del plomo ámbar, sin embargo si quería poder salvar a su hermana y ella necesita la ope ope no mi.

"No te preocupes hermana, seguro que algun dia podras tocarlo" dijo Lami sonriendo mientras entregaba un libro, la chica tenía once años, y presentaba los síntomas del plomo ámbar, "Gracias Lami" dijo la chica tomando el libro y abrirndolo en donde se quedo.

Fue un regalo de Naruto, despues de que se entero del nombre de la fruta fue a la capital donde un libro con toda la informacion de las Akuma no mi conosidas se registraba, por suerte para Law tenía un amplio conocimiento de la Ope ope no mi, por un doctor de la familia Donquixote.

"Voy a comer" dijo Narumi quitándose el polvo y corriendo a la casa, los demás la siguieron, seguro que un poco de comida aliviaría su derrota.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha estaba feliz, con treinta años podía decir que su vida era perfecta, su matrimonio iba excelente, su vida era muy buena, con su hija mayor Hitomi de trece años siendo considerada por muchos como la segunda venida de Madara, todo gracias al entrenamiento de su esposo y padre de su tercer hija.

Eso era lo que más amaba de su nueva vida, con cuatro años Wendy D. Uzumaki se coronaba como la cuarta hija de Naruto, la niña tenía el cabello negro que en ciertos ángulos tomaba un tono azulado, con grandes ojos negros y su tono de piel.

¿En qué piensas Mikoto-chan?" la voz de su amiga Kushina la hizo voltear a la puerta, mirando como la pelirroja con veintinueve años se acercaba con su niño de cuatro años Boruto D. Uzumaki saco la mayoría de las características de su padre, con lindo cabello rubio y ojos de color azul, incluso tenía dos marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, para total felicidad de la madre.

"No mucho, pensando en el futuro" dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija, "Te entiendo…. ¿Mikoto?"

"¿Que pasa Kushina?" dijo mirando a su amiga sentarse a su lado, "Creo que tenemos que entrenar" la Uchiha alzó una ceja ante la petición de su amiga.

"¿Entrenar?" dijo considerando la idea, la pelirroja asintió tomando más cerca a su hijo, "Tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero ser solo una ama de casa que espera que su esposo la salve, ¿recuerdas cuando eramos kunoichis?, el miedo que nuestros enemigos tenían cuando miraban la combinación Carmesí y Negro"

Mikoto sonrió a esos recuerdos, recordando las miradas de miedo de sus enemigos al ver a las dos más brutales kunoichis de Konoha, "¿Crees que podríamos volver?" Kushina asintió con una sonrisa, "Sin duda, no pertenecemos a una vida hogareña, digo es bueno pero quiero poder hacer misiones de nuevo no como kunoichi pero misiones de la familia"

Las misiones, eran solicitudes de personas que no quieren inmiscuir a la fuerza shinobi, personas que solicitaban ayuda directa de la familia, Naruto era muy conocido y la gente pagaba buen dinero por tener al Demonio celestial para tratar asuntos delicados.

"Tienes un punto, esta bien pero tenemos que entrenar a nuestras hijas también" la pelirroja se rió, "Por supuesto-ttebane, ellas tienen que ser más fuertes y que mejor que un par de experimentadas Kunoichis" dijo Kushina caminando con su amiga al comedor.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su despacho, mirando las fotos con su familia y agregando otra a su álbum personal, "Gracias por tomar la foto por mi Robin"

La pelinegra estaba junto a Naruto, mirando la foto recién revelada, "Jijiji, no hay problema Naruto-kun, es un placer".

La foto en si era Naruto saliendo del campo de entrenamiento de fondo sus hijos y protegidos lamentándose de sus heridas, "Por cierto Naruto, llego nueva información sobre la Ope ope no mi" susurro Robin masajeando los duros hombros del rubio.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Naruto relajándose ante el masaje de la mujer, que no siendo suficiente hizo brotar dos brazos extras para ampliar la zona de masaje, "Al parecer la fruta está en kiri, una fuerza rebelde que está en contra de la dictadura del Mizukage la tiene".

Las palabras de Robin sonaban como cantos angelicales, acercándose un poco mordisqueo el lóbulo izquierdo, "Robin…." la joven abrió los ojos sin detener el masaje o incluso dejar de morder, "..Buen trabajo, pero te recuerdo que aun tienes dieciseis y no eres un shinobi"

"Por favor, ¿no podemos olvidar esa regla?" preguntó girando la silla para sentarse sobre las piernas de Naruto, sin detenerse la chica sacó otro par de brazos que tomaron el abrigo de Naruto.

Pero el Daimyo de fuego se levantó con Robin en sus brazos, "Tal vez en tu cumpleaños número diecisiete" dijo dando un beso en la frente a la decepcionada chica.

"(Suspiro) Si no hay opción" dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la silla de invitados, "Como decía, los rebeldes de Kiri tienen la fruta, recién nos contactaron para ofrecersela"

"Perfecto mandaré a un mensajero con el dinero" dijo pero Robin negó, "Ellos desean contratar a la familia Uzumaki para un trabajo, estan dispuestos a dar la fruta como forma de pago".

Naruto alzó una ceja, la pelinegra revisó sus papeles antes de mostrar una solicitud de empleo, "Desean que asesinemos a Yagura el actual Mizukage" Naruto rió ante la solicitud tomando la hoja lleyo la solicitud, "¿Tenemos confirmación de que es la fruta?"

Sacando una foto Robin se la entregó a Naruto, una fruta con forma de corazón que guarda un parecido con una fresa. Tiene un tallo con un extremo parecido a un remolino que apunta hacia arriba, su superficie estaba cubierta con patrones de remolinos.

"Sin duda lo es, (Suspiro) diles que aceptamos, me encargare de esto personalmente" Robin asintió entregando una hoja la cual contenía los datos de la misión, "¿Debería avisar a los demás?".

Naruto se llevó la mano a la barbilla, "No creo tardar mucho, después de todo no es la primera vez que peleo contra un kage, y menos contra un jinchuriki" dijo Naruto caminando al comedor, "¿No vienes?" sonriendo Robin camino junto a Naruto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en las costas de kiri, seguía vistiendo su característico abrigo de plumas, una camisa negra abierta, pantalones semi-largos y zapatos oscuros con algo de tacón, su cabello ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, sus lentes color violeta enmarcando su rostro sonriente.

El rubio fue recibido por la pesada neblina que rodeaba la aldea, "Ahora ¿donde estan los empleadores?" pregunto mirando un mapa.

"Identifíquese"

Naruto quitó sus ojos del mapa para mirar a un grupo de shinobis de kiri, cuatro en total con sus máscaras de cazador ninja, se mantenían frente a él con sus armas desenfundadas, "Oh, buenos días me llamo Naruto D. Uzumaki, estoy buscando la aldea de la niebla, vengo a matar al Mizukage".

Un largo silencio llenó el ambiente, el rubio Uzumaki seguía sonriendo a los shinobis, "Matenlo" gritó el líder lanzándose junto a su grupo.

Pero antes de poder tocar a Naruto humo salió del suelo deteniendo a los shinobis, " **Hakuryō (El cazador blanco)** " gritó uno de ellos antes de que el humo los consumiera ahogandolos en el acto.

"Fufufu, me preguntaba cuando saldrias" dijo Naruto, el humo dejó a los shinobis cuyos cuerpos sin vida cayeron, "¿Qué demonios crees que haces al gritar tu misión al enemigo?" preguntoun hombre formandose del humo.

Un joven hombre ligeramente musculoso a principios de sus años veinte, el pelo completamente gris, estaba fumando un par de puros al mismo tiempo.

Viste una chaqueta blanca, con hombreras doradas, aunque era mucho más corta de lo habitual, de aspecto mucho más mullido y con un forro verde que se puede apreciar en el cuello; no viste nada más bajo la chaqueta, además de unos pantalones vaqueros.

Siempre lleva puesta una especie de ristra negra, idéntica a los cinturones que se destinan a la carga de munición, que en este caso está destinada a llenarse de puros, también lleva guantes y botas de cuero, en la espalda carga un Jutte de lo que parecía metal.

"Tu debes ser el contactó, mucho gusto soy-"

"Ya se quien eres lo gritastes a todos, soy Smoker de los renegados de Kiri, sígueme" dijo el peliblanco ajustando el jutte a su espalda, girando comenzó a caminar, "Fufufu" el rubio solo se rio antes de seguir al hombre.

Fue un trayecto corto entrando por un pasaje secreto que los llevó a una cueva, "No te separes" dijo Smoker guiando al rubio por el oscuro pasillo usando solo una antorcha.

Entraron por una puerta secreta que aparentaba ser piedra, al entrar vieron un camino ligeramente iluminado, "Casi llegamos" avisó el peliblanco.

Fueron algunos metros antes de que vieran a otro par de personas, "Capitán" dijo el par de hombres poniéndose firmes, el hombre asintió haciendo que abrieran la puerta.

Dentro se encontraban hombres y mujeres vestidos con el atuendo típico de los shinobis de kiri, algunos civiles que presentaban indicios de desnutricion, incluso niños estaban por los pasilloa (Supongo que no van ganando) penso Naruto devolbiendo la murada que los rebeldes le daban.

"Capitán Smoker" el grito ganó la atención del par de hombres que vieron a una niña acercándose, "Tashigi, ¿que haces aquí?, te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación".

La chica de no más de doce años, con cabello de color azul oscuro, sus ojos tenían un color marrón oscuros, la chica cargaba una katana con funda verde, "Lo siento capitán Smoker" dijo la chica dando una ligera reverencia.

"H-hola" dijo la chica mirando al rubio de bigotes, "Bueno, ¿como estas?" pregunto Naruto notando la katana, "Pero que sorpresa, no creí que me encontraría con una magnífica forja como esta".

"¿La conoce señor?" preguntó Tashigi poniendo la espada al frente, " **Shigure (últimas lluvias de otoño)** " dijo desenvainando ligeramente.

Con un mango verde y diseño con cuatro pétalos antes de la hoja, la propia hoja se miraba normal, la primera mitad es verde y está llena de baches, la segunda mitad es blanca y suave., hay diseños circulares incrustados en todo el forro de la katana.

"Una buena katana" dijo entregando el arma a la sonriente chica, "¿Usted utiliza alguna?" preguntó la chica siguiendo al rubio por el pasillo, Smoker se masajeó la sien ante el fanatismo de la chica.

"Si, he recorrido el camino de la espada, con mi siempre fiel..." dijo presionando un sello en su muñeca, en un 'puf' de humo apareció una magnífica katana.

"Esta es mi bebe, cuidado es una chica mala su nombre es Sandai kitetsu" dijo Naruto mostrando el arma a Tashigi que amplió los ojos ante el espécimen.

La Sandai Kitetsu tiene un borde afilado, su vaina entrecruzada como cuerdas carmesí, "La tercer mata demonios" dijo Tashigi sacando un libro debajo de su camisa, "Es considerada como una de las cincuenta mejores espadas forjadas".

"Si, pero no la toques, ella es muy sensible" dijo evitando que la chica la tomara, "Si ya acabaron, llegamos" dijo Smoker parando frente a una puerta.

Al entrar se topó con una mujer sentada detrás de la única mesa en la habitación, la mujer de gran belleza, hermosa figura atlética pero delgada, el cabello de un color castaño rojizo que llegaba hasta los hombros, un mechón que cubre su ojo derecho, sus ojos de color verde claro que no quitaban la mirada del rubio Uzumaki, llevaba el uniforme Anbu de kiri que no hacía nada para disimular el curvilíneo cuerpo.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre con cabello azul y un parche en el ojo.

"Así que nos conocemos al fin, Naruto, permita me presentarnos, el es Ao mi guardaespalda, la persona que lo guió se llama Smoker, mi nombre es Mei Terumi" la mujer habló una vez se cerró la puerta, "Mi placer Mei, sin duda su belleza solo es comparable con su fuerza" dijo el rubio sentándose frente a la mujer que le sonrió, "Si no le molesta deseo verlo"

"Fufufu, prefiero una cena antes de pasar al plato principal" dijo cantarinamente Mei, "Fufufu no malinterprete Mei, me refiero a la fruta"

"¿Cual es la garantía de que no me matarás cuando lo tengas al alcance?" pregunto Mei con una sonrisa sensual.

"Siguen vivos, quédate con eso, ademas no soy el tipo de persona que se retracta de su palabra".

Mei entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a sonreir "Me basta" respondió Mei sacando un cofre bajo la mesa, le dio el cofre al rubio que lo abrió, en el interior se encontraba una fruta en forma de corazón con un patrón de remolinos.

"Fufufu, perfecto, me despido hay un Mizukage que matar" dijo devolviendo el cofre para levantarse.

"Estás loco tenemos que coordinar un ataque para liberar a kiri-" fue la réplica de Ao pero fue cortado por Naruto, "Eso llevará tiempo, el trato es 'matar al Mizukage', no traer la paz a kiri, me importa poco este pais, solo quiero esa fruta así que cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo" dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los rebeldes con los ojos abiertos.

"Tch, van a hacer que lo maten" dijo Smoker apagando los puros, Ao tenía pensamientos similares mientras que Tashigi estaba preocupada, "Naruto D Uzumaki, un hombre fuerte….. y muy apuesto fufufu".

* * *

Naruto caminaba fumando un puro con su destino siendo las puertas de la aldea oculta de la niebla "Ese si que tiene buenos cigarros" dijo el Uzumaki tirando una cortina de humo de los puros prestados de Smoker.

"ALTO" sus pensamientos fueron truncados cuando un grupo de shinobis del pueblo lo detuvo, "¿Si?".

"¿Cuales son sus negocios en kiri?" el aparente líder preguntó señalando al rubio con su katana, "Bueno me gusta el clima, es un hermoso lugar para… seriamente idiota, vengo a realizar un trato con el Mizukage, tiene mi reservación está a nombre de Uzumaki"

"Mis disculpas ya estábamos esperándolo" contestó el ninja guiando al rubio a la entrada de la aldea, Naruto no se sorprendió de ver que aún estaba cubierta por la perpetua niebla, pero al menos podía mirar algunas estructuras altas nada llamativo y una gigante torre en el centro de la aldea coronaba el pueblo, la torre mizukage se alzaba en todo su esplendor.

El rubio bigotudo caminaba con paso firme a la oficina del líder del pueblo, al llegar el shinobi toco la puerta.

"Adelante"

Al entrar Naruto se encontró con el actual Yondaime Mizukage el cual tenía una apariencia muy inusual, una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color morado y poseía cabello corto de color crema. Su diseño de Banda Ninja es muy diferente a los demás ya que al parecer la hebilla formaba parte de su ropa, además se notaba que poseía un pañuelo en su cuello y una especie de correa en donde traía colgando un bastón, pero eso palidece ante la baja estatura del líder que no medía más de metro y medio.

"Mizukage" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la silla frente al escritorio de Yagura, "Naruto-san, déjenos" ordenó haciendo que todos los ninjas se fueran incluso los ANBU en el techo,

"¿Está hecho?" preguntó Yagura entrelazando los dedos frente su rostro, "Los rebeldes me pidieron asesinarte, fufufufu, la cara de esos idiotas cuando les dije que vendría a matarte no tiene precio".

"Así que ya sabes donde estan, perfecto eso es conveniente"

"Cierto, se encuentran a veinte kilómetros al sur es una base subterránea un poco oculta pero es fácil llegar" dijo el rubio su perpetua sonrisa presente.

"Bien siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted" dijo entregando una caja de madera, al abrirla pudo ver una fruta roja en forma de corazón con patrones de remolinos.

"Fufufufu, me encanta cuando un plan sale bien, ¿no se lo dije?, haga que los tontos crean que tienen la fruta y ellos tratarán de contactar conmigo, saben que soy fuerte y no dudarán en usar la fruta como chantaje guiandome directo a su base, tontos arrogantes" dijo contemplando la fruta en sus manos.

"Tiene razón, su plan salió a la perfección ahora si me permite esa vivre card" dijo extendiendo la mano "¿Como los localizara si no tiene como perseguirlos?" preguntó con humor, entregando un pedazo de papel con el nombre de Tashigi escrito.

"Si me permite tengo a unos rebeldes que matar" dijo el Mizukage aceptando el apretón de manos de Naruto "Solo una cosa más" dijo Naruto sin dejar ir la mano.

"Duerme" Yagura cayó sobre el escritorio temblando ligeramente, mirando su mano noto como una matriz de sellado se extendía por su brazo, "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Nada, solo negocios" dijo Naruto poniendo a Yagura de espalda en el escritorio para levantar su camisa, "Buen sello, déjame arreglarlo" sacando tinta de un sello en de su mano comenzó a escribir.

Los ojos de Yagura se ampliaron de dolor antes de revelar el premio, "Sharingan" dijo Naruto al ver la influencia del Doujutsu, el Mizukage parpadeo sacudiendo la cabeza puso sus ojos en Naruto.

"¿Puedes entenderme?"

Llorando el Mizukage asintió tembloroso, mirando al rubio a los ojos, "Kami ¿pero que e hecho?" preguntó ocultando sus ojos con el antebrazo derecho.

"¿Recuerdas algo?"

""Un hombre con una máscara naranja apareció un día, estaba a punto de atacar cuando mire su único ojo visible" dijo Yagura levantándose del escritorio, "Madara" el Mizukage vio a Naruto el cual suspiro, "Tengo el desagrado de conocerlo, trato de destruir Konoha hace seis años".

Yagura apretó las manos, sintiendo el peso de sus inconscientes acciones, "Era una tortura, estaba conciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía hacer nada más que ver las atrocidades que hice"

"Entonces cambia lo que haces" el joven vio a Naruto sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio para poner los pies encima, "Lo que te acabo de poner es un sello, lo comencé a fabricar cuando me entere de como el idiota controlar al Kyubi para atacar Konoha"

Yagura se sorprendió, cerrando los ojos trato de hacer contacto con su inquilino, (Isobu, ¿estas ahi?).

( **Aquí estoy, lo que hizo ese rubio sin duda nos liberó, puedo sentir la libertad** ) soltando un suspiro de alivio Yagura le sonrió al rubio, "Gracias"

"No importa, solo dime algo, ¿donde esta la fruta real?" pregunto mordiendo la supuesta Ope ope no mi, "Es cierto" gritó Yagura mirando al rubio, "La tiene Madara, mis shinobis la encontraron hace un mes, pero el llego, y hablo con un extraño hombre planta, dijo algo de una chica"

Naruto aplasto los restos de la fruta, levantándose tomó la vivre card de la mesa, "Se un buen líder" dijo saliendo por la ventana dejando al Mizukage plantear el futuro de su aldea.

* * *

En el bosque fuera del complejo Uzumaki dos personas estaban reunidas, un hombre alto y una joven pelinegra, "Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo"

Law tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mirando al hombre de máscara naranja observar la pequeña esfera de cristal en sus manos la cual mostraba un pedazo de papel con el nombre de Narumi.

En las manos de la pelinegra una fruta en forma de corazón, que presionaba con fuerza, "Perdón" dijo cayendo de rodillas, comiendo la fruta ante la mirada de Madara, "Espero que estuviera buena jajajaja" se rio desapareciendo en un Vórtice.

Sin perder tiempo corrió a su hermana, segura de que su conocimiento médico y la fruta la podrían ayudar a retirar el plomo de su hermana, sin notar a un hombre sonreír detrás de un árbol.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**


	10. Capitulor 10: Las deciciones que tomamos

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Robin estaba caminando a la entrada principal, su sonrisa relajada mientras leía los informes trimestrales de las finanzas que el Sr. Pink le entregó hace unos momentos, "Todo parece en orden" se dijo antes de ver un reloj en su muñeca, "Naruto-kun dijo que estaría aquí en unas horas, solo espero que no le pase nada"

 **POM**

"¿DONDE ESTÁ LAW?" gritó Naruto destruyendo la puerta de su hogar, recibiendolo estaba Robin que lo miro con extrañeza, "Buenos días Naruto-kun, Law tiene rato en la habitación de Lami-chan-".

Pero no termino de hablar cuando Naruto se encontraba corriendo a dicho cuarto, llamando la atención de los habitantes de la casa principal, "¿Naruto?" pregunto Kushina viendo a su marido pasarla de largo, viendo como los demás comenzaron a seguir al rubio.

Al llegar casi a la habitación vio salir a Law y Lami, la chica sonriendo mientras miraba sus brazos, "Naruto mira Law me curo" gritó Lami mostrando su cuerpo sin manchas del plomo Ámbar, "Naruto yo-"

"¿Que hicistes?" ordeno Naruto levantando a Law por la ropa y estrellando su espalda contra la pared para completar terror de los presentes.

La pelinegra comenzó a derramar lágrimas, ni siquiera tratar de liberarse del agarre de Naruto, "Era la única forma…"

"Dime de una puta vez ¿qué fue lo que hicisteis?" gritó golpeando el concreto al lado de la cabeza de Law.

"Naruto ¿qué crees que haces? Law-chan acaba de salvar a su hermana, deberíamos-"

"MADARA LE DIO LA FRUTA"

Las palabras de Kushina murieron al escuchar el nombre, todos miraron como Law soltaba más lágrimas, "Era la única forma, Lami no duraría otro año, y el vino con la Ope ope no mi, y yo…"

"No lo pienso repetir otra vez dime ¿que hicistes?" las venas abultadas en la frente de Naruto mostraba su furia, Law bajo su cabeza en vergüenza.

"Le di la vivre card de Narumi-uff" se quejo al lanzada por el suelo, "¿TÚ QUE?" Naruto gritó en furia, toda la familia se sorprendió de lo hecho por la pelinegra.

"El iba a destruir la fruta no tenía opción" pero un puñetazo fue lo que recibió dejando que la chica rodara por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra la pared, "¿Vendistes a mi hija para salvar tu trasero?"

"LO HICE POR LAMI" las palabras de la chica detuvieron a Naruto, que se ajustó las gafas, "Dime Law" la pelinegra levantó la cabeza mirando al rubio, "¿Ya estricpastes el plomo de ti?" esto sorprendió a la chica como a toda su familia, "No, quise ayudar a Lami lo más rápido posible".

"Tsunade ayuda a Law a extirpar el Plomo de su cuerpo, hablaremos cuando se recupere" ordeno Naruto, orden que acató su sobrina.

"Los demás no quiero que culpen a Law por esto".

"¿Como no quieres que la culpemos?, ella vendió a Narumi" gritó Kushina abrazando a sus hijos, "No fue su culpa, yo debí prever que algo como esto pasaría" dijo levantando a la chica del suelo, "Lo siento Law" dijo Naruto llevando a la chica junto a Tsunade a su cuarto.

Law se cubrió los ojos con su gorro en un intento de evitar que Naruto la viera llorar, "Perdón".

El resto de la familia comenzo a irse, dejando que Lami fuera al cuarto con su hermana, todos con diferentes reacciones desde la furia hasta la empatía, sin dejar de preguntarse ¿qué habrían hecho ellos por un ser querido?.

* * *

El día siguiente los integrantes de la familia fueron despertados por un grito, corriendo Naruto llego entrando rápidamente al cuarto de Law y Lami,

"¿Lami qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto viendo el cuarto de la chica, la cama de Law tendida y una carta entre las manos de la joven hermana.

"Law se fue" lloró sorprendiendo a los presentes, "¿Como?" pregunto Naruto tomando la carta de la chica, dejando que Erza consuele a la niña.

" _ **Para Naruto, Lamento todo lo que hice, no merezco ser parte de tu familia, por favor cuida a Lami, no volverán a saber de mi, no intenten buscarme me lleve mi vivre card, gracias por todo**_ "

Naruto se sentó mirando la carta con tristeza, "Perdón Law" dijo Kushina cubriendo su rostro en culpa, "No es culpa de nadie, es la decisión de Law" dijo Naruto caminando hacia la salida, "Lami, tu hermana estará bien" dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Fuera de la aldea Trafalgar Law caminaba, en su espalda una pequeña bolsa con víveres básicos, negarse a llevarse algo más que lo indispensable, "Law" la niña se detuvo mirando a su espalda abrió los ojos, "¿Robin? Yo solo-", trato de hablar pero la mujer le lanzó una bolsa, "Toma nunca la pierdas".

En el interior se encontraba una gran cantidad de dinero y su libro de la ope ope no mi, "¿Que haces Naruto se-?" pero fue interrumpida cuando le entregó la nodachi.

"Naruto me pidió que te lo diera" esto sorprendió a la chica, mirando la kikoku soltó unas lágrimas, "Escúchame Naruto quiere que sepas que no importa tus decisiones el te apoya, tal vez para algunos sea malo, pero solo tu puedes dictar lo que es correcto, ve tranquila y siempre recuerda que tienes un hogar aquí"

"Gracias" respondió Law dejando escapar sollozos, ajustándose las cosas continuó con su camino, "Ella es una buena chica, ¿verdad?" pregunto mirando al árbol donde Naruto estaba reclinado, "Sin duda un miembro valioso de la familia"

"¿Estas llorando?" pregunto Robin sonriendo al oculto aspecto de su amor, "Tonterías, es solo sudor" dijo besando la mejilla de la pelinegra, "Ara, ¿acaso alguien está dispuesto a romper las reglas?"

"Fufufu, tal vez en un año Robin-chan" dijo caminando a la aldea, "(Suspiro) No creo poder aguantar mucho Naruto-kun" dijo caminando hasta el rubio rumbo a casa.

Law cargaba la nodachi en su hombro las dos mochilas unidas en una para mayor comodidad, su mirada al frente del camino, "Creo poderte ayudar" mirando a su derecha vio la causa de su partida.

"TÚ" gritó al ver a Madara con una actitud despreocupada, "Eres sin duda fuerte al ser entrenada por Tsunade y Naruto yo podría-"

"¿Qué más quieres?, ya no tengo nada, mi familia me odia, mi hermana piensa que soy una traidora, la persona más importante después de Lami desconfia de mi"

"Te puedo ofrecer venganza"

"Vete ala mierda" dijo caminando a la dirección contraria de Madara "¿Deberíamos **matarla?** " preguntó Zetsu saliendo del árbol al lado del Uchiha, "No, ella se nos unirá eventualmente, solo es cuestión de algunos años"

"El Uzumaki nos mantendrá en la mira"

"Eso planeo, Naruto D. Uzumaki, al final bailará bajo mis hilos" dijo antes de que un vórtice se generará en su ojo desapareciendo junto a Zetsu.

* * *

"Papá no puedes dejar que Law se valla" dijo Narumi entrando al despacho de su padre, "Eso no está a discusión" respondió sin mirar a la chica, poniendo toda su atención en los papeles que invaden su oficina.

"Pero ella es mi amiga"

"Ella tomó su decisión Narumi" respondió el rubio mirando a la pequeña de ojos azules.

La chica reflejaba tristeza y dolor su mirada directo a sus pies, el rubio Uzumaki no pudo evitar sentirse mal, "(Suspiro) Hija sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Narumi asintió acercándose a su papá para sentarse en sus rodillas,

"Confía en mí, Law decidió irse, pero no significa que para siempre, estoy seguro de que volverá algún dia " las palabras de su padre hicieron que la chica asintió, dando un beso en la mejilla bigotuda de su hija la dejó salir del cuarto.

"Hola Vergo-san" dijo Narumi saliendo de la oficina de su padre con una actitud deprimida, la mano derecha de su padre miró a la chica, "Buen dia, Narumi-sama"

"¿Que pasa Vergo?" el estoico hombre miró al suelo, "Lamento no haber previsto la traición de Law"

"No es tu culpa, Madara fue muy listo, tengo que ser más si planeó matarlo" dijo Naruto pasando la mano por el cabello, "Si me permiten iré y la traire" dijo sin notar como su jefe movió imperceptiblemente el labio en una sonrisa.

"Ella volvera algun dia, y ese dia le pateare el trasero por no decírmelo de frente" respondió girando su silla, "Dejame solo, necesito pensar" dando una ligera reverencia el hombre de patillas salió de la habitación.

"Juvia dice hola Vergo-san" dijo la peliazul pasando al hombre para entrar a la oficina de su padre.

* * *

El Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba caminando hasta el complejo Uzumaki, había pasado un mes desde que su estudiante Tsunade se fue de la aldea pues en sus palabras no tenía nada que hacer en el complejo Uzumaki tras la pérdida de su estudiante.

"Hokage-sama, buenos días" dijo Virgo en la puerta del recinto, recibiendo con una reverencia al líder de la aldea, "Buenos dias Virgo-chan, ¿esta Naruto?"

La chica miró al sandaime antes de negar, "Wakasama se encuentra en un paseo con su tercer hija Narumi-sama, no tardaran mucho ¿desea esperarlo?" pregunto la chica abriendo paso al líder, "No lo se.."

"Tenemos un puro que Wakasama dejó en caso de que deseara verlo" esto trajo una sonrisa al viejo Hokage, "Me convencistes" dijo siguiendo a Virgo al interior de la residencia.

* * *

Narumi estaba sonriendo, su cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas gemelas, usando un vestido naranja que resaltaba su piel ligeramente bronceada, en su mano un helado de vainilla, junto a ella su padre que aun con el clima se negaba a quitarse el abrigo de sus hombros, él disfrutaba de uno sabor chocolate, "Sigo pensando que el chocolate es mejor"

"Imposible la vainilla es maravilla-ttebayo" gritó la chica lamiendo su nieve, moviendo sus piernas en el banquillo de madera donde estaba sentada, "Te gusta el parque?" pregunto Naruto tomando un mordisco de su nieve, "Es muy bonito" respondió Narumi, mirando a los pájaros cantar.

"La próxima vez traigamos a mamá" dijo Narumi, su padre asintió recordando que su esposa estaba entrenando junto a Mikoto y Yoruichi, "Y a Boruto también, no se porque ese niño no quiso venir"

"A el le gusta jugar con Wendy, dice que es muy divertido" respondió su hija, "A Juvia le gusta Jin" dijo Narumi con cierta burla haciendo que Naruto chasquee la lengua, "Ya lo se, tendre que hablar con el niño, no pienso dejar a mi hija sin pelear"

Narumi se rio comiendo su nieve siguió viendo a su padre, "Dame de chocolate"

"Olvidalo, tu pedistes vainilla" respondió Naruto alejando el cono de las garras de su hija, "No seas malo y dame, o le dire a Mamá de… mmm.. ¿por favor?" pregunto al no tener nada con que amenazar.

"Vez siempre di por favor y…." dando una mordida al cono de chocolate la chica vio a su padre, "Gracias" respondió con una sonrisa, "Esa es mi hija".

Los dos disfrutaban el momento, respirando el aire puro que el parque de Konoha les ofrecía, "¿De donde vienen los bebés?" preguntó Narumi haciendo que Naruto se atragantara con el helado, "¿Qué cosa?".

"Le pregunté a mamá, pero me dijo que te preguntara a ti" dijo la rubia mirando a su padre con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Bueno…" dijo rascándose la mejilla, "Los bebés, ¿sabes que? te lo diré cuando cumplas trece años, no pienso tener 'la charla' en este momento" dijo Naruto mirando la nieve, "Pero yo quiero saber"

"Dime Narumi cuánto es nueve por ocho" la chica se sorprendió mirando sus manos comenzó a contar para total alivio de su padre, los dos se quedaron en silencio solo interrumpidos por los murmullos de cuenta de la chica, pero fue entonces que la atención de Narumi fue llamada por un grupo de niños.

Eran cuatro y estaban molestando a una niña de cabello azul oscuro, la joven tenía la piel blanca y ojos color lavanda, los niños eran de al menos ocho años y parecía que solo quieren molestar a la niña.

"Dejenla en paz" gritó Narumi lanzando el helado de vainilla para correr hacia los niños, ante la mirada de Naruto que atrapó el cono.

"Callate no es tu problema" gritó uno soltando un golpe a Narumi, pero no previó que la chica tomara el puñetazo y girara lanzando al chico a un metro, "Siguiente"

"Mocosa" gritó otro atacando junto a su amigo, Narumi interceptó una patada con la pierna derecha, "AAAAAH" gritó el chico cayendo al suelo mientras se sostenía la espinilla derecha.

"Aprieta los dientes" gritó Narumi dando un uppercut al último dejándolo tirado, mirando al último niño que se mantenía temblando ante Narumi.

"BUU"

"MAMÁ" gritó huyendo de la rubia, "Son unos tontos" dijo caminando a la derribada niña.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto ayudando a la peliazul a ponerse de pie, "G-gracias" dijo con un lindo tartamudeo, "No hay problema" dijo la rubia, "¿Que pasa?"

"Es- es solo, n-nadie me había defendido n-nunca" respondió la oji lavanda juntando los dedos, "Soy Narumi ¿cuál es tu nombre?, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?".

La peliazul se sonrojo mirando al suelo la niña asintió, "Hurra te voy a presentar a mi papá" gritó la emocionada rubia tomando la mano de la chica.

"PAPA te quiero presentar a mi amiga ella es…. ¿cual es tu nombre?" preguntó rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Hi- Hinata Hyuga".

"Oh, Hinata, lindo nombre" dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la pequeña que se sonrojo a más no poder, "Por cierto Narumi, excelente pelea" felicito haciendo que la chica infla el pecho en orgullo. "Entonces ¿cuánto es nueve por ocho?" pregunto Naruto haciendo que su hija se asustara.

"Se-setenta y dos" dijo Hinata cubriéndose la cara por la mirada de ambos rubios, "Mi nueva amiga es un genio" gritó Narumi jactándose de su nueva amistad.

"Hinata-sama" gritó un hombre cayendo las alabanzas de Narumi, el hombre era joven y tenía sus ojos de color blanco, cayendo al lado del trío, "Por favor no se separe de nuevo Hinata-sama, oh disculpe solo estaba-" pero el ninja abrió los ojos al ver la cara sonriente de Naruto.

"Naruto-sama" gritó inclinando la cabeza, "Oi, no hagas una escena" dijo Naruto sentándose en el banquillo junto a Narumi y Hinata,

"Lo lamento" poniéndose en una posición recta el hombre se presentó, "Soy el guardaespalda personal de Hinata-sama, pero Hinata-sama salió corriendo al parque y la perdí de vista"

"Tranquilo, de hecho Narumi se hizo amiga de la pequeña" dijo señalando al par que compartía el resto del helado de Narumi.

"Una vez más, lo lamento, Hinata-sama es hora de irnos" la peliazul vio a su nueva amiga con una mirada triste.

"A-adiós" dijo levantándose para caminar con el hombre, "Hasta pronto" respondió Narumi con una sonrisa triste.

"Oi nadie dijo que no podíamos acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa" dijo Naruto levantándose para total felicidad de la rubia.

"Gracias papá" gritó Narumi abrazando a su amiga, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara casi hasta el punto de desmayarse, "No tiene ningún problema, ¿o si?"

El hombre de ojos blancos negro, "Será un honor" dijo guiando el camino, dejando que las chicas hablaron, Naruto riendo al escuchar como su hija le contaba sobre sus hermanos.

* * *

"Este es un lindo complejo" dijo Naruto contemplando la casa principal Hyuga, "Sus palabras nos halagan Naruto-sama" dijo el hombre, dando una señal para que un par de guardias les permitieran el paso.

Murmullos se escuchaban a su alrededor, todos viendo al Daimyo de fuego escoltar a la princesa Hyuga y a su tercer hija.

Fue una sorpresa cuando no solo el Daimio de fuego si no la cabeza del clan Uzumaki presento a Kushina como su esposa, y a la pequeña 'niña demonio' como su tercer hija, todos los aldeanos cambiaron rápidamente de opinión sobre el par de mujeres.

Algunos clanes como el Uchiha temblaron al enterarse de la procedencia de la niña pues ellos eran el único clan que guardaba algún rencor contra el kyubi, pero respiraron de alivio cuando la matriarca del clan resultó ser una de las esposas del Daimyo, algo que para los Hyugas resultó como un duro golpe a su orgullo.

El que uno de los dos clanes con Doujutsu de Konoha tuviera una relación tan estrecha con el señor del país hacía que el otro resaltará menos y por lo tanto sentir que su estatus se ve afectado.

Pero ver al hombre más importante del país caminar junto a la hija mayor del patriarca del clan, y que la hija de éste pareciera que tenía alguna relación con la hija de la familia Uzumaki impresionaba tanto a la rama principal como a la secundaria.

"A qué debo esta inesperada visita Naruto-dono" en la puerta de la casa el padre de la peliazul se mantenía estoico, un hombre adulto con cabello castaño y ojos blancos que miraban al rubio con seriedad.

"Fufufu, solo acompaño a mi hija a traer a su amiga a casa, Hiashi-dono" respondió con su siempre presente sonrisa, "En ese caso le agradezco, ¿le gustaría pasar? recién han preparado la cena"

"Tendré que declinar, en el camino me encontré con Robin, al parecer el Hokage esta buscandome" respondió, "Pero ¿le importaría dejar que Narumi juegue con Hinata? ella desea poder estar con su nueva amiga"

"Será un placer" respondió Hiashi, "Bien, en ese caso me despido, Narumi portate bien" la rubia asintió tomando la mano de su amiga para que la guíe al interior.

"Espero poder venir en otra ocasión Hiashi-dono, tal vez charlar un poco" pidió Naruto caminando a la puerta, "Las puertas del clan Hyuga siempre están abiertas" respondió mirando la espalda del Daimyo.

"Dejen que las niñas jueguen, pero cuiden que no rompan nada" dijo el hombre antes de entrar a su casa.

* * *

"Oi Viejo ¿de qué querías hablar?... y ¿porque hay tanto humo aquí?" fue la pregunta de Naruto al entrar a su oficina, el Hokage sentado en uno de sus sillones con un puro en los labios.

"Solo dire que te has tardado mucho en llegar" dijo el hombre escupiendo mas humo del buen puro en su mano, "Como sea, ¿qué deseas?" preguntó abriendo las ventanas para que el pesado aroma saliera.

"A si, quería contarte que acabo de firmar unos tratados de paz con un representante de Kumogakure"

"¿Kumo? ¿pero no nos odian casi tanto como Iwa?" pregunto el rubio subiendo las piernas sobre el escritorio, "Exacto, en los últimos años hemos estado en un tipo de acuerdo de no agresión, pero el que manden a un representante para firmar la paz me hace sospechar".

"Ya veo, pero ¿qué ganaría con esto? hasta donde sé el Raikage no puede verme sin tratar de matarme, por ciertos... eventos" dijo Naruto sonriendo descaradamente.

"Si, 'eventos', y el que te acostaras con su prometida y no contento la hicieras tu primer esposa no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?"

"Y no me arrepiento de nada" respondió el rubio riendo por todo lo alto, "(Suspiro) dime hijo, ¿crees que kumo trama algo?"

Naruto se tomó la barbilla,bajando los pies entrelazo los dedos frente a su rostro, "No hay duda, lo más probable es un secuestro, solo piensalo, Kumogakure no se conoce por sus líneas de sangre, la otra opción es acercarse para matar a alguien importante para mi, pero no creo que tengan las pelotas para atacar a mi familia"

"La pregunta sería, ¿que clan es su objetivo? pregunto el sandaime, Naruto cerró los ojos, respirando tranquilamente se concentró, "Maldición" gritó saltando por la ventana, el Hokage lo vio patear el aire alejándose con cada golpe, sin perder tiempo el hombre corrió detrás del rubio.

* * *

"Que suerte" dijo un hombre enmascarado, en sus hombros dos niñas inconscientes, una peliazul y la otra una niña rubia con bigotes, "Raikage-sama estará contento de poder tener su venganza" murmuró usando la noche como velo para esconder su escape.

"¿Qué crees que haces?, insolente" un hombre se paró frente al kumo-nin deteniendolo en el acto, "Demonios" dijo antes de ver al patriarca Hyuga correr con su palma dirigida a su corazón.

Solo para que se detenga a meros centímetros, "¿Que significa esto?" dijo Hiashi tratando de moverse, el ninja trato de darse la vuelta pero descubrió que todo su ser estaba inmóvil.

"Justo a tiempo" dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Identificando la voz el líder del clan miro hacia la persona, "Naruto que estas haciendo trato de secuestrar a mi hija, miralo incluso trato de tomar a Narumi"

"Oh, pero si ya lo vi, es solo que no puedo permitir que muera…. al menos no aún" los ojos del kumo-nin se abrieron de miedo al ver salir de la oscuridad al enemigo público número uno de kumo.

"Yo-"

"Vienes a mi aldea con mentiras, tratando de secuestrar a la amiga de mi hija, y lo peor tocar a mi niña" la furia de Naruto era tal que incluso era palpable,"Te enviare en trozos a Kumo" dijo Naruto dejando que Hiashi tomará a las niñas del inmóvil hombre.

"Si me matas se considerará un acto de guerra" esto trajo una risa al rubio, "¿Quien dijo que te mataría? fufufu"

* * *

En kumo la secretaria personal del Raikage estaba detrás de su escritorio, relajarse del estrés que era tratar con un hombre como su líder, mirando a ambos lados saco una muy polémica fotografía que llegó hace cuatro años.

"Wow" dijo sonrojando sus mejillas por la imagen de la mujer siendo cogida, el Raikage pidió que destruyera la foto pero era un poco difícil el cumplir esa orden.

"Buenos días hermosa señorita" guardando la foto a toda prisa la mujer levantó la vista, "Buenos dias que-" pero amplió los ojos al ver al hombre de la foto sonriéndole frente a su cara.

"Nada especial solo quiero hablar con el Raikage, ¿se encuentra?" pregunto Naruto con un tono relajado.

"¿Cómo siquiera está aquí?" preguntó Mabui tomando una posición de combate,

"Me lo tomaré como un sí" dijo el rubio dejando atrás a la mujer en pos de patear la puerta, "Oí A-chan tengo malas noticias" el Raikage se sorprendió ver al rubio caminar a la oficina, "UZUMAKI" gritó el hombre lanzando la pesa con la que se ejercitaba a una pared.

"Solo tengo algo que decirte y me iré así que no trates de matarme, mira estaba en mi pueblo todo tranquilo, pero entonces llegó este..." dijo lanzando al maniatado embajador a los pies del Kage,"...Entra al pueblo y trata de secuestrar a una chica Hyuga, incluso tuvo las pelotas de tratar de llevarse a mi hija"

"No tengo conocimiento de eso"

"Raro, el idiota dijo que tu lo sabias, bueno no importa" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, "Solo una cosita más" dijo con su frente presentando venas de furia.

El embajador fue levantado por hilos que comenzaron a jalar su cuerpo, "Si algún shinobi de kumo entra en territorio del país del fuego será asesinado en el acto"

Fue entonces que las piernas del kumo-nin fueron cortadas dejando que el hombre cayera mientras se lamentaba, todo frente al furioso kage, "¿Crees que te dejaré escapar? no me importa si eres un Daimyo" dando una orden un grupo de diez shinobis cayeron alrededor del rubio, "Fufufu, ¿cómo crees que me abrí paso?"

En un segundo los diez shinobis cayeron inconscientes por una fuerte onda procedente del rubio, "Te lo advierto A-chan, vuelve a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto y quemaré tu pueblo" dijo el rubio dejando al arrodillado Raikage temblando.

"El poder para doblegar a sus enemigos, el poder que solo uno entre un millón de personas tiene, el **Haoshoku Haki** " susurro Mabui mirando al rubio caminar al lado de ella, tomando un vistazo de la mujer le dio una sonrisa, "Tu debes ser Mabui, Yoruichi dice hola" dijo antes de caminar a la salida dejando a la impactada mujer temblando.

"E-el pudo habernos matado, ¿qué clase de monstruo es él?" preguntó la peliblanca ayudando al Raikage a levantarse, "Maldito" gruño al ver a la ventana donde la mayor parte de su aldea estaba inconsciente, shinobis de kumo tirados en la calle con espuma saliendo por la boca.

El rubio Uzumaki se detuvo al notar a una rubia familiar junto a una joven de diecinueve años rubia de ojos celestes las dos derivadas mientras temblaban, "Fufufu, hola Yugito".

"N-no es cool" dijo la más joven mirando con miedo al sonriente rubio, "Ni siquiera estaba jugando cuando peleo contra mi".

( **Te lo advertí gatita, ese hombre no es normal** ) dijo su inquilina viendo con los ojos de Yugito el como Naruto seguía su camino lleno de personas inconcientes.

"Espero que tengan la cena lista" dijo Naruto estirando su mano para que un hilo se enlazará a una nube haciendo que parecía tener la habilidad de volar dispuesto a ir a casa pues sus asuntos con kumo terminaron como lo planeo.

 **Fin del capitulo 10.**


	11. Capitulo 11: Recuerdos

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza.**

Hitomi Uchiha estaba contenta, tenía todo lo que podría pedir, su madre la cual era feliz con su nuevo esposo, a su hermana Satsuki que la miraba como su modelo a seguir y a su nueva hermana menor Wendy, las cuatro viviendo bajo el techo de su sensei Uzumaki D. Naruto.

Para Hitomi Naruto era muy importante, no solo es la persona que su madre eligió como verdadero amor y padre de su tercer hija.

Un hombre a veces responsable, fuerte sin duda, pero que a la vez era burlón y que no consideraba la magnitud de sus acciones, que aun cuando son pequeñas repercuten en la actualidad, un ejemplo seria el incidente del Kyubi, según su madre todos los clanes miraban a los Uchihas como responsables del incidente pues se sabe que el sharingan puede controlar Bijus.

Pero fue cuando Naruto llego, el joven Daimyo hablo en nombre de los Uchihas y los libero de cualquier sospecha, acusando a un farsante que se hacía pasar por Madara Uchiha, con su simples palabras evitó que el clan fuera lanzado a algún rincón alejado de la aldea.

Luego el dia que lo conoció en persona, fue una sorpresa verlo entrenar como cualquier persona, usando un campo un poco alejado, dónde usualmente ella practicaba sus lanzamientos de shuriken, él de pie con sus manos mientras bajaba y subía era normal, pero que lo hiciera con una piedra gigante de al menos cien kilos sostenida con sus piernas fue suficiente para que ella jadeara de incredulidad,alertando su presencia al rubio Uzumaki.

Desde ese dia Hitomi se reunía regularmente con el rubio, Naruto le enseñaba ejercicios para aumentar su Taijutsu, o mejorar su control de chakra, fue con el rubio que comprendió el cariño de una figura masculina, no llegar a ser un padre pero alguien a quien le importaba.

Durante un año se reunieron secretamente para entrenar, el llegaba a la aldea con regularidad para cuidar a Kushina y Narumi, dejando comida en su puerta o enviándola a ella para dejar los víveres junto a los que su madre enviaba secretamente.

Pero sus salidas constantes aunque no eran registradas o simplemente no le importaban a su padre, llegó a perturbar a su madre, haciendo que la antigua kunoichi siguiera a su hija para descubrir qué era lo que su hija hacia.

Fue una sorpresa saber que su madre conocía a Naruto, el rubio Uzumaki ayudó a su madre en algunas misiones antes de que se embarazara.

Fue el dia en el que descubrió los celos, celos de ver como su madre se acercaba a Naruto, de como su sensei comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con su madre, celos de ver como su madre se revolcaba con Naruto.

Hitomi no odiaba a su madre, de hecho se alegró de verla tan contenta, de notar como desbordaba felicidad tras su relación secreta con el rubio, pero algo en su interior se encogía cuando miraba a Mikoto con Naruto.

Hitomi tenía a un amigo, su nombre era Shisui Uchiha, los dos eran inseparables, incluso lo presentó con Naruto el cual accedió a enseñarle algunas cosas, todo parecía ir bien.

Hasta el dia que despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan, ese dia su amigo Shisui fue asesinado, sus ojos robados y el cuerpo lanzado al río, durante un mes la chica se culpaba por la muerte de su amigo, pensando en lo que habría pasado de haber estado.

(Aprieta los dientes) el grito de Naruto retumbó en su cabeza, la chica sonrió sobándose la mejilla al recordar como su rubio sensei la sacó de la depresión, mostrando que aun cuando perdió a un amigo tenía que proteger a su familia, ese dia fue hace un mes y ella agradece a Naruto, él le prometió que encontraría al que asesinó al chico.

"Hey Hitomi-chan ¿vienes o te quedas?" preguntó Naruto mirando a la joven, usando su clásica vestimenta, el dia de hoy Naruto prometió continuar con su entrenamiento, dejando que Mikoto, Kushina y Yoruichi se encargaran de los menores.

Con trece años años de edad Hitomi era miembro de las fuerzas Anbu de Konoha, para su madre y el clan Uchiha representaba un orgullo que la niña fuera reconocida como una de la élite de las fuerzas, pero ella mayormente lo adjudicaba a su deseo de paz.

"Ya voy sensei" respondió Hitomi su voz estoica, pero con el rostro mostrando una ligera sonrisa dado que podía volver a compartir sus momentos con su figura a seguir.

"Fufufu, tranquila no te emociones" dijo en broma el rubio, HItomi recordaba su entrenamiento, el como Naruto confió en ella a tal grado que la entrenó en su arte de asesinato secreto, el **Rokushiki ( Seis estilos)** , un arte olvidado, solo accedido a los altos rangos de los Daimyos del país del fuego, según Naruto el que dominara estas artes se le considera un superhumano, alguien que podría llegar a estar por sobre los shinobis,

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" la voz de Hitomi sono un décimo más fuerte de lo que planeo, Naruto miro a la hija de su esposa sonriéndole para relajar a la chica, "Daremos el siguiente paso para que domines el Rokushiki, tal vez ya conoces los conceptos del **Soru,** pero es un largo camino para llegar a dominar todos y cada uno de ellos"

Hitomi sonrió, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, caminando con Naruto hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento más alejados de la aldea.

* * *

"¿Entonces cómo se conocieron tú y papá?" pregunto Wendy mirando a la pelimorada madre de Laxus, "Creeme no quieres saberlo" dijo Laxus a su lado haciendo una rutina de abdominales, "Oh Laxus-chan lastimas mi corazón, acaso ¿no te gusto saber la interesante historia de cómo tu papa me conoció?"

"Recuerdo la historia, y no es algo que le cuentes a una niña de cuatro" dijo el rubio sin dejar de hacer repeticiones, "¿Como se conocieron?" pregunto Kushina ayudando a su hija a estirarse al empujarla mientras Narumi tenía las piernas ampliadas en el césped.

"Bueno si lo desean saber" dijo la pelimorada con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

Estaba perdida, tirada en el suelo mientras el sabor de la tierra en mi boca me advirtió de mi posición derivada, mi cabeza dolía, mis ojos nublados me dejaban ver apenas, parpadee para despejar la bruma y fue cuando lo vi.

Un hombre y que hombre, con gran altura y cabellera como el sol, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes violetas que marcaban su hermoso rostro, seis bigotes en las mejillas, usando solo unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

Pero nada importó cuando note lo que hacía, estaba masacrando a mi equipo, todos mis camaradas atacaban al rubio pero el era rápido, demasiado, se movía como el aire dejando atrás nada más que muerte.

Trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, mirando a mis piernas noté que estaban atadas con hilos, "AAAHH" me gire al gritó mirando como mi último compañero era levantado por el cuello, el hombre de bigotes estaba sonriendo, burlándose de los patéticos intentos de ataque.

"Fufufu débiles" lo escuche decir lanzando el cadáver de mi compañero a un río cercano, "Hijo de puta"

A mí gritó el rubio me miró, sus lentes no haciendo nada para cubrir su penetrante mirada, sonriendo camino con las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar caer su estúpida sonrisa, "¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" me pregunto acuclillarse frente a mi maltrecho cuerpo.

"Bastardo ¿qué demonios te hicimos?"

"¿Tu? nada, ellos fueron los que me cabrearon" me dijo señalando a mis amigos muertos, "¿Que demonios? ellos no hicieron nada" le grite sus acusaciones falsas me provocan nada más que odio.

"Fufufu, ¿no? pero si son el grupo que seguí desde el último pueblo" mis ojos se llenaron de miedo a la mención del motivo por el que corríamos, "¿De-de qué hablas?"

"Fufufu tu sabes lo que pasó, ustedes son kumo shinobis, el que están disfrazados como civiles me hace pensar que estaban en una misión" dijo moviendo sus dedos sentí que mis piernas eran presionadas, "Y ustedes llegaron a mi país, atacaron a uno de los pueblos que estaban desarmados, violaron a mujeres y niñas y mataron a los hombres".

No pude decir nada, todo era verdad, teníamos la misión de recopilar información, pero todo se complicó, perdí el respeto de mis hombres y la misión se fue al carajo, fue cuando nos topamos con el pueblo, estamos cercas de casa y decidí que teníamos que descansar.

De lo que no me di cuenta es que el estrés de mis subordinados fuera tal que al momento de caer dormida ellos salieron a buscar accion, cuando me desperté descubrí que mis ocho subordinados habían masacrado el pueblo, dijeron que los pueblerinos nos descubrieron y que nos iban a delatar con los shinobis de la hoja.

Yo les seguí el juego, pero note como una chica de pelo verde con su pequeña hermana sobrevivieron, la mayor estaba temblando con signos más que obvios de violación y la niña lloraba por su hermana tirada en una esquina con su cuerpo lleno de golpes,me juré que ellos serían juzgados por sus crímenes en Kumo.

"Ese pueblo era inocente" mi cabello fue jalado por el hombre me levanto hasta que me puso cara a cara, "Lo siento yo no-" pero su puño se incrusto en mi estómago haciéndome perder el aire, "No importa"

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté cuando me dejo caer al suelo, liberando mis piernas, "La chica me pidió que no te matara, me dijo que la ayudastes, incluso le distes los primeros auxilios y evitar que saliera embarazada".

La chica me salvó la vida, llorando mire el suelo dejando que el hombre se alejara, "Espera" grité deteniendo al rubio en el acto, "¿Que quieres? no retes mi paciencia".

"Podrías decirle a la chica que lo siento" dije sin poder mirar su rostro, "Tu nombre" ordenó, lo mire con extrañeza pero aun asi lo dije, "Yoruichi Shihōin" me miró por encima del hombro, antes de suspirar, "Eres una buena persona Yoruichi-san, espero que algun dia nos encontremos de nuevo"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" dijo mirando su espalda en retirada, "Uzumaki D. Naruto" me gritó riendo por todo lo alto mientras se alejaba, dejándome vivir un día más.

 **[FLASHBACK FIN]**

* * *

"Una semana despues descubri que mi equipo tenía la orden de causar un alboroto en el pueblo bajo las órdenes del Raikage, al parecer necesitaban que los shinobis de konoha se distrajeran y fueran al pueblo a comprobarlo, entonces kumo podría asestar un golpe brutal al pueblo, pero…. " dijo con una cara de tristeza mirando al suelo, mirando como los niños tuvieron que salir a entrenar para poder hablar con las otras tres mujeres.

"¿Pero?" pregunto Erza con una ceja levantada, "Fue entonces que salí de Kumo, busque a Naruto y le conté el plan del pueblo, si dejaba que se ejecutara morirían más inocentes y no podía permitirlo."

"Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me creyo, ese dia me convertí en un shinobi renegado, tras la traición y matar a mis propios camaradas, Naruto me permitió seguirlo y años después bueno ya conocen el resto".

"¿Qué pasó con las chicas del pueblo?" pregunto Mikoto, un poco preocupada por el destino del par de hermanas, "Honestamente no lo se, Naruto me dijo que ellas están bien y que viven tranquilas, pero nunca las volví a ver"

"Es trampa" el gritó de Narumi distrajo a las mujeres que volvieron su atención a los chicos, "NARUMI DEJA DE AHORCAR A MI HIJA" gritó Mikoto corriendo para salvar a Satsuki que estaba bajo el candado al cuello de la rubia.

* * *

"Fufufu no está mal Hitomi-chan, sin dudas eres una genio".

Los dos se encontraban en un pequeño bosque, los grandes árboles cubriendo un poco el sol, "Gracias sensei" respondió la Uchiha hundiéndose en el pequeño lago que coronaba su lugar secreto, "Nada mejor que un baño después de horas de entrenamiento ¿verdad? Hitomi".

La chica asintió ligeramente, sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada en la piedras detrás de ella, aunque un ojo experto podría ver a la chica con su ojo derecho ligeramente abierto, su sharingan quemando la vista del torso desnudo de Naruto.

"¿Que piensas?" pregunto Naruto mirando a la estoica hija mayor, "Solo lo diferente que sería la vida si no estuvieras aquí" respondió Hitomi mirando con sus ojos negros los lentes violetas de Naruto, "Y ¿seria mejor?".

"No, e pensado y creo que el futuro habría sido malo si no estuvieras en el" dijo moviendo su mano para ver las olas que generaba, "¿Eso crees?"

"Solo piensalo, salvastes a Kushina-san de morir, hicistes que el clan Uchiha no fuera considerado culpable del atentado del Kyubi, e hicistes feliz a mi madre".

"(Suspiro) Cuando lo pones así parece que e hecho algunas buenas cosas, pero no soy perfecto Hitomi, soy humano y como tal cometo errores" respondió Naruto quitándose los lentes mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunto curiosa de poder conocer algo más de Naruto, "Como confiar en Orochimaru, esa serpiente tomó mi dinero y trato de financiar sus propias investigaciones" dijo con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos sobre el borde, "No poder evitar la muerte de la madre de Juvia".

"Son cosas de las que no tenía control" respondio acercandose hasta estar a unos metros del rubio, "Tal vez, pero no significa que por eso me sienta mejor" dijo el rubio su cabeza mirando el cielo sin abrir los ojos.

Hitomi se acercó más apenas unos centímetros separándolos, "Pero siempre puedes aprender de tus errores" dijo Hitomi con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mano viajando lentamente a la entrepierna del rubio.

"Tienes razon, deberia ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?" gritó al sentir su virilidad ser presionada, tomando sus lentes se los puso para ver a su acompañante, "Hitomi ¿qué haces?" preguntó poniéndose a metros de la chica, "Reconocimiento" dijo con su voz carente de emociones, aunque el ligero sonrojo no ayudaba a su historia.

"Bueno en ese caso haz el reconocimiento con tu madre, yo estoy un poco grande para ti" dijo Naruto acercando una toalla con sus hilos.

"Ya veo" dijo Hitomi levantándose y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, solo para que una toalla sea lanzada a la chica cubriendo su desnudez, "(Suspiro) Hitomi, se que estas curiosa y todo, pero no soy el indicado, es por eso que te daré la charla"

Hitomi miro al rubio sentarse en la orilla del lago, sus piernas dentro del agua mientras usaba sus calzoncillos, "Todo empieza con una abejita y una flor"

"Se lo que es el concepto, en la academia nos hablan del sexo y la seducción" Hitomi interrumpió sentándose junto al rubio, usando unos shorts y camisa negra, "¿Enserio? wow, en mis tiempos tenía que esperar a que mis padre me dieran la plática….. aunque en este caso me la dio el viejo hombre que me cuido"

"Nunca me has llamado hija, solo lo hicistes cuando me presentastes con Kushina-san" dijo Hitomi sin dejar de ver al rubio, "Bueno, no lo hago porque me pedistes no hacerlo" respondió haciendo que la Uchiha mirara a otro lado.

"Hitomi, en el mundo hay muchos hombres, busca uno que no esté casado con tres mujeres" dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica, "Pero yo no quiero" respondió la joven mirando con sus ojos llorosos, sin decir más la pelinegra bajo la mirada, "¿Que tal si esperamos unos años? le digo a tu madre y si ella dice que si lo podemos intentar…. aunque sería un poco incómodo".

"¿Incómodo?"

"Ya sabes madre e hija, no es normal que se tenga una relacion asi, la gente tiende a hablar" la Uchiha le dio una sonrisa, una que Naruto no había visto antes, "¿Desde cuando Uzumaki D. Naruto le importa lo que hablen de el?"

"Fufufu, estas en lo correcto, aun asi le diremos a tu madre" la pelinegra no pudo evitar suspirar ante el que para ella era su persona amada.

Los dos compartieron un largo y agradable silencio, dejando que sus pies se remojen durante un rato, "¿Quieres un helado?" la pelinegra chocó la cabeza con las palmas, "...Si".

* * *

El dúo estaba comiendo un helado, los dos disfrutando de la tranquilidad de pasear en las grandes calles de Konoha, "Está bueno" dijo Naruto con su fiel cono de chocolate, a su lado la pelinegra comiendo una paleta del mismo sabor, pero la respuesta de la chica se vio interrumpida cuando un Anbu con mascara de perro apareció frente a ellos.

"Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama desea verlo en su oficina" dijo el miembro Anbu antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo, "Parece que tenía prisa" dijo Naruto mirando el espacio vacio que dejo el ninja, "¿Me acompañas?" Hitomi asintió, caminando junto a Naruto a la torre Hokage.

"Oi Hiruzen ¿qué pasa?" gritó Naruto pateando la puerta de la oficina, Hitomi junto a él mientras se sostenía la cabeza, "Te dije que no te lo comieras tan rápido" dijo caminando junto a la chica hasta el sofá,

Parpadeando varias veces el viejo hombre se aclaró la garganta, "Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas esa misión en Kiri? ya sabes la que me contastes hace dos semanas" preguntó el miembro del clan Sarutobi, fumando de su pipa, "Como olvidarla, fue cuando me encontré con ese bombón de Mei-UFF". trato de decir antes de recibir un codazo de la pelinegra.

"Fufu, que halagador de tu parte" fue con la voz de la mujer que noto a las personas que estaban en la habitación, "Hey, ¿como han estado?" dijo a los shinobis de kiri.

Sentados frente al escritorio del Hokage eran la sensual Mei Terumi y el Mizukage Yagura, detrás de ellos estaban Tashigi y Smoker, "Si lo se, soy un encanto, pero dime ¿que asen aqui? "

El apodado Profesor sonrió ampliamente antes de mirar al rubio, "Desean entablar una alianza con la aldea de la hoja" esto sorprendió a Hitomi, Kiri y konoha siempre estuvieron en conflictos, incluso cuando no tienen tantos problemas como con Kumo o Iwa, ellos pelearon en bandos opuestos en la última guerra.

"¿Porque me llamaron? no es como si no pueden firmar los tratados" dijo el rubio reclinando su cabeza sobre el puño de la mano derecha, "De hecho, queremos darle algo" dijo Yagura caminando al rubio, "Por haberme salvado de las garras de Madara, y haber salvado mi amada aldea quiero que tenga esto, lamento que no sea lo que estaba buscando, pero espero que sea de su agrado" dijo el Mizukage haciendo que Smoker le entregará un cofre.

Los ojos de Hitomi se ampliaron al ver lo que contenía, Naruto por su parte ganó una sonrisa, "Fufufu, me conformo" dijo cerrando el cofre, "Pero que pésimo anfitrión soy, me traen tan bonito regalo, y ni siquiera los e invitado a comer fufufu" dijo levantándose del asiento para caminar hacia los embajadores.

"Lo que hizo por Kiri es más que suficiente" trato de decir Yagura hasta que Mei se prenso del brazo de Naruto, "Siempre e querido probar la gastronomía de Konoha" dijo Mei enterrando el brazo del afortunado rubio entre sus suaves pechos.

"Fufufu me parece perfecto, Hitomi ¿quieres acompañarnos?" dijo sorprendiendo a más de uno en la sala, la pelinegra miro al Uzumaki, "¿En serio?" su respuesta fue un asentimiento, "¿Alguien más desea comer?".

"No e comido desde que salimos de kiri" dijo Tashigi levantando la mano, su rostro con un sonrojo, "Ya que" respondió Smoker sumándose a la invitación, sin notar la mirada de muerte que la mujer Terumi le enviaba.

* * *

En una cueva seis personas estaban reunidas, los cinco sin ninguna característica notable, que los hiciera resaltar, sólo uno el cual miraba a los reunidos con sus ojos morados en forma de anillos.

"¿Cual es el progreso?".

"Kukuku, como se esperaba, con la colaboración de mi nuevo socio estamos realizando un gran avance" dijo el individuo sonriendo, sus ojos amarillos mirando a la figura de alado.

"Si, fue una grata sorpresa saber que Orochimaru tenía lo básico para comenzar" respondió su cuerpo moviéndose como una neblina en su proyección.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tardaran para que de resultados?" preguntó el líder posando sus ojos en el par de cientificos, "Serán al menos nueve años"

"¿Como va el reclutamiento del resto de los miembros?' pregunto mirando a una figura encorvada, en su espalda una larga cola se movía en las sombras.

"Tendremos a un nuevo miembro en algunos años" respondió con una voz profunda.

"Perfecto" dijo antes de pasar al último miembro, "Continúa recopilando información" el hombre asintió.

"Continúen con lo planificado" ordenó antes de desaparecer junto a la única mujer del grupo, dejando que los otros cuatro miembros desaparecieran.

Entre las sombras un hombre de máscara naranja se reveló, su sharingan girando lentamente, "Todo de acuerdo al plan" se dijo antes de desaparecer en un Vórtice generado por su ojo.

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo comienza el canon, un salto de diez años a menos que alguien quiera que haga una ligera saga, por cierto, ¿A alguien le molesta que empareje a Juvia con Jin?**

 **Si es asi por favor decírmelo y diganme con quien debería emparejar a la chica, el siguiente capítulo contendrá Lemon, estoy indeciso entre Robin o Erza.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero algun comentario.**

 **Que pasen buen dia**


	12. Capitulo 12: Bastarda

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Era un magnifico dia en Konoha, los pájaros volaban por el despejado cielo, cantando al nuevo dia, en el complejo de cierto clan amante del ramen todos se levantaban temprano para iniciar su día con una rutina de entrenamiento, cocinar y limpiar en el caso del personal que servía a la familia Uzumaki.

Erza estaba caminando por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Uzumaki, sus ojos vagando por los retratos que decoraban el pasillo, pinturas del jefe de clan con sus esposas, hijos o amigos, incluso había varias donde ella salía junto a su pequeño hermano Jin todas y cada una reflejando el crecimiento de los integrantes de la familia en el paso de los cinco años desde que fue rescatada junto a su hermano menor.

Haciendo memoria la joven Erza sonreía ante los cinco grandiosos años que a pasado con su familia, el conocer a más integrantes de su clan, que eran básicamente solo los hijos de Naruto y Kushina al ser la única Uzumaki de sangre sin mezclar, pero para Naruto todos los que estaban en su casa eran su familia.

Deteniéndose la joven contempló una de sus secretamente pinturas favoritas, una dónde tenía diecinueve años, su cabello rojo corto combinado con el vestido negro que usaba, a su lado Naruto con un traje de gala, aunque conservaba el abrigo encima de sus hombros y los lentes morados, (Fue una suerte que el pintor no me delatara) se dijo recordando que al momento de hacer la pintura ella estaba sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con Naruto.

Hablando del rubio, Erza se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenía una gran afición por tener pinturas y fotografías, al hombre le gustaba inmortalizar los momentos que pasaba con cada uno de sus amigos y familiares, esa era la razón por la que Erza podía ver las pinturas que contaban la historia de la familia.

"Erza-chan ¿lista para la lección de hoy?" los pensamientos de la joven Uzumaki se interrumpieron al mirar a Kushina acercándose con un par de katanas, la matriarca Uzumaki era su maestra, desde que llegó la esposa de Naruto la instruyó en el camino de la espada, dándole consejos, posturas y la mejor manera para manejar dicha arma.

"Por supuesto Kushina-sensei" respondió Erza tomando la katana de la sonriente pelirroja, "Vamos, este dia Naruto-kun prometió que me ayudaría a entrenarte" respondió la pelirroja mayor caminando junto a la sorprendida Erza, Naruto era sin duda un buen con espadachin, no el más diestro pero su estilo combinado con su fruta lo hacía un luchador formidable.

Las dos mujeres continuaron su recorrido, ambas mirando los diversos momentos ilustrados en las pinturas, riendo en algunas dónde Narumi corría con el plato especial de ramen de Naruto mientras era perseguida por la cabreada Sandy, "Kushina-sensei, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

Con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad la mujer asintió, "¿Como….cómo es que accedió a compartir a un hombre?, no me malinterprete Naruto-sama me parece una buena persona pero… creo que me seria dificil hacerlo" susurro lo último, con sus mejillas calentando su lindo rostro.

Kushina golpeteo la katana en su hombro en una actitud de pensamiento, pensando en todo lo vivido con su amante y padre de sus dos hijos, saliendo de la casa pudo ver el gran campo de entrenamiento donde los hijos del rubio entrenaban, la imagen calentó el corazón de Kushina, "Amor" respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Amor?" pregunto Erza no muy segura de haber escuchado bien, Kushina asintió, los sonidos de los jóvenes entrenando, las risas y esfuerzos siendo escuchados por la mujer, "Es correcto, el amor nos hace cometer locuras, incluso hasta el punto de matar, pero..." dijo moviendo la cabeza para que la pelirroja menor mirara a los chicos.

"..También nos permite crear, es una fuerza que puede llenar el vacío que deja una pérdida. impulsarnos a continuar por lo que queremos, o que nos sostiene cuando más lo necesitamos, podría decirse que Naruto es similar...".

Con ligera confusión Erza miro a Kushina, "¿En qué aspecto?".

"Naruto es como una fuerza, el trata de ayudar a las personas importantes para el, no importarle, alguien en el que puedes confiar, Naruto transitarìa por el camino más difícil con tal de asegurarse de que es seguro para los que están detrás"

Las palabras de Kushina hicieron pensar a la joven, recordando como el rubio parecía siempre tan despreocupado, pero a la vez atento a lo que necesitaba cada miembro, supervisando el entrenamiento de cada uno de sus hijos o incluso entrenar a Jin.

"Creo que puedo entender un poco de lo que habla, pero no a contestado mi pregunta" dijo Erza haciendo que la pelirroja mayor se rascara la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Bueno, la principal razón es porque lo amo, incluso cuando creía que ya tenía a mi persona destinada Naruto no se dio por vencido hasta enamorarme"

"Luego está nuestro clan" dijo Kushina haciendo que Erza ganara una mirada de confusión, "¿Que tiene que ver nuestro clan?".

"¿No lo sabes?" pregunto mirando a la chica menor la cual negó "¿acaso no has ido a leer la historia del clan Uzumaki en el templo de las máscaras?".

"Yo…. yo solo fui una vez, me e estado entrenando dia a dia, pero ¿que tiene nuestro clan?" pregunto Erza un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza por ser descubierta, "Ya veo, bien en primer lugar ¿sabes que nuestro hogar fue destruido durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi?".

"Si, un ataque en conjunto entre Iwa, Kumo y Kiri, ellos destruyeron y mataron a casi todo el clan" respondió Erza recordando que leyó eso en los registros Uzumakis, "Nuestro clan era muy temido por su longevidad y vitalidad, fue la principal causa de que nos atacaran"

"Los pocos que sobrevivieron se establecieron a lo largo de las naciones elementales, Konoha tenía grandes lazos con nuestro clan a tal grado que la madre de Naruto se casó con el shodaime Hokage"

"Si recuerdo eso, Naruto-sama me lo contó cuando le pregunté por sus padres"

"Otro aspecto de nuestro clan era que es muy liberal" dijo Kushina, "¿Liberal?" pregunto Erza, las dos continuaron su caminata al campo de entrenamiento, "Durante los años antes de la segunda guerra, en nuestro clan era común que un hombre tuviera más de una esposa"

"¿En serio?" gritó Erza, "Cierto de hecho mi padre tuvo dos esposas, pero solo una hija" Erza se sonrojo ante la implicación del último comentario, "Pero ahora nuestro clan se redujo a tan solo ocho personas, Naruto se comprometió a revivir el clan no solo de su madre sino el linaje de su padre."

"Los Donquixote" respondió Erza haciendo que Kushina le sonriera, "Si, ya sabes esto pero la familia de Naruto fue masacrada, fueron atacados por ser la familia que financiaba a Konoha, y por su poder"

"¿Que tipo de poder?"

"Los Donquixote eran extremadamente fuertes, durante la época de guerra de clanes fueron comparados con los clanes Senju y Uchiha, aun cuando gobernaban el país los miembros de la familia prefería pelear en el campo de batalla, fue por eso que su número descendió, y fueron dejando la pelea en pos de solo controlar el país"

"¿Que tan fuerte es Naruto-sama?" pregunto Erza llegando al campo de entrenamiento.

"Fufufu ¿Porque no vienes y lo descubres?" las dos mujeres miraron al rubio que estaba sentado en el césped, a su alrededor una gran cantidad de armas tiradas o incrustadas en el suelo, siendo espadas las más comunes.

"Lo siento" dijo Erza, el rubio lo desestimó saltando a sus pies para tomar una lanza, "No importa, te voy a decir porque eramos tan temidos, la familia Donquixote siempre tuvo un régimen de entrenamiento especial"

"Rokushiki"

"Exacto, un arte creado para que los miembros de la familia pudieran rebasar las limitaciones humanas, y pelear en igualdad de condición contra los antiguos clanes shinobis" dijo Naruto haciendo girar la lanza, "Este arte se perdió con el paso del tiempo, pero un miembro de la familia se le instruyó para que no se perdiera las técnicas"

"Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y pereció al tratar de ganar tiempo para que yo escapara, me dio los rollos que hablaban de cómo dominar cada una de las técnicas"

"¿Creí que dijistes que sobrevivistes al esconderte bajo los cadáveres de tu familia?" pregunto Kushina, "Y no menti, el viejo me dio el tiempo para tomar los rollos y esconderme" respondió Naruto golpeando la base de la lanza en el suelo.

"Pero no solo fue nuestras grandes técnicas" las dos mujeres miraron con extrañeza al rubio que miro hacia sus hijos, "Al principio los miembros de la familia generaban algo como una línea de sangre, no me pregunten que es porque no lo sé" respondió silenciando a las mujeres antes de que pudieran pedir detalles,"Pero de lo que me entere, es que no lo traspasan los hijos, es único en cada uno de ellos "

Sonriendo puso su atención al par de pelirrojas, "Erza e visto que eres diestra con la espada, lamentablemente no siempre contaras con una, por lo que te daré los principios para otro tipo de armas", Erza miró por todo el campo, reconociendo algunas de las armas que estaban clavadas por el lugar, "Está bien, Naruto-sama" respondió un poco emocionada de aprender algo nuevo.

"Quítate no me dejas ver"

"Otou-sama le ganara sin dudas a Erza"

"Imposible Erza es muy fuerte"

"Jin, ni siquiera has visto a papá cuando se pone serio"

"Narumi por última vez mueve tu trasero no me dejas ver"

"Cállate Teme"

"¿Porque siquiera se esconden en una caja?" preguntó Laxus sentado en una piedra al lado de sus hermanos que usaban una caja de cartón como escondite, "..." el movimiento de la caja se detuvo como las discusiones, "Tiene razón ¿porque nos ocultamos?" pregunto Satsuki, "No lo sé parecía una…."

"LAXUS NO TE DETENGAS EN TUS EJERCICIOS" gritó Naruto lanzando una espada de madera al rubio que apenas esquivó, "¿Dónde están tus hermanos?", preguntó notando la temblorosa caja de cartón con dos hoyos.

"¿Es enserio?" pregunto el rubio menor señalando la caja, "No me mientas" gritó el padre creando un clon de sombras, "En señale" dijo Naruto mandando al rubio clon.

"Oh si ya recorde" respondió la chica de cabello rubio pasándole un cuchillo a Satsuki para que hiciera más hoyos, sin dejar de ver como su hermano mayor era perseguido por un clon.

"Como decía, ¿estás lista Erza?" pregunto Naruto tomando un tanto, la respuesta de la joven fue sostener la katana en una forma horizontal.

"Espero que no seas brutal recuerda que es una principiante" dijo Kushina sentándose en la piedra dónde Laxus estaba sin notar como la caja tembló por su comentario.

"Diez a que derrota a Erza en cinco minutos" dijo Satsuki sacando un billete, "Juvia apuesta quince a los primeros tres minutos" se jactó la peliazul poniendo su dinero "Apuesto veinte, Erza vencerá a Naruto" gritó Jin.

"Un cupón de Ichiraku a que no le hace un rasguño"

"Acepto esa apuesta" respondió Kushina sacando veinte billetes, "Naruto la vencerá en seis minutos" dijo poniendo el dinero encima de la caja.

Ante el sonido de un reloj Naruto corrió contra la chica dando un corte vertical, Erza bloqueo antes de lanzar su propio corte pero fue bloqueado con el tanto, pasando el suelo con fuerza levantó una lanza directo a su mano derecha, "Usa el entorno" dijo dando una estocada con el regatón del arma.

Anticipando el movimiento la joven giró en su propio eje dejando pasar el golpe, sin dejar de girar Erza atacó con la espada pero el rubio fue rápido al mover la cabeza y golpear con su arma izquierda, esquivando al ponerse de manos dio una patada al mentón de Naruto haciendo que su cabeza se quedará mirando al cielo.

"Maldita sea" gritó Narumi desde el interior, haciendo que la caja se moviera levemente.

"Fufufu, parece que te subestime" dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja, "Kushina-sensei es una gran maestra" respondió Erza levantando un kunai para su mano izquierda

"Bien" sin decir más levantó un kunai con su pierna izquierda el cual tomó con la boca, "Segundo round" gritó con el arma en la boca.

De un salto Naruto giro en el aire bajando la pierna derecha e impactando el suelo donde Erza estaba provocando un ligero temblor, la cabeza roja lanzó el kunai pero fue desviado por el tanto de la mano izquierda, giro en su eje antes de extender la lanza lo más posible cortando ligeramente la blusa de Erza.

Chasqueando la lengua Erza corrió hasta tomar un ninjato, al verlo Naruto escupió el kunai al cielo el tanto acompañándolo poco después, tomando el arma por el anillo lo hizo girar para después lanzarlo.

Erza vio el kunai que giraba como un shuriken, la joven pisó el suelo donde un bastón Bo fue levantado por su pierna, cubriendola del arma que se quedo encajada en la madera.

Sonriendo Naruto recuperó el Tanto que cayó en su mano, sosteniéndolo de forma inversa corrió hasta Erza, la chica no se quedo atrás corriendo al encuentro preparó sus armas en un corte horizontal que combinado con el giro de trescientos sesenta grados lo hizo un golpe fatal.

Pero Naruto fue rápido, de un salto encajò la lanza en el suelo parando los dos cortes, sin soltarse Naruto maniobró sobre el arma girando hasta patear a Erza que rodó por la tierra, Sin desperdiciar tiempo Erza arrojó el ninjato al rubio como un proyectil, aun girando Erza recogió otra katana la cual unido para frenar su avance.

Girando sobre la lanza patea el ninjato desviando hasta impactar cerca de la temblorosa caja, impulsandose con el brazo el rubio fue en picada contra Erza, entrecerrando los ojos la pelirroja rodó por el suelo para evitar ser empalada por el tanto, desenterrando un hacha salto contra Erza blandiendo ambas armas.

La Uzumaki tenía un tiempo difícil, la fuerza bruta tras el hacha combinados con la habilidad y precisión del Tanto hicieron a Erza retroceder.

Apenas escapando del corte horizontal que casi la divide, Erza tomo la katana con las dos manos para ir por la cabeza del rubio, Naruto bloqueo con el tanto girando el arma desarmó a la uzumaki hasta poner el hacha en el cuello.

"No está mal" dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo para notar una pequeña daga apuntando a su abdomen, "Pero" dijo sonriendo, la chica vio con ojos incrédulos como el filo de su arma cayó cortado hasta el mango, "Siempre ten un plan B" dijo retirando el hacha.

"Cinco minutos con treinta y nueve segundos, parece que yo gano" dijo Kushina con un cronómetro en la mano.

"No es justo papá se confió" dijo Narumi sacando el dinero por uno de los orificios, "Cuarenta y cuatro, cuarenta y cinco, OYE, aquí falta un cupón" gritó Kushina mirando la caja, "(Snif, Snif)" se escucharon los quejidos de Narumi al sacar por el hoyo el afamado cupón de su restaurante favorito de ramen.

"Estas mejorando Erza, entrena un poco más" dijo Naruto revolviendo el cabello de la chica, "Falle" susurro Erza apretando las manos en frustración, "Ora, no te sientas mal, igual solo es un entrenamiento, y solo tienes cinco años entrenando".

Erza vio la espalda en retirada de Naruto, el cual fue hasta su esposa para besarla, dejando que su cuerpo descanse se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada, su katana clavada al lado,

"Naruto" dijo Kushina haciendo una seña a Erza, "Estará bien" dijo antes de escuchar los ligeros sollozos de la pelirroja, "Mejor hablo con ella", la chica estaba de espaldas mirando al cielo azul, lágrimas amargas llenando sus ojos color chocolate, pero su vista fue obstruida cuando Naruto se puso enfrente "Hey Erza animate, una derrota no es el fin del mundo"

Erza miro a Naruto, suspirando la chica cerró los ojos, "Una derrota es una derrota, estoy entrenando y ni siquiera pude hacerle un daño real, no se como voy a proteger a Jin si no puedo defenderme yo misma"

"Facil, yo te ayudare" Erza abrió los ojos para cumplir con la mirada del rubio, "Jin es un miembro de mi familia tanto como tu, y hasta que ustedes puedan defenderse solos e incluso cuando lo hagan, yo los protegeré no importa que"

Extendiendo la mano Naruto le regaló una sonrisa a la joven que la devolvió, "Gracias" respondió levantándose para mirar ligeramente arriba al rubio, "Cuando quieras"

"No. no solo esto, sino todo, gracias por salvarnos aquel día y darnos un hogar" , Naruto se rio, pasando el brazo por el hombro de Erza la acerco, "Eres mi familia, por supuesto que lo haria, ademas amo el rojo" dijo dejando ir a la chica para poder caminar a Kushina.

"Rojo" repitió, pasando la mano por su medianamente largo cabello, "¿Debería dejarmelo largo?" se preguntó mirando como Naruto pateaba la caja descubriendo a los espectadores, riendo al ver a los chicos ser perseguidos por el rubio con un látigo.

* * *

"¿Donde esta Naruto-kun?" preguntó Sandy dejando un plato de comida frente a Baby 5, "Dijo algo de resolver unos asuntos en Kusagakure, no debe tardar" respondió Robin cortando la carne y verduras al vapor de su platillo.

"Además tiene a Hitomi y Kushina de guardaespaldas, seguro que nada pasara" respondió Mikoto cortando ligeramente la carne de su hija menor.

"¿Y Narumi?" pregunto Zeff con el plato de la chica en la mano, "Ella fue con su amiga la Hyuga" respondió Laxus que tenía ligeros vendajes de su entrenamiento, suspirando el hombre vio al hijo menor de Kushina, "Hey Boruto ¿quieres ramen?" preguntó el chef poniendo el plato frente al chico sonriente, "¿Donde esta Vergo?".

Ante la pregunta de Jin, el resto de la familia miró por todos lados, "Seguramente comiendo dango de nuevo" lo desestimó Satsuki comiendo su plato con extra tomate.

* * *

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos en Kusa?" pregunto Kushina, la pelirroja estaba usando un kimono de batalla de color rojo, con detalles azules, sus piernas cubiertas por una calcetines sin dedos que eran cubiertos por unas sandalias de madera, el cabello rojo atado en un par de bollos.

"Solo tenemos que tomar algo que Kusa a sido tan amable de devolver" respondió Naruto, con una camisa negra desabotonada y pantalones semi-cortos, su siempre presente abrigo sobre sus hombros.

"¿Cual es el paquete?, Naruto-sama" preguntó Hitomi, ella adoptó su uniforme Anbu junto a su máscara de cuervo, solo su cabello negro tirando en una coleta larga.

"Ya lo verán fufufu" respondió, caminando al interior de la aldea, el par de mujeres lo miraron extraño antes de seguirlo.

Al entrar se toparon con una gran cantidad de vegetación, hongos enormes, Bambú, una gran cantidad de ríos que pasaban por debajo de las casas hechas dentro de los grandes árboles.

Era una vista agradable para los tres, apreciando el paisaje fueron recibidos por un ninja del país.

"Mis saludos Joker-sama" respondió el hombre usando el apodo del rubio, "Fufufu hola, dime ¿como se encuentra?".

El ninja de Kusa miro al par de mujeres, notando como Hitomi presentaba el uniforme marca de Konoha, "Bien, la encontramos durante uno de nuestros patrullajes hace una semana, al parecer su pueblo fue destruido siendo la única superviviente, como usted ordenó se le trajo aquí para su extracción"

Kushina levantó una delicada ceja, según lo dicho por el hombre parecía hablar de una chica, "En ese caso guíanos" a la orden de Naruto el Kusa-nin comenzó a caminar, dando un recorrido por el pueblo.

Fue poco tiempo hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, "Por aquí" indicó el ninja entrando por una especie de puerta hecha de la misma madera del árbol, "Naruto ¿que hacemos aquí?" susurro Kushina, la kunoichi tenía sus sospechas.

"Tranquila es una sorpresa" respondió avanzando por unas escaleras, entrando por un pasillo iluminado vieron una gran cantidad de puertas, "Llegamos" dijo el guía deteniéndose frente una puerta.

"Dile al Daimyo que el dinero será entregado de la misma manera" habló el rubio provocando un asentimiento de parte del kusa shinobi, "Se lo agradecemos" dijo llendose a informar a su líder.

Abriendo la puerta las mujeres se sorprendieron ligeramente del lujo de la habitación, era amplia con las paredes pintadas de un color crema, grandes cortinas que bloquean el ingreso de luz, una gran cama donde en la orilla una niña pelirroja estaba sentada, meneando las piernas en una actitud aburrida.

"Tu debes ser Karin" dijo Naruto caminando hacia la chica, sin sorprenderse de la llegada del trío la chica se ajustó los lentes para mirar al hombre.

Pero su actitud cambió al ver a Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas se aclaró la garganta, "¿Que eres?" dijo la niña, poniéndose de pie dio varias vueltas alrededor de Naruto, "Tu eres raro, inusual" tomando el abrigo pasó su mano por el interior "Tu chakra es cálido, pero hay algo más otras energías que se sincroniza contigo….. me gustas". dijo abrazando la pierna de Naruto.

La chica no parecía de más de ocho, con el cabello y ojos de color rojo, con la tez blanca, los ojos de la chica eran cubiertos por un par de lentes un poco más grande de los que requería.

El trío miro a la extraña chica con una ceja alzada, "¿Ella es...?" pregunto Kushina antes de que Naruto asintió, "¿Una Uzumaki?, si lo es" respondió Naruto solo para que Kushina negara, "Extraña".

Riendo por el comentario de su esposa puso su atención en la joven, "Como decía soy-"

"Naruto D. Uzumaki conocido como el Ten Yasha, tu cabeza vale 340,000,000" respondió Karin dejando ir la pierna de Naruto para sacar un libro bingo, "Oh, eso es….. interesante, como sea venimos por ti"

"¿Por mi?"

"Si resulta que eres una Uzumaki.." la chica amplió sus rojos ojos al enterarse así de su patrimonio, "...En los últimos años me e dedicado a juntar a los miembros de mi clan que están escondidos en las naciones elementales"

"¿Porque?" pregunto Karin mirando desconfiadamente al rubio, "Porque puedo y quiero hacerlo, mi familia no tiene que estar escondiendo su patrimonio por miedo a ser usados por alguna nación"

La joven Uzumaki lo considero, después de haber visto a su familia morir hace una semana y que su pueblo fuera arrasado por shinobis la única opción viable era aceptar el ir con el, eso o que Kusa la usara.

Además algo le decía que su vida sería más interesante con el rubio Uzumaki, si lo que decía era cierto el bien podría presentarle más de su clan, aunque sospechaba que la pelirroja del grupo sería una, "¿Me dejaras investigar más sobre ti?", Naruto le dio una sonrisa asintiendo extendió la mano.

"Parece que tenemos un trato" dijo Karin presionando la mano con la de Naruto sellando el inicio de una aventura para la joven Uzumaki, "Vámonos que ya está oscureciendo" dijo Naruto guiando el camino sus tres acompañantes siguiéndolo, listos para volver a casa, sin saber que una sorpresa les esperaba.

* * *

"¿Estas lista?"

"Una vez más dime la razón por la que no atacamos a su familia directamente" respondió una joven de dieciséis años, su cabello negro atado en dos grandes bollos con una liga morada, "Es imposible, estan resguardados y no podrías salir con vida de una pelea contra los que viven en la casa, además este es el clan que traicionó a tu padre"

"JAJAJAJA gracioso, lo dices como si me importara una mierda, no yo solo quiero probar mi fuerza, quiero a Naruto" respondió la joven mirando al hombre de la máscara naranja con sus ojos morados.

"Este es el primer paso para poder conseguir tu deseo" respondió Madara contemplando el complejo frente a el, "Como sea" respondió posando su vista en el otro encapuchado acompañante, "¿Y el?"

"Es mi subordinado, no necesitas saber más" respondió caminando al complejo, "Es hora de hacer un desastre" dijo la joven, llamas de color morado comenzaron a cubrir sus pies, mientras que sus ojos tomaron una coloración roja con tres comas en cada uno.

"Vamos Juri Uchi-"

"Han, mi nombre es Juri Han, no tengo nada que ver con tu patético clan" respondió la chica sonriendo locamente antes de lanzarse a la caza.

"¿Seguro de que es buena idea incluirla en sus planes?, Madara-sama" pregunto el hombre al lado, "Ella es la hija de una puta, pero el sharingan en sus ojos puede que rivalice con el de Hitomi, sin duda es una buena adición al Akatsuki" respondió saltando para comenzar lo que se conocería como la masacre Uchiha.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo, les pido que si hay algo en lo que podría mejorar por favor hacermelo saber, supongo que se decepcionaron por la falta de lemon y que no salte al canon, pero puedo decirles que es el preámbulo al desastre, si Juri Han de la serie de Street Fighters será la perpetuadora de la masacre, hija bastarda de Fugaku y una mujer desconosida, por favor dejen los comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Hija

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza.**

El rubio Daimyo observaba la aldea de la hoja que era bañada con la luz del nuevo día, el silencio de la aldea llamó su atención, los civiles se miraban menos animados que de costumbre, los ninjas corrían a toda prisa sobre los tejados, Hitomi entrecerró los ojos, cada ninja parecía dirigirse al complejo Uchiha.

"Humo" aviso Kushina, la kunoichi tenía la mirada fija a la zona donde el inevitable resultado del fuego salía, "Esto no me gusta, Hitomi, Kushina lleven a Karin a casa, iré a comprobar" ordeno el rubio extendiendo el brazo para enlazarse a una nube solitaria.

Las tres mujeres asintieron, "Enseguida" respondió Hitomi tomando la mano de la chica pelirroja, tomando el encargo de su sensei como prioridad, "Ten cuidado" dijo Kushina besando la mejilla bigotuda de su marido, con una sonrisa el rubio fue jalado al cielo donde comenzó a volar para llegar al fuego.

El complejo Uchiha, un lugar reservado para que los miembros de dicho clan pudieran permanecer como su territorio, hoy despertaba completamente destruido, cenizas volaban por la ligera brisa de la mañana, todo el lugar estaba sitiado, shinobis de la hoja contabilizaban a las víctimas y buscaban supervivientes.

De pie frente en las grandes puertas del clan, Mikoto Uchiha miraba con ojos tristes su antiguo hogar, los cadáveres siendo removidos por los konoha-nin, metiéndolos en bolsas y etiquetarlos, incluso los niños fueron víctimas del acto más ruin que a tenido lugar en konoha.

"(Snif, snif)" la matriarca Uchiha puso su atención en la pequeña niña que tenía tomada por la mano, la chica era la única sobreviviente de la masacre y sólo por la mujer que la salvó de las garras de la perpetradora.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? Mikoto".

La voz de su esposo no la sorprendió, mirando por sobre el hombro cumplio con el rostro impertubable de Naruto, "Madara" la simples mención del nombre provocó que los lentes del rubio reflejaran un brillo peligroso.

"¿Como?"

"Ayer por la noche yo…."

* * *

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

Mikoto corría por el complejo Uchiha tras ella una docena de sirvientes de la casa Uzumaki que se ofrecieron a seguirla, los cadáveres de compañeros de clan inundaba la visión de la mujer, grandes llamas consumían lentamente los hogares del clan co-fundador de Konoha, la mujer paró en medio de la calle evaluando la situación actual.

"Dispérsense, busquen sobreviviente, si pueden apaguen el fuego, pero la búsqueda de sobrevivientes es la prioridad" recibiendo asentimientos los sirvientes corrieron, "¿Quien podría ser capaz de tal atrocidad?" se preguntó, sintiendo el peligro dio un salto al frente mientras rodaba evitando por poco una patada de llamas moradas que impactó el suelo.

"Jaja, como se esperaba de una de las putas del Uzumaki" Mikoto entrecerró los ojos ante la voz, una joven con pantalones blancos holgados y una camisa morada, sus ojos quemando con el sharingan de su clan.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto Mikoto, sabiendo bien que la chica era responsable por el incendio, "Ooo, que cruel, no reconoces a la hija de tu ex-esposo" dijo con burla.

"¿Fugaku tenía otra hija?" preguntó, sorprendida ligeramente, "No importa, mocosa ¿que significa esto?" gritó la matriarca Uchiha.

"Jaja, lo que parece, el inicio de una masacre" dijo Juri saltando con sus piernas en llamas, Mikoto salto posando los brazos en el suelo para impulsarse y escapar de la honda de fuego morado que hizo la patada de Han.

"Mikoto-sama" gritó uno de los sirvientes de la casa cargando a un niño, "Saque a todos los supervivientes, llevenlos a la casa Uzumaki, ahora".

Con nuevas órdenes los diversos ayudantes fueron por las personas atrapadas en el fuego, Mikoto cambio su atención a la Han que disparó dos palas de fuego con sus piernas, con variadas muestras de mano la Uchiha puso su mano derecha en la boca, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu ( Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)** ".

El poderoso incendio ígneo de la matriarca paso fácilmente el ataque de Juri, rodando por el suelo la oji morada miró con molestia como su ataque fue superado con facilidad, "Si será...". saltando contra Mikoto Juri giro en el aire dando una patada vertical, Mikoto al no ver las llamas moradas intercepto la patada con la propia.

Girando en el aire Juri mando su pierna izquierda a la cara de Mikoto, pero la Uchiha bloqueo con el brazo derecho reteniendo la pierna que se sentía como acero, "No está mal" halago Juri pateando el estómago de Mikoto aun en el aire.

Con un poco de espacio la esposa de Naruto saco un kunai de la manga, acción imitada por la Han, precipitándose al encuentro las dos mujeres chocaron sus propias armas, saltando chispas en cada choque, el ataque al estómago por parte de Juri era bloqueado hábilmente por Mikoto.

Mikoto no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Juri, un atisbo de locura en cada golpe que trataba inútilmente de rebanar algún miembro de su cuerpo, anticipando el movimiento Mikoto se agacho bajo una patada alta, con un rápido cambio de manos la mujer sostuvo el kunai de forma inversa elevando el arma y cortando ligeramente la carne de Juri.

"Perra" dijo la chica llenando de fuego sus piernas otorgó una serie de patadas llameantes incitando a la Uchiha a retirarse para evitar ser quemada por las altas temperaturas del fuego morado.

Mikoto salto hasta un edificio, las llamas que consumían el hogar de al lado iluminaban el cuerpo ligeramente cansado de la mujer, (Esto es malo, no tengo la condición de antes, ¿qué demonios he estado haciendo?) se preguntó.

Juri por otro lado estaba fresca, su estamina en alto y con más de la mitad de chakra la chica tenía una posibilidad de vencer a la matriarca, "¿Cansada anciana?" se burló, provocando una ligera contracción en el ojo de Mikoto, "Solo fuera de forma, sin duda eres muy fuerte, ¿quien te entreno?"

"Eso no te incumbe mujerzuela" declaró brincando hasta estar al lado de Mikoto a unos dos metros, "Lo que importa, es que mueras", corrió esquivando el Kunai lanzado por Mikoto, pisando fuerte la matriarca hizo un hoyo en el techo donde entró a la casa, "Maldita zorra no escapes" gritó persiguiendola hasta el agujero sin embargo saltó antes de entrar al ver como una bola de fuego salió del escondite.

"Bien solo tengo que.." pero sus pensamientos se truncaron al ver a una niña caída, tosiendo mientras trataba de levantar a sus papás, "Papa, Mama, la casa se quema" dijo la chica moviendo los cadáveres del par, Mikoto rápidamente fue por la chica cargándola mientras la niña trataba de alejarse de la matriarca "NO ESCAPARAS" gritó Juri destruyendo el techo para mirar al par de mujeres, "Oh, parece que olvide una mocosa"

Chasqueando la lengua Mikoto corio pasado la ventana mientras sin dejar de proteger a la pelinegra en sus brazos, como una leona Juri persiguió a Mikoto por la ventana, "Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo" dijo Han antes de realizar algunas muestras de mano

" **Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix)** ".

Esferas de fuego morado salieron de la boca de Juri, Mikoto al verlas aceleró el paso esquivando cada una con ligero margen, cuidando de no ir a los lugares que se estaban desalojando, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Juri..

Mikoto amplio los ojos al ver como Juri dejó de atacar lanzando el resto de su Jutsu contra los supervivientes en retirada, "CUIDADO" gritó la Uchiha demasiado lejos para ayudarlos.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki** **( Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)** " una gran barrera del elemento líquido se formó de las partículas de agua en el aire protegiendo a los supervivientes de los impactos de fuego, "¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?" gritó Mikoto.

La niebla generada por la colisión se despejo revelando a una chica con cabello azul y vestido del mismo color con lunares blancos, "Juvia ayuda a Okaa-sama" respondió la oji azul adoptando una posición de combate.

Al ver a una de las hijas de su objetivo Juri ganó un brillo en los ojos, la joven masacradora salió corriendo contra Juvia puño en llamas mientras esquivaba los torpes disparos de agua de la infante, "MUERE" gritó soltando un puñetazo en llamas directo a la cara de la temerosa chica.

No obstante antes de que la joven pudiera tocarla, Juvia desapareció en un rayo, "¿Pero qué demonios?" gritó al solo impactar el aire, "Estupida hermana menor" girando a la voz vio a un joven rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo, la niña peliazul sobre el hombro, "No está mal Laxus-chan….".

Juri escupió sangre cuando una rodilla se incrustó directo en el estómago, pero no acabo cuando la pierna de la intrusa impacto directo a su pecho mandandola a rodar, "...Pero aun te falta velocidad" respondió Yoruichi sonriéndole a su hijo.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua en molestia, "Laxus llévate a Juvia" asintiendo ante la orden de su madre, el joven tomó a su hermana en su espalda corriendo junto a los sirvientes de la casa.

En lo lejos un hombre de máscara negra entrecerró su único ojo visible al contemplar a la mujer morena, Han se levantó de un salto mirando furiosamente a su nuevo rival, "¿Quien carajo eres?, maldita Puta".

"¿Eh? mira no tengo tiempo venía a ver si Miko-chan me prestaba su liguero, Naruto viene hoy y olvide traer mis cosas sexys" se disculpó la pelimorada con una sonrisa, ni siquiera considerar a Juri como una amenaza.

"...", la pelinegra tenía los dientes apretados a tal grado de furia que crujían al ver a la despreocupada mujer, "SOLO MUERE", girando comenzó a repartir patadas las cuales lanzaban bolas de fuego morado directo a la oji dorada.

" **Raiton no yoroi (Armadura de rayos)** " el cuerpo de Yoruichi se iluminó en el elemento Raiton levantando ligeramente su cabello perfectamente atado, a velocidades de vértigo la pelimorada pasó entre cada ataque, su piel sin registrar el más mínimo aumento de temperatura, abriendo los ojos en shock la masacradora recibió un poderoso uppercut que la levantó ligeramente del suelo.

"OOORAAAAA" Juri Han fue rápidamente golpeada por una poderosa patada descendente hundiendo su cuerpo ligeramente en el duro suelo, Yoruichi tomo las piernas de Han electrocutando a la mujer por aun tener la armadura activada, "Tragate esto".

Girando en su eje la pelimorada mantuvo a Juri dando vueltas antes de lanzarla al aire, sacando tres kunais mordió uno antes de tomar los otros dos en un agarre inverso, " **Tora Denki (Tigre eléctrico)** ", el concreto bajo los pies de Yoruichi se resquebrajó ante un fuerte salto, el chakra raiton ganando la forma de un tigre que corría hacia su presa.

" **Kamui** "

"¿Que demonios?" pregunto Mikoto al ver como la pelimorada pasaba el aire vacío, deteniendo el bombeo de chakra Yoruichi cayó suavemente en un techo.

"Sin duda sus habilidades son de alabanza, señora Uzumaki"

Las dos mujeres vieron al nuevo infractor, Madara les devolvió la mirada, el sharingan quemando con poder, "Ora, ¿no es el que atacó a Kushina?" preguntó la pelimorada saltando hasta Mikoto.

"Así que Madara orquestó esto" dijo Mikoto apretando los dientes, la chica en su pecho sin poder dejar de llorar.

A espalda de Madara, Yoruichi ya se encontraba con la pierna llena de chakra raiton apuntando directo a la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre, "Sin duda usted es veloz, pero…"

La mujer amplió los ojos al ver de primera mano cómo su pierna atravesaba la cabeza del hombre sin causar el más mínimo daño, "Es inútil".

Madara giró su cuerpo, en su brazo derecho se encontraba una cadena unida a su antebrazo que terminaba con una guadaña con dirección al cuello de la mujer, pero antes de poder tocarla ella ya se había movido por debajo del brazo.

Con los brazos en X mientras sostenía los kunais de forma inversa, se saltó al frente solo para atravesar el torso del hombre como un fantasma, girando en el aire la pelimorada hizo bailar su kunai antes de lanzarlo con fuerza directo a la máscara.

"Inútil" dijo Madara dejando al kunai pasar inofensivamente por todo el cráneo, frunciendo el ceño, Yoruichi aterrizó frente a Madara, tomando una piedra a su lado la lanzó directo a la frente del hombre.

La piedra atravesó la frente, el hombre omnipotente con los brazos cruzados en una actitud de superioridad, "Parece que la testarudez del Uzumaki es contagiosa".

La cadena en la muñeca de Madara se arremolino en su brazo para poder tomar la guadaña, el hombre atacó con precisión bajando el arma sobre el cráneo de Yoruichi pero la mujer puso un kunai bloqueando, "Maldición" susurro mirando como su kunai atravesaba la guadaña de Madara.

Pero un trozo de Bambú de color negro evitó que Madara cobrase la vida de Yoruichi, "Vergo" dijo la pelimorada viendo a la mano derecha de su esposo detener el arma del agresor, "¿Haki?" pregunto Madara antes de tener que saltar para bloquear con la cadena una patada con pigmentación negra, "Parece que su jutsu puede ser cancelado con haki" dijo el estoico hombre, provocando un chasquido de molestia por parte de Madara.

Escuchando el sonido de shinobis acercándose el enmascarado de alejo del grupo por medio de un salto, "Pueden quedarse con su pequeña victoria, pero no me relajaria si estuviera en su situación" viendo su ventaja perdida Madara se retiró por medio de un remolino que se generó de su único ojo visible.

[ **FLASHBACK FIN]**

* * *

"Después de eso hemos estado ayudando a buscar más sobrevivientes, pero lamentablemente tal parece que solo quedo ella" dijo Mikoto acariciando la cabeza de la joven niña que se quedo dormida en los brazos de la Uchiha.

Naruto se masajeó el puente de la nariz, dejando que la información fluyera, "Lo siento, si solo no me hubiera ido yo-" trato de decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Mikoto, "No es tu culpa, no podías conocer los planes de Madara, incluso yo no sabía de la existencia de una hija de Fugaku" dijo la mujer.

Naruto suspiro, tomando una mirada del complejo en ruinas, "¿Como es que nadie se dio cuenta?, un incendio no puede pasar desapercibido por toda la fuerza shinobi, incluso cuando está en un área un poco retirada"

"Según lo que escuche fue que alguien intervino que los ninjas de la aldea pudieran llegar, también dijeron que los Anbu que pertenecían al clan Uchiha murieron"

Tomando a Mikoto en un abrazo permitió que la mujer pudiera liberar sus sentimientos, ligeras lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Mikoto, su clan reducido a sólo cinco personas, "¿Que haremos con la chica?" preguntó mirando a la pequeña en brazos de su esposa, "Yo…. yo quiero adoptarla, ella junto a mis hijas es lo único que queda del clan, yo deseo poder dar-"

Pero fue silenciada cuando Naruto la giro para besarla, los labios de Mikoto respondieron rápidamente el casto beso se intensifico, dejando que el sabor salado de las lágrimas se fundiera la saliva de ambos, cortando el beso Naruto miro a la niña dormida, parecía tener la edad de Boruto, "Solo dime lo que quieres, no me puedo oponer a un deseo tan noble como el tuyo Mikoto-chan".

Sonriendo la matriarca tomó más cerca a la chica, dejando que el calor de los dos adultos protegiera a la chica de la fría mañana de Konoha.

Naruto estaba a punto de llevarse a su esposa a casa cuando una ligera explosión de humo se generó frente a ellos, un Anbu con máscara de serpiente, se presentó con la rodilla derecha en el suelo y la frente agachada, "Naruto-sama, Mikoto-sama, Hokage-sama solicitó su presencia", Con un ligero asentimiento de parte del rubio permitió al Anbu desaparecer en una bocanada de humo, "Lleva a la chica a casa, necesitas un descanso".

Sintiendo el cansancio de la noche junto a las emociones vividas por perder a su clan dieron como resultado que Mikoto accediera sin protestar, confiada en que su marido podría encargarse de todo, "Gracias" dijo la Uchiha dando un corto beso en los labios de Naruto.

Naruto se quedo mirando a Mikoto, sintiendo las emociones que debe estar viviendo la mujer, (Siempre es duro el perder lo que amas….), metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó su camino hacia la torre Hokage (..Pero no te preocupes Mikoto-chan, me encargare de pagarle con creces a Madara), una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto, una alocada y llena de sed de sangre, "Fufufu, no puedo esperar a encontrarte Madara-chan" se dijo, caminando con su peculiar estilo de caminata.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba fumando, los presentes en la sala de reunión de la torre Hokage se mantenían sentados en la mesa de reunión, una mesa de forma rectangular donde el Hokage se sentaba en la cabecera, justo frente al hombre del otro lado de la mesa una silla vacía con el símbolo de los Uzumakis la cual estaba junto a una silla desocupada con el escudo del clan Uchiha, a la derecha e izquierda los líderes de los clanes de Konoha esperaban a los miembros faltantes, el viejo hombre miraba a cada uno de los jefes de los clanes, desde el Akimichi al Yamanaka, todos con excepción de los clanes ya mencionados.

Según sus shinobis el jefe del clan Uzumaki estaba fuera de la aldea la noche anterior, no era como si el Hokage podría decirle algo, el hombre básicamente era el que los financiaba y sin su apoyo bien podrían estar en grandes aprieto.

 **PUM**

El ruido de la puerta siendo pateada alertó a los presentes, mirando al origen del sonido contemplaron a Naruto D. Uzumaki, "Fufufu, hola viejo, tiempo desde que no nos vemos, por cierto Mikoto-chan está en casa" dijo el hombre caminando hasta la silla reservada para él, "Yo creo que no" se dijo pateando la silla a un lado, estirando la mano a la derecha un sillón del fondo comenzó a moverse hasta estar en lugar de la silla, "Fufufu mejor".

"Ahora, puedo suponer que la reunión se debe a los recientes acontecimientos del clan de mi esposa" dijo, sentándose con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en los reclinadores del mullido mueble, los jefes de clanes no parecía importarle el poco respeto del rubio, incluso algunos como la matriarca del clan Inuzuka y el Akimichi se reían del comportamiento.

El Hokage tiro una ligera cortina de humo, "En efecto, el que alguien atacara al clan y solo dejará a cinco sobrevivientes de los cuales cuatro son la familia de la matriarca del clan es preocupante" dijo el Hiruzen viendo la reacción de cada presente.

"Lo sé, al parecer fue el mismo que ataco a Konoha hace siete años" dijo Naruto trayendo irá a los presentes, todos perdieron amigos y familiares en el terrible ataque del Kyubi, "Pero no me explico el como pudo orquestar todo este desastre, Mikoto-chan me dijo algo sobre una persona que evitó que la fuerza shinobi se acercara al complejo".

"Eran dos personas, según el informe forense los shinobis murieron de falta de oxígeno, además antes del ataque una gran cantidad de ninjas fueron enviados a verificar una anomalía" la ceja levantada del rubio dio a entender que deseaba más información, "Fuimos advertidos de que un numeroso grupo de Shinobis de Iwa merodeaban muy sercas de la frontera del país del fuego".

Naruto sabia que el viejo Kage prefería evitar alguna pelea innecesaria, el enviar a los shinobis fue una buena forma de decirle a Iwa que Konoha estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, dejando eso de lado Naruto cruzó las piernas, "Debo pensar que no es todo lo que querían decir, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Tiene razón Naruto-sama" el que hablo no fue otro que el tuerto halcón de guerra, Danzo Shimura miraba al rubio con ligera desaprobación, "Oh, y en que puede ayudarlos este humilde hombre fufufu"

"Con la pérdida del clan Uchiha, necesitamos nuevas fuerzas para fortalecer a Konoha, por lo que deseamos introducir el Rokushiki en las enseñanzas de la academia".

Los ojos de los presentes se ampliaron a más no poder, todos conocen las famosas Seis artes, el poder para sobrepasar los límites humanos, el Rokushiki junto a la fruta del diablo fue lo que le dio a Naruto la reputación y lo que permitió a Konoha encestar un importante golpe a Iwa.

Naruto se quedo callado, expectantes los jefes de clanes esperaron la respuesta del Daimyo, "Fufufufufu jajaJAJAJAJA" la risa estridente de Naruto impactó a todos, deteniéndose lentamente Naruto se sostuvo el estomago, "Jajaja, que buena broma, Danzo-chan enserio cree que les daré el secreto de mi familia para impartir como materia complementaria Jajajaja" se rio el Uzumaki golpeando el sillon.

"Naruto-dono no debería verse siquiera considerando esa opción" dijo Hiashi, el hombre padre de Hinata miró a Danzo con molestia por el hecho de sugerir entregar algo que le pertenecía a un clan.

Sonriendo al Hyuga, Naruto puso su atención en el tuerto hombre, "Escucha Danzo, el Rokushiki es un secreto de mi familia, un secreto que solo pasa de generación en generación entre miembros de la familia Donquixote, mis hijos son los únicos con la posibilidad de poder aprender esta arte" dijo prendiendo un puro y llevándolo a sus labios.

"Konoha necesita un As, pienselo Naruto-sama. usted asesinó a más de doscientos shinobis de Iwa usando solo el Rokushiki, imagine lo que haría un escuadrón entero, ninguna aldea intentaría siquiera provocar algún conflicto por miedo a Konoha" intento de rebatir uno de los consejeros de Hiruzen, un hombre mayor de nombre Homura Mitokado.

Reclinando la cabeza en el respaldo Naruto miro al techo, "Homura, el Rokushiki no se puede enseñar como una simple materia, son años de duro entrenamiento antes de siquiera comenzar el entrenamiento de verdad".

"Pero Naruto-sama, usted entrena a la hija de Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi se le a visto utilizando las técnicas firma de la familia Donquixote" dijo la otra consejera del Hokage, Utatane Koharu miró al joven Daimyo.

"Fufufu, ella es una genio y mi hija, es por eso que Hitomi es capaz de aprender el Rokushiki, diganme, ¿conocen a otra genio que puede graduarse a los once años de la academia?".

Danzo apretó su bastón, los planes del viejo hombre para obtener el poder se vio truncado con el aparente apoyo de los presentes, "Creo que Naruto-sama tiene razón" Tsume Inuzuka habló, la mujer de rasgos salvajes vio a Naruto con una sonrisa, "No podemos pedir que entregue algo que le pertenece a su familia, sería como pedir que los clanes de Konoha entreguen sus secretos, es simplemente estúpido".

"Gracias Tsume-san, es como ella lo dijo, mis técnicas se quedan con mi familia y eso es absoluto, ¿hay algo más en lo que me necesiten?" pregunto Naruto, tomando nota de agradecer a Tsume y Hiashi por el apoyó.

"Si no podemos contar con sus técnicas tendremos que recurrir a la Ley de restauración de clanes, la joven Uchiha que sobrevivió a la masacre tendrá que ser puesta bajo la ley al cumplir dieciséis años" informó Danzo.

Esa noticia no fue bien recibida por los jefes de clan, especialmente para alguien como Tsume que no quería ver a una chica ser usada como fabrica de bebes, la matriarca Inuzuka estaba apunto de hablar cuando las risas de Naruto la detuvieron.

"Lamento romper sus sueños pero esa niña está bajo la protección de la familia Uzumaki".

"Es la ley Naruto-sama, no podemos permitir que el sharingan se pierda, incluso cuando hay cinco Uchihas, no podemos confiarnos en que nuestros enemigos no harán algo como el incidente Hyuga, necesitamos recuperar los números" dijo Danzo tratando de hacer comprender a Naruto de la situación.

"Tienes razón…" Tsume miro a Naruto, ella no podía pensar que el hombre que conoció en la guerra dejaría que usaran a una niña para esos fines, "...Tomen a la chica… pero, si lo hacen olviden cualquier apoyo financiero por parte del país del fuego"

Hiruzen casi se ahoga con el humo de su pipa al escuchar la respuesta, la mayoría miro a Naruto con incredulidad, "¿Qué?" pregunto Danzo su ojo mostrando ligero temor, "Ya escucharon, no quiero financiar a una aldea donde obligan que una niña se convierta en una incubadora ambulante".

Hiruzen comenzó a reírse, mirando la cara furiosa del Shimura antes de pasar a Naruto, "Tan contundente como tu madre Naruto-kun, no te preocupes nunca dejaría que alguien tocara a la chica, tu me conoces" Naruto lo sabía bien, él viejo Hokage fue el responsable de que Kushina no compartiera el destino que le querían dar a la chica.

"Si no hay nada más me voy" dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento y caminando a la salida, "Esta reunión a acabado, pueden irse" informó Hiruzen dejando que todos pudieran irse, el tuerto Danzo miraba con furia la espalda del Daimyo del fuego.

* * *

En el complejo Uzumaki se sentía un aura de depresión, los más jóvenes fueron informados sobre la reciente masacre del clan, Hitomi y Satsuki siendo las más afectadas, Wendy al no convivir demasiado con el clan fue la hija menos impactada, pero aun así compartía el pésame con sus hermanas.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa principal, la joven sobreviviente se mantenía llorando por sus padres, la chica se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando por la ventana los ruidos de entrenamiento, todos los chicos esforzándose para evitar que algo igual les pasara a su amada familia.

El ruido de la puerta ganó la atención de la chica, Naruto entró a la habitación, mirando a la chica acostada en la cama con una mirada triste, "Hey niña ¿como estas?" pregunto sentándose en la cama de la temblorosa chica, "¿Qui… quien eres tu?".

Golpeándose la frente Naruto recordó que la chica se durmió antes de poder presentarlos, "Soy Naruto, Naruto D. Uzumaki, y ¿quien eres tu pequeña?" la chica abrió ligeramente los ojos, usando sus manos trató de aclararse la vista.

Al notar la dificultad de la niña para ver, el rubio Uzumaki se levantó, "Espera un segundo cariño ya vuelvo" dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta.

La niña se quedo sola, sus ojos negros tratando de identificar la habitación a su alrededor, "Hey Karin ven aquí" la pelinegra miró a la puerta dónde la voz del rubio se escuchó, "¿Que ocurre? Naruto-kun" la voz precon de la que podría ser Karin sonó detrás de la puerta, "Necesito tus lentes"

"Oh, pero yo necesito algo tuyo también" la pequeña pelinegra se confundió cuando parecía que la chica detrás de la puerta trataba de coquetear con el amable señor, "Si si si, lo que sea" los gritos de protesta de la chica sonaron detrás de la puerta junto al ruido de algo cayendo al suelo.

"Volví" dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta tras el caminando hasta la cama se sentó de nuevo "Toma" dijo dándole unos lentes de montura roja, la pelinegra los agarro, notando como los lentes le quedan grandes al ponerlos, "¿Mejor?"

Con una ligera sonrisa la chica asintió, "Bien dime ¿cual es tu nombre?" preguntó amablemente Naruto, la chica parecía insegura pero al conocer el nombre del hombre le daba un poco de confianza, "Sa- Sarada".

"Lindo Nombre" la chica se sonrojo ligeramente, recordando la razón de su presencia en la casa, abrió los ojos con temor, "¿Mis… mis papas estan-?" trato de hablar Sarada pero las palabras no querían salir, ella ya conocía el destino de sus padre, después de todo vio al hombre de la máscara apuñalar a sus padre. "(Suspiro) Si, lo están" confirmó el rubio.

Los ojos de la chica parecía perder el brillo de vida, mirando al suelo, tomando poniéndose en posición fetal la niña derramó sus sentimientos, "Papá, (Snif). Mamá".

Naruto se quedo callado, la habitación se llenó de los sollozos de la pequeña Sarada, el dolor y el trauma demasiados para que la pobre niña pudiera soportarlo sola, "¿Eh?" se preguntó cuándo fue cubierta por un abrigo de plumas rosas, mirando al rubio lo vio regalandole una ligera sonrisa, "Lo siento…."

Sarada se limpio las lagrimas , tratando de hablar pero fue silenciada por las palabras de Naruto, "Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por algo como eso. tal vez no pueda traer a tus padre de nuevo..." dijo desanimando a la pelinegra, "...Pero puedo hacerte esta promesa"

La chica fue sorprendida cuando Naruto la cargo, llevándola arropada con el abrigo directo a la ventana, "Perdistes a tu familia, pero no por eso tienes que darte por vencida, tus padres no querían eso" dijo antes de hacerla mirar por la ventana, "...Por eso te prometo, que mientras estes junto a mi, nunca volverás a perder a alguien importante, porque desde este dia eres un miembro de mi familia ".

Impactada la chica se quedo sin habla, ella conocía al rubio que le hablaba, el era muy querido por su clan por ayudar a esclarecer el incidente del kyubi, ademas de ser el esposo de la matriarca Uchiha, y ahora el héroe de la tercer gran guerra shinobi le estaba ofreciendo ser parte de la familia más influyente de la nación del fuego.

Saltando por la ventana la chica dio un gritó al encontrarse en el tercer piso, cayendo de pie la joven Uchiha fue puesta en el suelo, aun con el abrigo que se manchaba por la tierra al ser muy corto para la niña.

Los reunidos en el patio miraron al par llegar, los hijos del rubio detuvieron su entrenamiento, Jin junto a su hermana Erza miraron con ligera curiosidad a los recién llegados, "Ella es..." dijo Satsuki mirando a su compañera de clan.

"Familia quiero presentarles a la nueva integrante de la familia, Sarada D. Uchiha" el anuncio generó sorpresa por parte de los presentes, Sarada se puso nerviosa al ser víctima de la mirada de la familia Uzumaki, parecía que la chica se desmayará hasta que una niña de su edad se acercó, "Hola soy Wendy, la cuarta hija de papi, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?" pregunto la chica extendiendo la mano.

"Maldita sea yo quería hacerme su amiga primero" gritó Narumi corriendo hasta la chica, "Soy la super Narumi D. Uzumaki y voy a ser algún día la jefa de este clan-ttebayo" gritó la niña a todo pulmón.

"Callate Narumi, hola, soy Satsuki D. Uchiha, la segunda hija de la esposa más querida por papa" esto trajo una mirada de desaprobación de las otras dos esposas del rubio sobre la matriarca Uchiha, que se encontraba actualmente silbando al aire.

"Ja, no me hagas reír, Papa prefiere a mi mama" dijo Laxus pero no recibió respuesta cuando noto que su madre no se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, "Sigan soñando papa prefiere a las pelirrojas" gritó Boruto entrando a la conversación, "Es verdad, a mi hermana le dijo que amaba el color rojo" gritó Jin, haciendo que la mencionada ganara un gran sonrojo.

"Cállense, ¿no saben que sus madre después se lo toman enserio?" gritó Naruto golpeando las cabezas de los chicos, "Además estamos aquí para dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva familia presentate" alentó Naruto empujando ligeramente a la Uchiha.

"Soy Sarada..." deteniéndose para mirar a Naruto que le asintió con una gran sonrisa, "Soy Sarada D. Uchiha, por favor llevémonos bien" gritó dando una ligera reverencia, "Fufufu nada mal, ahora quien desea una sesion de entrenamiento con la chica nueva" Sarada miro a Naruto en shock, luego a los demás chicos reunidos que ganaron sonrisas oscuras, "Fufufu yo voy papá" dijo Narumi tronarse los nudillos, pero fue detenida por Satsuki, "Uchiha contra Uchiha, me gusta como suena" dijo mostrando su Sharingan con una coma en cada ojo.

De algo Sarada estaba segura, la vida con la familia Uzumaki seguro que pintaba bien.

* * *

Naruto caminaba a su su despacho, luego de presentar a Sarada a la familia y dejándola para que entrene con sus hijos, Naruto entró a la habitación notando como su cuarto especial se encontraba oscuro, "Me preguntaba porque no estabas en la presentación de Sarada" dijo Naruto sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, saliendo de las sombras Yoruichi hizo acto de presencia, "Fufufu ¿porque tan seria neko-chan?".

La mujer de cabello púrpura se mantuvo de brazos cruzados caminando hasta la ventana se reclinó, mirando directo al patio donde su hijo tenía un combate contra Hitomi, "Necesito hablar de algo muy importante".

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Por favor les pido que dejen algún comentario, duda o sugerencias, gracias por la pasiencia, en el próximo episodio un salto temporal, iniciando las aventuras de Narumi en la vida ninja, sin mas me despido y que pasen un excelente dia**


	14. Capitulo 14: La capital

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos gráficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

Un carruaje viajaba por los grandes bosques del país del fuego, siendo jalado por cinco caballos, un viejo hombre con sombrero de copa, tenía las riendas, sus ojos sin despegarse del camino.

Dentro once personas estaban sentadas, algunos con cara de aburrimiento mientras que otros como cierto Daimyo rubio se tomaba su tiempo para leer el periódico, con paz tranquilidad y sobre todo mucha paciencia.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Narumi preguntó, su voz llena de aburrimiento mientras estaba colgada de cabeza en el techo del transporte.

Naruto alzo su vista del periódico para mirar a su rubia hija, que se mantenía en el techo por medio de chakra, "No" respondió su padre extendiendo el periódico para poder continuar con su lectura.

Narumi hizo un puchero, inflando los cachetes, la rubia estaba aburrida, algo que no era muy común pues siempre estaba entrenando o jugando con sus hermanos, dichos hermanos se mantenían serenos, Laxus con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, Juvia jugando con su muñeco junto a una tímida Sarada, Boruto hablando con Wendy y su madre Kushina junto a su papá y Mikoto, después estaba la nueva integrante del clan, Karin Uzumaki bostezaba, levantándose de la almohada improvisada que era Satsuki la cual tenía un ligero tic nervioso al ver su preciada camisa manchada de baba algo que la pelirroja menor ignoro.

"...¿Ya llegamos?" pregunto la rubia una vez más.

"(Suspiro)...No" respondió Naruto, el rubio podía ser paciente pero hasta el tenía sus límites, y su hija estaba haciéndolo llegar al borde.

"Papa".

"¿Qué ocurre Boruto?".

"¿Adonde vamos?" preguntó el chico rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

Fue Kushina la que respondió por su marido, "Estamos yendo a la capital del país del fuego, la presencia de tu padre es necesaria para algunos asuntos".

"Wow, nunca he estado en la capital" respondió Boruto, haciendo que una gota de sudor se formará detrás de la cabeza de los menores, "Nunca has salido siquiera de Konoha" respondió Laxus abriendo su ojo derecho para ver como Boruto le dio una mirada enojada.

Pero antes de que una pelea se formará fue Sarada la que intervino, "Gracias por traerme".

Naruto le dio una sonrisa a la pelinegra, había pasado un mes desde el incidente Uchiha y Sarada comenzaba a abrirse a los demás, lentamente haciéndose amiga de los hijos de Naruto, actualmente la pelinegra estaba usando una camisa blanca con un suéter encima, una corbata roja y una falda naranja, su calzado siendo unos zapatos negros con calcetas largas.

"No hay porque Sarada, después de todo eres un miembro de mi familia" respondió Naruto sin saberlo calentando el corazón de la pelinegra,.

Los miembros de la familia Uzumaki se mantuvieron en silencio, disfrutando el ambiente relajado que los bosques del país del fuego ofrecían, "¿Ya llegamos?" hasta que Narumi interrumpió.

"Narumi, ¿recuerdas nuestro juego especial?, ya sabes el de ver quien se queda callado por más tiempo" preguntó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, su hija parpadeo antes de asentir con una sonrisa, dejándose caer del techo aterrizó de pie en el suelo antes de sentarse junto a Satsuki.

Durante el resto del viaje Narumi se mantuvo callada, su mirada sin despegarse de su padre pues ella ganaría este juego como todas las anteriores veces que su padre la retó al juego del silencio, honestamente la rubia no sabia porque su papá insistió en jugar pues ella siempre terminaba ganando.

* * *

"Llegamos" dijo el conductor del carruaje abriendo la puerta para que los ocupantes salieran, "Me duele el trasero-ttebane" se quejó Kushina bajando del carruaje junto a los demás mientras se sobaba las regordetas mejillas de su firme culo.

"Siempre puedo darte un masaje" susurro Naruto en el oído de Kushina, la cual respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero brillo en los ojos, los dos adultos ni se dieron cuenta de los gritos de victoria de Narumi.

"Ejem" carraspeó Mikoto haciendo que Naruto la tomara por la cintura como a Kushina, "Ese masage siempre puede ser para tres fufufu" dijo Naruto antes de caminar con las dos mujeres hacia las enormes murallas de la capital del país del fuego, los niños temblando ante la escena de los mayores.

La familia caminó hasta detenerse frente a un par de enormes puertas de hierro, Naruto se giró a ver a los ocho niños, sus hijos atentos ante las palabras de su padre, "Muy bien, tenemos unas cuantas reglas, número uno; no se separen, número dos; no griten, número tres; compórtense" dijo Naruto caminando a la puerta, dejando atrás a los jóvenes ofendidos.

Al acercarse a las grandes puertas los soldados presentes ampliaron la vista al ver a Naruto, ondeando una bandera los guardias dieron permiso de abrir las grandes puertas, "Un honor tenerlo de nuevo Naruto-sama" los dos guardias respondieron poniéndose firmes frente al rubio.

"Fufufu, descansen" dijo Naruto pasando las grandes puertas de la capital.

Para los integrantes de la familia Uzumaki que nunca habían estado en la gran capital, dígase Narumi, Satsuki, Boruto, Sarada, Wendy y Karin fue una gran sorpresa ver la arquitectura del lugar.

Grandes casas y comercios pintados de colores alegres; azul, amarillo, naranja fueron los más comunes, personas animadas y festejando las cuales tenían un aire de felicidad y despreocupación.

"¡Wow!, esto es increíble-ttebayo" gritó Narumi junto a su padre, Naruto sonriendo antes de mirar a una enorme meseta donde un castillo se levantaba. "Esto es la capital del país del fuego, Dressrosa" informó Naruto.

Los jóvenes caminaron con sus padres disfrutando todo lo que la capital podía ofrecer, desde las amables personas que los rodeaban saludandolos con una sonrisa, música, baile, comida, todo parecía una fiesta pero era simplemente otro dia en Dressrosa.

"Vamos quiero saludar a un amigo" dijo Naruto guiando el camino, los jóvenes detrás siguiéndolo con diferentes artículos comprados por su padre; desde máscaras, dulces o ropa, incluso Kushina y Mikoto tenían a un par de clones de Naruto cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas.

Un corto viaje y estaban en la parte norte de Dressrosa, los ojos y mandíbulas de los niños se abrieron, solo Laxus y Juvia que ya habían estado en la capital no se sorprendieron.

"Esto es…." dijo Sarada, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, Satsuki y Wendy en igual condición, solo los gritos de emoción de Narumi los sacó de su estupor.

"¡SIRENAS!" gritó la rubia Uzumaki corriendo a la zona pero fue arrastrada de vuelta al grupo por unos hilos.

Era un gran complejo; edificios rodeaban un gran estanque de agua con grandes piedras, las hermosas seres de mitos se bañaban o nadaban en la gran extensión de agua, todas mostrando su bellísima cola con orgullo, conviviendo con todos los que las rodeaban, también había hombres con apariencia de pescado, tiburones, pulpos, mantarrayas, una combinación de las especies que a los pobladores locales no les molestaba convivir.

"Bienvenidos al distrito Gyojin, hogar del clan Gyojin, un antiguo clan de Kiri que se vio en la necesidad de escapar de la niebla por su apariencia tras la cacería de líneas de sangre" dijo Naruto.

"Y fue gracias a Naruto que encontramos un nuevo hogar en Dressrosa", los jóvenes escucharon una nueva voz decir, volteando a sus espaldas vieron a un gran hombre acercarse.

Era una especie de hombre pez con cara como un oni (Demonio), Sus cejas de color amarillo y patillas son claramente la forma de los que se encuentran en esos demonios, además de una nariz bulbosa, un angular labio inferior hacia arriba, una cicatriz en forma de rayo desde su lado izquierdo y llega sobre su ojo izquierdo. También posee dos colmillos cónicos inferiores asociadas a Oni.

Con el pelo largo y de dos tonos de negro, con dos franjas blancas a lo largo procedentes de las raíces sobre la frente y detrás en la espalda, un moño, y mechones de pelo en la barbilla con una tonalidad verde ligero, Sus manos y pies son palmeadas y las extremidades son algo pequeñas en comparación con su enorme circunferencia. tenía branquias que se encontraban entre los hombros y el cuello.

Bajo su capa de color rojo pálido, parece ser que llevaba un vestido de color naranja tradicional japonesa llamada jinbei cubierto todo con patrones de forma cuadrada en blanco y negro con capas de blanco y negro, alternando entre sí y terminando con un cuadrado negro en el centro de todos y cada uno de ellos. También tenía un pañuelo morado como una cinta alrededor de su cintura.

Al verlo algunos de los jóvenes temblaron, pero no fue el caso de una peliazul la cual salió corriendo al gran hombre para abrazarlo, "Sensei" gritó Juvia recibiendo un abrazo del Gyojin, "Juvia-san, es bueno verte de nuevo".

"Hijos, quiero que conozcan al jefe del clan y mi amigo; Jinbe" presentó Naruto caminando hasta el hombre y darle un apretón de manos, "Que bueno que volvistes Naruto" dijo Jinbe sonriéndole al rubio.

"Estos son mis hijos, ya conoces a Laxus y Juvia, pero estos son mis hijos Narumi, Wendy y Boruto" luego camino hacia los demás, "Esta es mi pequeña hija Satsuki, hermana mayor de Wendy, mi hija Sarada y luego está Karin, y creo que ya conoces a mis esposas, Kushina y Mikoto" dijo presentando a todos.

El Gyojin les dio una sonrisa presentándose con cada uno, "Es un placer, por favor disfruten del distrito Gyojin, estoy seguro que a todos les encantará conocer a la familia de Naruto" informó el fishman.

Los niños vieron a su padre, grandes ojos con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras, todos excepto Laxus que los miraba con incredulidad, "¡Oh está bien!, solo no causen ningún destrozo" dijo Naruto.

Como resortes los jóvenes fueron a ver a conocer a las sirenas y gyojines, caras iluminadas con curiosidad, "Hijo ve y cuida a tus hermanos" ordenó Naruto.

Laxus chasqueo la lengua pero obedeció a su padre, Naruto dio una sonrisa antes de girarse a Jinbe, "¿Para que requerían mi presencia?", el gyojin se puso serio antes de cruzar los brazos.

"Riku te lo explicara, vayamos al palacio" Naruto asintió, mirando a Kushina y Mikoto dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza, algo que las dos mujeres comprendieron pues comenzaron a ir a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida junto a los jóvenes.

"No es que no confíe en cómo se comportan mis hijos…. pero Narumi se pone muy excitada cuando llega a lugares nuevos" respondió Naruto a la pregunta no formulada de Jinbe, el hombre solo pudo asentir pues estaba viendo como la joven Narumi corría por las paredes persiguiendo a Satsuki.

* * *

Un corto viaje después Naruto y Jinbe llegaron al gran castillo hogar de la familia real de los Daimyos, parecia un amplio complejo construido de roca sólida con la altura de cuatro casar de buen tamaño.

"¿Como has entrenado a Juvia-san" pregunto Jinbe mientras entraron por el par de grandes puertas recibiendo saludos de parte de los guardias.

"Ella es muy afín al suiton, lamentablemente yo no lo soy, así que solo le enseñó taijutsu, aunque Kushina le muestra algunos de sus jutsus" dijo Naruto caminando con los pulgares en los bolsillos.

"¿Has considerado ir a Konoha? Jinbe" pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del hombe.

"Tal vez, necesito encargarme de algunos asuntos antes".

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio entrando a una nueva habitación, el gran cuarto iluminado con ventanales los recibió, Naruto reconoció la habitación como la sala del trono, memorias de la fatídica noche de la masacre de la familia real llegaron a su memoria, las paredes pintadas de sangre, brazos y piernas desmembradas con viseras adornando todo el lugar mientras se vio obligado a esconderse como una maldita-

"¿Te ocurre algo Naruto?"

La voz de Jinbe lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, soltando la presión en sus puños dejó que la sangre se limpiara en el interior de sus bolsillos.

"Nada…. mejor dime ¿para que me necesitas?, sabes que no me gusta este cuarto" dijo el Uzumaki caminando hasta el trono para ver los detalles.

Jinbe suspiro, el era uno de los pocos a los que confió su pasado, junto a sus esposas se colocaba como una de las personas de más confianza para Naruto y el nunca traicionaría la confianza de Naruto.

"Hay información que necesitas saber en persona, por eso es que te pedí venir Naruto".

El rubio miro a la entrada donde un hombre mayor caminaba a su encuentro, un poco calvo pero con una construcción muscular respetable, cabello negro con principio de canas, el hombre se acercó hasta Naruto para darle un ligero apretón de manos.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?".

El rubio le sonrió un poco, "Bien Riku, pero mejor cuéntame ¿cómo está la familia?" dijo Naruto caminando hacia otra habitación, Riku y Jinbe lo siguieron hasta estar en una gran sala, Naruto se sentó siendo imitado por los otros dos.

"Estan bien, mi hija mayor Scarlet se casó y dio a luz a una niña, se llama Rebeca, y es una niña preciosa" respondió Riku.

Naruto asintió, cruzando las piernas se relajo mientras sacaba un puro de su abrigo de plumas antes de ofrecer uno a los dos acompañantes que negaron, "Eso es bueno, pero aun así no has contestado mi otra pregunta, ¿que hago aquí?", pregunto el rubio guardando el puro.

Riku Dold III suspiro, mirando al joven frente a el con un ligero ceño, "Realmente me gustaría comenzar esta reunión pero…. el Sr. Espía salio hace poco, dijo algo sobre recopilar información".

Naruto que estaba bebiendo un té traído por una de las criadas del lugar escupió el contenido, "O diablos, no me digas que seriamente dejastes ir a ese sujeto sin escolta" hablo Naruto tomando una toalla de…

"¿Virgo?, ¿como diablos llegastes aquí?" pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, la niña vestida de criada se puso firme ante el llamado de su señor, "Afortunadamente no tenían equipaje en la carroza, gracias por pensar en mi, Wakasama". dijo la chica con una ligera reverencia.

* * *

En otra parte de Dressrosa, en el distrito Gyojin las sirenas e invitados del rubio Daimyo se relajaban en las aguas termales cortesía de la dueña que era de una sirena de nombre madam Shirley, , todas cubiertas con toallas largas sobre sus voluptuosos cuerpos, Laxus y Boruto negándose a entrar a un lugar tan aburrido se fueron a explorar a los alrededores.

"Esto es vida-ttebane~" casi gimió Kushina al hundir su hermoso cuerpo en las relajantes aguas, Mikoto y el resto de las mujeres asintiendo, todas usando toallas en la cabeza para su largo cabello, "Narumi no te comas ese jabón" reprendió Mikoto sin necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber que la rubia tenía medio jabon casi en la boca.

Narumi lanzó el jabón sumergiendo su cuerpo en el agua caliente hasta la nariz, haciendo burbujas con un ligero ceño, "Esto es aburrido" se quejó la hija de Kushina.

Satsuki que estaba relajada como su madre y hermana menor abrió un ojo para ver a Narumi, "¿Que esperabas?, son aguas termales, son para tener un momento de relajación" dijo la pelinegra.

Karin, Sarada, Juvia, Wendy, Kushina y Mikoto asintieron dándole la razón a la segunda hija de Mikoto, Narumi solo refunfuño, reclinándose contra una roca para imitar a las demás, las sirenas alzaban su cola moviendola de lado a lado.

"jijijiji, esto es oro puro" los oídos de Narumi alcanzaron a captar unas risas pervertidas, con curiosidad la rubia se giró a su espalda para ver un pequeño hoyo donde las risas pervertidas salían, la rubia salió del agua caminando fuera de la trayectoria de visión del pequeño agujero, (Se escuchan como las risas de Jiji cuando lee ese libro naranja) pensó la rubia recordando al Hokage leer el preciado libro naranja.

Kushina miro a su hija, la cual mantenía pegada la oreja contra a la gran barda de madera que separaba el baño de mujeres, fue hasta que miro un pequeño hoyo donde su hija ponía toda su atención, (Un pervertido), crujiendo los dientes Kushina pateó el pie de Mikoto.

La Uchiha abrió los ojos, realización brillando en sus pupilas al seguir disimuladamente la mirada de su amiga, "Parece que alguien tiene un deseo de muerte" murmuró la mujer Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

Kushina disimuladamente convocó una sola cadena bajo el agua, serpenteando por debajo del agua salió de las aguas termales sin ser notada por los presentes, rasgando un poco por debajo de la barda para hacer un pequeño túnel por el que llegó hasta el desafortunado pervertido.

Un peliblanco fuera de las aguas termales alzó la vista, dejando de lado la escritura en su bloc de notas para sentir sus sentidos vibrar, "Mi sentido de la super pervertides me advierte" dijo el hombre antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando, llevaba años sin ver cuerpos tan espectaculares, las sirenas eran hermosas pero ese par de mujeres se llevan el premio, incluso el hombre pensaba que ya había visto esos cuerpos.

El simple recuerdo lo hizo temblar, fue hace años y lo recordaba bien, pero sus lectores merecían conocer el divino cuerpo de Kushina y Mikoto, casi muere ese día; cuando una cadena lo tomó del tobillo y lo arrastró por la tierra dónde procedieron a darle la paliza de su vida.

Fue en ese momento que los recuerdos de Jiraiya se interrumpieron por una cadena que se enrollo en su pierna derecha, el sannin se puso más pálido que Orochimaru, mirando a su pie comenzó a sudar, "Me lleva la chin- AAAAAHHHHHHH" gritó Jiraiya siendo arrastrado por todo el balneario, siendo azotado contra paredes y árboles, transeúntes salían volando al ser golpeados por el cuerpo del peliblanco mientras que era envuelto entre más cadenas hasta que se detuvo de repente, solo para ser jalado por la cadena y llevado a su furiosa dueña.

El sannin de los sapos había visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que aterraba a cualquiera pasaron durante la segunda y tercer gran guerra shinobi pero Jiraiya se mantuvo estoico.

Pero estar frente a frente con no una, sino dos de las mujeres más fuertes de las naciones elementales, rodeado de sirenas molestas y a merced de todas al estar envuelto entre cadenas, bueno.. eso era simplemente demasiado.

"Jejeje, pero si no es otro que Ero-sennin" dijo Kushina, la toalla de la cabeza caída para revelar su cabello, el cual se levantó en nueve mechones que junto a la sonriente cara de la pelirroja le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador.

"K-Ku-Ku-Kushina, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó el Sannin sin poder dejar de tartamudear, a su alrededor las mujeres reunidas comenzaban a tomar baldes y palos, algunas rompiendo el concreto para sacar grandes piedras.

"Una mejor pregunta seria…¿qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso no comprendistes la última vez?" preguntó Mikoto, su sharingan quemando a la vida, girando perezosamente con furia ardiendo en su mirada.

Pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera responder; Kushina lo interrumpió, "Creo que no Miko-chan, me parece que necesita recordar los viejos tiempos, ademas aun no estoy del todo satisfecha por su brillante plan de sellar mi memoria". gruño Kushina.

Como un hombre Jiraiya alzó la vista, aunque al estar de cabeza era un poco difícil, "Piedad" rogó con cascadas de lágrimas varoniles bajando por sus cejas.

Ignorando los lloriqueos de Jiraiya Kushina se giro a sus hijas, "Muy bien hijas, hoy les enseñaremos una valiosa lección; que hacer cuando un pervertido espía a las mujeres, no pierdan detalle aunque… lo vamos a repetir las veces que sea necesario para que quede claro".

Jiraiya se ofendió, mirando a todas detuvo en seco a las mujeres, "Yo no soy un pervertido…" se defendió antes de ganar una sonrisa enorme, "..

.Soy un super pervertido" las palabras de Jiraiya solo aumentaron la furia de las mujeres si es que eso es posible.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" los gritos de niña de Jiraiya alertaron a los cuatro dentro de la sala en el palacio, los vidrios casi reventando por el agudo grito, mirando a la ventana pudieron ver como una gran cantidad de agua salía volando por los aires al son de los gritos del Sannin.

"Oh…. creo que alguien tiene serios problemas" dijo Riku.

"NO, NO, PORFAVOR NO, EN LA CARA NO…. NO, NO MEJOR EN LA CARA, EN LA CARA" gritó Jiraiya.

"Hay que admitir que ese hombre tiene unos buenos pulmones" dijo Jinbe, realmente impresionado de que los lloriqueos del peliblanco se escuchan a kilómetros de distancia.

"MIS BRAZOS NO SE PUEDEN DOBLAN ASÍ, NO SE PUEDE DOBLAR-"

 **CRASH**

"KAMI YA SE PUEDEN"

Naruto suspiro, cubriendo su cara de vergüenza, "Y deje que ese pervertido siguiera siendo el padrino de Narumi-chan" se lamentó el rubio antes de levantarse junto a los otros tres.

"Mejor hay que ir, necesitamos a Jiraiya vivo-"

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"No completo pero al menos vivo fufufu" dijo Naruto saliendo hacia el rescate del Sannin, junto a los dos hombres y Virgo que se puso junto a su señor, aun cuando el equipo de rescate tardó un par de horas en llegar, una suerte que el peliblanco tuviera experiencia aguantando palizas.

* * *

Jiraiya era guiado a la sala de estar, su cuerpo vendado, brazos y piernas enyesadas junto a una transfusión de sangre, "Gracias Juvia" le agradeció el Sannin a la peliazul que se digno en ayudarlo.

"No es nada, Ero-jiji-san" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa dejando a Jiraiya en pos de ir a sentarse con su padre junto a sus hermanos.

El sannin peliblanco suspiro, incluso la niña mas respetuosa que conocía lo tachaba de un pervertido común, sacudiendo la cabeza o al menos intentándolo pues el collarín lo evitaba.

Mirando a Naruto lo vio darle una de sus clásicas sonrisas, "(Suspiro) No sentía tanto dolor desde el dia que le pedí disculpas a Kushina…. y ese dia estaba Tsunade" dejando esos pensamientos de lado; el peliblanco se puso serio.

"Hay algo importante que necesitas saber, Naruto…. ese hombre 'Madara' no e podido recopilar ninguna información, pero recientemente por los bajos mundos se han escuchado rumores del nacimiento de una organización, no se mucho solo que al parecer solo aceptan a shinobis renegados rango S" dijo el peliblanco.

Los demás se sorprendieron, era difícil que un shinobi de ese rango trabajara con otro, pero una organización era una locura, "¿Sabes de casualidad cual es su finalidad?" pregunto Mikoto.

El sanin negó, "Hasta el momento no han hecho ningún movimiento, pienso que es para no llamar la atención".

Naruto se acomodó, sus ojos vagando por cada uno de sus hijos e hijas, asintiendo miro al espía maestro de Konoha, "¿Algo más?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Al ver la negativa del sannin Naruto se levanto, "Ok, sigue con la recopilación de información, no me gusta que criminales de rango S se pongan de acuerdo; eso solo trae problemas".

Naruto se giro a sus hijos y amigos, "Desde hoy su régimen de entrenamiento se duplicó…" dijo el rubio consiguiendo gemidos de molestia, "...Nada de eso, tienen que estar en forma para enfrentar lo que viene, no solo estos idiotas, pero los demás pueblos escondidos, puede que seamos aliados de Suna y Kiri pero Kumo e Iwa no son para tomarlos a la ligera" ordenó Naruto.

"Jinbe espero que puedas concluir tus asuntos en Dressrosa, necesito que vuelvas a entrenar a Juvia…. por favor" el Gyojin asintió dando una sonrisa.

Girando a Kushina y Mikoto las vio firmes, "Esto también aplica a ustedes dos" Kushina dio una sonrisa confiada, Mikoto asintió.

"Parece que tendré que comenzar con su entrenamiento especial, quería esperar unos años antes de hacerlo" se dijo Naruto, sus ojos posándose en Laxus, Wendy, Narumi, Boruto y Juvia, recordando ciertas líneas del libro Uzumaki.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Por fin, el capítulo está hecho, agradezco cualquier comentario o pregunta, para la parte de Jiraiya es importante que lean el siguiente omake o ¿es flashback?, no importa a continuación disfrútenlo.**

 **[FLASHBACK UN MES ANTES DEL CUMPLAÑOS NUMERO 2 DE NARUMI]**

Era de noche en un pequeño pueblo del país del campo de arroz, la luna menguante iluminaba poco y las luces de la ciudad no ayudaban mucho, el frío aire de septiembre se cernía sobre el pueblo, pero eso no era una molestia para cierto rubio que caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles vacían, sus pulgares dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Durante años estuvo buscando, no recordaba cuanto tiempo desde que se enteró del pequeño sello que se encontraba en la nuca de su futura esposa, oh cuánto anhelaba llegar para poder reclamar la sangre de ese bastardo, tal vez el Kyubi le quitó el honor de matar a Minato pero sabía que para este entonces solo era mierda del shinigami.

Parando en una casa alejada del resto Naruto inspeccionó los alrededores, no sellos o etiquetas ninguna mala intención, eso era raro, encogiéndose de hombros Naruto abrió la puerta.

Una única habitación lo recibió, un pequeño cuarto iluminado con velas, vacio sin ningun tipo de mueble o cama, solo un hombre peliblanco arrodillado que miraba a la ventana, observando las estrellas en el hermoso silencio de la noche.

Naruto se sirnio sobre el hombre deteniéndose justo a unos pasos de llegar a su objetivo.

"Fufufu, eres sin duda alguien difícil de encontrar, incluso mi propia red de espionaje no podía localizarte en un solo lugar, eres grande Jiraiya" la voz del rubio se comenzó a poner fria.

El peliblanco Sannin solo siguió mirando a la ventana, su instinto desarrollado durante dos grandes guerras le gritaba para escapar, pero el sannin ya podía sentir hilos por toda la habitación, su cuello y extremidades listas para ser cortadas con el más ligero movimiento del rubio.

"Pero tengo una duda…. ¿porque te entregas en bandeja de plata? ¿acaso no quieres pelear?, vamos hazlo interesante, tu eres un sannin un shinobi que ha bailado en los campos de batalla, y actualmente eres el más fuerte de los tres" dijo Naruto su sonrisa ampliando aún más.

Jiraiya bajo la cabeza, "Necesitaba tiempo…" respondió.

"¿Tiempo?"

"Necesitaba organizar a toda mi red de espionaje, no puedo dejar a Konoha sin su información, además durante los últimos años me e arrepentido de lo que le hice a una mujer que confiaba en mí, y lo que le hice a la madre del hombre que amo a esa mujer, el como traicione su confianza por mi estúpido orgullo"

"No te servirá rogar"

"Eso lo se…. pero quiero que hagas algo por mi, se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte algo o siquiera tú de cumplirlo pero…" sacando lentamente un rollo de su ropa lo puso a un lado.

"En ese rollo se encuentran todos mis jutsus suiton, cada uno de los jutsus que pude recolectar en este tiempo de todas las naciones elementales… ¿p- puedes dárselo a tu hija peliazul?"

Naruto trajo el rollo un pequeño sello en forma de flor de origami puesto con orgullo.

"Esa niña es la viva imagen de su madre, no tienes que decirle de quien es, solo… solo quiero poder dejar este mundo y al menos haberle dado un regalo a la hija de mi estudiante"

Naruto guardó el rollo, sus hilos ni un segundo dejando al hombre, ni siquiera sorprendido de que descubriera quien era la madre de su pequeña niña, "¿Es todo?" pregunto, su voz fría sin mostrar alguna emoción.

"¿Puedes darle el pergamino de invocación de los sapos a Narumi?, es solo que no quiero ser el último invocador….. lamento todo lo que te hice" dijo Jiraiya con lágrimas en los ojos, una mirada abatida pegada al suelo mientras esperaba el inevitable final.

Pero abrió los ojos cuando su mejilla fue cortada antes de sentir como un frasco frío se pegaba a su mejilla para recolectar la sangre.

"Listo cuidate" la voz de Naruto dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Espera!, ¿porque?" pregunto el sannin.

Naruto lo miro, "Meh, tu muerte no traerá los tres años que Kushina perdió, además a diferencia de Minato no te puedo reemplazar" dijo el rubio antes de guardar el frasco de sangre en su abrigo.

Jiraiya miró sin poder creer, el estaba seguro de que el dia de hoy moriría- **PUNCH**.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir su nariz rota por el puñetazo de Naruto, "Pero eso no te excluye, creeme Jiraiya, vuelve a hacer alguna estupidez tan grande como esa y no me importara cuanto ruegue Hiruzen te matare".

Jiraiya se acomodo la nariz, un mar de sangre saliendo por sus fosas nasales, "Hey…" el peliblanco miro a Naruto, notando como parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo, "...(Suspiro) ¿te gustaría conocer a Juvia?" los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron.

"¿E- en serio?" pregunto el incredulo Jiraiya, un deje de esperanza para que no fuera una cruel broma de Naruto.

"Bueno tu eres el maestro de su madre, yo conocí a Konan cuando era mayor, tal vez le puedas contar cómo era ella de chica" dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Jiraiya no pudo aguantar, dejó escapar lágrimas, un shinobi rango S llorando no era algo que se miraba todos los días, los pensamientos de Naruto se fueron a otro tiempo a la primera vez que leyó el diario de su madre, recordando una cita en específico del diario de su madre.

" _Si alguna vez te encuentras con un viejo llamado Jiraiya agradecele de mi parte el que fuera mi cupido para poder conocer a tu padre_ "

"Hey Ero-sennin rápido, quiero ir con mi hija antes de que amanezca" gritó Naruto con Jiraiya recomponiendose, corriendo para conocer por fin en persona a la hija de su estudiante.


	15. Capitulo 15: Otro dia en Dressrosa

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Era otro gran día en Dressrosa, el cielo de un hermoso color azul, las personas caminaban por la gran capital, las sirenas despertaban de sus siestas y en el palacio real que era el gran castillo en la meseta se vivía una tranquila situación.

Narumi D. Uzumaki caminaba por los pasillos del gran hogar de su padre, había pasado una semana desde que llegó y su padre le dijo que en tres días se irían, el siempre le contaba historias de este lugar, de como la familia Donquixote creo la capital hace ya muchos años; sangre, sudor y lágrimas, de eso estaba construido el país del fuego.

La chica sonreía a las pinturas en la pared, sus hermanos estaban entrenando, Juvia con su instructor Jinbe, Laxus y Boruto teniendo un combate contra su padre, Mikoto entrenaba a las tres Uchihas, Sarada, Satsuki y Wendy, Karin era instruida por su mamá en el arte del fuinjutsu, por lo que ella estaba libre de cualquier entrenamiento, aunque realmente mantenía su cabeza agachada para evitar que su padre la encontrase y la pusiera a entrenar, era muy cool lo que su papá le enseñaba pero el poder descansar era un lujo que no tenía muy seguido.

Por lo que comenzó a vagar por el palacio, en su aventura se topó con Virgo; aunque solo fue por un segundo antes de que saliera corriendo a entregar una botella de agua a su padre, luego se encontró con una chica que era la hija del viejo Riku; Violet era una chica mayor a ella y estaba cuidando a la hija de su hermana Scarlet, si mal no recuerda la chica se llamaba Rebeca, linda chica aunque no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo porque Naruto salió de la nada y casi la pilla.

Narumi estaba aburrida, pasear sin alguien que le haga compañía era soso, probablemente su papá le podría enseñar ese super ataque que su mamá le contó, el ataque del D-

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando noto unos ruidos, no ruidos como los que salían del cuarto de su padre cuando se encerraba con sus mamás pero eran más como la de una charla.

Con curiosidad se acercó a la puerta por suerte estaba entreabierta por lo que le fue fácil ver el interior.

Era una gran oficina, un escritorio de madera con su padre sentado en la silla más del anfitrión con dos sillas frente al escritorio, un auricular conectado a un caracol, Den den Mushi si no le fallaba la memoria; un animal que su papá usaba para comunicarse a largas distancias, pero era la primera vez que lo miraba usar uno con audífono.

"Todo va bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero mejor dime ¿que sabes sobre 'eso'?" Naruto pregunto, sus pies puestos firmemente en el escritorio mientras se relajaba.

"¿Realmente? eso es inquietante y ¿que es lo que desean?" preguntó de nuevo, su cara nunca perdiendo su clásica sonrisa.

"Fuffuffu, perfecto te llamare después..." hizo una pausa para recoger el mensaje de la persona que le llamo, "Es bueno saberlo, te amo" dijo colgando el caracol antes de mirar a la puerta con una sonrisa.

"Oh parece que tenemos a una pequeña ninja aquí, pero sus habilidades de sigilo son pésimas, tal vez un poco de entrenamiento corrija eso" Narumi se puso pálida al ver la gran sonrisa sádica de su padre, más rápido que el destello amarillo de konoha salió corriendo con Naruto caminando lentamente tras su pequeña.

* * *

Mikoto estaba sentada de rodillas en la hierba, su mirada puesta en sus tres hijas, Sarada y Wendy tenían la misma edad, mientras que Satsuki era dos años mayor, la matriarca Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, su vida dio un gran giro al conocer a Naruto.

Cerrando los ojos dejó que los sonidos de la naturaleza relajaran su mente, Dressrosa si que era un gran lugar; más que digna de ser la capital del país del fuego, pero mientras miraba a sus hijas crecer no podía evitar sentir una espiral de miedo.

Mikoto tenía miedo, miedo de envejecer, era algo natural y totalmente inevitable pero….

"¿Naruto me seguirá amando?" se preguntó, ella sabía que Naruto nunca la dejara pero el tenía la monstruosa longevidad Uzumaki, su amiga Kushina por ejemplo era una oda a la eternidad, Erza también, las dos mujeres se mantendrían jóvenes igual que Naruto.

Por eso es que tenía miedo, miedo de ver cómo otra mujer tomó su lugar, aunque eso no pasaría en mucho tiempo sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría ocurriendo.

Pero su mente fue traída de regreso por una chica, una niña de no más de diez años, con el pelo color aguamarina, un monóculo de color rosa con el cristal morado, tenía puesto un vestido blanco con lunares azul claro y unas sandalias abiertas, como último aditamento una capucha oscura con orejas de oso de color rojo y una pequeña corona.

Mikoto miró a la chica con curiosidad, durante la última semana ella y Kushina se dedicaron a entrenar a los niños, comprar junto a Scarlet y Violet, además de pasar tiempo (a solas) con Naruto, y durante todo el tiempo nunca vio a la chica.

"Disculpa…. ¿acaso te perdistes?" pregunto Mikoto, una tierna sonrisa en su rostro; no queriendo asustar a la niña.

La joven quitó su atención de las niñas entrenando para ponerla en Mikoto, "Tu eres una de las esposas de Wakasama".

Eso llamó la atención de la Uchiha, el término Wakasama era el utilizado para referirse a Naruto; y solo lo usaban los que estaban bajo el ala de la familia Uzumaki, pero aunque no era extraño que Naruto siendo él acepta a niños en la familia, los ojos de la chica frente a el le decian otra cosa, esos ojos tenían un brillo de experiencia, como si su apariencia fuera solo una fachada.

"Parece que conoces a Naruto-kun, si yo soy su esposa; Mikoto Uchiha, ¿cual es tu nombre?".

"Sugar".

"¿Sugar eh?, ese es un lindo nombre, eres una niña muy linda" dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, sin notar como el término irrito a la chica.

"¿Niña?" un tono peligroso se asomo en la chica, lentamente acercando su mano derecha al hombro de Mikoto, "¿Porque no te muestro como se ve una niña?".

 **PUFF**

Mikoto sintió su kimono negro muy flojo, abriendo los ojos no pudo encontrar a Sugar, pero en su lugar se encontró con una joven de principios de sus años veinte, largo cabello aguamarina y…. esperen.

Mikoto bajo su vista a las manos, unas pequeñas manos, pecho plano fue lo que descubrió, "¿Que pasó?" incluso su voz se vio alterada.

"Fufufu, ¿ahora quien es la linda niña, gaki?" se burló la mujer, ondeando el largo cabello, alzando con orgullo los generoso pecho que se presionaba contra el vestido el cual creció con su usuaria.

Mikoto sacó un espejo de entre la holgada ropa sólo para descubrir que tenía doce años de nuevo, "AAAAAHHHHHHH" el grito agudo de Mikoto alertó a las niñas, las cuales se confundieron al ver a una pelinegra con las ropas de su mamá.

Pero antes de poder ir a ver; una muy asustada Narumi chocó contra el trío, "Maldita sea, fíjate por dónde vas" gritó Satsuki, quitando de encima a Narumi, Wendy y Sarada bajo su hermana mayor.

"¿Que me hicistes?" demandó saber Mikoto usando su kimono como una sábana, su sharingan quemando un agujero en la cabeza de la sonriente Sugar.

"Oh, pero si solo te di el mismo tratamiento que wakasama me pidió para una de sus esposas, ¿no te gusta?" Mikoto podía escuchar la burla desbordando en cada palabra de la chica del monóculo.

"Hey Sugar ¿que…." gritó Naruto al llegar al lugar pero se detuvo al ver a su esposa con la apariencia de una niña de doce, "Oh. así que ya conocistes a Sugar" dijo Naruto.

Mikoto apretó los dientes, "¿Que clase de reacción es esa? mírame, me encogí" gritó la Uchiha, Naruto miro a Sugar, haciendo que la chica suspiró antes de tocar la cabeza de la mujer.

 **PUFF**

En un instante la Uchiha recuperó su edad, Sugar a su lado mirando su pecho plano una vez más, al verse de nuevo en su edad Mikoto se acomodo el Kimono antes de que alguien podría ver más de lo debido.

"¿Que demonios es lo que hizo?" pregunto Mikoto, haciendo que Naruto se encogiera de hombros, "Ese es el poder de Sugar, la **Age age no mi** , basicamente sugar se convirtió en una mujer que controla la edad" respondió simplemente Naruto.

Mikoto amplio sus ojos, shock escrito en su rostro, ella conocía las frutas del diablo, Naruto era un ejemplo, pero en su vida ella podría pensar que existiría un poder que controle el tiempo de vida de los demás.

Pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada con esperanza, aquí estaba su respuesta, esta niña podía evitar el envejecimiento, sabía que era ir contra la naturaleza y la vida de cada persona pero era algo que bien valía la pena, "¿Ella puede hacerlo cuando quiera?".

Naruto miró a su esposa, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios al ver a dónde se dirige su interés, "Fuffuffu, acaso… ¿quieres que Sugar-chan te quite algunos años Mikoto?" pregunto Naruto, a su alrededor las cuatro niñas que dejaron de pelear en pos de escuchar la interesante conversación.

Sugar por su parte miró a Naruto, ella le debía demasiado a ese hombre, una mueca se formó en su cara al recordar su tiempo antes de encontrar a Naruto, ella sabía que Naruto guardaba aprecio para ella y su hermana, y con gusto sería su máquina de la eterna juventud para el y su familia.

Mikoto trago un poco de saliva, ella quería poder decir que sí, que deseaba poder mantenerse joven para estar con Naruto, pero una espiral de temor se enroscaba muy dentro de su ser, el jugar con la vida era algo que el shinigami no le gustaba.

Naruto al ver la cara de duda en su esposa solo le hizo sonreír más, "Sugar" asintiendo la chica se acerco a Naruto tocando su mano.

 **PUFF**

"Como puedes ver Mikoto-chan..." comenzó a decir Naruto, Mikoto con los ojos ampliados como platos igual a los de sus hijas, "...El mundo es uno de equilibrio, los años no se pueden perder, simplemente se transfieren a alguien más, claro que si esa persona muere por vejez no afecta al otro" dijo Sugar la cual se miraba otra vez en sus años veinte.

Naruto ahora tenía la edad de dieciséis años, su ropa un poco floja por el drástico cambio de altura, Narumi con los ojos como estrellas al ver a su papa más joven, "Yo, yo me toca, quiero ser más grande" dijo Narumi.

Pero su padre le negó su oportunidad de verse mayor, con Sugar devolviendo la edad de Naruto el rubio se ajustó su ropa, "No lo creo Narumi, tu vas a crecer con normalidad" ordenó su padre provocando un puchero de la rubia.

Mikoto miró a su marido, sus ojos bloqueados por los lentes de Naruto, "Igualmente pensaba darte este regalo cuando te sintieras no deseada, aunque mirándote la edad es algo que solo te beneficia Fuffuffu".

La Uchiha se sonrojo ligeramente, muy claro de lo que hablaba Naruto, "No creo necesitar un cambio de edad… por lo menos no aún".

"Eso pensé, además tu cuerpo solo se ve demasiado increíble como para quitarle un año" dijo Naruto abrazando a Mikoto sin que las niñas vieran tomando un fuerte agarre en las mejillas regordetas de su esposa.

* * *

Kushina se movía por los pasillos del gran castillo de la familia real, su mente vagando en su memoria, esa chica Karin si que era muy buena con el arte de su clan, segura de que ella seria una grandiosa maestra en el futuro, dejando eso de lado se concentró en lo que dijo Naruto, ella sabía que las cosas con kumo e Iwa se encontraban por una tiempo muy delicado, el que Naruto llegara a Kumo para luego casi noquear a la mayoría de shinobis hace un tiempo solo avivaba más las cosas, aunque al ser Naruto un Daimyo se resolvió entre las altas esferas de la política, con una reunión entre los dos proveedores de fondos de sus respectivas aldeas.

Ella conocía lo relacionado a la reunión porque fue su "Guardaespaldas" junto a Hitomi, no fue un gran problema ya que Naruto nunca tocó a ningún shinobi a excepción del hombre que trató de secuestrar a su hija y la amiga, el Raikage nunca lo admitiria pero el y sus hombres fueron doblegados por la voluntad de Naruto; pero sin pruebas y solo una aldea inconsciente sin ningún tipo de daño y ser el Daimyo del país del fuego le aseguraba a Naruto salir sin ninguna repercusión más que un no muy convincente "No lo volveré a hacer jajajajaja".

Aparte de eso no pasó nada nuevo, ahora le tocaba entrenar lo mejor que podía a sus hijos, ella no permitiría que sus bebés murieran por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes, y con Madara al acecho, no podía darse el lujo para quejas, aunque se sentía un poco mal terminar con la infancia de sus hijos este era el mundo shinobi y era la forma en que se criaron.

Por el momento no tenía que preocuparse mucho, con la red de espionaje de Naruto y Ero-sennin era suficiente para poder enterarse de cualquier amenaza, pero no era perfecta y las aldeas siempre tendrán secretos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miró a su alrededor, sus divagaciones la trajeron al despacho de su esposo, o al menos eso se dijo cuando entro, despues de todo era su culpa por dejar la puerta abierta.

"Ahora ¿que tenemos aquí?" se preguntó, Kushina no desconfiaba de Naruto ni nada, pero la curiosidad era algo a lo que Kushina no se podía resistir.

Pasando por papeles los hojeo, nada interesante; documentos por firmar, documentos del casino, bonos y activos, contabilidad, todo demasiado aburrido para que Kushina le de un segundo vistazo, "Y pensar que Naruto tiene que pasar por todo esto" se dijo al ver las pilas de papeles.

Dando un suspiro de decepción, Kushina se sentó en el gran sillón de su marido, era casi triste no encontrar nada interesante, pero una vez más hablábamos del despacho de un Daimyo.

La pelirroja estaba apunto de salir cuando noto un cajón medio abierto, sacando su contenido pudo descubrir un álbum, "A Naruto siempre le apasiono tener memorias de todo" se dijo.

Abriéndolo pudo ver la primer foto, una mujer con cabello rojo en forma de bollos, "Mito-sama" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa, pasando la pagina vio luego a la familia real, Riku, su esposa e hijas, la foto era vieja porque la hija mayor se miraba como una niña pequeña.

Kushina se quedo viendo las fotos, pasando hoja por hoja para descubrir a los hijos de Naruto, una imagen de Laxus bebé junto a su madre agotada tras el parto, era una cara linda la que tenía Yoruichi al tener a su primogénito en sus brazos.

"¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto al ver la foto de lejos de ella caminando con una bebé Narumi de apenas unos meses en sus brazos, caminando por la destruida Konoha.

Fue entonces que recordó algo, durante las primeras semanas tras el nacimiento de Narumi los aldeanos se portaban muy cortantes incluso algunos tenderos casi la echaban a patadas de sus tiendas pero a los pocos días se descubre a los mismos que la trataban mal muertos, algo que provocó un miedo en los aldeanos y les hizo tratarla no con respeto pero no tan mal como antes.

"Así que Naruto-kun fue el responsable" se dijo Kushina, una sonrisa al ver que Naruto nunca descuidó a su hija o a ella, pasando de pagina pudo ver a una mujer que no conocía.

una mujer muy atractiva que tenía un cabello corto lacio de color azul con una flor del mismo color adornando su cabeza, unos hermosos ojos de color ámbar, piel un poco pálida como si viviera en un lugar sin sol, estaba mirando a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero lo que la impactó fue la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos, envuelta en una manta era una bebé recién nacida con el cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

"¿Acaso es…?" murmuró Kushina al reconocer a la segunda hija de Naruto.

"Siempre me gusta mostrarle esa foto a Juvia" cerrando el álbum miro a la puerta para ver a Naruto reclinado en el marco.

"Naruto yo no quería era solo que…" trato de excusarse pero el rubio lo desestimó, caminando llegó junto a Kushina para abrir el álbum en la foto de la mujer.

"Ella se llama Konan, es la madre de Juvia" Naruto confirmó las sospechas de Kushina, levantando a la pelirroja Naruto se sentó en su silla con Kushina en su regazo.

"(Suspiro) La conocí junto a sus dos amigos, Nagato y Yahiko, me los tope cuando exploraba las tierras de Amé, fue un hermoso día lluvioso cuando la conocí"

Kushina se acomodo, pasando de hoja pudo ver a otros dos hombres sonriendo a la cámara con Naruto tomando a la peliazul de la cintura, "El es Nagato es un Uzumaki" Kushina se sorprendió, pero al ver al chico con el cabello rojo que estropeo la foto al tener su flequillo cubriendo los ojos fue suficiente prueba para creer.

"El es Yahiko, aquí entre nos creo que le gustaba Konan, pero al final mi ángel me eligió a mí" dijo con un poco de burla.

Kushina vio a Naruto con una ceja alzada haciendo que el rubio tosiera para continuar, "Estas son las únicas fotos que pude tener, ellos querían traer la paz a Ame, por eso formaron un grupo, nunca conocí su nombre porque me la vivía viajando y entrenando pero se que ellos lo hubieran podido lograr"

Naruto tomo la foto entre sus manos, pasando el pulgar por la cara la imagen, "Konan estaba embarazada de un mes cuando sus amigos fueron asesinados"

Al ver la cara interrogante de Kushina Naruto continuó, "Al parecer el Amekage pensó que su grupo de paz trataron de derrocarlo por lo que tomó a Konan de rehén, no supe todo pero cuando llegue solo estaba Konan y ella me dijo que Hanzo mató a Nagato y a Yahiko, la muerte de sus amigos le permitió a Konan poder escapar, ella estaba triste, no la culpo, ellos eran su única familia" dijo Naruto, sus dientes casi sangrando de la presión.

"No fue una misión" dijo Kushina, mirando a Naruto lo vio con una cara triste, "Tu fuistes a matar a Hanzo de la salamandra por simple furia" dijo la Uzumaki.

Durante la tercer gran guerra Naruto se hizo de un nombre pero lo que lo puso en el libro bingo fue su pelea contra la salamandra, el día en el que Amegakure perdió a su líder.

"Es verdad, pero desearía no haberlo hecho, porque al hacerlo puse una diana en la cabeza de Konan, después de que Juvia naciera un grupo de seguidores de Hanzo la encontró, yo como un estúpido la deje sola, confiado de que elimine a todos los seguidores de Hanzo" la voz de Naruto sonó con una mezcla de tristeza e ira.

"Cuando llegue Konan estaba apunto de morir, Juvia lloraba en sus brazos, al parecer ella pudo matar a todos los seguidores de Hanzo pero no pudo salvarse, ese día perdí una parte de mi corazon, y jure que no dejaría que volviera a pasar, enterré a Konan en Ame, crei que era correcto el dejarla en la tierra dónde vivió"

Kushina se quitó una lágrima del ojo, tal vez nunca conoció a la mujer pero sabía el dolor de perder a un ser querido o en su caso casi todo su clan.

"Pero es el pasado, tal vez no se pueda cambiar pero lo que podemos hacer es evitar que en el futuro se repita" dijo Naruto poniendo la foto en su lugar para luego guardar el álbum.

Kushina estaba a punto de moverse cuando un par de manos se asentaron en sus caderas, "Aun no te castigo por estar espiando, señorita Ninja" dijo Naruto con una voz ronca provocando escalofríos en la espalda de Kushina.

"Lo siento señor, pero me dejaría compensarlo con mi cuerpo" ofreció Kushina, como respuesta Naruto se prenso de su cuello sus manos presionando con fuerza los grandes pechos de la pelirroja,"Mmm.. parece que AH es un si" gimió la Uzumaki.

De repente la puerta del despacho de Naruto fue cerrada, el candado puesto y un sello de silencio en la habitación, no querían que se repitiera lo mismo que pasó cuando Narumi se despertó por un vaso de leche.

 **Fin del capitulo 15.**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, agradezco sus Reviews, preguntas y comentarios, me disculpo si no puedo contestar sus preguntas pero es lo malo de estudiar y trabajar, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, el siguiente tendrá un pequeño timeskip, espero que dejen algun comentario, es enserio y cualquier sugerencia no dude en mandar un Pm o review.**

 **Les a hablado Silvers y les deseo buenas noches**


	16. Capitulo 16: Un día para la familia

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

 **Reviews de capítulos anteriores.**

 **UltronFatalis:** gracias por tu comentario, Laxus tendrá su momento, pienso hacerlo crecer un poco antes de que sea hora de hablar sobre las abejas y las flores, será una charla muy interesante por parte de Naruto **.**

 **CCSakuraforever:** La escena de las aguas termales fue una de mis favoritas, te agradezco mucho tus constantes comentarios.

 **Zafir09:** La verdad es que Naruto cree que Konna está de hecho muerta, pero todo se explicara con más detalle más adelante.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por tu comentario

 **Alex-Flyppy:** tienes muy buenas teorias conspirativas lo admito pero no abriré la boca, eso solo se sabrá cuando sea el momento, gracias por comentar. y sobre la mención de esas tres reinas de la belleza, fufufu bueno, necesitas seguir leyendo.

 **Wathever:** Thanks for your review

 **Con esto terminamos los comentarios, agradezco su apoyo y espero que disfruten el capitulo. advertidos hay Lemon.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza**

Yoruichi estaba caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión Uzumaki, la morena originaria de Kumo estaba aburrida como el infierno, con la mayor parte de la familia en la capital, la pelimorada se quedo a continuar con el entrenamiento de Erza y Jin.

Según una carta que Naruto envio, llegaron en dos días y eso fue hace tres días, "Maldita Sea, pero más le vale que me recompense cuando llegue" se dijo la mujer, su mente imaginando la gran cantidad de diversión que tendría cuando Naruto estuviera a su alcance.

"Yoruichi-sensei".

La mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su estudiante de kenjutsu, el rubio Jin tenía una mirada confundida al ver la expresión de lujuria en la cara de Yoruichi.

Limpiando un poco de saliva de la comisura de la boca, poniendo su atención en el rubio lo vio con un sobre.

"Llego esta carta, es de Naruto-sama" dijo Jin dándole la carta antes de comenzar a correr hacia su hermana, seguro que Erza sabía lo que le pasaba a su sensei, después de todo; la pelirroja tenía la misma expresión cuando leía esos extraño libro naranja.

La madre de Laxus miro la carta, mirando el escudo de la familia Uzumaki en la parte posterior del sobre, al abrirla vio la letra de Naruto.

" _Querida Yoruichi, lamentablemente aun no puedo llegar, al parecer mi presencia es requerida en otro lugar, Kushina y Mikoto junto a los niños deberían de llegar en un par de horas, lamento no estar contigo y cumplir lo que te dije sobre tu recompensa por entrenar a Erza y Jin pero adjunto a este documento encontrarás un rollo, abrelo en privado_ "

Sus ojos vagaron por toda la carta, una sonrisa formándose en la cara de Yoruichi al leer el contenido, "Tsk, espero que valga la pena" dijo caminando a la habitación que compartía con Naruto.

Entrando cerró el cerrojo de la puerta, para sentarse en la amplia cama, desenvolvió el rollo, "¿Un sello de almacenamiento?" dijo Yoruichi, mirando como el rollo estaba lleno de al menos cien sellos, pensando en algún tipo de ropa sexy o un regalo.

Canalizando chakra en uno de los sellos liberó una gran bocanada de humo.

Al despejarse el humo los ojos de la morena se ampliaron mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su cara, "Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa" dijo al par de clones de sombra de Naruto, ambos totalmente desnudos y con una enorme erección.

"El jefe nos pidió entretenerte…." comenzó a decir el de la derecha poniendo su verga casi en la cara de la sonriente morena, "...a nosotros y a otros cien como nosotros" termino el de la izquierda poniendo su gran pene frente a la boca de la pelimorada.

"Ahora recuerdo porque me case con él…" dijo tomando ambas vergas entre sus manos, masturbandolas lentamente, "Naruto-kun es siempre tan considerado…. eso y que tiene la verga más grande que e visto en mi vida" dijo abriendo ampliamente su boca, comenzando lo que se convertiría en uno de los días más placenteros de su vida, una suerte que todas las habitaciones cuentan con sellos de silencio, o posiblemente los gritos y gemidos de Yoruichi resonarían por toda Konoha.

* * *

La nieve cubría los tobillos de Naruto, sus ojos cubiertos por unos googles azules con puente para la nariz, su abrigo de plumas ondeando por los vientos del helado clima, aunque no parecía molestar a Naruto en lo más mínimo.

Naruto divisó su objetivo, una gran mansión en la cima de la montaña más alta del país del hierro.

No pasó mucho antes de entrar a la que podría ser llamado castillo, banderas con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki colgadas en la entrada, dejando su abrigo en una perchera se caminó por los pasillos del complejo, samurais poniéndose firmes al ver pasar a Naruto.

El rubio entró a una habitación oscura, solo una mesa iluminada con una lámpara en el techo junto a un par de sillas.

"Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo, los negocios eran simplemente demasiado importantes para tratarlo por la comunicación normal" la única otra persona en el cuarto dijo.

Naruto se sentó poniendo los pies sobre la mesa con una actitud relajada, "Ya me conoces, siempre estoy dispuesto a hablar con un viejo amigo…. Mifune" respondió el rubio dándole una enorme sonrisa al viejo samurai.

El hombre por su parte sonrió ligeramente, antes de aclararse la garganta, "Me alagas, pero realmente no solo lo llame para hablar conmigo, pero ella me ordenó que lo trajera, ya sabe que es una mujer muy explosiva cuando se trata de usted" dijo Mifune con una sonrisa de abuelo, algo que nadie más que la gente muy cercana a el podía ver.

"Una vez más, gracias por dejar que se queden aquí, no podía pensar en un lugar mejor que el país del hierro para cuidarlos" dijo Naruto imitando a Mifune al verlo levantarse.

"Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, después de todo usted es nuestro Daimyo" dijo el viejo hombre.

Naruto se rio un poco, "¿Que puedo decir?, los Daimyos anteriores abusaron demasiado de su país y gente, la destrucción de la ciudad de Law es prueba suficiente de su maldad".

Mifune apretó las manos, una cara avergonzada al recordar ese fatídico día, "Es un día que estará marcado como la vergüenza de nuestro país".

Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mifune, captando la atención del general de los samurais, "Mi amigo, eso era algo que ninguno de ustedes podrían evitar, fue una orden y como los leales guerreros que son cumplieron la misión, incluso cuando odiaron cada parte de ella" dijo el Uzumaki dando una verdadera sonrisa a Mifune.

"Tienes razón, pero gracias a un desafortunado accidente toda la familia real murió, una verdadera lástima" dijo el viejo hombre, no realmente sintiendo algún remordimiento de la muerte de esos codiciosos monstruos con piel humana.

"Si, muy desafortunado, son los peligros de dormir atado a tu cama mientras se quema la casa, realmente no puedo creer que nadie además de la familia real estuviera presente" se rió Naruto.

"Si la verdad que si, una lastima que no pudiéramos llegar hasta que el fuego había consumido toda la casa" dijo Mifune, recordando que por azares del destino una gran cantidad de árboles fueron cortados obstruyeron los caminos al hogar de los Daimyos.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron frente a una puerta, "Esta es la habitación, una vez más; gracias por su esfuerzo y darnos la oportunidad de poder reconstruir el imperio por el que nuestros antepasados pelearon" dijo Mifune dando una reverencia, antes de ver la mano extendida de Naruto.

"A ti por permitirme ser parte del renacer del país del hierro, espero que no te causen problemas"

Mifune se rio antes de darse la vuelta, "El quien nos financie, no es algo que a los pueblos escondidos le debería importar" dijo saliendo de la vista de Naruto, después de todo Naruto tenía asuntos con cierta persona dueña de esa recamara.

Naruto abrió la puerta, entrando a una recamara amplia con tenue luz de color rojo, libros esparcidos por todo el lugar, una gran cama en el fondo de la habitación, las paredes pintadas de un hermoso color crema, piso alfombrado y algunas estanterías de dónde eran los libros en la mesa, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue una pequeña cuna.

El Daimyo Uzumaki camino hasta la cuna, un par de brazos extendiéndose para saludar al invasor, "Oh, pero mira cómo has crecido, te ves tan linda, igual a tu madre" dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de la bebé.

Era una niña con piel ligeramente pálida, cabello dorado como el sol, ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, la niña no aparentaba más de dos años de edad, sus ojos identificaron a su padre de inmediato, riendo y extendiendo los brazos para llegar a su progenitor.

"¿Es una lindura verdad?" pregunto Naruto mirando sobre su hombro a una mujer que se mantenía recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué esperabas?, después de todo es mi hija" respondió la mujer caminando hasta estar junto a Naruto, mirando el resultado de su unión, "Fuffuffu, si lo es, aun no entiendo porque querías seguir fingiendo"

La mujer dio un suspiro, mirando la pacífica cara de su hija dormir, la rubia tomó la mano de Naruto entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, "Porque a diferencia de ti, no me gusta ser señalada, y aunque sea por poco, estamos relacionados por la sangre"

"El incesto no es malo entre shinobis por lo que recuerdo, además…." una enorme sonrisa se formó en la cara bigotuda de Naruto, tomando a la mujer por la cintura y moviendo sus labios contra los de la mujer.

La rubia fue sorprendida, pero regreso el gesto, gimiendo; pasó los brazos por el cuello de su amante, dejando que su enorme pecho presione el de Naruto.

Cortando el beso con solo un hilo de saliva como prueba Naruto le dio una sonrisa "... No es como si me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás Tsunade-chan"

La rubia Senju se sonrojo ligeramente, desde la tercera guerra donde lo conoció era así; temerario, incluso cuando trato de seducirla en el campo de batalla, en ese momento para Tsunade solo era un mocoso más, uno que solo trataba de meterse en su cama, pero sorprendentemente no lo fue.

"Idiota" susurro la mujer presionando sus labios una vez más, antes de poner su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

Tsunade dio un sobresalto junto a un largo gemido ahogado por el hombro de Naruto cuando dicho amante amado su regordete trasero, "Hmmm, no recuerdo que usaras espada" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa al sentir algo creciendo en lo bajo de su vientre.

"Es imposible no tener una erección contigo cerca, fue una tortura no saltarte encima y cogerte mientras estabas en la mansión" Tsunade sonrió, ella siempre le gusto jugar con Naruto, acentuando sus caderas cada vez que caminaba frente a él, o por un 'Descuido' mostrar un poco más de sus grandes tetas.

La Senju se pegó a Naruto, poniendo su boca en la oreja del rubio, el caliente aliento de Tsunade susurrando al oído de Naruto, "Vamos a la otra habitación" ordenó Tsunade.

Naruto creó un clon de sombras el cual se puso en una silla frente a la bebé, el original por su parte se llevó a Tsunade a otro cuarto adjunto, era el cuarto de baño.

El estilo del baño era antiguo, con piso y paredes forrados de madera con una gran hoyo como bañera en el centro.

Las ropas de Naruto fueron arrancadas por la mujer, no tomando cuidado, en pocos momento Naruto estaba desnudo, su verga semierecta y lentes aun en su lugar.

"Tome asiento wakasama" dijo Tsunade con voz un poco burlona señalando un banquillo junto a la regadera, el rubio obedeció; sentándose con las piernas abiertas, mirando como Tsunade se quitaba la ropa lentamente, al terminar Tsunade solo usaba un muy diminuto bikini de color naranja, sus grandes pechos presionados contra la tela que apenas cubrían sus pezones, la parte baja del traje de baño era una tanga que estaba metida entre las regordetas mejillas de su firme culo, la tanga era tan pequeña que apenas cubría la condición de mujer de Tsunade, mostrando una cantidad de vello púbico color rubio cortado en triángulo,

Tsunade camino hasta Naruto, una sonrisa en su cara al ver al padre de su hija lamiéndose los labios por su erótico cuerpo, "Ahora…" la Senju estiró la mano tomando una botella de jabón detrás de Naruto, "...¿Porque no deja que su amada esposa lo consienta?".

Tsunade presionar la botella, chorreando una considerable cantidad sobre sus grandes pechos, tomando el brazo de Naruto lo metió bajo el bikini usando sus brazos para presionar sus tetas y 'limpiar' el brazo de Naruto.

"Oh, por lo que un servicio de baño, soy muy afortunado de que la legendaria Tsunade use su cuerpo para bañarme" dijo Naruto disfrutando de la sensació de los pechos de Tsunade presionar su brazo.

Tsunade puso un poco más de jabón mientras pasó al siguiente brazo, "Considerarlo una forma para decir gracias" la mujer pasó a la espalda de Naruto abrazando el duro torso de su amante para comenzar a subir y bajar sus grandes pechos contra la espalda de su amante.

Naruto podía sentir los duros pezones de Tsunade tras la fina tela, "¿Porque me agradeces?" puso en duda el Uzumaki; pero el sabia la razon mas sin embargo le gustaba que saliera de los labios de la mujer a su espalda.

Tsunade frunció el ceño, hacer una cosa tan vergonzosa como el limpiar a su esposo era muy difícil para ella, después de todo era la nieta del primer Hokage maldita sea, pero el solo pensar como su vida cambió tras encontrarse con Naruto hacía que su orgullo se rompiera.

"Por darme otra oportunidad de ser feliz.." susurro al oído del rubio, deteniendo cualquier movimiento mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la de Naruto, "...Por darme lo que siempre quise…. una familia".

El rubio Uzumaki miro al techo del baño, una sonrisa sincera jugando en sus labios al sentir los sentimientos de Tsunade en cada sílaba,

"Bueno en ese caso déjame darte también las gracias".

Tsunade dio un ligero gritó cuando en un rápido movimiento Naruto la puso en su regazo, su dura erección chocando contra su ansiosa vagina, "Por ser la madre de mi pequeña, tal vez no sea solo tuyo" Tsunade hizo una ligera mueca al recordar a las otras esposas de su marido, "Pero te aseguro que en mi corazón eres irremplazable".

Tsunade gimió, un dulce sonido al sentir las hábiles manos del rubio jugar con las mejillas de su culo, eso y los besos en su cuello solo ayudaban a que su tanga se mojara más.

"Es-hmn obvio, después de todo soy yo" gimió la rubia.

Naruto jalo la tanga metiendo la tela entre los labios vaginales de Tsunade, la mujer dejó a su amante masajear sus pechos, pellizcando los duros pezones sobre la tela del bikini, ella mientras tanto molía su condición de mujer contra el duro pene de Naruto.

Para Tsunade el solo poder frotarse contra la vara de Naruto no fue suficiente, sin molestarse de juegos previos se levantó para tener la verga de su amante casi sobre su vagina.

"Directo al plato principal como siempre" dijo Naruto con gracia al ver como Tsunade movía a un lado la tanga para para besar la hinchada cabeza con sus vulva.

"Estoy lo suficiente mojada" Tsunade sonó un poco desesperada, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Naruto; comenzó a bajar lentamente con cuidado de disfrutar de cada centímetro que entraba.

Mordiéndose los labios inferiores Tsunade dejó entrar hasta que la entrada de su útero le impidió ir más allá, la dura verga de su amante la llenaba completamente y aún quedaban un par de pulgadas fuera, "~Tan duro".

Naruto apretó los dientes, el interior de la rubia aprisionaba su verga como un guante muy pequeño, combinado con el mojado y cálido interior era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que a disfrutado.

Sonriendo ante los gruñidos de Naruto, la mujer se levantó dejando solo la cabeza dentro antes de bajar con fuerza provocando una deliciosa sensación de llenado a su hambriento vientre, sin quedarse atrás Naruto ayudo con el sexo, coordinando los movimientos de la senju con los propios para aumentar el ritmo de penetraciones.

Pronto Tsunade se encontró gimiendo, gritando como la llenaba por completo, Naruto se levantó del banquillo de repente sosteniendo a Tsunade por el culo sin dejar de mover las caderas, "Ah, ah, ah, más rápido~".

Cumpliendo la orden de Tsunade, el rubio aumento la velocidad al chocar la espalda de la mujer contra la pared de madera, con la nueva posición Tsunade sintió como su útero era por fin reclamado por el rubio, Naruto dejó el agarre en las mejillas de su esposa para pasar a los grandes pechos, rompiendo la tela para atacar directo sobre los pezones de la rubia.

Tsunade estaría gritando de placer si no fuera porque estaba muy ocupada devorando los labios de Naruto, las uñas rasgando la piel de la espalda del Uzumaki.

El tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento para la mujer, largas y profundas estocadas que le trajeron una gran cantidad de placer, había perdido la cantidad de orgasmos que Naruto le dio, pero su orgullo estaba en juego, pues Naruto no había explotado en su interior aun.

Concentrando chakra en las paredes de su vagina; trajo un mundo de placer a su esposo, "Maldita sea Tsu-chan ¿acaso eres un súcubo?" gruño Naruto, los pliegues de la rubia había comenzado a presionar como si tratasen de succionar al interior.

Naruto no pudo más aumentando la velocidad, golpeaba la matriz de Tsunade sin piedad provocando que la Senju cruzara las piernas tras la espalda de Naruto, "Me vengo".

Los cara de la rubia era un rictus de placer, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso con la lengua de fuera, los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza por el poderoso orgasmo que desató la sensación de ser llenada con caliente semen, una gran cantidad siendo disparado directo en su interior, los dedos de sus pies con ligeros espasmos.

El semen de Naruto termino de salir a los pocos minutos, sacando su verga del viscoso interior de su amante, dejó caer a Tsunade en sus temblorosas piernas, la mujer Senju se acuchilló moviendo su mano derecha a la vagina; abriendo sus labios para dejar salir una gran cantidad de espeso semen.

"Hey Tsu-chan" la hasta hace poco ultima Senju miro a Naruto para verlo sostener su dura verga frente a su cara, "Espero que no creas que ya terminamos".

Pasándose un cabello tras la oreja Tsunade tomo el pene de Naruto con su mano, "Creeme, estoy lejos de estar totalmente satisfecha" dijo Tsunade con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

* * *

En Konoha los miembros que fueron a la capital volvían, llegando a la mansión Uzumaki con un poco de estrés por parte de las mujeres esposas del rubio, "No puedo creer que solo se fuera" dijo Kushina.

Mikoto asintió, Naruto las dejo en medio de una ronda de sexo, estaban en la noche final de su visita a la capital, listas para salir a Konoha por la mañana, ellas se le habían insinuado al rubio, aguantando las ganas en pos de entrenar a los jóvenes durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esa noche ambas acordaron montar un trío pero cuando estaban en el negocio fueron interrumpidos por Jinbe el cual le entregó una carta a Naruto.

Ellas ya sabían de su relación con Tsunade y que se encontraba en el país del hierro, no era como si les molestara pero cuando la Senju hizo a Naruto correr hacia el país del hierro por una 'Emergencia' fue un duro golpe a su momento de intimidad.

"Seguro que esa solo quería montar a Naruto-kun, solo espera que le ponga las manos encima dejarnos calientes solo para tener que irse antes de la mejor parte" gruño Kushina, poniendo sus manos como si extrangulara al dueño de su frustración sexual.

Pero fue entonces que miraron a una radiante Yoruichi caminar para recibirlas, una enorme sonrisa y …. ¿acaso estaba brillando?.

"Buenos días, espero que su viaje fuera de lo más placentero".

Ambas mujeres estaban escépticas al ver la felicidad de la morena, eso solo pasaba cuando pasaba un día de buen sexo con el rubio, "¿Naruto ya está aquí?" preguntó con una ceja alzada la matriarca Uchiha.

La peli morado negó con la cabeza, "Aun no pero me mando una muy placentera carta", Kushina y Mikoto notaron el ligero temblor en las piernas de la madre de Laxus, gesto más que claro que había conseguido una buena cogida, "Oh por cierto Naruto me pidió que les entregara esto cuando llegaran, dijo que se los compensa cuando llegara pero que por mientras disfruten de su regalo" dijo presentando el mismo rollo que Naruto le envió.

"Creanme vale la pena, no lo abran hasta que estén a solas" dijo caminando con una disimulada cojera hacia su hijo, Kushina y Mikoto abrieron el rollo viendo como tenía ochenta sellos de almacenamiento, "¿Acaso son...?" preguntó la Uchiha, una sonrisa formándose en su angelical cara.

Kushina al ser experta en sellado pudo identificar rápidamente las matrices del sello, no eran sellos ordinarios y no era la primera vez que recibía este tipo de regalos.

"Fufufu, parece que esta noche no podremos dormir Mikoto-chan" dijo Kushina caminando hacia la habitación de Naruto, Mikoto cercas yendo detrás de su amiga, listas para pasar una noche interesante, tal vez no era el original pero al menos podría que Naruto llegara.

 **Fin del capitulo 16.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, la hija de Tsunade será revelada con el tiempo, parece que Naruto financió secretamente al país del Hierro, esto será de gran importancia por lo que manténganse sintonizando este Fic.**


	17. Capitulo 17: Volviendo al hogar

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Review**

: gracias por tu comentario, pero no ella no formará parte del harem, además de que ella guarda odio contra Mikoto y solo le interesa pelear.

 **Zafir09** : En este capítulo lo sabrás, por cierto gracias por comentar.

 **bladetri** : gracias.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Estoy pensando en algunas pero no quiero hacer muy extenso el harem, luego se pierde la trama y se echa a perder la historia.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Jajaja gracias por tu comentario, siempre trato de formar sorpresas, como la que estan a punto de leer.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Te agradesco el comentario, y el que almenos des tu opinios, de todo corazón gracias.

Y estos son todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior, agradesco a cada uno por ayudarme a continuar con está historia, siempre me inspiran leer alguno para continuar escribiendo, sin perder más tiempo aquí está el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

 **Comienza**

[ **7 AÑOS DESPUÉS NAMI NO KUNI** ]

El pequeño país de las olas, una pequeña isla que se encuentra geográficamente alejada de las otras naciones, es una tierra que no posee una aldea ninja, debido a que no es influenciado por otros países y a que está protegida de ellos por el mar.

Debido a que está cerca del océano, se presentan frecuentes neblinas y fuertes lluvias.

Una tierra próspera que se dedica a la exportacion e importacion de productos locales que solo se podían encontrar en su tierra natal.

Un viejo hombre caminaba por las calles de su hermoso país, este hombre era Tazuna, el gran constructor de puentes, y el volvía de plantearle a su Daimyo la posibilidad de construir un gran puente que conectara Nami no kuni con el resto de las naciones elementales, esto crearía un aumento en las ventas de su productos al no depender solo del comercio marítimo.

Ahora con el visto bueno de su Daimyo podía comenzar a construir su gran puente aunque aún necesitaba pensar en un nombre para su obra, estaba seguro de que a su hija Tsunami, Kasai y nieto Inari se alegrarian de las buenas noticias.

Tazuna detuvo su caminar para ver un bar local, ahora que lo piensa no tuvo la oportunidad de beber un buen sake por tener el compromiso de ver al Daimyo, tal vez una botella para celebrar sería lo más indicado.

Pero antes de poder entrar una gran conmoción sono a su espalda, un grupo de pobladores abría paso con miedo a un grupo de matones armados con espadas, lanzas incluso algunos con picas, todos detrás de un hombre pequeño.

Tenía el cabello de color marrón claro, muy esponjado y poco peinado, llevaba unos lentes oscuros. De su bigote sobresalen dos puntas marrones un poco amarillentas. Su atuendo era el típico de un hombre de negocios, compuesto por una chaqueta negra, una camisa amarillenta y una corbata violeta, pantalón y zapatos negros puntiagudos.

El hombre se abrió paso entre la gente, una sonrisa siniestra cruzando sus facciones, en hombre se detuvo mirando a su alrededor.

"Buenos días damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Gatõ, dueño y fundador de transportaciones Gatõ" se presentó en hombre.

La población en general se sorprendió, el hombre frente a ellos era uno de los más ricos, eso solo los confundia de lo que un hombre como el quisiera con su país.

Gatõ rio oscuramente, malicia escrita en su cara, sus hombres no eran diferentes todos miraban a las mujeres con miradas lascivas, esperando que su jefe cumpliera su promesa de poder pasar un rato con estas mujeres.

"Seré claro, desde este momento el país de las olas me pertenece" dijo Gatõ sorprendiendo enormemente a la población.

"Sus rutas marítimas son lo que necesito para expandir mi imperio comercial, por eso desde hoy ustedes pagarán un impuesto, todos y cada uno de ustedes me pertenecen y si por casualidad alguno se atreve a desafiarme bueno…" con un chasquido de sus dedos los hombres tras Gatõ desenvainaron sus armas, apuntándole a la silenciosa población.

Todo era silencio, los pobladores junto a los que se encontraban en sus negocios habían salido para ver el alboroto, solo un hombre en el bar dónde Tazuna quería entrar se mantuvo en su lugar; con la copa de sake a medio camino de sus labios.

Gatõ esperaba el terror, el miedo o incluso la incredulidad, lo único que no esperaba fueron las risas de la población, todos riendo como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

"Jajajaja ¿es enserio?"

"Jajaja mi estómago me duele jajajaja"

"Seguro que el enano no hizo su tarea jajaja"

Los comentarios solo hacían que Gatõ se enfureciera más, ¿acaso eran estúpidos?, el tenía una gran cantidad de bandidos que lo respaldan y ellos solo se reían. Absurdo.

Al parar las risas, Gatõ estaba más que furioso, el iba ha hacer que todos se arrepintieran de haber nacido, pero antes de poder dar la orden a sus soldados Tazuna tomó la palabra.

"Disculpe señor pero creo que esta confundido, no creo que le gustaría invadir este país" dijo Tazuna ganando la atención del magnate.

"Explícate" ordenó el hombre de negocios, pensando en hacer un ejemplo con el idiota frente a el.

Tazuna se aclaró la garganta, "Bueno usted sabe que no contamos con un sistema shinobi, solo somos un pequeño país que se protege por la naturaleza" dijo el hombre.

Gatõ estaba apunto de mandarlo a matar pero fue interrumpido, "Muchos bandidos vienen a robarnos antes, lamentablemente en ese tiempo no teníamos mucho dinero por lo que no podíamos ir a pedir la protección de la fuerza shinobi".

Tazuna luego señaló una bandera colgada en la parte de enfrente de la gran entrada, una bandera de color negro y naranja partida en diagonal con un gran remolino rojo en el centro, "Pero un buen hombre nos ofreció protección a cambio de que le pagáramos una módica cantidad cuando pudiéramos".

El miedo miedo era visible en los bandidos contratados por Gatõ, con pánico vieron a su alrededor, varios de los establecimientos estaban marcados con la espiral en la parte alta de su negocio.

Gatõ conocía la bandera, un signo de que Naruto D. Uzumaki declaraba un lugar como su territorio, ciudades, poblados pequeños y pequeños países que se miraban asolados por los bandidos y shinobis renegados miraron una luz de esperanza con el Daimyo de fuego.

No era como si el Uzumaki se impusiera o que el país del fuego se expandiera, Naruto solo prestaba su nombre a los Daimyos de países pobres para poder alejar a los shinobis renegados o a bandidos, puesto que no serían capaces de solicitar ayuda de los grandes pueblos.

Pronto, criminales, asesinos y ninjas renegados se vieron obligados a alejarse de cualquier territorio bajo el ala de la familia Uzumaki por miedo a provocar la ira de uno de los monstruos más fuertes del mundo.

Gatõ temblaba, el tenía un pasado con el Uzumaki Daimyo, con furia en los ojos señaló al frente, "Matenlos a todos, debe ser una mentira dicha solo para asustarlos idiotas" parece que las palabras del pequeño empresario convencieron a los asesinos porque enseguida un par de ellos corrieron contra el enojado Tazuna.

Pero incluso antes de que pudieran llegar al viejo hombre un par de truenos amarillos salieron de la puerta abierta detrás del constructor de puentes impactando en los bandidos y matándolos en el acto.

"Al viejo no le hará gracia que ataquen este lugar, hacen muy buen sake" dijo un hombre saliendo del interior del local justo de dónde vino el ataque.

Saliendo a la luz mientras se masajeaba el cuello, fue un hombre joven de no más de dieciocho años, ojos amarillos como su cabello de punta, una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo atravesando su ojo derecho, vistiendo una camisa morada con pantalones negros y zapatos de punta de color café, un gran abrigo puesto en sus hombros.

Los pobladores gritaron de emoción al ver salir al rubio, algunas de las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron por lo bien parecido que era, el rubio por su parte miró al tembloroso Gatõ con ojos aburridos, "Oi..." la voz del rubio sobresalto al magnate que dio un paso atrás.

"..¿De casualidad no serás Gatõ?" dijo dando un paso al frente provocando que Gatõ diera uno atras, "¿Q-que quieres?" pregunto con miedo el corto hombre.

"Por lo que lo eres, vaya suerte la mia, solo venia por un encargo del viejo y me encuentro con un deudor, seguro que me darán una buena recompensa por tu cabeza" dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre se tenso, señalando al rubio frente a el les gritó a sus empleados, "Un millón para el que lo mate" dijo antes de salir corriendo a cubrirse detrás de los cincuenta bandidos que contrató.

Dando un grito de guerra diez de los cuarenta y ocho restantes corrieron contra el rubio que los vio con persa, "(Suspiro) esto solo retrasa lo inevitable" dijo el hombre cerrando la mano derecha formando un puño con pequeños truenos bailando a su alrededor.

Sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando alguien saltó frente a los bandidos girando en sus manos mientras daba certeras y veloces patadas noqueaba a cada uno de los diez agresores dejándolos inconscientes.

"Tsk, basuras, oi Laxus ¿porque diablos te gusta ser el centro de atención?" pregunto una rubia sacando una paleta de sus carnosos labios.

"Yo me podía encargar de esto, solo son carne de cañón después de todo" se quejó el joven Laxus mirando con fastidio a la mujer frente a el.

Era en simples palabras linda, con largas piernas enfundadas en un par de botas largas de color negro, usando una falda corta con volantes negro, que abraza sus caderas, una chaqueta negra con botones amarillos sobre una camisa azul de líneas verticales negras.

El cabello de la chica era dorado de tamaño corto peinado en una forma que cubría su ojo derecho dejando al descubierto el izquierdo, una linda nariz con labios besables y ojos azules, pero su característica más notable sería la ceja visible que estaba enroscada formando un remolino en el final de la misma.

Con ojos llenos de lujuria los bandidos vieron a la sexi mujer, la cual les dio una cara de disgusto, "Como sea, solo lo hago porque no quiero ser la que le diga a Naruto-kun que su hijo está muerto".

Laxus se burló, no importando lo dicho por la rubia, se puso junto a la mujer, "(Suspiro) Solo hay que encargarnos de esto, apuesto que al viejo le gustaría tener una charla con el pequeño" dijo con una sonrisa asustando a los bandidos.

* * *

[ **PAIS DEL HIERRO** ]

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en el pórtico de una pequeña mansión, la mujer no era otra que Tsunade Senju la mejor médico de las naciones elementales y una de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha.

La rubia miraba la nieve caer, una pequeña mesa junto a ella con dos tazas de té servidas.

La senju dio un suspiro de exasperación, dando una mirada a la silla a su lado vio a una pequeña niña rubia de no más de nueve años sentada con un porte de elegancia mientras bebía un poco de té.

"¿Segura de que quieres que te cuente cómo conocí a tu padre?" preguntó la rubia dando una mueca ante el asentimiento de la joven.

Resoplando por la curiosidad de su hija; Tsunade sacó una botella de sake de entre su escote, un regalo de su esposo procedente del país de las olas.

Virtiendo el sake en un platillo la mujer vio el horizonte, "Bueno…. todo comenzó en la tercer gran guerra shinobi, en ese tiempo Konoha estaba siendo atacado sin cuartel por tres de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobis" dando un sorbo de sake disfruto se la deliciosa sensación de ardor.

"Parecía que la teníamos por perder, incluso con la ayuda del estudiante estrella de Jiraiya teníamos problemas para soportar" una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Tsunade.

"Fue cuando tu padre llegó, sus enemigos lo calificaron como un demonio con piel humana, cuando me lo tope fue una sorpresa enterarme de que era el hijo bastardo de mi abuela".

La noticia de que su padre y madre se relacionaban por la sangre no parecía perturbar en nada a la joven "Al principio creí que era un egocéntrico, extrovertido, idiota" dijo la senju provocando una risa se la niña.

"No mucho después de que terminara la guerra tu padre y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, intentamos tener una relación en secreto, aunque no resultó como pensé" la joven parpadeó confundida.

"El me amaba e incluso con las otras no me importaba pero…." tragando otro sorbo de ardiente alcohol, se sirvió otra copa.

"Me di cuenta de que nunca sería feliz, era una mujer marchita que no podría darle un hijo, me sentía tan estúpida por pensar en que podría ser feliz" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Pelee contra tu padre para que me dejara, hacerlo odiarme para que dejara de pensar en mi, pero tu padre es muy obstinado"

"Cuando me tope con el otra vez; estaba en uno de sus casinos, sabía que siendo yo nunca me cobraria pero…." un sonrojo de vergüenza llegó a su cara cuando recordó la 'pequeña charla' que sostuvo con Naruto cuando llegó con Law a la ciudad de las apuestas, dónde dicha ciudad terminó completamente destruida.

La verdad sea dicha esa pelea fue más para hacer que Naruto dejara de proponerle matrimonio que otra cosa, también no ayudaba que en una infantil venganza por parte del padre de su hija la llamaba sobrina, eso solo la enfureció más.

"Como sea, después de unas cuantas palabras tu padre me convenció de ser la maestra de Law", algo en el interior de la pequeña le decía que su madre le ocultaba algo, pero conociendo a la senju seguro que no era nada importante.

"Un día me llevó a la capital con la excusa de ser su escolta, presentía que estaba mintiendo, pero aun asi fui"

Al ver como su única hija le estaba prestando toda la atención continuó, "Cuando llegue vi a una niña acercarse, sentía un extraño poder procedente de ella pero aun asi acepte cuando me ofreció la mano".

Tsunade bebió un poco más de sake dejando el platillo vacío en la mesa, "Lo siguiente que supe fue que la chica tenía casi veinte años y yo me sentía mejor que nunca".

"Esa chica debió ser Sugar, me gusta tomar el té con ella" dijo la joven bebiendo un poco de la importada maravilla del pais del te.

"Luego de eso ya sabes todo, me quede con tu padre, Law nos traicionó y se fue, en ese tiempo me enteré de que estaba embarazada por lo que aproveche la partida de Law para evitar que alguien se enterara de que estaba esperando una hija".

"Como lo cuentas parece que no querías que naciera" dijo la joven rubia con gracia, una sonrisa que mostraba sus ligeramente largos colmillos tirando de sus labios.

"Para ser una niña te comportas como una mujer" se quejó la Senju, su hija era por mucho la más madura de las hijas de Naruto, llegando a demostrar un gran conocimiento y elegante porte, era casi aristócrata si le preguntaban a cualquiera de los pobladores que conocía a su hija.

"Jijijiji, no es de sorprenderse, padre es una muy buena influencia, además es normal que la hija de un Daimyo se comporte para no avergonzar a su padre" dijo la chica sin saberlo haciendo que una chica de catorce años con un mono naranja estornudara en konoha.

"Alguien debe de estar apreciando mi arte" dijo la joven Narumi, "Cállate y sigue corriendo" le gritó Boruto corriendo frente a su hermana, mirando a su espalda Narumi vio a su furiosa madre con el pelo que se alzaba en nueve mechones, sería muy intimidante si no fuera porque su hermoso cabello rojo estaba pintado de un color rosa chicle.

"¿Así que los nenes quiere jugar con la reina de las bromas?, bueno yo les enseñaré" un aura de muerte salió detrás de Kushina aura que en realidad eran el preámbulo para que sus cadenas de chakra salieran.

"¿Porque me deje convencer de hacer algo tan estúpido?" gritó Satsuki corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami junto a sus otros dos hermanos.

Volviendo al país del hierro el par de rubias sintieron un escalofrío, seguro que el frío comenzaba a afectarles.

"Me pregunto cómo le irá" se dijo la chica mirando al horizonte con su madre, "Mhe, seguro que bien, después de todo yo lo entrene" se jactó Tsunade levantando su platillo lleno de sake para hacer un brindis por su estudiante, "Que tu futuro sea más brillante y que tus planes se vuelvan realidad mi pequeño estudiante" gritó pasándose todo el licor de golpe.

"¿Qué te pasa hija?" pregunto Tsunade al ver la pequeña sonrisa de complicidad de la rubia, "Solo pensando en la sorpresa de mis hermanas, seguro que no se lo esperarían".

La Senju asintió con una sonrisa, "Ni yo me lo creia, pero resulto ser verdad".

"Hey vamos adentro" le dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla para estirar con una sonrisa sus jóvenes articulaciones, "Está bien madre" respondió la chica tomando un peluche de un gato negro.

Tsunade se desinflo un poco, mirando a su hija le dio una mirada molesta, "Llámame mami, o mama, madre es muy formal para una niña de doce".

"Lo haré cuando tu me llames Rachel" respondió la rubia levantándose para revelar su vestimenta.

Rachel tiene el cabello rubio, largo y atado en dos coletas, con unos lazos que se parecen a unas orejas de conejo. Sus ojos de un hermoso color azul con la pupila rasgada. usando un vestido negro con muchos detalles de colores rojo y blanco y un moño rojo en el pecho, unas botas negras con franjas rojas con un alto tacón plateado.

"Lo juro, te pareces más a tu padre cuando se pone serio, los dos son demasiado excéntricos en su forma de vestir" dijo Tsunade mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

"Me alegra parecerme más a papi".

"¿Que fue ese tono mocosa?" dijo Tsunade, jurando haber escuchado la voz de su hija con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

"Oh, por favor, nunca sería capaz de faltarle al respeto a mi propia madre" dijo Rachel entrando a la casa, Tsunade se quedo mirando a su hija antes de suspirar, "Es lo que consigues por mezclar al demonio celestial y a la princesa de las babosas" se dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo no cambiaría a su hija por nada del mundo.

* * *

[ **KONOHA UN DÍA DESPUÉS** ]

En la aldea oculta de las hojas, se vivía una sensación de paz, tras catorce años del ataque del Kyubi y doce de la llegada del Daimyo los pobladores no se podían sentir más seguros.

Actualmente se alzaban como la aldea más fuerte, una triple alianza formada por Suna, Konoha y Kiri, tres de las grandes aldeas shinobis formando paz entre ellos y manteniendo un equilibrio con Kumo e Iwa.

Naruto sabía que probablemente Kiri aún no podría estar a toda potencia cuando acabó su guerra civil, por eso envió a Vergo para que enseñara a un grupo de Kiri-shinobis el arte del Haki, incluso el mismo tomo a una estudiante de Kiri, llegando a enseñar muchas cosas a su alumna.

Actualmente el Daimyo de fuego se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala de estar, un periódico cubriendo su cara mientras descansaba de un largo día de entrenamiento, era un poco difícil terminar de dominar todo lo enseñado por Jiraiya pero seguro que incluir jutsus en su repertorio era conveniente.

El rubio se quitó el periódico de la cara, mirando a su alrededor, había un largo tiempo de paz en Konoha, las alianzas hechas con los otros pueblos se mantenían fuertes.

Su vida se podría decir que era muy buena, seis de las más sensuales mujeres vistas en el mundo eran sus esposas, tenía ocho hijos que incluso cuando, Sarada y Satsuki no llevaban su sangre no las hacia menos por eso.

El pensamiento de sus hijos lo llevó a recordar el entrenamiento que sostuvo con ellos, podría clasificarse como brutal pero nesesario, como lo sospechaba algunos no pudieron dominar el Rokushiki, Naruto lo adjudicaba a que se mezclo sangre, en el rollo de su familia venía escrita una nota, decía que cualquiera podia aprender el Rokushiki pero la sangre Donquixote no se debe mezclar porque al hacerlo los cuerpos de los hijos se vuelven inútiles para aprender las artes.

Lo único por lo que el rubio Daimyo pudo aprender las artes de su familia fue por ser un Pseudo-jinchuriki, un niño que nació de una Jinchuriki y estaba siendo bombardeado por el chakra corrosivo del Biju, pero incluso así Narumi no resultó ser una genio como Hitomi, por lo que ella aun siendo una Jinchuriki no pudo dominar ninguna de las artes.

"Pero eso no fue totalmente malo" se dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, una cosa que no marcaban en el rollo de la familia era el gran poder que llevaba el nacer de una relación que no incluía a dos miembros de la familia Donquixote.

Pero el poder de sus hijos fue prohibido por él, Naruto no quería que revelarán tal poder hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Aunque recios al principio los cinco accedieron a no hacerlo.

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados por una persona rompiendo la ventana, mirando con pereza vio a su rubia hija correr frenéticamente, "Te dije que era una mala idea jugarle una broma a tu madre, ella ama su cabello" dijo Naruto.

Narumi por su parte corrió sin prestarle atención, ella había sacrificado a Satsuki y Boruto para poder esconderse pero recordó que su mamá podía sentir dónde se ocultaba por lo que era inútil.

"Narumi-chan ven a jugar" la voz demoniaca de su madre sonó a su espalda corriendo por los corredores vio la puerta de entrada su salida solo tenía que llegar y…

Un joven abrió la puerta de entrada, el tiempo de Narumi parecía ir más lento, sus ojos azules miraron con interés al joven frente a ella.

Era un hombre joven de estatura mediana, constitución delgada y de tez morena. la expresión de su rostro se caracteriza por unos penetrantes ojos grises con unas ojeras bastante marcadas bajo los surcos y una mueca en los labios que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. con el cabello negro perennemente cubierto por un sombrero de piel típico de las tierras del país del hierro, además de lucir patillas y perilla. múltiples tatuajes de color negro y estilo tribal visibles en sus brazos y manos, siendo el más característico el de su mano izquierda, donde tiene una letra tatuada en negro en cada uno de sus dedos, de modo que todas forman al leerlo la palabra "D-E-A-T-H", También tiene tatuado unas extrañas cruces en el dorso de las manos.

El joven vestía una sudadera amarilla con capucha y mangas arremangadas de color negro, también usa pantalones vaqueros con unas extrañas marcas en las zonas de las rodillas y los tobillos (como las de su sombrero), y zapatos negros y puntiagudos. Él también tiene un par de pendientes de aro pequeños en cada oreja.

El tiempo parecía volver porque Narumi salió de su estupor para estrellarse contra el joven sacándolo de la casa y cayendo en la tierra.

"Auch" se quejó Narumi.

"Me esperaba una bienvenida así por parte de Lami pero no sabia que me extrañabas tanto bigotes-ya" Narumi levantó su cara para ver la sonrisa del pelinegro frente a ella.

La rubia se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero su vergüenza duró poco cuando sus pies fueron atados y jalada al interior de la casa por una cadena, "Aún no termino contigo Narumi" gritó Kushina jalando a su hija al interior de la casa dejando al joven pelinegro en el suelo.

"Oh, así que volvistes" el hombre tatuado miró a su derecha para ver a Naruto con la mano extendida el cual había sentido una energía muy conocida, con una sonrisa el joven tomó la mano ofrecida para levantarse.

"Si bueno, que puedo decir, prometí volver y en unos días va a ser el cumpleaños de Lami" respondió el pelinegro ajustándose el gorro.

"Fuffuffu, sabes te vez bien, al menos ya no pareces una niñita jajajaja" se rió el rubio pero sus risas terminaron cuando el pelinegro lo abrazo.

"Gracias por cuidar de Lami… papá"

Naruto sinceramente sonrió devolviendo el abrazo, "Hey ella es mi hija, además fue una promesa a un hijo mio despues de todo, mi pequeño Law".

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**

* * *

 **Que conste que ese era el abrazo más heterosexual que e escrito en mi vida, así es Trafalgar D. Water Law es en realidad hombre, lo siento por los que deseaban que el fem-law pero queria dar una sorpresa en su momento, (no me odien)** **pero honestamente el personaje me agrada, gracias por leer y espero que dejen algún comentario.**


	18. Capitulo 18: El regalo de un padre

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

 **Revierw**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias por tu comentario, el examen genin no será hasta que cumplan 16, desde hay comienza el canon.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: lo se soy terrible, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Zafir09: Te agradezco que me señalaras el error, lo corregi tan pronto como leí tu comentario, un pequeño error de dedo de mi parte.**

 **Alex-Flyppy: bueno espero que el destino de Gatõ sea de tu agrado.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Tecnica / Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Circulo Acuatico Explosivo)** "

* * *

 **Comienza.**

Law era una persona tranquila, desde que vivía en el país del hierro junto a su padre y madre lo fue, cuando ellos murieron por culpa de los Daimyos de su tierra natal fue cuando expresó toda su furia y tristeza, y aún más cuando vio a su hermana caer a una muerte segura al tratar de escapar de las llamas que trataban de reclamar la vida de Lami.

Pero ese día también conoció a la persona que se volvería su padre en todo menos en la sangre, Naruto D. Uzumaki, el Daimyo de fuego y conocido como shinobi más fuerte de Konoha, ese hombre no solo los salvó del genocidio que sufrió su pueblo, sino que incluso al traicionarlo al darle a Madara la vivre card de Narumi lo perdono.

El había salido de Konoha con la intención de hacerse fuerte, de volver y poder mirar a la cara a la figura de padre que Naruto se había vuelto, pero no le fue muy bien, incluso con la ope ope no mi era difícil encontrar un maestro que le enseñara medicina, el ser un 'Mocoso' no ayudaba, fue hasta después de unos meses que se encontró a una muy embarazada Tsunade que pudo volver a sus estudios, al parecer salió de la aldea para ocultar su embarazo y encontrarlo.

Después de eso Naruto lo encontró y dándole una sonrisa lo llevo al pais del Hierro donde recientemente se había convertido en el señor feudal, era extraño volver al lugar dónde murió su pueblo pero era necesario si deseaba poder estudiar bajo la tutela de la mejor médico de las naciones elementales.

Durante todo ese tiempo se dedicó a estudiar, a volverse más fuerte cada dia, las veces que Naruto los visitó para cuidar a su recién nacida y para pasar tiempo " **tos** revolcándose **tos** " con Tsunade le ayudó en el manejo de su nodachi, la kikoku era como dijo Naruto una chica mala pero con esfuerzo pudo blandir la pesada arma.

Y henos aquí años después de no ver a estas personas, de no convivir con su hermana que actualmente lo tenía en un abrazo triturador de huesos y ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"Así que eres un chico" dijo Narumi con cierta sorpresa.

Law por su parte suspiró, era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo, honestamente ¿era tan difícil de creer?.

"Sabia que habia algo raro en ti la primera vez que te vi" dijo Kushina, la mujer no había envejecido ni un día desde que la vio por última vez, (Debe ser la longevidad Uzumaki) se dijo al ver a Naruto con treinta y a Erza que no aparentaba más de diecinueve.

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿porque usabas una falda?" pregunto Robin, ella era la que más cambió en este tiempo que se fue, y si el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo era alguna prueba podría decir que se casó con el rubio.

"Digamos que Lami siempre quiso una hermana y después del incidente en el país del hierro… creo que no debí haberlo dicho" dijo Law al ver las risas ahogadas en la cara de la mayoría de los presentes.

"Es bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa paternal, la siguiente hora Law les relató su régimen de entrenamiento, hablándoles sobre su travesía antes de encontrarse con Tsunade y Naruto.

* * *

Un cuarto oscuro era todo lo que podía ver, el tortuoso sonido de agua caer sobre su cráneo rapado era insufrible, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado atado en este cuarto de torturas, todo fue como un destello, en un momento estaba protegido por sus hombres y al siguiente todos estaban en el suelo muertos por ataques de truenos o simplemente con los cuellos rotos.

"Fuffuffu, oh seguro que se ganaron esa recompensa, buen trabajo Laxus,Sandy" la voz metió miedo en el hombre atado, retorciéndose y gritando incoherencias pues la mordaza en su boca no le permitía gritar.

"Lo que sea por ti Naruto-kun, tal vez puedas por fin darme mi recompensa espec-" la joven que mató a sus hombres dijo antes de ser cortada por el otro rubio.

"¿Puedes tratar de no desnudarte?, realmente es incomodo de ver" dijo el joven Laxus con burla inundando cada palabra.

La rubia gruño al ver su intento frustrado por el hijo mayor de su amado, "Cállate bombilla de 100 watts".

"Diablos no era broma lo de tener un cuarto de torturas" la nueva voz silencio a los otros dos para total alivio del cuarto integrante.

"Bien veamos, vienes a mi territorio con cincuenta hombres, tratas de imponerte y joder con la gente que está bajo mi cuidado, eso sin contar que me debes cien mil millones por tus patéticas malas apuestas, ¿dime qué debería hacer contigo?" preguntó Naruto parado frente al pequeño magnate.

La mordaza fue quitada por un hombre con capucha al lado de la silla de Gatõ, también la venda fue retirada para que el magnate viera la cara sonriente de Naruto.

"N-Na-Naruto -sama, q-qué sorpresa, no sabía que Nami no kuni era su territorio, yo solo quise hacer negocios para poder pagarle" dijo el totalmente aterrado Gato, lágrimas y mocos corriendo por su cara.

"Gatõ, Gatõ, Gatõ, debes saber que cuando mis amigos se crean un enemigo yo lo convierto en mi enemigo, y tu te hicistes enemigo del peor que puedes tener….Bate" ordenó Naruto extendiendo la mano.

Sandy con una gran sonrisa entregó el arma de madera, "Ahora Gatõ dime ¿dónde está mi dinero?" ordenó Naruto moviendo el bate como si fuera a batear.

"No por favor yo no lo tengo AAAAHHHHH" gritó de dolor el pequeño hombre cuando Naruto destrozó su rodilla derecha con el Bate cubierto por una capa de Haki.

"No estoy para excusas, ¿dónde está mi dinero?"

"Por favor AAAAHHH" ambas rodillas del hombre se convirtieron en puré tras otro golpe de Naruto, el rubio puso el bate en la barbilla de Gato obligándolo a levantar su rostro para que lo viera.

"No es lo que te pregunte, y creeme perder mi tiempo contigo es lo último que deseo, honestamente preferiría estar preparando una fiesta por el regreso de mi hijo así que ultima oportunidad, ¿Dónde- está- mi- puto- dinero?" dijo palabra por palabra, unas venas marcadas en su frente revelaban la poca paciencia que Naruto tenía.

Gato gimoteo, sorbiendo mocos por la nariz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, "Solo tengo mi negocio de transportes todo mi dinero está invertido en eso…. es lo único que me queda..." Gato cerró los ojos esperando el dolor pero nunca llegó.

"Una pregunta, ¿eres diestro o zurdo?" pregunto Naruto entregando el Bate a Sandy que lo puso en un barril.

No queriendo provocar más la ira de Naruto Gato respondió, "ZurdAAAAHHHHH" gritó de agonía cuando Naruto golpeó su puño directo en la mano derecha de Gato, destrozando los huesos, y volviendo irreparable el miembro. "Ahora firmaras unos cuantos papeles y me transferirá ese negocio", para enfatizar un par de verdugos pusieron una mesa frente al magnate, desatando su mano izquierda y dándole una pluma.

Laxus entonces sacó unos papeles del interior de su abrigo poniéndolos frente al herido hombre, "¿S-si lo hago me dejaras ir?" ante el asentimiento de Naruto el hombre comenzó a escribir dónde le indican, llenando cada uno de los renglones o iniciales que necesitaba.

Al terminar Naruto miro las hojas asintiendo, "Perfecto, vámonos" dijo Naruto unos hilos cortando las ataduras que mantenían al hombre, Gato miro como todos abandonaron la sala, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera salir se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

"Espera me prometistes dejarme ir" gritó Gato sin poder arrastrarse pues su mano derecha y piernas estaban destrozadas.

"Y nunca rompo mis promesas, te deje ir, pero depende de ti el salvar tu vida, mejor comienza a correr, usualmente mis perros tienen hambre a esta hora" y como si fuera una señal unos ojos rojos se abrieron en las tinieblas, bocas llenas abriéndose para mostrar un conjunto de afilados dientes.

Naruto salió de la zona de tortura, dejando atrás los gritos del pequeño hombre, "Hola papá" dijo Narumi poniéndose junto a su padre, escuchando los desgarradores gritos de Gato llenar el área, "Hey Narumi -chan, ¿quieres un helado?" pregunto Naruto caminando junto a su hija.

"Solo si Hinata puede venir" Naruto rió al comportamiento de su hija, ella era muy unida a la Hyuga, "Fuffuffu, claro que si, después de todo es como de la familia" dijo el rubio, su hija sonrió ampliamente siguiendo a su papá, no importando como sus mascotas mataban a un hombre detrás de ella.

"Solo espero que no les de indigestión" dijo la rubia de coletas con una sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su despacho, mirando algunos papeles procedentes del país del hierro, desde que los samuráis le permitieron ser su señor feudal a recibido mucho trabajo, a tenido que invertir mucho dinero y esfuerzo para llevar al país del hierro a una era nueva, algo que trata de hacer en Konoha pero al ser una aldea shinobi no podía implementar lo mismo.

"(Suspiro) Mifune dice que estará listo en unos años" se dijo el Uzumaki.

"Eso es bueno, ¿pero no tendras problemas con Konoha?, recuerda que ellos son la fuerza principal" dijo Yoruichi antes de que los sonidos lascivos continuarán a llenar la habitación.

Naruto puso los papeles aparte, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza para disfrutar, "No deberían, es más, ellos seguro que estarían contentos de saber que están en buenos términos con el país del hierro, aun cuando los samurais no se llevan con los ninjas".

Naruto hizo una mueca, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver a su esposa y madre de Laxus darle una mamada, usando sus grandes tetas para presionar su larga vara y dejar la hinchada cabeza de fuera.

Yoruichi al sentir la mirada de su esposo dejó su trabajo oral para mirar a Naruto, "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó sin dejar de mover las tetas de arriba a abajo.

Naruto acarició la mejilla de la morena, un acto que sorprendió a la pelimorada, haciendo que se siente sobre sus piernas Yoruichi quedo frente a Naruto, su dura verga frotándose sobre la diminuta tanga morada.

"Te amo".

La mujer parpadeó, confundida por la repentina muestra de afecto, Naruto no era de los que solo decía ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Qué te pasa? estas muy raro" dijo Yoruichi pellizcando la mejilla de Naruto para descubrir si era un henger.

"Es solo…. desde que era joven, mi vida fue un asco, después de que mis padres murieran tuve que vagar por las naciones elementales, y hoy que tengo todo, me siento feliz".

La madre de Laxus miro con cariño a Naruto, tomando el rostro de su amante entre sus delicadas y suaves manos para luego plantar un casto beso, no un beso de lujuria o hambre, solo un tierno beso donde su amor era transmitido.

"Sabes también mi infancia fue mala, comprometida desde que nací con un extraño, años de entrenamiento para ser solo la mejor, creí que en este mundo no existía la piedad, que el grande se come al chico".

Yoruichi abrazo a Naruto, "Y fuistes tu el que me mostró que existía el amor, que no matabas para probar tu fuerza, si no para proteger y defender a las personas importantes para ti, el día que me mostrastes piedad, que me dejastes vivir sabía que deseaba conocer más, descubrir el misterio que eras".

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, solo el latir del corazón de Yoruichi contra el oído del rubio, la mujer mantenía abrazada la cabeza de Naruto entre sus generosos pechos, "Y eso junto a la alegría que me regalastes cuando nació Laxus son la razón por la que te amo" dijo la pelimorada disfrutando del calor que emanaba el padre de su hijo.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Yoruichi una sonrisa llena de lujuria, "Una vez arreglado esto~" la morena gimió cuando Naruto tomo un buen agarre de su regordete trasero, amasando su duro culo.

Seguro que la vida de un Daimyo era buena.

* * *

Law miraba su viejo libro de medicina, el primer libro que Naruto le regaló, hojeando las páginas para ver apuntes y correcciones que el mismo ha hecho.

Era entrado la noche, su fiesta de bienvenida fue buena, nada ostentoso solo la familia, aunque los regalos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría le regaló dinero, ya que nadie conocía mucho de sus gustos, Lami le dio una gorra muy similar a su gorro, mientras que su padre le regaló una chaqueta café con el escudo de la familia en la espalda.

Su padre, a Naruto lo consideraba uno pues el fue el que lo guió en la vida, cuidando de el y su hermana como si se tratase de cualquiera de sus hijos.

En el país del hierro se la pasaba estudiando y entrenando, aún más cuando Naruto iba para visitar a su hija y a Tsunade, pero en esos momentos que no se la pasaban entrenando hasta desfallecer (en este caso Law) hablaban de la vida, incluso le pasaba cartas y fotos de su hermana y lo feliz que era en la familia Uzumaki.

Su vida era buena, considerando que Naruto actuó como su padre, Law podría decir que admiraba y respetaba al rubio.

 **Toc toc toc.**

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levantándose de la cama fue a la puerta.

Al abrirla se topó con Naruto, "¿Que ocurre?" pregunto extrañado, mirando a Naruto entrar a su habitación.

El rubio se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la nueva habitación de Law, su hermana compartía recamara con Juvia.

"Hemos pasado por mucho Law" dijo Naruto entrelazando los dedos con los codos descansando en el respaldo del sillón.

"¿Y que con eso?" pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en el borde de la cama, Naruto se rasco la mejilla, parecía que tenía un momento difícil para hablar.

"Bueno, como padre te he enseñado todo lo que e podido, incluso te hable del sexo" Law hizo una mueca, no era una de sus etapas favoritas de la vida, especialmente cuando le pego la pubertad y pasaba un tiempo extra en el baño.

"¿A qué viene esto?" honestamente no le gustaba recordar ese tiempo de su vida.

"Bueno (suspiro) es hora de que te hagas hombre".

Law parpadeo, una vez, dos veces, "¿Perdón?" preguntó con creciente curiosidad.

"Te perdono" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Con una cara carente de expresiones Law se quedo mirando a Naruto, "¿A que te refieres con hacerse hombre?" pregunto aunque ya tenía una sospecha.

"Bueno es obvio, sexo" respondió Naruto.

"Lo siento no bateo para ese equipo, ademas a ti te veo solo como un padre-" pero fue interrumpido cuando un cojín se estrelló en su cara.

"Mocoso ¿es enserio?, tengo a seis de las mujeres más sensuales del mundo como esposas, ¿porque quería tu pálido culo?" pregunto el rubio con una cara de piedra.

El silencio entre los dos fue roto por las carcajadas de ambos, padre e hijo riendo, al terminar Naruto tomo la palabra, "Lo digo enserio, sigues siendo virgen y eso no es malo pero en nuestro mundo te puedes morir al día siguiente…. aunque tendrían que pasar sobre mi podrido cadáver para tocar a alguien de mi familia".

Law miró a su padre, notando la seriedad en sus palabras, era un poco vergonzoso pero seguía siendo virgen, una mala cosa que conllevo a solo entrenar durante los últimos años.

"Mira yo perdi la mia a los catorce, no te dire con quien porque ni lo recuerdo, pero tu, tu tienes veinte y aun no has probado los placeres de una mujer".

"¿Y que?, no es como si fuera a morir" respondió Law con una cara de enojo.

"Tal vez no, pero las hormonas te vuelve estúpido, y eso te puede matar en el campo de batalla" respondió Naruto.

Dando un largo suspiro, Law sostuvo su mentón con el puño derecho, "Entonces que aremos" dijo al final, su padre no se callaría si no lo hacía.

Naruto dio una sonrisa, "Bueno si piensas que lo vas a hacer con una de mis esposas estás idiota" dijo Naruto recibiendo un ligero tic de Law.

"Una prostituta está fuera de lugar por lo que solo puedo pensar en una persona de mi entera confianza para enseñarte los placeres del sexo".

Fue en ese momento que una mujer con una máscara de perro y cabello castaño entró a la habitación, seguida de una mujer con cabello morado, máscara de serpiente y peinado en forma de piña, al final entró una mujer con cabello negro y una máscara negra que cubría todo su rostro excepto sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Las tres vistiendo sólo unas reveladoras piezas de lencería, "Así que este es tu cachorro, se ve guapo" dijo la mujer con máscara de perro mirando a Law.

"Oh, solo espero que tenga una buena herramienta entre las piernas" respondió la mujer de cabello morado sentándose en uno de los respaldos del sillón de Naruto.

"Es mejor que te comportes, Naruto-sama no está para tus juegos" dijo la mujer de ojos rojo, su máscara cubriendo un ligero sonrojo al ser vista usando este tipo de ropa interior.

"Tal vez no las conozcas, pero ellas son unas amigas de mis esposas" dijo Naruto solo para sentir cómo las manos de la mujer castaña comenzaron a masajear sus hombros.

"Mmm, ¿qué pasa con esa introducción?, lo que realmente somos es simple, los vertederos de semen personales de Naruto-sama, no interesadas en amor pero dispuestas a una buena cogida" dijo la mujer con un gemido.

"Bien Law elige, con cual de estas tres quieres tener sexo" respondió Naruto.

El pelinegro miro entre las tres mujeres, la sensual pelimorada le sopló un beso, la de ojos rojos tenía el rostro volteado y se cubría ligeramente, mientras que la castaña le dio un gruñido depredador.

"Ehm, ella" dijo Law un poco inseguro señalando a la oji roja.

Naruto se levanto del sillón dándole una sonrisa a Law, "Buena elección" dijo antes de salir con las otras dos mujeres para dejar a Law atender sus asuntos.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo hasta que una puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a Kushina usando una sexy lencería.

"Así que Kurenai, Law tiene buen ojo, seguro que estas dos se lo comen" dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par, revelando una enorme habitación con una gran cama, donde se encontraban Mikoto, Yoruichi, Erza y a Robin vestidas de forma similar y en posiciones por demás eróticas.

"Hola Tsume, Anko" saludo Mikoto al par de mujeres que entraron junto a su marido, quitándose las máscaras para revelar a la matriarca Inuzuka y a la sádica del departamento de tortura.

Yoruichi dio una sonrisa al ver a Tsume, "Aun recuerdo cuando fue turno de Laxus, (Suspiro) siempre eligen a Kurenai, deben ser los ojos" dijo la pelimorada con una sonrisa maternal.

Kushina que se puso detrás de Naruto acarició los duros hombros de su esposo, "Bueno Naruto-kun, una vez terminadas tus obligaciones como padre, ¿porque no comienzas tus responsabilidades maritales?" pregunto Kushina quitando el abrigo de plumas de los hombros de su esposo.

Las mujeres presentes compartieron unas risas, algunas moliendo sus muslos juntos para apagar un poco el calor de sus entrepiernas.

"Fuffuffu como amo mi vida" dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta con candado y poniendo algunos sellos de silencio, se aseguraría de que ninguna de las mujeres presentes se pudieran sentar en semanas….. otra vez.

 **Fin del capitulo 18.**

* * *

 **Listo, lamento decirles esto pero que Law tenga relaciones con Kurenai no significa que será su novia, Naruto solo vio que necesitaba guiarlo por el camino para que no muriera, espero que no se molesten y que si lo hace me perdonen, Tsume y Anko no son del harem, son más como amigas con beneficios, les agradezco los comentarios y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Pregunta.**

 **Law, ¿debería estar emparejado con una de las hijas del rubio? espero sus respuestas.**


	19. Capitulo 19: El preámbulo de una misión

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

Review

Leonardo872: Me disculpo si el capítulo anterior te pareció inapropiado, me siento mal de que no te gustara, pero a decir verdad yo trato de escribir como me lo imagino, en un mundo shinobi con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina, al menos a mi ver parece un poco lógico,

Alex-Flyppy: jeje, aunque suene tentador tendré que decir que no, algo que nunca me gusto fue la traición, o en este caso que las mujeres le pongan el cuerno a sus maridos, al menos a mi no me gusta. pero gracias por tu comentario.

Kaiser kai charlychan500: Ok, Gracias por decir tu opinión, considerare una pareja para el pelinegro, aunque tratare de no forzarlo.

CCSakuraforever: Gracias, estoy feliz de que te agradara, aunque honestamente eso vino a mi mente de último momento.

Zafir09: Ayame… mmm… no, no lo creo, creo que incluso es más seguro con Kurenai que la chica del Ramen, no tengo nada encontra de la castaña pero no me parece como una opción.

UltronFatalis: Gracias, aunque aun no estoy seguro, pero en el capítulo verás algo de la actitud sobreprotectora de un padre.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que más personas manden sus Reviews, sin más..

 **Comienza**

* * *

Wendy D. Uzumaki, la cuarta hija de de Naruto D. Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha, era una tierna niña de no más de doce años, al igual que sus hermanos Boruto y Sarada eran la generación más joven de hijos de Naruto, sin contar a Rachel la cual Wendy ni alguno de sus hermanos conocía en persona.

La chica era feliz, una numerosa familia con buenos hermanos, con tres mamis que la atendían como si fuera su propia hija, su padre la quería mucho, su mama le dijo que ella era especial porque como Narumi heredó la afinidad elemental de su padre.

El viento o futon era muy poco común en el mundo shinobi, incluso en el país del viento no había muchos afines al elemento de la libertad.

"Wendy rápido, tenemos que entrenar".

La pequeña chica vio a su padre, era su turno para poder entrenar en solitario con Naruto, al menos una vez a la semana su padre entrenaba con uno de sus hijos por unas horas, además de pasar más tiempo jugando con los hijos menores y evitar que se sientan desplazados por sus hermanos.

"Ya voy Papá" gritó Wendy corriendo detrás de Naruto.

Padre e hija estaban en camino a uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento favoritos de ambos, un hermoso campo despejado y libre de cualquier ajetreo, con grandes árboles rodeándolo y el césped más verde que Wendy había visto.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" pregunto con emoción la pequeña hija de Mikoto, Naruto al ver el entusiasmo de su hija no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas, como el en su juventud le apasionaba aprender nuevas cosas.

"El día de hoy tendremos un combate, tendrás que pelear con todas tus fuerzas, así que puedes usar eso" la pequeña al escuchar la orden de su papá se sorprendió, usualmente solo entrenaba con su poder en conjunto con sus hermanos pero al parecer su padre deseaba saber el nivel individual de cada uno de ellos.

Asintiendo la chica se ató el cabello con una gran aguja antes de adoptar una posición de combate, su brazo derecho estirado y piernas ligeramente formando un arco, su antebrazo izquierdo pegado al abdomen.

"Ven con la intención de ganar Wendy, porque yo también me pondré serio" al grito de Naruto la pequeña salió disparada contra su padre, ligeros vientos rodeando sus puños.

* * *

Nico Robin, una hermosa mujer para muchos, una mente brillante para la familia y una amiga y esposa para Naruto, ella estaba terminando de acomodar el correo de su jefe/esposo/amante, cartas tanto de la capital como del país del hierro.

La pelinegra estaba sentada en el despacho de Naruto, toda la correspondencia y papeleo que requiere su firma o atención estaba perfectamente acomodado,

Era uno de los trabajos que desempeñaba en la casa Uzumaki como la secretaria personal de su esposo, algo que la entretenía enormemente, ella lo hacía por ocio, Robin no era una para luchar como Kushina, Yoruichi o Mikoto, podía pelear pero se basaba más en su ingenio y habilidad para ganar una pelea que en fuerza bruta.

Por eso no se dedicaba a entrenar como el resto de la familia,

Ella guardaba un gran cariño en cada uno de los hijos de su esposo, incluso cuando no eran suyos, Robin podía sentir la esencia de Naruto latente en cada uno.

Asintiendo a su trabajo la mujer de cabello negro se recostó en la cómoda silla de Naruto, oh tantas historias que podía contar esta habitación si pudiera hablar, aunque en el mundo shinobi las paredes tienen oídos por lo que básicamente algunas podían hacerlo.

Desechando esos pensamientos la propietaria de la Hana hana no mi saco un pequeño álbum de fotos, los recuerdos preciados de su marido inmortalizadas en imágenes, abriendo el libro encontró la sección del crecimiento de los jóvenes, desde Boruto hasta Laxus.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de la pelinegra, alzando la vista del libro pudo identificar a la madre de Laxus, "Así que Naruto no está aquí, diablos esperaba poder tener un poco de amor" murmuró la pelimorada entrando al despacho de Naruto.

"Hey Robin-chan ¿que haces?" pregunto al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Robin.

"No mucho, solo mirando el álbum de fotos de Boss-kun" dijo la pelinegra con su propio sufijo cariñoso, Yoruichi asintió, caminando hasta estar detrás de Robin para mirar las fotos de la familia.

"El cumplaños numero diez de Narumi" dijo Yoruichi señalando la imagen de la pequeña rubia con un bate golpeando una piñata con un extraño parecido al Yondaime, a su alrededor los demás hijos de Naruto y algunos de los invitados, como los hijos de los clanes junto a una chica pelirosa con amplia frente y ojos verdes.

"La pelea de Hitomi vs Laxus" una foto de la pelinegra hija de Mikoto totalmente agotada que se alzaba sobre un derribado Laxus, una pelea por demás pareja que se determinó solo por la experiencia de Hitomi, aunque fue hace algunos años y si le preguntabas a Yoruichi esta vez Laxus podría vencer a la pelinegra.

Las dos mujeres pasaron por varios recuerdos, cumpleaños, entrenamientos, incluso pasaron por una zona donde un poco de sangre era requerido para desbloquear el contenido, "Oh, la sección privada de Naruto" dijo la morena con una sonrisa, la sección solo para el deleite ocular de su esposo, una serie de fotos un tanto eróticas que mostraban a las esposas del rubio afortunado en diferentes poses con muy poca ropa.

Cambiando de sesión se toparon con una foto que no habían visto antes. era la foto de una pequeña peliverde con ojos azules mirando a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa, extrañamente a Yoruichi le parecía muy familiar.

"¿Quien sera esta niña?" se preguntó la pelimorada, solo la imagen como prueba de la existencia de esta niña, "No lo se… pero tiene los ojos azules, no creerás que es hija de Boss-kun, ¿oh sí?" la verdad sea dicha Robin no había visto los ojos de su esposo desde el incidente del Kyubi, Naruto los ocultaba por alguna razón, negándose a quitarlos incluso en la intimidad.

"Es extraño, no se parece a Naruto-Kun, si tuviera el pelo rubio creería que es hija de Naruto pero…." dijo la hermosa mujer originaria de Kumo.

Cambiando de página no encontraron más fotos, "Mejor le preguntamos a Naruto, quizás es una hija adoptiva" dijo Robin para zanjar el asunto, guardando el álbum de fotos en el cajón que lo encontró.

* * *

Naruto estaba cargando el cuerpo cansado de Wendy, la pequeña estaba llena de tierra y un poco de sangre, el rubio por su parte tenía su abrigo un poco cortado del final, "Sin duda Wendy se vuelve cada día más fuerte", dijo Naruto a la hija dormida en sus brazos.

Eso le recordaba que faltaba poco para que sus dos hijas se pudieran graduar de la academia shinobi, Narumi y Satsuki, las hijas de Kushina y Mikoto eran las únicas junto a Wendy, Boruto y Sarada que deseaban continuar con la tradición shinobi.

El pensar que sus hijas estarían enfrentando los peligros del mundo le provocaba fruncir el ceño, actualmente con la triple alianza entre Konoha, Kiri y Suna mantenían un equilibrio con Kumo e Iwa.

La razón principal que dos potencias eran mejor que la coalición de las tres grandes aldeas se debía al poco poder de las aldeas aliadas de Konoha, Kiri acababa de salir de una guerra civil y Suna por otro lado era conocida como la más débil de las cinco aldeas.

Aunque se equilibraba con Konoha al ser la más fuerte, pero Kumo e Iwa amasaban armamento, una ventaja de ser el Daimyo del Hierro era saber los pedidos y surtidos de las aldeas, al parecer Kumo había invertido en un material muy específico y raro de encontrar.

Kairoseki, o piedra del mar, un metal que solo se encontraba en la tierra del hierro y en una muy escasa cantidad, era la única forma de cancelar el poder de los usuarios de frutas del diablo.

Eso era preocupante, aparte del hecho de la organización de shinobis renegados clase S, esa gente comenzaba a moverse, sus espías y los de Jiraiya había descubierto muy poco, su nombre era Akatsuki y la mayoría de sus fondos provienen de prestar servicios a otras aldeas, dígase Kumo, Iwa e incluso Suna.

Eso le hacia preguntarse, ¿para que amasar dinero?, ¿armas?, ¿investigación?, ¿una guerra?, tantas preguntas y sin embargo tan pocas respuestas, esta organización criminal era un misterio total; y algo que al rubio Uzumaki no le gustaban eran la desinformación.

Lo unico que podia hacer como padre era entrenar a sus hijos lo mejor que puede, guiarlos por el sendero correcto y pelear para que nadie se atreva a acercarse a su familia.

Pero aún tenía tiempo, esta época de paz le beneficio para comprobar cada detalle de su plan, algo que solo altos rangos podían saber, personas en las que confiaba con su vida.

Se asegurara de poder cumplir su meta, su sueño, un sueño por el que sus padres murieron, por el que el clan Uzumaki cayó, el no dejaría nada a la suerte, todo tenía que ser perfecto y si algo sabe Naruto es que su familia siempre lo apoyara.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su hijo adoptivo caminar, Law parecía un poco demacrado, el rubio juraría que tenía más ojeras de lo común.

"Hey hijo, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Naruto con su típica sonrisa, el pelinegro lo vio por un momento antes de suspirar, "No es nada, solo un poco cansado del entrenamiento, usar la ope ope no mi sigue siendo un poco difícil" Law parecía esperar que el rubio comprara su excusa, incluso suspiro al verlo asentir.

"Si es verdad, aún no tienes el control completo de tu fruta, no te desesperes me tomó años dominar la mía" dijo Naruto caminando con Law a la mansión Uzumaki.

Los tres viajaban en un cómodo silencio, silencio solo interrumpidos por los gimoteos de la dormida Wendy, "Hey padre" dijo Law ganando la atención de Naruto.

"Ayer olvide entregarte esto" dijo Law entregando dos cartas sin sellos o algún distintivo, solo dos sobres totalmente blancos.

Naruto las vio antes de guardar ambos sobres en el interior de su abrigo, "Gracias por hacer esto por mi" dijo Naruto dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo.

Asintiendo el pelinegro continuo caminando con el rubio, "A por cierto, una AMBU de pelo morada vino hace poco, dijo algo de que tenias que reunirte con el Hokage" las palabras de Law no afectaron a Naruto, o incluso demostró molestia por la tardanza para entregar el mensaje de una de las personas más importantes de la aldea.

"Ya veo" dijo creando un clon de sombras y entregando a Wendy al clon, "¿Puedes darle un chequeo a tu hermana?" pregunto Naruto a Law que asintió.

Sin más Naruto comenzó a caminar a la salida del complejo Uzumaki, Law a su espalda fue a la enfermería con el clon del rubio, "No me gusta ser mensajero, especialmente el de ella" dijo el pelinegro dando un ligero estremecimiento al recordar a una mujer de cabello negro y a otra de cabello verde.

* * *

La gran torre Hokage, uno de los monumentos que velaba por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, en el se encontraba el hombre más 'Fuerte' del país del fuego, la tercer sombra del fuego, el shinobi conocido como el profesor y el Kami no shinobi.

Naruto al ver la gran entrada no pudo evitar mirar a todos lados, algo que aprendió de la guerra era no confiar en sus ojos, y sus sentidos le gritaban que estaba siendo observado.

Mandando sus instintos al diablo se encogió de hombros, nadie en este pueblo tenía las pelotas para pelear contra el, o incluso dañar a su familia, después de todo una ofensa contra el Daimyo significaba que podía recortar el presupuesto de la aldea hasta el mínimo.

El Uzumaki camino por los pasillos en el interior de la torre, cuadros de los anteriores Hokages con una cara seria mirando a la cámara, "Uh, Hashirama, un buen hombre" dijo el rubio pasando al segundo Hokage.

"Tobirama no era malo, aunque un poco extremista" dijo pasando al kage, llegó el turno del Sandaime y Naruto solo podía sonreír, "Jiji, un excelente líder, un poco blando pero me agrada".

Pero Naruto perdió su sonrisa al ver el cuarto cuadro, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, el destello amarillo de Konoha y estudiante del Sannin Jiraiya, "Fuffuffu" una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios antes de convertirse en una carcajada, tomando un plumón le dibujó un bigote.

"Espero que eso te haga más hombre tres minutos JAJAJAJA" se rió Naruto caminando a las escaleras, una ventaja de tener sangre Uzumaki combinada con Donquixote eran una combinación ganadora.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y dejó atrás a la secretaria del Sandaime, no tenía porqué anunciarse y el viejo lo esperaba, "Hey Jiji ¿qué pasa?" gritó Naruto entrando a la oficina del Kage.

Más rápido que el destello amarillo de Konoha, Hiruzen guardó su preciado libro naranja en su cajón secreto, tosiendo en su puño el viejo Kage se sentó derecho y puso su actitud de líder, "Naruto-kun, que bueno que vinistes…. una hora más tarde de lo que esperaba".

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, "Lo siento, tenía cosas que atender" dijo Naruto antes de sentarse en el gran sillón azul de la esquina.

El Hokage no pudo evitar suspirar, Naruto nunca guardo ningún tipo de respeto por algun simbolo de autoridad, incluso sin tener que excusarse en su título de Daimyo, pero eso solo le provoca sonreír, después de todo ¿quien quisiera que todo el tiempo solo se refieran a ti como Hokage?.

"Como era de esperarse, pero no estoy aquí para darte lecciones de etiqueta" dijo el Sandaime, Kami sabe que lo ha intentado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de subir los pies al sillon, "¿Y que nesesitas Hokage?".

Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta antes de poner su cara de kage, "Recientemente hemos sido contratados para proteger a una celebridad", al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Naruto, Hiruzen fue al grano.

"¿Conoces a la actriz Yukie Fujikaze?" Hiruzen sonrió al ver la ceja alzada de Naruto, un signo más que obvio de que le interesaba lo que decía.

"Ok viejo, ganastes mi atención, ¿qué es lo que quiere esa mujer?" preguntó Naruto, no se levantó del sillón o hizo otra cosa para hacer saber que le interesaba, pero el Sandaime lo sabía, la curiosidad del rubio Daimyo había picado el anzuelo.

"Bueno, su productor nos ha pedido que enviemos un equipo a proteger a Fujikaze-san".

"¿Y esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?".

El Hokage sacó su pipa, prendiendo, dio unas pocas caladas del dulce tabaco. "¿No eras tu el que deseaba experiencia de campo para sus hijos?, piensalo, ¿que es mejor que una misión de escolta para enseñarles el mundo?" dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, el viejo lo tenía, y conociendo al Hokage el deseaba la publicidad que traería a Konoha el cuidar a una de las actrices más destacadas de la taquilla.

Oh pero Naruto no era un idiota, el sabia que el tenía al viejo, esto era un arma de doble filo y el Uzumaki sabía cómo jugar sus cartas.

"Parece que tienes razon Jiji..." el sandaime dio una calada de victoria a su pipa, tener al mismísimo Daimyo proteger a la mujer sería una buena manera de que la gente se entere que el Demonio celestial los respalda, no era que Hiruzen era malo o avaricioso, solo deseaba que la paz y equilibrio de las cinco grandes naciones siguiera.

"...Pero tendré que declinar" el Hokage escupió todo el humo de sus pulmones, casi muriendo de un paro cardiaco ante la respuesta de Naruto, pero antes de que el viejo kage pudiera replicar Naruto le cortó la palabra.

"Amenos que..." dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que le prometía nada bueno al viejo.

"¿Amenos que...?". pregunto el Hokage antes de sentir una fuerte onda de poder procedente de Naruto.

 **PUM**

"Hace poco descubrí la afinidad de una de mis hijas, lamentablemente no tengo Jutsus o ejercicios para ella, pero si me dieras cierto rollo, podría considerarse" la sonrisa de Naruto se amplió al ver la cara pálida del miembro del clan Sarutobi.

"¿Acaso?".

"No diré nada, pero si quieres mi ayuda quiero una copia del rollo prohibido de los Hokages, si me lo das aceptare".

Eso era extorsión, el pedirle algo tan sagrado, tan custodiado, tan, a quien engaña se lo daría el mismo o al final lo tomaría por la clausura de compartir toda la información shinobi con el Daimyo, ¿cómo iba a saber el shodaime que un Daimyo podía manejar chakra?.

"(Suspiro) Está bien, pero espero que nadie tenga acceso a esto aparte de ti, es importante que nadie sepa siquiera que existe una copia de los jutsus de los antiguos líderes del pueblo".

Naruto le dio una sonrisa antes de levantarse para acercarse y tomar el rollo de la misión de escolta, toda la información que necesitaba estaba en ese rollo.

"Enviaré a alguien de confianza para el pago, adios jiji" fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de salir por la puerta.

El Sandaime dio un largo suspiro, sin duda el rubio siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, "Solo tenía que decirme que me quería hablar en privado... no era necesario noquear a mis ANBU" dijo el Hokage mirando los cuerpos inconscientes de todos los miembros de la elite de Konoha desmayados por la presencia de Naruto.

* * *

Sandy, una chica que estaba cercas de cumplir los veinte años, ella estaba en la cocina con su maestro Zeff.

Algo que le gustaba hacer era demostrar su aprecio a la familia por medio de su sazón, especialmente a Naruto.

Oh el solo pensar en Naruto hacía que las rodillas de la rubia temblarán, no de miedo o placer, ella no era como las mujeres que compartían la cama con Naruto solo por sexo.

No, ella guardaba un aprecio demasiado grande por Naruto, no sabía si era amor o solo una gran cantidad de cariño, pero de algo estaba segura, ella se aseguraría de que la familia Uzumaki, la misma que le abrió las puertas y la abrazo como una integrante más, jamás sufriera.

"Mocosa la salsa".

"Ya lo se viejo, ya lo hice" gritó Sandy a su maestro de cocina y pelea, Naruto y los demás acostumbran pelear con las manos, por lo que cuidando el par de herramientas que eran sus manos decidió pelear con las piernas como su maestro Zeff.

" _Papi tengo frío… está oscuro aquí adentro_ ".

Sacudiendo la cabeza la chica se concentró en la tarea de cocinar la cena, no valía la pena recordar el pasado, solo tenía que ver al futuro.

* * *

Jin Kisaragi, un joven con cabello rubio, hermano menor de Erza Uzumaki, un joven que era afín al elemento del hielo.

Durante su estancia en la casa Uzumaki el joven hermano de Erza había madurado, crecido en fuerza y destreza bajo la tutela de Naruto D. Uzumaki, aunque no era tan fuerte como Laxus o Hitomi, el se esforzaba para cuidar lo que le importaba.

Aunque a veces se sentía algo raro, como si alguien lo vigilaba de lejos, pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta solo encontraba un borrón azul.

(Debe ser mi entrenamiento, Naruto-sama me ha dicho que no es bueno entrenar por mucho tiempo) penso el rubio.

El pasar del tiempo ayudó mucho a cerrar las viejas heridas creadas por cierta serpiente traidora, su hermana había decidido comenzar una relacion con Naruto, algo que evolucionó en amor.

Si le preguntaban a Jin su hermana se lo merecía, el rubio sabía que el Daimyo podría hacer a su hermana feliz.

Pero eso lo lleva a la cuestión que actualmente vive, con diecisiete años se encontraba caminando con la segunda hija del esposo de su hermana, los dos solos por uno de los caminos de piedra que guiaban a la mansión Uzumaki.

Juvia era una hermosa chica, muy buena y tierna, su forma de hablar en tercera persona solo aumentaba su lindura, pero he ahí la cuestión, si no fuera porque Naruto le habló sobre las abejas y las flores no se habría dado cuenta de que al parecer, puede ser, talvez, Juvia sentia algo por el.

De hecho los dos se llevaban muy bien, a los dos les gustaba el color azul, la lluvia, y pasaban tiempo juntos entrenando o jugando con los demás, incluso solo los dos.

Era raro pero cuando estaba solo con Juvia sentía un aura de muerte acechando constantemente, y era más raro porque parecía que sólo Jin se daba cuenta de eso, como si fuera dirigida especialmente a el.

"Yo, Jin".

La voz del padre de Juvia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista pudo ver a Naruto con un pequeño rollo en la mano, su clásica sonrisa siempre presente, aunque parecía que Naruto hizo una mueca al ver como Jin estaba tan cercas de Juvia.

"Otou-sama" grito la peliazul corriendo a abrazar a su padre, enterrando su cabeza en el abdomen de Naruto mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura.

Naruto devolvió el abrazo antes de levantar a su hija, "Te vienes de misión conmigo, solo tu, Narumi, Satsuki y yo" dijo caminando a la mansión con su hija en brazos mientras esta le contaba su día y el entrenamiento con Jinbe.

Jin se quedo quieto, parpadeando el rubio se dio la vuelta para hablar con Naruto, pero el rubio se había ido con la más cariñosa de sus hijas.

"...Ok".

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido y los comentarios (De al menos seis), les invito a que den su opinión o pregunten sus dudas, les agradezco y espero que este Omake sea de su agrado.**

[Omake: el negocio]

Era de noche en el país del fuego, en uno de los callejones más oscuros de la aldeo oculta entre las hojas, una figura con un abrigo de cuello alto y de color negro, con un sombrero del mismo color esperaba recargada en la mitad del callejón.

Esta figura era un poco corta, lo único que se podía ver era un poco de pelo rubio saliendo de entre el sombrero junto a un par de ojos azules.

Fue entonces que otra figura entró al callejón, una figura usando una larga capa negra con gorro que ocultaba su identidad.

La primer figura la vio antes de aclararse la garganta, "Las hojas bailan en la brisa…". dijo con voz de hombre.

"...Cómo hadas que vuelan por los cielos" terminó la segunda figura, una voz femenina, aunque un poco de cabello rosa podía ser visto entre la capa.

Asintiendo ante la contraseña, la primer figura saco un sobre con las iniciales, 'N.D.U' escritas en tinta negra.

"¿Y los billetes?"

La segunda figura saco un pequeño fajo de dinero, entregandoselo.

"Esto no es lo acordado"

"Te dije que tus precios son demasiado altos, tendré el resto en la academia, mi amiga me dara su parte y yo te la entrego, pero no lo hará hasta que tenga la mercancía" dijo la primera figura, sus ojos de jade mirando los azules con furia.

"Mira esta es de la buena, justo lo que pedistes, casi me pillan varias veces y tuve que pedir un favor por unas de las fotos en especial, así que no tendremos trato si…" pero fue interrumpido cuando una luz iluminó el callejón.

"Muy bien hermano, se que estás ahí, sal con las manos en alto y nadie tendrá que salir herido" la voz de Narumi se escuchó por un altoparlante, a su lado Sarada, Satsuki, juvia y Wendy vestidas con equipo Swat.

"Maldita Sea, te siguieron" dijo la chica de cabello rosa antes de tomar su dinero y correr al extremo opuesto del callejón, una suerte que sabía como caminar por las paredes.

"Hijo habla tu madre, entrégate y seré benevolente contigo….tal vez" dijo Kushina mientras apagaba el megáfono en la última parte.

"Nunca me atraparan con vida" gritó el revelado Boruto saltando entre las paredes de los dos edificios del callejón para subir a los techos.

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo la televisión, a su lado Erza estaba acostada con solo ropa interior, los dos viendo un programa sobre un chico que deseaba ser rey de los piratas.

"Adoro este programa"

Pero su entretenimiento se vio truncado cuando en un momento el televisor entró en estática antes de poner en automático las noticias.

"Interrumpimos este programa para dar un reportaje especial, una persecución se está dando en Konoha, un chico de once años con pelo rubio, ojos azules y dos marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla huye de la familia Uzumaki"

Los dos miraron entonces unas grabaciones de Boruto corriendo, Kushina, Narumi, Satsuki, Wendy, Sarada siguiéndolo muy de cercas.

"Al parecer el joven estaba vendiendo unas imágenes poco apropiadas de cierto Daimyo a una chica no identificada, los seguiremos informando" dijo antes de regresar a la programación normal.

"¿Como diablos Boruto consiguió esas fotos?" se pregunto Naruto, sin notar como Erza lentamente guardaba su nuevo libro edición Gold del Icha icha bajo la almohada.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	20. Capitulo 20: El rescate de la princesa

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Review:**

 **Zafir09:** Como siempre es agradable recibir tus comentarios, el Omake fue algo espontaneo y me agrada saber que te gusto, buen día.

 **Alex-Flyppy;** Gracias por tu comentario, lo de Kumo e Iwa será más adelante, y me asegurare de revelar también el entrenamiento Uzumaki.

 **bladetri: Gracias por comentar.**

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Naruto, Satsuki, Narumi y Jin se encontraban en un barco perteneciente a los productores de la nueva película de la princesa Fuun; el personaje principal que era interpretado por nadie más que la actriz y actual clienta Yukie Fujikaze.

"Nada como sentir el frío aire del país de la nieve" dijo Naruto bebiendo un poco de té en la barandilla del barco, a su lado dos de sus tres hijos presentes asintieron con su propia taza del líquido caliente en las manos.

Los cuatro habían conseguido localizar a su clienta en un bar cercano, al parecer la actriz no era lo que aparentaba puesto que cuando Jin le pide un autógrafo ella se lo dio con mucho gusto…. antes de rociar gas pimienta en los ojos del rubio y romper el autógrafo en frente él.

Suspirando Naruto miró a su clienta, Yukie Fujikaze, una mujer de estatura alta con largo cabello de color azul que le cae por la espalda, dos mechones que se curvan ligeramente en su frente, sus ojos son de color azulado y su piel es un tanto oscura.

La mujer no dejaba de quejarse sobre el cómo fue engañada para entrar en el barco, un pequeño genjutsu por parte de Satsuki y la mujer cayó dormida como tronco.

"¿Te puedes callar de una vez?, perturbas mi pesca" gritó Narumi, la rubia tenía una caña de madera en sus manos, y unos googles en los ojos de color rojo con puente para la nariz.

Narumi cambió su estilo para adaptarse al clima helado del país de la nieve, usando un abrigo naranja con franjas azules, en su espalda el escudo del clan Uzumaki, unos pantalones negros y en su cuello una bufanda blanca que recordaba mucho a un tipo de escamas.

Satsuki no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar de acuerdo con su hermana, usando un abrigo azul con el escudo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, unos calentadores blancos en los antebrazos y pantalones azules.

"¿Que me caye? ¿mocosa acaso estas loca?, lo último que quiero es estar cercas del país de la nieve" gritó la famosa actriz dándole una mirada peligrosa a Narumi.

Dicha chica la ignoró olímpicamente en pos de continuar con su pesca, "No lo se, tal vez aquí no hay buenos pescados" dijo Narumi, ganando una mirada incrédula de sus otros dos hermanos.

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?, ¿las bajas temperaturas?, ¿el que estemos en movimiento?, tal vez es el hielo" dijo Satsuki con un ligero tic en el ojo, en serio su hermana era un tanto despistada cuando se trataba de su entorno.

Narumi retrajo el hilo de su caña sacando otro cachivache. "Basura" se quejó la rubia tirando detrás de su espalda el cráneo de un cíclope, la rubia no podía creer que solo encuentra cosas inútiles como plata, coronas de oro, una espada gigante, tres máscaras de cazadores Anbu de kiri y una lámpara, ¿era tanto pedir un pescado?, era uno de sus objetivos y cosas por hacer en este viaje.

"No desesperes Narumi, seguro que por este lugar la pesca es mala, no lo se, tal vez mejore cuando lleguemos a tierra" fue la respuesta de Naruto.

La rubia asintió pero no dejo de intentar, fue en ese momento que una gran cantidad de hielo en el agua bloqueaba el paso del barco lo que provocó que se detuviera.

El director de la película, un hombre pequeño con bigote y un poco rechoncho se acercó a los guardaespaldas, "Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos Uzumaki-sama, pero ahora grabaremos una de las escenas de la película, es una fortuna encontrarnos con ese piso de hielo" dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la extensión de hielo que bloqueaba el camino.

Al ver que no tenía opción la Yukie siguió a sus maquillistas para el retoque, más rápido terminará esto mejor.

"Bien chicos estén atentos…." dijo Naruto ganando miradas determinadas de los tres, listos para proteger a su cliente, "...Porque estamos apunto de ver una de las escenas de una película que ni siquiera se a estrenado aún" dijo Naruto mirando por la barandilla con una sonrisa, detrás del rubio, sus hijos tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Wiiii, me gustaria aparecer en la película" o al menos en dos de ellos, porque Narumi tomó asiento en la barandilla junto a su padre.

* * *

[ **Mientras tanto en Konoha** ]

Las mujeres pertenecientes al harem del rubio Uzumaki se relajaban en uno de los baños más grandes de la mansión Uzumaki.

Un enorme cuarto de dos pisos de altura y largo, cinco regaderas por un lado, un gran jacuzzi y una enorme tina al nivel del suelo con capacidad para veinte personas cómodamente acomodadas dónde se encontraban las esposas de Naruto.

Kushina, Mikoto, Yoruichi, Robin y Erza se encontraban relajando su piel, después de enterarse de que Naruto tendría que dejarlas por un tiempo para cumplir una misión ellas lo despidieron con una pequeña fiesta privada con la promesa de continuar cuando volviera.

"Me duele el trasero" se quejó Erza, sentada ligeramente de lado.

"No es tan fácil como se ve ¿verdad?, me tomo un tiempo acostumbrarme pero es un don" dijo Kushina, la pelirroja estaba totalmente desnuda como el resto de las mujeres, no era como si no conocieran su cuerpo.

"No diría que es un don, pero sin duda dos al mismo tiempo es impresionante" dijo Yoruichi, la verdad sea dicha, la lujuria Uzumaki era legendaria.

Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír, de las amantes de Naruto ella era la que podía hacer que su esposo se divirtiera más, sin contar con...

"No es tan impresionante cuando puedes masturbar a seis clones al mismo tiempo" dijo Robin con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Acordamos que eso no cuenta para el sexo, es simplemente injusto cuando una puede ser un harem ambulante" dijo Kushina a la pelinegra ganando asentimientos de las presentes.

Robin por su parte se encogió de hombros, no era su culpa que su fruta del diablo se prestará para el sexo, algo que demostró con Naruto.

Las mujeres continuaron hablando y discutiendo sobre su vida, hasta que Kushina miro un gran reloj en la pared, "Bueno fue divertido pero me tengo que ir, le prometí a Juvia que le enseñaría un nuevo Jutsu suiton" dijo Kushina levantándose para caminar a las toallas.

"Hey Kushina tengo dos cosas que decirte" la pelirroja se volteo a ver a Mikoto con una ceja alzada.

"Uno: Juvia me pidió salir a dar un paseo hace como tres horas, por lo que no se encuentra y dos…. no borrastes tu marcador" dijo Mikoto señalando las carnosas y bien formadas posaderas de la Uzumaki.

Kushina miro a dónde señalaba su amiga para ver tres palabras con diferentes rayas como puntos, las tres palabras eran, 'Oral' con quince rayas, 'Anal' con diecisiete rayas 'Vaginal' con veinte.

La Uzumaki sonrió con un poco de arrogancia antes de hacer bailar ambas nalgas, "O lo siento, solo quería que lo recordaran perdedoras" dijo Kushina saliendo del baño tras tomar una toalla, dejando atrás a las restantes ocupantes con una mueca.

"No puedo creer que me ganara, aunque solo fue porque hizo 'eso' con el trasero" dijo Yoruichi con un ligero ceño, esa competencia de ver cuantas veces podían hacer que Naruto y sus clones se vinieran eran divertidas.

"No habría ganado si no hubieran quitado la sección de **handjob (Trabajo de mano)** " dijo Robin para recibir miradas molestas de las demás.

Al ver la tensión en el aire Erza se aclaró la garganta, "Y Mikoto, ¿te dijo Juvia a dónde iría?" dijo Erza tratando de cambiar de tema, aunque fue ella la que quedo en último lugar.

Mikoto paresia comprar la excusa de Erza para cambiar de tema porque parecía hacer memoria, "Mmm… dijo algo de visitar a una anciana, aunque tendría que salir de la aldea, no es muy lejos por lo que se lo permito" dijo Mikoto.

* * *

[ **Devuelta con los guardaespaldas** ]

Naruto y sus hijos miraban desde una distancia segura (Para no interrumpir la producción) la filmación de la primer escena de la nueva película de la princesa Fuun.

"Parece que será una escena de acción" dijo Jin al ver como todos los actores se preparaban para una pelea, aún cuando la mujer lo lleno de gas pimienta seguía siendo un fan.

"Solo espero que sea una escena impresionante, no lo se, tal vez una explosión sería una buena manera de empezar la pelea" dijo Narumi con unas palomitas en sus manos.

Y como si fuera la señal un gran explosión se produjo en lo alto del glaciar donde se filmaba sorprendiendo a los actores y director que continuó rodando,del humo salieron tres personas dos hombres y una mujer vistiendo extrañas armaduras azules y una banda para la cabeza marcada con un copo de nieve, los tres responden al nombre de Nadare Rōga, Fubuki Kakuyoku y Mizore Fuyukuma.

"No sabia que era un crossover con los power ranger" dijo Naruto leyendo el guión que el director fue tan amable de darle.

El hombre de enmedio Rõga, señaló a Yukie con una pequeña sonrisa, "Ya no puedes seguir huyendo princesa, entreganos el cristal o muere"

La mujer se llevó automáticamente la mano a su collar como si pudiera protegerlo.

Los niños parpadearon a la escena el director seguía rodando la cinta, Naruto se rascaba la cabeza y Narumi…

"Te acabastes las palomitas Dobe" dijo Satsuki quitando el pequeño bote vacío a la rubia sonriente.

"Creo que esto no es parte de la película Naruto-sama" dijo Jin poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de una katana atada a su cintura.

"Jin por última vez, dime solo Naruto, y si creo que tienes razón, muy bien enseñenme lo que tienen" dijo Naruto saltando junto a los tres al campo de batalla.

Los tres shinobis de Yukigakure caminaron hasta la desprotegida mujer listos para cumplir su misión, pero antes de que pudieran tocarla tuvieron que dar un salto atrás para evitar a los recién llegados que al impactar levantaron un poco de nieve provocando una ligera difusion.

"¿Quien se atreve?" demandó saber la pelirrosa kunoichi.

Al aclararse se podía ver a Naruto frente a Yukie que tenía una mirada sorprendida, Narumi con unos kunais frente a su padre con Jin a su derecha y Satsuki a su izquierda.

El director se asombró de la entrada y demandando al personal a continuar filmando, "No puedo permitir que la toquen, es muy importante para mi" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la importancia de que si la mujer moría él no podía tener la copia del rollo kage… además no era un idiota que dejaba morir a los demás.

Los tres parecían no reconocer a Naruto pues el rubio cambió su estilo, usando una camisa negra con botones dorados, unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros con hebillas de oro pulido, con un pañuelo de color verde enroscado al cuello y un abrigo de color negro con felpudo al final de los brazos y el cuello.

Su cabello fue perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, tenía un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha y usaba cuatro anillos en su mano izquierda, siendo de oro y con un motivo diferente en cada uno, un remolino rojo, un abanico de guerra rojo y blanco, un rayo amarillo y uno con la forma de una gota de agua.

Lo único que se conservó de su estilo fueron sus lentes violetas con marco blanco.

Era raro ver a Naruto vestido con ese estilo, solo se vistio asi en bodas, ¡en sus bodas!, por lo que no era raro que los shinobis de la aldea de la nieve no lo reconocieran.

Saliendo de la sorpresa inicial los shinobis se pusieron en una posición de ataque, "Unos mocosos y un ricachón, no hay problema" dijo Fubuki sacando un par de kunais, sus compañeros lo imitaron, listos para pelear.

Jin fue el primero en salir disparado, poniéndose frente a Fubuki antes de dar un giro y recortar con su katana, pero fue bloqueado por los kunais del shinobi.

Mizore se alejó para esquivar un par de Kunais de Satsuki la cual la siguió sacando un chokuto del interior de su abrigo y atacando.

Narumi sonrió al ver solo a Rõga, tirando los kunais al suelo, la chica aspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de poner sus puños un poco abiertos frente a su boca.

Pero su padre le dio un golpecito en la cabeza que hundió su cara en la nieve, "Nunca te di permiso de usarlo" dijo antes de recibir una mirada molesta de su hija.

"Bien será de la forma aburrida" se quejó antes de levantarse y poner sus manos en las rodillas.

Rõga esperaba algún jutsu o algo del hombre rubio, incluso de la niña, pero lo que no esperaba fue ver como la chica comenzó a desprender una fina capa de chakra rojo de su interior, los dientes de la chica se apretaron mostrando sus largos caninos, ojos rojos como la sangre y pupila rasgada, las marcas de bigotes se engrosaron dándole una apariencia salvaje.

"Esto es horrible, prefiero no usar a la bola de pelo" dijo Narumi mirando a Rõga.

"No hay opción, necesitas tener un buen dominio del zorro para ser más fuerte, ahora ve" dijo Naruto.

Narumi haci lo hizo, creando una corriente de aire que sopló ligeramente el abrigo de Naruto con la rápida salida que dio hacia el sorprendido Yuki-nin.

Cubriéndose con ambos brazos, el shinobi fue lanzado a rodar por el fuerte derechazo de la rubia.

Mizore tenía problemas con la pelinegra, la Uchiha seguía a la pelirrosa mientras corría por el glaciar, era increíble que la mocosa pudiera correr por las paredes pero aún más que supiera mover esa chokuto la cual seguía desviando las armas que le lanzaba, shuriken, kunais, incluso cuando no desviaba los senbon ella los seguía esquivando como si supiera a dónde tirará.

Jin miro como Fubuki concentró una gran cantidad de chakra, creando un gran dragón de hielo.

"Eso no es Hyoton" dijo Jin al ver el truco, este hombre solo aprovecha las bajas temperaturas para crear ataques de hielo.

Envainando la katana, Jin espero hasta que el dragón de hielo estuviera lo suficientemente cercanas antes de saltar sobre su cabeza y comenzar a correr por el reptil helado hacia su creador.

"Esto es un ataque de hielo" dijo el rubio desenvainando su katana para crear una gran extensión de hielo la cual fue suficiente para hacer a Fubuki desistir de su ataque para esquivarlo al saltar.

Rõga se levantó solo para saltar y esquivar un pisotón de la sonriente Narumi, "No se nos informó que la princesa Koyuki estaría protegida por shinobis" dijo creando una pared de hielo.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el talón de Narumi la cual pateo destruyendo la defensa del hombre, pero fue parte del plan pues Rõga apuñaló a la rubia con un kunai de hielo.

Sin embargo la chica lo sorprendió cuando paró su ataque al morder el arma y mantener por un momento el contacto visual con él, antes de que la chica mordiera más fuerte el arma y la rompiera.

Narumi giro en el aire golpeando ambos puños en la cabeza del Yuki-nin haciéndolo comer nieve, Narumi aterrizó y sacó un kunai de la bolsa de su pierna derecha para lanzarlo a Rõga pero el shinobi se movió rápido evitando su muerte.

El líder respiro pesadamente, estos no eran niños normales, incluso los gennin serían más fáciles de derrotar, mirando a sus compañeros los vio tener problemas con sus oponentes.

Chasqueando la lengua Rõga se limpio un poco de sangre en su cara, (Incluso con la armadura de chakra esos golpes siguen doliendo) se dijo.

"Retirada, atraparemos a Koyuki Kazahana en otro momento" gritó el líder, los otros dos asintieron antes de lanzar una bola de humo al suelo, haciendo que sus atacantes los perdieran de vista.

"Kazahana" dijo Naruto mirando a su espalda a la sorprendida mujer.

Narumi vio como su enemigo usó la misma técnica para cubrir su escape, dejando solo a los guardaespaldas y al excitado director en el glaciar.

"Lo siento papá lo perdí" dijo Narumi, regresando a la normalidad, Satsuki chasqueo la lengua y Jin miro al suelo.

"No de hecho lo hicieron bastante bien, como era de esperarse de mis hijos" dijo el Uzumaki mayor con una sonrisa, "Ahora, creo que nos debe una explicación, Señorita princesa" dijo Naruto a la peliazul.

* * *

[ **A las afueras de Konoha]**

Juvia se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, la joven hija de Naruto caminaba con particular alegría, una caja envuelta en un pañuelo con remolinos rojos se encontraba en su mano derecha.

La chica tenía una sonrisa, hoy se reuniría de nuevo con esa dulce ancianita, Juvia no le dijo a nadie de la existencia de esa mujer, una promesa que le hizo a dicha mujer, y su papá le enseñó a cumplir siempre sus promesas.

Aún cuando tenía que salir de la aldea y caminar por un buen tramo ella era feliz de poder visitarla, después de todo era una mujer muy sabia, que le enseñó como si fuera su madre, guiando y aconsejando como lo haría cualquiera de sus otras mamás.

Y pensar que la encontró cuando estaba de paseo por los alrededores, su papá era reacio a dejarla salir pero pudo convencerlo con su siempre confiables "ojitos de cachorrito".

La mujer estaba herida y hambrienta, Juvia como la chica de corazón puro que era no pudo dejarla, le dio su comida para el viaje y le ayudó, incluso cuando la anciana no quiso ir a Konoha.

Juvia paro de repente, sonriendo ante lo que estaba frente a ella, una pequeña cabaña de dónde un poco de humo salía por una chimenea, Juvia sonriendo corrió a la puerta antes de tocar.

Pasó un momento antes de que una voz vieja respondiera, "Adelante".

Juvia entró mirando el interior, no era muy lujoso, solo una cama al fondo, una mesa cuadrada con tres sillas, una pequeña cocina y la chimenea la cual estaba preparando algo si la hoya sobre el fuego era algún indicio, el lugar parecía que tenía una capa de polvo, Juvia lo adjudico a que la mujer ya no podía hacer los quehaceres, aunque cuando la miraba parecía poder moverse más de lo que demostraba.

"Bienvenida Juvia, que bueno que me pudistes visitar" dijo una anciana saliendo de un cuarto adjunto que era el cuarto de baño.

La mujer era un poco alta, con arrugas en su cara sonriente, ojos de color azul y cabello canoso cortado hasta los hombros, la mujer vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y largo que cubría todo su cuerpo, con zapatos.

"Oka-sama, Juvia vino ayer pero no estaba" dijo la peliazul con un lindo puchero.

La anciana parecía sorprendida pero fue maquillada por su impasible rostro, "Juvia, ¿que te dije sobre venir otros días que no sean hoy?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Juvia se avergonzó antes de mirar a sus pies, "Solo venir a fin de mes" dijo Juvia, "¿Pero qué pasó ayer?, Juvia se preocupo cuando no vio a oka-sama, parecía incluso abandonado" dijo Juvia pasando el dedo por la polvorienta mesa.

La anciana sentó a Juvia en una de las sillas, antes de sonreírle, "Vamos Juvia, solo fue que estaba de viaje, apenas volvi hoy, y fue especialmente por ti" dijo con una mirada maternal.

La peliazul dejó de cuestionar, antes de poner el bento en la mesa, "Juvia espera que tenga hambre Oka-sama, porque Juvia preparó un poco de pescado" dijo la chica abriendo el bento y mostrando un delicioso almuerzo.

Fueron horas después que las dos mujeres seguían hablando en la mesa, Juvia con una cara concentrada mientras trataba de imitar a su maestra.

"Son dobleces delicados hija, el origami es un arte de paciencia" dijo la canosa mujer creando una grulla de papel azul.

Juvia asintió esforzándose aún más, "¿Qué tal?" preguntó levantando una grulla de papel naranja.

La mujer la vio, tomando el ave de papel entre sus arrugadas manos, "Te gusta el naranja ¿verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Es el color de Otou-sama, a Juvia le gusta ese color" dijo la chica antes de ver una ligera contracción en el ojo derecho de la mujer.

"Oh, es verdad, tu padre… ¿cómo se encuentra?" preguntó con ligera curiosidad, aunque sus ojos hablaban más de lo que decía.

Juvia sonrió ampliamente, tomando la grulla de papel, "Otou-sama está bien, pasa mucho tiempo con Juvia y sus hermanos".

"Ya veo, eso es bueno, dime Juvia, ¿eres feliz?".

Juvia asintió sin vacilar, dando una sonrisa aún más grande, "Juvia es feliz, aunque…" la anciana vio como Juvia parecía desinflarse un poco, perdiendo su sonrisa.

"¿Qué ocurre hija?".

"Es solo… Juvia sabe que sus mamás la quieren como si fuera su hija pero…." Juvia trago un poco, dejando la grulla en la mesa y poniendo las manos en la mesa.

"Juvia mira a sus hermanos, todos siempre juegan o pasan tiempo con sus madres, mamá-Yoruichi pasa tiempo con Laxus, incluso ahora tienen algunos entrenamientos o lo jala a comprar ropa con Otou-sama"

La mujer parecía ganar una mirada de dolor pero no dijo nada, "Mamá-Kushina juega con Narumi y Boruto, hacen travesuras juntos….Mamá-Mikoto es igual, todas sus hijas pasan mucho tiempo con ella"

Juvia tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, "Juvia aún cuando tiene eso, no se siente igual… Otou-sama le dijo a Juvia que Oka-sama, su verdadera Oka-sama es un ángel, un ángel que salvó a Juvia y que la protege".

Juvia sintió como sus manos eran tomadas, alzando la vista vio a la mujer con una sonrisa y ligeras lagrimas, "Tu papá es una buena persona, estoy segura que tu mamá seria muy feliz donde quiera que este, toma quiero que tengas esto, me dijistes que tu Oka-sama usaba uno igual".

Juvia se limpió las lágrimas al ver una flor de origami idéntica a la de las fotos que su papá le mostraba de su madre, cada pliegue era idéntico, el color era igual, incluso tenía un olor a humedad.

"Juvia le agradece" dijo la chica tomando con felicidad la hermosa flor y poniéndosela en la cabeza.

"Te vez hermosa" dijo la canosa mujer con una sonrisa.

Juvia se rió, mirándose en un pequeño espejo, su papá siempre le decía que se parecía mucho a su madre, y con esta flor seguro que su Otou-sama se sorprendería.

"Juvia"

La peliazul dejó de mirarse al espejo para poner atención a la mujer, la anciana parecía tener un momento difícil porque estaba viendo al suelo.

"Ya no puedes seguir visitandome".

La noticia fue una bomba, tanto que el espejo se cayó de sus manos, sus ojos azules abiertos de sorpresa por las palabras de la mujer.

"¿Que?"

"Yo tengo que volver a mi país natal… no podré estar más tiempo-" pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la silla chocando contra el suelo.

"No… Oka-sama no puede irse, por favor, Juvia es buena, no deje a Juvia, usted es como quisiera que fuera mi verdadera Oka-sama" gritó con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

La anciana la miró con dolor, "Lo siento, tengo que volver a casa yo…"

"Juvia tiene una idea, venga a Konoha con Juvia, Juvia sabe que Otou-sama la recibirá con los brazos abiertos" la peliazul se acercó a la mujer, antes de tomarla por las manos y levantarla, una mirada desesperada cruzando por sus ojo.

"No puedo Juvia entiende, yo debo.." trato de decir mientras era arrastrada a la puerta, pero la chica la interrumpio.

"Oka-sama le dijo a Juvia que no tenía familia, nadie que pudiera cuidarla, es por eso que Juvia es su única familia"

Ante el comentario de Juvia la mujer explotó, soltándose del agarre de Juvia con violencia y dándole una mirada de enojo a la peliazul "¡No! no voy a ir contigo".

Juvia se quedo sin habla cuando la mujer parecía ganar más fuerza, "¿Pero Juvia pensó...?", pero la mujer la interrumpió al empujarla a la puerta, "Tu madre está muerta".

Juvia gimoteo, la mujer que conoció desde hace tres años, la misma mujer que le enseñó y le dio consejos de la vida la echaba como un perro, corriendo a la puerta la chica se cubrió los ojos, corriendo sin notar como de su cabeza se cayó la flor de origami al suelo.

La mujer caminó, una cara sin emociones mientras cerraba la puerta, la mujer puso su espalda contra la madera de la puerta, pequeñas lágrimas filtrándose por sus ojos, antes de que lentamente resbalara por la madera, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

"...Perdón Juvia".

Las canas de la mujer comenzaron a ganar color, un tono azul oscuro, los ojos dieron paso a un color amba que era arruinado por pesadas lágrimas, la peliazul recién descubierta tomó la pequeña flor de origami que Juvia soltó al correr.

Konan derramo todos sus sentimientos, no podía creer que una vez más abandonó a su hija, una vez más vio por su amigo y su búsqueda de la paz en vez de su propia felicidad, "No mereses una pesima madre como yo Juvia" lloró la mujer arruinando su maquillaje con las lágrimas.

Recargado contra la cerrada puerta del baño, un hombre con ojos anillados de color violeta y cabello naranja se mantenía impasible ante el desgarrador llanto de su amiga, una cara carente de emociones mientras miraba por la ventana como las nubes comenzaban a nublar los cielos, para compartir las lágrimas de tanto madre e hija.

 **Fin del capitulo 20.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias, alguna pregunta por favor no de en enviar un Review, sin más, me despido y les deseo un buen día.**


	21. Caitulo 21: Luz, camara y Ramen

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

Review

 **JMR** : Estoy trabajando en esa historia, aunque solo e llegado a un 40% del capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : gracias, trataba de dar un momento de madre e hija.

 **:** Voy a considerarlo, aunque ya tengo una idea de lo que pasará en un futuro, muchas gracias por la idea.

 **Zafir09** : Muchas gracias, al momento de leer tu comentario enseguida fui y lo arregle, jajaja, me emocione y cometí un error, gracias.

 **CCSakuraforever:** A caray, creo que te refieres a Yukigakure, oto aún no aparece, gracias por comentar **.**

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Comienza**

* * *

El equipo de guardaespaldas conformado por Naruto D. Uzumaki, Jin Kisaragi, Satsuki D. Uchiha y Narumi D. Uzumaki estaba caminando junto al equipo de producción de la nueva película de la princesa Fuun, Sandayuu el 'representante' de su clienta y Yukie la actriz principal pero que en realidad es la pérdida princesa del país de la nieve Koyuki Kazahana.

Todos se encontraban caminando por un largo túnel de lo que según Sandayuu era un tren, la razón era que necesitaban llegar a un poblado que era leal a la verdadera princesa.

"Creo que ya puedo ver la luz" dijo Naruto.

"¡No papá! no vayas a la luz" gritó Narumi, solo para recibir un zape de Satsuki.

Ignorando la pelea de sus hijas, Naruto miro al frente, la hermosa tierra de la nieve les recibía, las vías por donde hicieron su camino visibles al fin, (Trenes… tal vez algo así en Konoha seria bueno) se dijo Naruto antes de escuchar los gritos del guardián de Koyuki.

"La princesa no está" gritó Sandayuu.

Naruto se giro a su espalda junto a Jin para ver al par que tenía que mantener un ojo en su cliente.

Narumi y Satsuki estaban apunto de darse un puñetazo cada una, cuando sintieron la pesada mirada de su padre.

"Fue el" gritaron ambas señalando a Jin.

El rubio se burló, ¿cómo era posible que siquiera pensaran que esa excusa funcionaria?.

"Me decepcionas Jin" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al shockeado rubio y haciendo que las hijas de Naruto chocaran cinco disimuladamente.

"Muy bien, vayan al pueblo con el resto, yo voy por la princesa" dijo Naruto caminando hacia el bosque fuera del túnel.

El trío de hijos de Naruto miró a su padre adentrarse a la tundra helada antes de escoltar al equipo de filmación y a Sandayuu.

* * *

La nieve cubría todo, una gruesa capa del frío elemento llenaba los alrededores del bosque cubriendo todo con una hermosa manta de blanco.

Koyuki Kazahana estaba tirada en la nieve, ojos cerrados al caer dormida por el agotamiento de correr tras el descuido de sus guardaespaldas, la mujer comenzó a recordar el pasado, la vida con su padre, los momentos felices que compartió hasta esa fatídica noche en la que su tío organizó el golpe de estado, acabando con la vida de su padre y su felicidad .

"Me mentistes… no puede haber primavera, esta es la tierra de la nieve" dijo Koyuki con el ceño fruncido, la chica recordó las conversaciones con su padre sobre traer la primavera a su pueblo.

Kazahana no tenía siquiera las fuerzas para tratar de levantarse, cerrando los ojos una vez más la mujer abrió los brazos para recibir el gélido abrazo de la muerte.

"Sabes… usualmente cuando la gente duerme en la nieve ya no se levanta fuffuffu" dijo una voz a su derecha.

La princesa abrió los ojos antes de girar para ver al rubio Uzumaki parado frente a ella.

La mujer dio una mueca al rubio, lo último que quería era estar siendo molestada, especialmente por alguien que no entendía el dolor.

"Seria mejor si estoy muerta".

"Nha, yo creo que solo estas triste, la pregunta es ¿porque?" dijo Naruto.

La mujer no se levantó, solo se enroscó aún más, preservando su calor al juntar las rodillas contra el pecho, "¿Que te importa?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros, sentándose junto a la princesa antes de sacar un puro del interior de su abrigo, "Me interesa porque estás arriesgando tu vida, y eso es algo que no me gusta" respondió encendiendo el puro.

La heredera Kazahana se giró, dándole la espalda a Naruto, "Te pagaré el doble si solo te vas" ofreció Koyuki pero sólo provocó las risas de Naruto.

"Chica, ¿crees enserio que el dinero me importa?".

Koyuki chasqueo la lengua, olvido el pequeño detalle sobre que hablaba con una de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Los dos compartieron el silencio, solo el ligero ruido del viento era el único sonido entre los dos, Koyuki tembló un poco, la nieve comenzaba a perturbar su cuerpo.

"¿Alguna razón para querer morir?" dijo Naruto mirando al cielo, unas cuantas nubes en el cielo.

"..." Koyuki guardó silencio, la princesa estaba congelándose, Naruto por otro lado se mantenía caliente, aún dándole la espalda a la princesa sin dejar de fumar.

"Tienes sus ojos"

Koyuki parpadeo ante el comentario del rubio, sentándose giro ligeramente su cabeza para ver la espalda de Naruto.

"Ojos que guardan gran tristeza, no se que te habrá pasado, y tal vez no me lo cuentes, pero..." Naruto se levantó, sacudiendo la nieve de su trasero, "Cuando una mujer derrama lágrimas, no me permito descansar hasta ver una sonrisa en su rostro".

La princesa fue sorprendida cuando Naruto puso su abrigo sobre sus delicados hombros, antes de levantarla al estilo nupcial.

"No entiendes nada, ¿de qué te sirve ayudar cuando no sabes lo que ocurre?, ¿acaso eres idiota?".

"Fuffuffu me lo han dicho tanto que comienzo a creer que lo soy, después de todo, los idiotas somos los que estamos dispuestos a ir contra el mundo con tal de cumplir nuestros sueños" dijo el rubio recordando a otra mujer con cabello azul decirle lo mismo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar al pueblo, una tarea fácil si solo sentía la presencia de sus hijos, el rubio entró por el túnel cargando a la enojada mujer en sus brazos.

Koyuki se quedo en silencio, el hombre rubio era extraño, ¿acaso no sabía que lo único que deseaba era morir?, lo dijo mucho, no tenía nada, incluso Sandayuu y su pueblo no le importaba, si fuera a tomar el pueblo de nuevo solo provocaría que la nieve se tiñera de rojo con la sangre de los inocentes.

"Solo traerás muerte, Dotõ ya controla todo, incluso tú tendría que saber que no todo es posible".

Naruto sonrió aún más amplio, mostrando un par de colmillos ligeramente más largos, "Esa es la cosa, yo puedo hacerlo porque soy yo, y lo último que haría sería negar ayuda".

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando de repente antes de salir del túnel, antes de poder llegar a la luz el ruido ensordecedor de una máquina a sus espaldas los alertó.

Dándose la vuelta Naruto pudo ver lo que los pobladores locales llaman tren, el cual se acercaba a altas velocidades directo a colisionar contra ellos.

"Estamos perdidos".

El rubio suspiro ante la negativa actitud de la princesa, "Dime Hime…" Koyuki miro a Naruto, el cual no se movió de su lugar, "...¿Ese cacharro cuesta mucho?" dijo Naruto, su sonrisa casi dividiendo su rostro.

El tren no se detuvo, rápido corría por las vías, Koyuki cerró los ojos, segura que el rubio moriría como su padre, como cualquiera que trataba de oponerse a Dotõ.

 **TRASH**.

Solo para tener que abrirlos de repente cuando sintió ser empujada.

Lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue en pocas palabras increible, ahi estaba ella, aun en brazos de Naruto, dicho rubio tenía la pierna derecha plantada firmemente en las vías, mientras que la izquierda tomó un tono negro deteniendo y descarrilando la maquina mas rapida que había visto.

"Ups, creo que me pase fuffuffu" dijo Naruto mirando como el tren salió de sus vías, sacando la pierna del metal estiro un poco el miembro haciendo que volviera a su tono de color normal.

"E-eso es imposible" dijo Koyuki, los ojos de la princesa estaban abiertos a más no poder, el único daño que la mujer pudo ver en Naruto es que fue arrastrado hasta casi la salida del túnel.

El rubio solo se rio, caminando a la salida dio una sonrisa cuando vio a sus tres hijos junto a Sandayuu.

"Oh, la encontrastes, ya íbamos a buscarte, mamá dijo que no te dejemos solo por mucho tiempo" dijo Narumi.

"¿Que estas insinuando mocosa?" pregunto Naruto con un ligero tic en el ojo, el rubio miró a sus hijas las cuales le regalaban miradas de burla, luego recordó que aún cargaba a la mujer por lo que dejándola de pie caminó a sus hijas, "Alguien necesita recordar su lugar"

Pero el par de aterradas chicas fueron salvadas por Sandayuu que interrumpió, "Ejem, Hime-sama, por favor no vuelva a escapar".

Koyuki solo se quedo en silencio, aún en shock por lo que vio a Naruto hacer, la princesa estaba a punto de contestar cuando una pinza la tomo

por la cintura y la arrastró a un globo.

"Wow, eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Naruto mirando el globo alejarse lentamente, junto a él, sus hijos asintieron.

"Hime-samaaaaaa" gritó el protector de la princesa, el director continuaba filmando la toma de acción en vivo, disfrutando del drama que les ofrecía.

Jin se quedo mirando el globo, casi estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte, "No deberíamos, no se, ¿salvarla?" preguntó el hermano de Erza.

"Si creo que sera lo mejor, muy bien vamos" dijo Naruto caminando hacia la dirección del globo, el equipo de filmación muy cercas sin perder detalle del rescate de la princesa.

* * *

Konoha estaba teniendo un pésimo clima, en la aldea oculta entre las hojas estaba lloviendo a cántaros, un aguacero que obligó a civiles a cerrar sus tiendas, a shinobis usar impermeables y al viejo Hokage a cancelar todas sus citas del día….. Si no era un mal dia para todos desde el punto de vista del kage.

En la mansión Uzumaki se vivía una pesada aura, la matriarca del clan Uzumaki miraba la lluvia, no era natural desde el punto de vista ninja, el que un momento este soleado y brillante a que de repente se caiga el cielo era algo extraño.

"Hey Kushina doble o nada, la ganadora se lleva a Naruto una noche cuando vuelva" dijo Yoruichi alzando un pergamino muy familiar con una brillante sonrisa, detrás de Yoruichi el resto de las esposas de Naruto le daban una sonrisa de reto.

"Prepárense para perder-ttebane" gritó Kushina entrando junto al resto del harem de Naruto al gran cuarto de 'Fiestas'.

Fuera de la casa, en los campos de entrenamiento, bajo uno de los árboles, una joven peliazul lloraba, su pelo y ropa arrugada, totalmente empapados mientras continuaba bajo el implacable aguacero.

"Oka-sama (Snif)" la hermosa Juvia se mantenía llorando, su corazón destrozado por las brutales palabras de la mujer que considero una madre.

Durante años la hija de Naruto deseo una madre, una con la que pudiera hacer cosas de madre e hija, incluso cuando Kushina, Mikoto y Yoruichi la trataban como si fuera su propia hija Juvia sentía una ligera barrera entre ellas, barrera que no existía con sus hijos.

Cuando conoció a esa mujer, fue casualidad, una aguja en un pajar podría decirse, encontrar a una moribunda que luego llegaría a llamar Oka-sama.

Pero hoy esa misma mujer, la mujer que le enseñó, le aconsejo y le contó historias sobre sus amigos y su fallecido esposo, la había echado, ya no quería nada con Juvia y eso la entristecía.

Juvia dejo de sentir el agua en su cabeza, extrañada alzó la vista para toparse con un paraguas azul siendo sostenido por el hijo adoptivo de su padre, "Law-san".

"Te vas a enfermar si te quedas mucho bajo el agua" contestó el pelinegro.

Juvia abrazo sus piernas contra el pecho, su vista sin dejar de ver la lluvia caer, "Juvia no se puede enfermar, ella es una con el agua" contestó la chica.

Law por su parte se encogió de hombros, cerrando el paraguas antes de sentarse en la hierba junto a la chica, dejando que el agua besara su rostro.

Juvia parpadeo varias veces, era extraño ver a alguien no importarle enfermarse, Juvia sabía que su cuerpo y el de sus hermanos biológicos era especial, ellos no podían enfermarse y era algo gracias a su padre.

"Juvia quiere saber ¿qué desea?" lo último que Juvia quería era ser interrumpida, una lluvia en Konoha era muy extraño y ella quería disfrutar su soledad.

"¿Yo?, nada, solo me gusta ver la lluvia caer" dijo Law con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Enserio?".

El pelinegro miró con sus ojos grises como la cara de Juvia parecía iluminarse ligeramente, "Claro, es relajante, al menos aquí, porque en el país del hierro no se podía disfrutar mucho sin sufrir hipotermia".

La lluvia de repente comenzó a disminuir mientras las risas ahogadas de Juvia retumbaban, "¿Como era su infancia Law-san?"

Law se reclinó contra el árbol, cubriendo sus ojos con el gorro de su cabeza, "Mmm… considerando que todos los que conocí excepto mi hermana estan muertos. fue bastante mala".

Juvia bajo la cabeza, la peliazul estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Law le interrumpió, "Pero todo mejoró cuando conocí a Naruto"

Los dos compartieron el silencio, Juvia mirando a Law, el pelinegro tratando de dormir mientras disfrutaba el refrescante aroma de humedad en el aire.

"¿Podría…. podría contarle a Juvia algo más?".

Law levantó su gorro para mirar los ojos de Juvia, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios, "Claro ¿porque no?, dónde comienzo, ¿tal vez desde que me tomaron por loco cuando juré que un charco nos seguía? o ¿cuando casi me ahogaba por un fatal abrazo?" Juvia se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero no se fue, se quedo y escuchó la historia del hijo de su padre.

Está de más decir que ese día el sol brilló en lo alto, mientras las nubes eran despejadas por los vientos generados de las risas de un par de jóvenes.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo de repente, una cara sin emociones mientras se giraba hacia donde sentía una perturbación, "Tengo la ligera sensación de que debo golpear a Law" dijo Naruto.

Los hijos de Naruto miraron a su padre, una cara de extrañeza al repentino comentario de su papá.

Actualmente la familia Uzumaki junto a la producción y Sandayuu se encontraban cercas de un glaciar, ese fue el lugar dónde el globo aterrizó.

"Bien quédense aquí, yo me encargo" dijo Naruto caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, pero Narumi y Satsuki caminaron junto a él.

"Papá me prometistes que me dejarías patearle el trasero a uno de esos ninjas" dijo Narumi recibiendo asentimientos de Satsuki.

El rubio suspiro, no podía decirle que no a sus bebés, "Está bien, Jin te vienes con nosotros, los demás no interfieran y manténganse alejados" ordenó Naruto antes de caminar junto a sus hijos al combate contra los shinobis de Yukigakure.

* * *

Dotõ Kazahana no tenía un buen día.

Primero sus ninjas le informan que la sobrina que ha estado buscando por diez años volvió a casa, pero que un grupo de fuertes ninjas la protegía haciéndoles imposible el capturarla.

Luego envió a su tren especial armado con el lanza kunais que desarrolló durante años, solo para que misteriosamente el tren sea sacado de las vías y destruido.

Y ahora que al fin logró poner sus manos en el cristal que abría las puertas de las riquezas que su estúpido hermano le negó resultó ser solo un generador de calor.

"¿Qué demonios siquiera podré hacer con esto?" gruño Dotõ, esto no era lo que planeaba.

Koyuki miraba con lágrimas el generador de calor, la máquina que evapora la nieve a su alrededor para mostrar la naturaleza, su padre no le mintió, era posible traer la primavera a su pueblo.

"Padre" susurro Koyuki mientras se cubría la boca.

"¿Qué hacemos Kazahana-sama?" preguntó Rõga a su jefe.

El tirano estaba apunto de dar la orden para matar a su sobrina cuando cuatro personas se acercaron hacia ellos.

"Yo quiero a la mujer, tengo asuntos con ella" dijo Satsuki desenvainando su chokuto.

"Lo que sea, yo tendré al líder, después de todo este es el equipo Narumi"

"Sigue soñando mocosa, este es el equipo Naruto, oh espera ya llegamos" dijo Naruto parando frente a los shinobis y la familia real.

Dotõ miró al grupo, un hombre rubio, dos niñas y un adolescente, "¿Es este el grupo de guardaespaldas de élite?, estoy comenzando a cuestionar las habilidades de Yukigakure".

Naruto alzó la mano, señalando a Koyuki, "Hime no se mueva, en un segundo estaré con usted".

Como si fuera una orden, los más jóvenes se dispararon contra su respectivo contrincante, Narumi con los ojos rojos y una enorme sonrisa llegó frente a Rõga "Mío" gritó dando una poderosa patada que alejó al líder de su grupo.

Satsuki ya participaba en un enfrentamiento, su chokuto contra el kunai de Mizore, Jin atacó con su espada haciendo retroceder al último Yuki-nin.

Naruto y Dotõ se quedaron junto a Koyuki, los tres en silencio, (Debería acabar con esto rápido, pero entonces no habrá metraje para la película y eso sería aún más trabajo) se dijo Naruto recordando que necesitaba la escena de acción.

"Al diablo" murmuró antes de salir corriendo contra Dotõ.

* * *

Narumi corria tras Rõga, el hombre no dejaba de lanzarle jutsu tras jutsu de agua que terminaba convirtiéndose en hielo.

"Maldita mocosa" dijo Rõga lanzando una andanada de senbons de hielo.

Narumi al verlos rodó a un lado escapando de ser usada como alfiletero humano, la rubia miró a su alrededor, notando la falta de personas

Narumi puso sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos en forma de cruz " **Kage bunshin no jutsu** " el lugar se lleno de clones de la rubia rodeando al impasible Rõga.

"Es impresionante la cantidad de chakra que tiene la niña pero.." haciendo varias muestras de manos el hombre juntó las manos.

" **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko (rafaga de dragon contra tigre)** " gritó Rõga liberando su jutsu.

Un enorme dragón híbrido con un tigre surgió, la creación del Yuki-nin rugió a la vida antes de surcar los cielos e ir en picada contra la sorprendida Narumi.

"Maldición" gritó la joven antes de correr pero a dónde corría el dragón la seguía y se acercaba muy rápido.

"AAAAHHHHHH" gritó Narumi al ser impactada con el monstruo de hielo.

Rõga miro el cráter que su creación hizo, Narumi inconsciente se encontraba tirada, "Hmn no valía la pena".

 **POOOOF**

Pero se arrepintió de decir eso cuando la joven rubia explotó en una bocanada de humo, "Un clon" girando a su espalda vio a dos rubias creando un orbe azul en la mano derecha de una de ellas mientras corrían hacia el.

" **Rasengan** " gritaron las dos impactando el orbe en el centro de la armadura de chakra creando un cortocircuito y triturando el interior de Rõga el cual gritó de agonía antes de caer al suelo.

Narumi se alzó victoriosa, "El jutsu de mamá si que es genial, no puedo creer que el cuarto se adjudicó su creación" dijo Narumi recordando el día que su madre le contó cómo se le ocurrió simplificar la bijudama de su forma de cuatro colas.

"Te tardastes" Narumi se dio la vuelta para ver a Satsuki y Jin a su espalda,

"Cállate teme, estaba peleando con el jefe….¿como terminaron tan rápido?" preguntó la rubia.

"Los ninjas fueron lo suficientemente idiotas como para chocar entre sí" dijo Jin.

Narumi se rasco la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros, "Como sea vamos papá debería haber terminado" dijo llendo a la dirección de su progenitor.

Naruto bloqueo otro par de puñetazos de Dotõ, girando en sus talones Naruto dio una patada de talón pero Dotõ lo esquivo.

Koyuki miraba como los dos se enfrentaban, sabía que el rubio se limitaba y demasiado considerando que era uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo.

(¿Qué debería hacer cuando vuelva a casa?, tal vez pueda pasar un tiempo con las chicas, aunque Kushina me dijo que deseaba enseñarme un nuevo jutsu, me pregunto ¿que estara haciendo Tsu-chan?, espero que Rachel no la saque de sus casillas…. otra vez) pensó Naruto esquivando otro puñetazo de Dotõ.

(Bueno creo que ya fue mucha actuación, aunque seria bueno un poco de protagonismo para Koyuki) pensó antes de intencionalmente recibir un golpe de Dotõ y caer al suelo.

Naruto se levantó ligeramente, limpiando un poco de sangre de la comisura de su labio, Dotõ estaba apunto de sacar un arma pero sintió su cuerpo congelarse como si fuera atado en su posición.

"No permitiré que Fuun tenga que verte denuevo, tu matastes a su padre" dijo Naruto siguiendo el guión que el director le dio.

Koyuki amplio sus ojos, mirando como Naruto actuaba la escena final de la película, (¿Acaso el…? ) se pregunto.

Dotõ no podía responder, su cuerpo se movía por propia voluntad, como un títere el hombre sacó lentamente un kunai.

"Mi…. mi cuerpo.. no puedo controlarlo" dijo apenas, incluso su boca estaba siendo presionada para no hacer sonidos.

Dotõ se lanzó, kunai en mano mientras apuntaba al pecho del aún derribado Naruto, sin notar como el rubio movía los dedos cual titiritero.

Pero en ese momento Koyuki entró en escena dando una patada que fue esquivada por Dotõ, "Eh ¿cómo hice eso?" pregunto al recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, por un segundo ella se sintió como si fuera controlada.

"Fuun-chan ¿qué demonios haces aquí? vete es demasiado fuerte" dijo Naruto captando la atención de la mujer.

Koyuki miro a Naruto, sus ojos chocando contra los cristales de los lentes del rubio, "...No puedo dejar que hagas esto solo… después de todo eres la persona que amo" dijo Koyuki dándole una sonrisa sincera a Naruto.

El rubio se levanto, poniéndose junto a la mujer para tomar su mano, "En ese caso hagámoslo juntos" dijo creando un orbe azul en su mano derecha, la izquierda ocupada en retener a Dotõ.

Koyuki miro como el orbe de chakra era iluminado por los colores del arcoiris, fundiéndose en un hermoso espectáculo que brilló en los cielos.

Ambos corrieron, Koyuki sosteniendo la mano de Naruto mientras dicho rubio hacía correr a Dotõ el cual comenzó a temer por su vida.

"Rasengan de siete colores" gritaron ambos impactando el jutsu en el pecho de Dotõ, haciendo al hombre rugir en dolor antes de mandarlo disparado en espiral a un cristal de la máquina el cual cedió ante el golpe.

Naruto y Koyuki se quedaron en silencio contemplando cómo la máquina descongela la nieve y creaba una primavera a su alrededor, el director filmando el hermoso momento.

La princesa tomó la mano de Naruto con sus delicadas manos, el rubio miro a la princesa antes de sonreír.

"Gracias por dejarme ver la primavera" dijo, no con voz de actriz o alto para ser grabada, solo podía escucharse el aprecio en la voz de la princesa.

"Hey… para eso estoy aquí" Naruto habló antes de ser víctima de los húmedos labios de la hermosa mujer, el rubio fue sorprendido, no recordaba una escena así pero al diablo.

Tomando a Koyuki de la cintura la inclinó a un lado para luego profundizar el beso, que pasó de casto y puro a provocar sonrojos en la producción por la intensidad y los gemidos ahogados de Koyuki.

"Corte y queda" gritó el director con lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda esta sería su mejor película.

Aún ante los gritos de aliento de la producción Naruto y Koyuki no se detuvieron en su escena, si uno miraba atentamente podía ver como Naruto lentamente hacia su camino al interior de la ropa de Koyuki algo que la princesa le gustaba.

Una suerte que Narumi, Jin y Satsuki se retrasaran en pos de una ancianita que les regalo ramen, ramen muy similar al que hacía cierta rubia cocinera de vuelta en konoha.

* * *

Naruto, Narumi, Jin y Satsuki regresaban en barco a Konoha victoriosos, pasó una semana desde la derrota de Dotõ y la coronación de la princesa de las nieves.

Los jóvenes estaban felices, su primera misión fue un éxito y su padre les pagaría una buena cantidad de dinero.

"Es bueno saber que Koyuki no se retirara de los escenarios" dijo Jin, el rubio era un admirador del trabajo de la mujer y saber que estaría actuando y gobernando era un alivio.

"Solo miras la punta del iceberg, Konoha y más importante aún la familia Uzumaki cuenta con un nuevo aliado" dijo Satsuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Narumi tenía un puchero en su rostro mientras miraba el agua desde la barandilla del barco, "Yo solo quería ir a investigar".

Naruto al escuchar la queja de su hija no pudo evitar suspirar, "Ya te lo dije Narumi, ese lugar estaba prohibido incluso para mi, era el lugar donde Dotõ hacía sus experimentos, además si es cierto lo que decían solo habrías encontrado un montón de muertos".

El comentario de su padre no hizo nada para amortiguar las quejas de la chica, el lugar que deseaba explorar era más al este del país de la nieve, una gran isla, pero la princesa y su padre se lo prohibieron.

"A por cierto Naruto-sa-" al ver el deslumbramiento del rubio mayor, Jin se aclaró la garganta, "Es decir, Naruto, la princesa me pidió que le diera esto" dijo el ojiverde entregando un sobre.

Naruto tomo el sobre antes de abrirlo, mirando el interior vio una foto que le hizo sonreír.

Era una foto de Koyuki besando la mejilla bigotuda de un dormido Naruto, en la esquina de la foto una pequeña nota.

" _Espero que tus planes se cumplan, el país de la primavera estará siempre en deuda con la familia Uzumaki, y yo estare esperandote hasta que vuelvas, con amor Koyuki de Uzumaki_ ".

"Oh definitivamente volveré, aunque primero tendré que hablarlo con las demás".

Naruto puede ser muchas cosas, un Daimyo, enemigo público número uno de Kumo, máquina sexual, pero algo que nunca será es ser un traidor a sus esposas, ellas son con sus hijos lo más importante en su vida y son personas a las que nunca traicionaria.

 **Fin del capitulo 21.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que dejen algún comentario, preguntas y dudas seran respondidas.**


	22. Capitulo 22: Inicio

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy un poco gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Review**.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias por el comentario, espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : En este capítulo comienza el canon, en cuanto a Kumo e Iwa, bueno tendrás que esperar.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias, es grato leer tus comentarios, espero que te guste el capitulo.

* * *

 **Comienza**

[ **KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS** ]

En el complejo Uzumaki justo en la parte trasera de la casa principal, se vivía una situación de tensión, Naruto D. Uzumaki se mantenía de pie en un hermoso bosque rodeado de árboles, el césped bajo sus pies se movía ligeramente por la suave brisa de la mañana, el sonido del lago a su izquierda era acompañado por el ligero sonar de las hojas cayendo.

El líder del clan Uzumaki ha cambiado un poco desde la misión en la tierra de la nieve, conservaba su tono de piel ligeramente bronceado, el cabello rubio ligeramente corto dejando que se mantenga peinado hacia abajo, ambos lóbulos perforados mostrando un par de aros de oro, su rostro se mantenía sin grasa, con las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y lentes de tinte rojo con montura blanca.

Se vestía con una camisa blanca desabotonada mostrando su torneado cuerpo, al final de las mangas de la camisa se encontraban un par de gemelos en forma del escudo del clan Uzumaki, pantalones semi-cortos, de color vino con un patrón de color blanco.

Los pies siendo enfundados en un par de zapatos negros con ligero tacón, en sus hombros el característico abrigo de plumas de color rosa.

El hombre tiene cuarenta años pero no aparentaba más de treinta mostrando a todos la longevidad heredada de su clan.

Naruto estaba calmado, su rostro mostrando su siempre confiada sonrisa, "Fuffuffu, ¿no piensan salir a jugar?, hemos estado aqui por quince minutos y no se han atrevido a atacar" reprocho Naruto ajustándose los lentes.

Al momento de terminar de hablar, Naruto tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la patada sorpresa por la espalda de su contrincante, "Boruto-chan, atacando a papá por la espalda fuffuffu" dijo Naruto mirando ligeramente a su espalda.

Boruto es muy parecido a su padre, heredando su cabello rubio y ojos azules. Posee tres flequillos largos que se ciernen sobre la frente y el resto del pelo se ensancha a los lados y en la espalda, además de que posee un ahoge en la parte superior de su cabeza que se asemeja al tallo de una hoja. unas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas con la diferencia de que solo cuenta con dos.

Utilizando un chándal negro corto abierto con el cuello alto, con fondo rosa, así como rayas rosas en las mangas y en la parte de las caderas. Llevaba una camisa blanca bajo el chándal y un collar con un tornillo, además de pantalones negros y las típicas sandalias ninja color negro.

"No puedes esperar que peleemos justo" dijo el rubio dando una patada baja, pero el hombre saltó antes de girar y dar su propia patada pero fue bloqueada con el antebrazo de Boruto.

Sacando el pie tuvo que esquivar un triple combo de puñetazos del hijo de Kushina, "Fufufu tienes fuerza…" tomando la muñeca del joven rubio lo levantó al aire para estrellarlo de golpe en el duro suelo. "Pero te falta técnica".

" **POOF** "

Pero fue sorprendido ligeramente cuando el chico explotó en una bocanada de humo, "¿Clon de sombra?" dijo girando a su espalda solo para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Boruto, "¿Es todo?" pregunto Naruto no sintiendo la más mínima molestia, pero su hijo no pudo contestar por recibir un puntapié en el estómago, "(Suspiro) No puedes confiarte de esa manera".

" **POOF** "

"¿Otro clon?, alguien ha estado haciendo un progreso" halago el rubio, un ligero sonido detrás de su espalda fue su única advertencia, Naruto saltó a la izquierda para evitar ser apuñalado por una lluvia de kunais, girando al árbol donde provenía el ataque solo vio una mata de pelo rubio ocultarse.

" **Fūton: Renkūdan ( Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)** "

" **Katon: Endan (Elemento fuego: Bala en llamas)** "

El sonido del par de técnicas alertó a Naruto, a su espalda dos chicas estaban escupiendo una rafaga de viento que fue combinado con la bala de llamas de otra chica que usaba lentes.

Ambos ataques se combinaron creando una imponente pared de fuego que iba directo al rubio, "Los menores son mejores en el trabajo en equipo" dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de incrustar sus dedos en el suelo y levantar un gran trozo de tierra el cual recibió el ataque dividiendo el fuego y dejándolo pasar por los lados del montículo de piedra.

Detrás de la pared Naruto sentía el calor sofocante del dúo combinado, al ver que el ataque no paraba se alejó ligeramente de la roca, "Buen trabajo de combinación" gritó alcanzando la voz a pasar el ruido de las llamas, " **Busou** " la pierna derecha de Naruto gano un tono negro hasta la rodilla, dando un ligero salto pateó con fuerza la roca lanzandola al par de chicas.

Al ver venir la enorme piedra las dos saltaron cortando su ataque en el camino, del árbol saltó Boruto uniéndose al dúo de chicas, "Sarada, Wendy ¿estan bien?"

Sarada la chica sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha se convirtió en una hija para Naruto y Mikoto incluso para Kushina o Yoruichi que la llamaron hija, la chica tardó un par de años en acostumbrarse a la vida en el clan Uzumaki, pero logró adaptarse y querer a Naruto y a los demás como su verdadera familia.

La joven Uchiha es una chica con una tez de piel clara. ojos y pelo color negro ónix que heredó de su ascendencia Uchiha, lleva un par de gafas rojas como las de karin, aunque tenía la frente un poco amplia.

Su vestimenta consistía en una blusa qipao color rojo sin mangas, la blusa de Sarada lleva el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en su espalda. Además lleva unos pantalones cortos claros, así como unos calentadores de color negro en ambos brazos que le llegan un poco más arriba de los codos.

La Uchiha miro al quinto hijo del rubio con molestia, "Boruto idiota, tenias que quedarte en el árbol" regaño la pelinegra.

El joven rubio miro con molestia a la pelinegra "¿Que clase de gracias es ese?, estaba preocupado por ustedes" gritó antes de pasar a la otra chica, "Wendy, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

Wendy es una niña de catorce años pequeña con piel clara, ella tiene el pelo negro largo y ligeros tintes azules que llega hasta la cintura, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, que llegan hasta el pecho junto a sus ojos negros, la chica usaba un kimono simple con un cinturón negro y un pequeño lazo sobre él. lleva medias largas hasta el muslo y alas como sujetadores en el pelo para mantenerlo en trenzas.

"Estoy bien, el ataque de Otousan nos tomó por sorpresa" dijo la chica levantándose del suelo para mirar a su hermano aunque sea por un mes menor, "Tenías que quedarte en el árbol tenemos más posibilidades si es que él no puede ver a uno de nosotros, ademas Naruto no nos dañara" dijo Sarada.

"¿Estás segura?" una voz a espalda de los tres habló, mirando por sobre sus hombros vieron la cara sonriente de su padre, "Fuffuffu parece que los pequeños necesitan que papá los comienze a tomar en serio", los tres podrían sentir un instinto asesino que habría hecho al mismísimo Madara huir.

* * *

En la casa principal todo era tranquilidad, dentro de la sala común se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, la iluminación que daba la gran ventana al patio trasero refrescaba el ambiente de la gigante habitación, con sillones grandes y una mesa al centro donde actualmente se mantienen las fundas de un par de katanas, un par de mujeres pelirrojas se mantenían ocupadas dando limpieza al par de katanas dueñas de las fundas, "Entonces Erza-chan, ¿ya estas embarazada?" pregunto Kushina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Con cuarenta años la hermosa kunoichi no había perdido nada de su belleza, es más solo maduro su hermoso cuerpo, medidas de ochenta y seis para busto, sesenta y nueve para cintura y noventa para caderas era sin duda una de las mujeres más sensuales de las naciones elementales, su largo cabello brillante de color rojo y ojos violeta que combinado con el tono de piel blanco hacían resaltar aún más su belleza.

La joven a su lado no se vio perturbada por la pregunta, se giró a ver a la matriarca Uzumaki con el rostro mostrando una ligera sonrisa, "Kushina, creo que eso solo me incumbe a mí" dijo la estricta Erza.

Erza, la hermana mayor de Jin recien habia cumplido los veintiocho años y no aparentaba más de veinte, su largo cabello escarlata fluyendo libre por la espalda, los ojos color chocolate mostrando agudeza a cualquier detalle, las facciones de la pelirroja hacían a Erza una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, sus pechos ligeramente menores que los de su compañera pelirroja, eran compensados con su esbelta cintura y amplias caderas, usando un kimono blanco cerrado con un cinturón del mismo color que presentaba el escudo Uzumaki alrededor del mismo.

"Vamos Er-chan, dime que en tus cinco años de casada no has deseado tener un hijo, tal vez puedas romper la tradición de que los varones sean rubios" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa socarrona, recordando que sus hijos tenían el cabello de su padre.

Erza miro a la ventana, escuchando el sonar de las aves era una dulce melodía para ella, "Naruto y yo tendremos nuestro hijo cuando sea el momento pero…." con una ligera sonrisa se volteo a ver a la pelirroja, "Si, de hecho yo quiero poder tener al primer hijo pelirrojo".

Kushina sonrió, recordando la boda que ella y Mikoto orquestaron para la más reciente de las esposas de Naruto, "Como pasa el tiempo..." dijo Kushina suspirando, Erza compartió el sentimiento, ya casi no recordaba sus días de esclavitud, esos momentos fueron enterrados con los años que ha vivido en la casa Uzumaki.

Las dos mujeres estaban a punto de continuar su charla cuando una persona rompió la ventana con su cuerpo, "Boruto" dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo sangrante, "A….ayu..da" rogó antes de que sus piernas fueron atadas con hilos y lentamente fuera arrastrado, "Mama ayuda" su madre cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior le dio un pulgar arriba a su hijo, "Esfuérzate Boruto-chan, estoy segura de que sobrevivirás".

Los ojos de Boruto se llenaron de lágrimas, sus uñas sangrando al tratar de frenar su tortura con la madera del piso, "NOOOOooooo" gritó al no ser capaz de soportar más tiempo, siendo jalado al bosque donde la risa de Naruto llenaba el área.

"¿Fue prudente dejarlo?, Kushina" pregunto Erza, escuchando los ruidos de árboles siendo impactados con algo…. o alguien, "Se me rompe el corazón ver a mi bebé ser tratado así, pero es necesario que pase por esto, todos sus hermanos mayores pasaron por la tortu- quiero decir, entrenamiento especial de Naruto".

Erza vio como la pelirroja se limpió una lágrima, poniendo su atención a la ventana escuchó los gritos de Sarada y Wendy, "Aun lo recuerdo" se dijo la pelirroja menor con un ligero temblor al recordar su entrenamiento.

El par de pelirrojas continuó charlando dejando que los empleados de la casa limpian el desastre, algo que se convirtió en cotidiano de la casa Uzumaki.

Mientras los jóvenes eran tortura- digo entrenados de manera exhaustiva, dentro del despacho del jefe del clan se encontraba Naruto, el rubio Uzumaki pasaba la vista por unos papeles, su abrigo colgado en una pechera que se encontraba al entrar.

Naruto revisaba los diferentes archivos de su despacho, desde los tratos con el país del hierro hasta los de Konoha, incluso algunos del país de la primavera.

El Uzumaki pasó a otro papel, el cual indicaba a los aspirantes a genin.

"No hay nada nuevo, los exámenes de graduación se harán este año, gran parte de los hijos de clanes se encuentran entre los futuros Genin" dijo mirando un listado de los estudiantes de la academia ninja, una ventaja de ser el Daimyo era poder tener cualquier tipo de información respecto a cualquier tema, shinobi o civil primero pasaba por las manos de Naruto.

"Una lastima que Narumi-chan y Satsuki-chan optarán por el camino shinobi" el rubio puso su atención en la otra persona en la habitación.

Una mujer alta, delgada pero atlética, con pelo negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos de color azul con grandes y anchas pupilas de color azul oscuro al principio y negro más adelante. Su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida. las extremidades de la mujer son muy largas, especialmente sus hermosas piernas y cuenta con una cintura estrecha.

Usando un vestido negro y corto, con un escote abotonado que dejaba generosamente abierto el escote, y que parecía llevar algún tipo de forro o bajo-tela blanco con lunares y que podía entreverse en el final de la falda y las mangas. Calzó una largas botas negras por encima de la rodilla, a juego con su vestido negro, con tacón estilo aguja.

La mujer de veintiocho años le sonrió seductoramente, caminando lentamente con un contoneo en las anchas caderas, "Fuffuffu, fue la decisión de ellos, pero siempre serán miembros de la familia, Robin-chan"

La pelinegra miró a Naruto con lujuria, una juguetona sonrisa bailando en sus delicados labios, "Se ve tenso Boss-kun" dijo Robin sentándose en el sillón de color rojo.

Naruto se levanto de la silla, optando por acompañar a la chica en el comodo sofa que adornaba su despacho, "¿Tu crees?, ¿que me recomiendas? Robin-chan" el tono empleado para pronunciar su nombre provocó que la pelinegra se lamió los labios.

Usando los dedos de su mano derecha Robin toco lentamente cada músculo del pecho del rubio que se mostraba, "Siempre puedo darle un masaje" susurro en el oído mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo izquierdo, Naruto hizo sonidos de considerarlo, "No lo se…. no creo que un masaje me quite todo el estrés".

Sonriendo por la respuesta Robin se repego más a Naruto, "Mmm, siempre puedo hacer otras cosas" gimió cuando Naruto masajeo su redondo trasero.

Levantándose del sillón la mujer se plantó frente al rubio, su deliciosa piel bronceada relucía seductoramente bajo los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, abriendo el vestido por atras, saco sus brazos, luego su torso hasta tener el vestido tirado a sus pies, revelando su curvilíneo y erotico cuerpo, grandes pechos libres de cualquier atadura, y una pequeña mata de vello negro perfectamente rasurado sobre su vagina, lo único que vestía eran sus botas negras, "Fufufu, ¿acaso estabas planeando esto? Robin-chan" se rió el rubio al ver como la chica no tenía siquiera ropa interior.

"Tal vez" ronroneo poniéndose de rodillas en la entrepierna de Naruto, el rubio abrió las piernas dando más espacio para la mujer.

Robin abrió los pantalones dejando ver el gran bulto que se asomaba en la ropa interior, "Parece que no soy la única emocionada", con un jalón lanzó los pantalones a un lado con el resto de su ropa.

"Oh es verdad" dijo Naruto evitando que la pelinegra quitara sus calzoncillos, quitándose la camisa reveló un sello en el antebrazo.

Con un **PUF** apareció un libro del sello de almacenamiento, "Feliz aniversario número siete" dijo dandole un libro con el escudo de Kumo, Robin se sorprendió aunque no tardó en sonreír, leyendo por encima para descubrir que el libro mostraba la historia del pueblo del rayo, "Creo que era el último para tu coleccion ¿o me equivoco?"

"Tienes razón, gracias" dijo abrazando el libro entre sus grandes pechos, "Pero.." lanzando el libro a su espalda, un brazo que se formó en el escritorio lo atrapó dejándolo con cuidado en la mesa,"Me toca darte mi regalo"

Sacando la ultima prenda de ropa, Robin sonrió ante lo que vio, un semi duro pene de ocho pulgadas que parecía querer crecer más, tomándolo con sus delicadas manos comenzó a masturbarlo.

La boca de la pelinegra fue a la hinchada cabeza del semiduro miembro, dando ligeros besos, el rubio descanso su cabeza en el sofá disfrutando de los servicios bucales de su secretaría/esposa.

No satisfecha Robin chupo la cabeza, chupando el miembro hasta marcar sus pómulos de la fuerte succión, Naruto sonrió gruñendo ligeramente al sentir como un par de lenguas lamían la base de su verga.

"¿Alguna vez te e dicho, como amo tu fruta?" dijo el rubio, mirando a su esposa que le devolvía la mirada sin dejar de bajar y subir su cabeza ligeramente, notando que las lenguas extras provienen de las manos de Robin que se movían por todo lo largo de su duro miembro.

Con un sonoro **PLOP** la mujer sacó el pene de su amante, "Creo que me lo recuerdas cada vez que hacemos el amor" dijo Robin.

La pelinegra entrelazo sus manos, formando un círculo que rodeaba la verga de Naruto, el rubio no pudo evitar gemir cuando tres pares de pechos rodearon su duro miembro enterrandolo dentro de una suave presión, "Eso definitivamente es nuevo".

Robin presiono los tres pares de pechos, estrujando la verga de su esposo con fuerza mientras los movía de arriba a abajo, Naruto gritando por las hábiles artes sexuales de la pelinegra, dejando de mover sus pechos Robin dejó salir el duro pene de Naruto.

"Tan temible como lo recuerdo" se dijo, lamiéndose los labios en anticipación, la verga de Naruto había crecido todo su largo, con doce pulgadas y un grosor que haría humedecer a cualquier mujer, la vulva de Robin totalmente mojada, abriendo la boca Robin trago la cabeza en forma de hongo, succionando el pre-semen y gimiendo por el sabor.

Naruto hizo una mueca de placer, de todas sus amantes la pelinegra era la que tenía la ventaja en cuanto al sexo, Robin miro la cara de gozo de su amante, sonriendo interiormente decidió que era hora de recordarle porque era su deposito de semen personal.

"GRRRR, Robin menuda puta" gruñó Naruto, la nueva sensación de la boca de la pelinegra llevándolo casi a su límite, en la entrepierna de Naruto, Robin mantenía la boca abierta sobre la hinchada cabeza, tres pares de lenguas saliendo de su labios para lamer cada rincón.

Los brazos de Robin perdieron el par extra de pechos, lamiéndose los labios la pelinegra aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para luego hundir la cabeza lentamente por la barra de Naruto, lagrimeando un poco al sentir la sensación de ahogamiento, pero con esfuerzo la mujer puso su nariz contra la pelvis de Naruto mientras que su garganta era usada como funda, Robin no dejo de pasar sus lenguas por la venosa pieza de carne, "Robin" gruño Naruto tomando la cabeza de su esposa la sacó de su verga para luego hundirla de golpe todo el camino.

Robin amplio sus ojos, sin piedad Naruto comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas contra la garganta de la pelinegra, la mujer estaba siendo usada como una vagina, siendo cogida sin contemplaciones, lo único que Robin podía hacer era gemir ante el rudo trato de Naruto, el calor de su vagina siendo tratada por sus dedos que se movían con furia dentro y fuera de su mojada vulva.

Los ojos de Robin estaban casi en blanco, la dulce sensación de ahogamiento combinado con el trato de su garganta la excitaban, Naruto estaba por acabar, una mirada a la cara de placer de Robin fue suficiente, los pómulos de la pelinegra se marcaban con cada movimiento dando una sensación de vacío al chupar su dura verga.

Tomando la cabeza aun mas fuerte Naruto la llevo todo el recorrido por la garganta profunda de Robin, "Tragatelo todo" gruño.

La pelinegra amplio sus ojos, una gran carga de semen caliente disparada directo en su garganta, la viscosa leche llenando su estómago, grandes y fuertes disparos que trajeron su propio clímax, mientras que no podía mantener toda la carga de Naruto haciendo que por las comisuras de la boca de Robin salieran residuos de semen.

Naruto dejó la cabeza de Robin, permitiendo a la pelinegra sacar su aún dura verga del rincón más profundo de su garganta, con un sonoro **PLOP** liberó el venoso miembro, Robin jadeaba respirando por fin el preciado oxígeno que tanto necesitaba, en la madera bajo Robin un gran charco de su propio orgasmo se podía ver.

"Fuffuffu, no está mal Robin-chan, pero, ¿estas lista para el plato fuerte?" pregunto el sonriendo Daimyo, su única respuesta fue que Robin se subiera al sillón, sentado de cara a el con su condición de mujer frotándose contra el pene de Naruto.

La mujer tomó el pene de Naruto, su verga palpitando en la mano de la pelinegra, guiandolo directo a su vagina, Robin gimió al sentir como las primeras pulgadas se abría paso en su interior, extendiendo cada pliegue hasta que topó contra la entrada de su vientre.

Naruto tomo un buen agarre del redondo y carnoso trasero de su esposa, masajeando y abofeteando las nalgas de Robin hasta que la palma de Naruto se marcó en un delicioso tono de rojo, algo que solo provocaba que la vagina de Robin se apretase más con cada azote.

Lento la mujer se levantó, usando los duros hombros de Naruto para sostenerse, "Mmmm..Ah… me encanta~" gemio Robin al sentir salir toda la verga hasta que solo la hinchada cabeza se mantenía presionada por sus labios vaginales.

"Es bueno que te guste pero…" tomando a Robin de las caderas Naruto la bajó de golpe, empujando sus caderas para hacer gritar de placer a Robin al invadir de un golpe su vientre.

Robin tenía una mirada de placer en su rostro, lengua de fuera y ojos casi en blanco, la mujer tuvo un orgasmo con la dura estocada de su amante, (No… no puedo rendirme) pensó Robin, para ella y las demás esposas de Naruto era una vergüenza no hacer venir al rubio.

Con ligeros brinquitos sobre la verga de Naruto en combinación con los movimientos del rubio la pelinegra vio su oportunidad.

Cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho Robin susurro algo inaudible para el rubio, pero que al momento trajo un mundo de placer para ambos amantes.

"Grrrs, ¿Robin-chan acaso tu…?" trato de preguntar Naruto pero el soportar el placer era su prioridad, los gemidos de placer de Robin aumentaron, llenando la sala con el sonido de la carne abofeteando carne junto a los vulgares ruidos que el coño de Robin hacía cada vez que tomaba la verga de Naruto.

"Es… un ...Ah...trucoooo...que... Ah ...Ah, aprendí" dijo Robin aumentando el brincoteo sobre la verga de Naruto, disfrutando de cada pulgada que entraba y salía, no importando gemir como una prostituta pues en eso se convertía cada vez que lo hacía con el hombre que amaba.

Dentro de la vagina de Robin, los pliegues de su vagina se duplicaron, presionando aún más la barra de Naruto, haciendo que cada movimiento estuviera acompañado de una sensación inigualable de placer.

El par continuo moviéndose, Robin abrazándose del cuerpo de Naruto mientras este se levantaba para tomarla por debajo de los muslos y llevarla hasta el escritorio.

Con un movimiento los papeles salieron volando para dar paso a la espalda de la morena, cuyo placer aumentó cuando Naruto la tomó de ambos tobillos para sostener sus piernas y penetrarla aún más profundo.

¿Cuantos orgasmos tuvo Robin?, era difícil de contarlos y era lo último que le importaba, solo quería que la gran polla de Naruto siguiera golpeando vientre, Naruto dejo los tobillos para jalar a la mujer cercas de el, llevando su boca a los endurecidos pezones de la morena.

"Muerdelos.. Ah.. Ah muerde mis pezones Naruto-sama~".

Naruto sabía que Robin estaba segada de placer, ella solo lo llamaba así cuando lo hizo, tomando ambos enormes pechos los junto para succionar los dos pezones de Robin al mismo tiempo.

"Robin movía sus caderas en automático, el ardor de su vagina solo seria calmada por la descarga de su amante, cruzando ambas piernas por la cintura de Naruto la pelinegra lo obligó a ir más profundo y rápido.

Naruto estaba cercas, aún con los años el coño de sus esposas lo hacía correr como la primera vez, Naruto agarró las muñecas de Robin, presionando los brazos contra los pechos de Robin para aumentar la velocidad hasta ser nada más que una falta de definición.

La boca de Robin formó un perfecto 'O' en un grito silencioso de éxtasis, dandole unas estocadas más Naruto jalo lo más que pudo a Robin metiendo cada pulgada en el interior de su esposa y liberando una gran cantidad de caliente y espeso semen en el interior del vientre de la pelinegra.

Robin dio un gritó al aire, chocando la cabeza contra la mesa mientras un poderoso orgasmo invadía cada centímetro de su ser, ligeros calambres en los dedos de los pies de la morena junto a una gran liberación de jugos que bañaron el abdomen y verga de Naruto.

Retirando su pene duro, Naruto dejo escurrir todo su semen del interior de Robin, dando unos cuantas jaladas a su pene Naruto disparo otro par de gruesas cuerdas blancas que bañaron el estómago y un poco de los pechos de Robin.

La pelinegra aún tenía espasmos, su vagina dando contracciones mientras tiraba la leche de su esposo, la morena vio el duro pene de Naruto, dando una sonrisa Robin alzó las piernas creando un par de brazos en la mesa al lado de su cabeza los cuales tomaron las piernas mientras sus verdaderas manos abrían los labios vaginales, expulsando leche a borbotones sobre la madera del escritorio y el piso.

"Ah… Ah… Naruto-kun~" dijo Robin, voz llena de deseo mientras presentaba su vagina sin vergüenza.

Naruto miro la hora, tenía que estar presente en los exámenes de Genin, Naruto noto que faltaba una hora para el examen, "Fuffuffu, prepárate, porque voy a asegurarme de que quedes embarazada" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

Robin no quería decirle a Naruto que hoy era un día seguro, además de haber tomado una pastilla anticonceptiva antes de venir a seducirlo, pero si hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que quedara embarazada bueno, no le importaría, además de que sería interesante probar el sexo como lo hizo Kushina cuando esperaba a Boruto.

 **Fin del capitulo 22.**

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios, desde ahora comienza el canon, como la misión de las olas fue cancelada tendré que darle una misión diferente al equipo 7, tal vez se topen con sorpresas en el camino, tal vez jijijijiji.**


	23. Capitulo 23: Graduación

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Review**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** No es tortura, solo una muy dura forma de entrenamiento.

 **Comienza**

* * *

La gran academia ninja de Konoha, el gran y prestigioso instituto que se encargaba de instruir a los jóvenes y prepararlos para el mundo shinobi.

Desde su fundación la academia ha visto nacer a grandes leyendas de la aldea de la hoja.

El Kami no shinobi, los Sannin, el destello amarillo, la muerte roja, el colmillo blanco, todos y cada uno de ellos pasó por la academia shinobi para comenzar su camino ninja.

Hoy la nueva generación de shinobis está presente, jovenes civiles e hijos de clanes prestigiosos de Konoha tomarán el examen para poder graduarse y representar lo nuevo que la hoja tenía que ofrecer al mundo.

Estos jóvenes deberían haber salido hace dos años, pero gracias al cuarto Hokage, los chicos serán considerados aptos para asesinar hasta los dieciséis, algo en lo que el Daimyo de fuego le pareció apropiado.

En el gran salón de clases, los futuros Gennin estaban sentados, hablando entre sí, o durmiendo, algunos devoraban comida y otras solo esperaban a la sorpresa que su sensei les dijo ayer sobre alguien importante mirando sus exámenes.

Sentada en la fila de enmedio, una rubia sostenía su cabeza con las palmas de las manos y sus codos en la mesa.

La joven; de no más de dieciséis años, era una linda chica, largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas gemelas, ojos azules llenos de vida y tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejilla.

Vistiendo un chándal naranja con negro que abrazaba sus crecientes pechos copa C, el escudo Uzumaki en cada uno de sus hombros y en la espalda. un corto short hasta los muslos de color naranja junto a sandalias shinobis negras.

Esta chica era Narumi D. Uzumaki hija mayor del matrimonio entre Naruto D. Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki, la joven mostraba un cuerpo libre de grasa con ligero volumen de musculos resultado del duro entrenamiento en la casa Uzumaki.

"Esto es tan aburrido-ttebayo" se quejó Narumi dejando caer su rostro contra la madera de la mesa.

"¿E-estas bien? Narumi-chan" la rubia movió su rostro sin levantarlo de la mesa, abriendo el ojo para ver a su compañera y amiga.

Hinata Hyuga ha cambiado mucho desde que la conoció, el cabello de la Hyuga era de un hermoso azul que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos blancos casi de un color perla, la figura de la mujer se desarrollo mejor mostrando un busto más pronunciado y anchas caderas. Los mechones que enmarcan su rostro de joven aún se mantienen, pero son más largos debido al crecimiento de su pelo.

Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de color lavanda y blanco, además de una camisa de rejilla negra por debajo que presionaba los grandes pechos de Hinata, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras eran el resto de su equipo.

Narumi le sonrió a la chica, Hinata había mejorado mucho desde la tímida niña que conoció, aún tenía sus sonrojos ocasionales y tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con ella o su padre, pero sabía que era por nervios.

"Estoy bien Hinata-chan, es solo que la espera es aburrida, Iruka-sensei dijo que teníamos que esperar a alguien especial que nos hablaría del mundo shinobi, solo espero que no sea Jiji, sus charlas son muy aburridas" se quejó la rubia, recordando todas las conferencias en las que logró mantenerse despierta del viejo Hokage.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente a la Uzumaki, pero sus palabras de aliento fueron silenciadas por la persona a la izquierda de la rubia.

"Deja de quejarte Narumi, es suficiente escucharte en casa como para tener que soportar tus lamentos en clase".

Narumi despegó su rostro de la madera para ver a la persona a su izquierda con ligera molestia, "Callate Teme, al menos yo no trato de imitar a mi hermana mayor".

La pelinegra bajo los pies de la mesa, acomodando su silla para mirar con los ojos entrecerrados.

La chica era en simples palabras hermosa, ojos negro como su largo cabello que caía por la espalda en pequeños picos, algunos mechones enmarcando su lindo rostro, el lado derecho de su cabello frente su rostro se mantenía largo, con piel clara como la nieve la chica era sin duda la hija que sacó más de su madre Mikoto.

Vistiendo una camisa gris de cuello alto de manga corta con pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas. también llevaba protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos, los cuales se estiró hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. También llevaba una faja verde alrededor de la hakama en el que lleva la funda de una chokuto.

La chica era Satsuki D. Uchiha, segunda hija de Mikoto Uchiha, la pelinegra hermana mayor de Wendy era una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de la academia, ella y Narumi se disputaban el título en fuerza, aunque en inteligencia había una chica de cabello rosa que les ganaba.

"P-por favor, tratemos de l-llevarnos bien por lo menos durante el último día de clases" trato de decir Hinata pero ambas chicas no dejaban de ver a la contraria, incluso sin parpadear.

Pero su discusión se trunco al escuchar a su sensei entrar, Iruka Umino, un hombre de tez morena con cabello café atado como una piña, el hombre contaba con una cicatriz que pasaba por el puente de su nariz en forma horizontal.

Vestido con el atuendo estándar de los Chunnin de konoha, el castaño era el encargado de guiar a los jóvenes hacia el inicio de sus vidas como shinobis entró a la sala, mirando a todos sus chicos presentes, cada estudiante era importante para el chunnin de la cicatriz en la nariz, pero al ver a la mayor parte de los hijos de clanes distinguidos de Konoha en su salón lo hacía sonreír aún más.

No era un secreto, pero los hijos de los clanes tenían más probabilidades de convertirse en ninjas pues reciben un duro entrenamiento desde jóvenes, mirando a la fila de enmedio pudo ver a los hijos del jefe del clan Uzumaki.

Narumi y Satsuki las hijas del afamado demonio celestial iban a graduarse en su clase, secretamente sentía mucho aprecio por Naruto, el hombre que mantuvo ocupado al bijuu más poderoso para que los shinobis pudieran sacar a civiles y shinobis heridos.

Todos hablaban de como el cuarto Hokage logró derrotar al bijuu, pero no muchos sabían que fue Naruto el que logró salvar muchas vidas por el simple hecho de enfrentarse contra el demonio de las nueve colas entre las vidas salvadas estaban las de los padres del chunin de la cicatriz.

Pero no por eso dejaría pasar fácil a las dos, oh claro que no, es más, les exigiría el ciento diez por ciento para asegurarse de que estarían listas para la vida shinobi.

El hombre se puso frente a su clase, las jóvenes hojas que florecían el día de hoy se convertirían en los defensores del pueblo y por ello era muy especial el momento de graduacion.

"Buenos días clase, el día de hoy como se anunció desde hace una semana, serán los exámenes de graduación, deben saber que estos exámenes son muy importantes, pues hoy tenemos a un invitado especial, por favor recibamos con un aplauso al Daimyo del país del fuego, Naruto D. Uzumaki" dijo Iruka.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, al instante los jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos para comenzar a aplaudir, no todos los dias tenias a una leyenda viviente y más aún a la persona que gobierna el país dónde vives en tu clase, aunque Narumi y Satsuki solo hacían como que aplaudían, era incomodo, pero era bastante obvio que su padre era muy famoso, no solo por su desempeño en la tercer gran guerra mundial shinobi, o ser el Daimyo.

Sus madres lo consideraban un imán para las mujeres, y su popularidad entre las chicas aumentó tras la misión en el país de las nieves, ahora de la primavera, con su actuación protagónico con la hermosa Koyuki Kazahana, una película muy famosa y que extrañamente fue prohibida en Kumogakure.

No era que les agradara, pero su padre era la fantasía de una que otra de sus compañeras de clase y sus madres, su padre y hermanos eran algo codiciados por las chicas, algo que gracias a Kami, no llegaba más de una pequeña sonrisa, era increíble la cantidad de mujeres que se le ofrecían a su padre.

Naruto entró a la habitación, su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma, su camisa blanca desabotonada mostraba su tonificado y atlético torso, aunque si mirabas un poco a su cuello podías ver un ligero chupón, un poco reciente para ojos experimentados.

El rubio Uzumaki miro a cada uno de los chicos reunidos, jóvenes que darían su vida para defender su hogar, algo lamentable pero necesario, tenían que ser entrenados desde chicos para poder tener posibilidad de sobrevivir.

"Es un honor tenerlo aquí Daimyo-sama" dijo Iruka dando una reverencia.

Naruto al ver al chunnin lo desestimó, dando un movimiento de mano para que dejara de hacer la reverencia, "Fuffuffu, no es necesaria tanta formalidad Iruka-chan, por cierto dile a tu madre que ese pastel de fresas fue una exquisitez, espero que reconsidere mi oferta de abrir una tienda, a Erza-chan le encantaría" dijo Naruto.

Iruka se sonrojo de vergüenza, las risas ahogadas de sus estudiantes solo hacían que sus mejillas quemaran con fuerza, "S-se lo dire gracias".

Naruto se giro a los estudiantes, acomodándose ligeramente los lentes con sus dedos, "Me han pedido venir aquí a decir algunas palabras y ver lo que tiene que ofrecer la aldea de la hoja" los estudiantes se sentaron al ver el ligero movimiento de manos del rubio.

La cara del rubio se puso seria, sentándose en el escritorio puso su codo contra la rodilla derecha para sostener su cabeza, "¿Están seguros de que desean ser shinobis?".

La pregunta capturó el interés de todos, incluso los jounin reunidos junto a su Hokage que miraban hacia la bola de cristal de Hiruzen.

"El mundo shinobi es muy cruel fuffuffu" la luz parecía atenuarse, ni siquiera la luz solar iluminaba el aula, parecía que la oscuridad comenzaba a ganar terreno, tragándose a cada uno de los alumnos y haciéndolos sentir que les estaba hablando específicamente a ellos.

"Oh, créanme que es duro, no piensen que al salir de aquí todo será miel sobre hojuelas, afuera… en el mundo real, ustedes están por su cuenta, no papi… no mami… solo ustedes, shinobis son mercenarios, nos pagan para cumplir los caprichos del cliente, asesinamos inocentes en pos de la misión".

La tensión en el salón era mucha, muchos jóvenes civiles sentían la necesidad de salir del aula, algunos de los hijos de clanes no estaban mejores.

"Tu, el cabeza de piña.. por tu actitud debo suponer que eres un Nara" dijo el rubio señalando a Shikamaru.

"En la guerra no podíamos dormir, las sombras son el peor lugar para tomar una siesta" luego pasó a Chouji.

"Dime chico, te gustan las papas" el Akimichi tenía una fritura a mitad del camino a su boca, se había congelado desde que la plática de Naruto comenzó.

"Disfrutalas, porque cuando estés en una misión el más simple ruido alertara a tus enemigos fuffuffu, oh aún recuerdo a cuantos shinobis asesine por escuchar sus lamentables lloriqueos".

Luego pasó al más tranquilo de la clase, aunque por dentro los insectos que vivían en su interior estaban vibrando de miedo.

"Fuffuffu, ¿no es lógico verdad? sentir miedo sin que alguien haga algo". dijo levantándose para estirar los brazos.

"Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos mueren todos los días, nosotros no estamos para defender lo que es justo, nos guiamos por quien paga mejor, si no pueden vivir sabiendo que terminaran matando a un inocente, o asesinando a la familia de alguien para evitar una revuelta… entonces ustedes no sirven para ninjas".

Y como llegó se fue, todo regreso a la normalidad, todos los estudiantes miraban a sus manos, la mayoría temblando, algunos llorando incluso, lentamente varios de los aspirantes se levantaron, saliendo del aula ante la mirada de Iruka.

Al final solo nueve estudiantes se quedaron sentados en sus pupitres, Narumi D. Uzumaki, Satsuki D. Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka y su compañero Akamaru.

Al ver a cada uno de los jóvenes que soporto un poco de su instinto asesino, trajo una sonrisa en Naruto, "Felicidades, ustedes son la crema y nata de Konoha, hoy se han graduado como Genin" dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de los novatos se abrieron de golpe, mirando al rubio comenzar a hablar con Iruka, "Espera un momento, ¿acaso todo esto fue una prueba?" pregunto una chica con el cabello rosa.

Naruto dejo de hablar con Iruka, tomando una banda con la placa de la hoja y lanzarla a la chica que hablo.

Sakura la tomó, mirando la banda que la reconocía como una adulta, "Esto chica, no es solo una banda, representa tu lealtad, tu amor por la aldea, no necesitamos a gente que se da por vencida ante la adversidad, por eso yo soy su examen, los que soportan sus miedos y los afrontan son el tipo de personas que sobreviven en el campo de batalla".

Cada uno miró la bandana que Iruka les dio, el símbolo de la hoja grabado perfectamente en el centro de la placa de brilloso metal.

"Que problemático" dijo Shikamaru tumbandose en su asiento, no podía creer que no previó algo como esto.

"Que miedo, aunque fue un poco cool" dijo Ino con una sonrisa, Sakura a su lado se puso la banda como una diadema, aunque tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su amiga.

"Bien mocosos, como una disculpa por casi hacerlos mojar sus pantalones los llevare a un todo lo que puedas comer en el restaurante de barbacoa Akimichi… Iruka estas invitado" dijo Naruto recibiendo ánimos de la mayoría de los nueve novatos.

Narumi se levantó, atando su banda en la frente como Satsuki, "Invite a Tenchu por lo que también habrá ramen" las quejas de fueron hábilmente silenciadas por su padre.

"En ese caso vamos" gritó la rubia bombeando su puño al aire, caminando junto a los recién graduados hacia el bufet de la familia Akimichi.

* * *

En la sala del Hokage se vivía una situación tensa, los Jounin y el Hokage acababan de ver la prueba y sus reacciones eran diferentes.

Algunos estaban a favor de los métodos del Uzumaki, otros no tanto, pero la última palabra la tenía el Hokage.

Hiruzen miró a su cuerpo shinobi, ninjas que sobrevivieron a una guerra shinobi a una edad muy temprana, su hijo estaba entre ellos.

"¿Que piensa Hokage-sama?" pregunto Kurenai.

"Aunque los métodos de Naruto-kun son cuestionables, a dejado en claro lo que se vive, este año solo saldrán tres equipos".

Los shinobis reunidos no hicieron más que asentir, las órdenes del Hokage eran absolutas.

"Fuffuffu si no los conociera pensaría que me odian".

El nuevo intruso llamó la atención de los shinobis, mirando al techo vieron a Naruto de pie, pegado con su perpetua sonrisa.

Cayendo de pie el rubio se abrió paso entre los ninjas hasta estar frente a Hiruzen, "Fuffuffu, ¿que tal jiji?, todo un espectáculo si me permites decirlo".

Asuma que estaba cercas se llevó un poco de fuego al cigarro en su boca, "Solo asustastes a un montón de niños, no es gran cosa" dijo el hombre de barba dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Pero amplió los ojos cuando un hilo corto la parte prendida de su tabaco, "Fuffuffu, lo siento, deje de fumar hace un año, y el olor a humo barato me molesta".

El joven Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos, pero se encogió de hombros antes de guardar el cigarro, no tenía nada contra el rubio, solo no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos.

"No piensa que fue un poco rudo con los chicos, Naruto-sama" pregunto el copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, bajando su libro naranja para hacer contacto visual con el Daimyo.

Kakashi era un hombre con cabello gris peinado de forma que desafiaba la gravedad, la mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara negra y su banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Naruto miro al estudiante del yondaime Hokage, antes de darle una sonrisa que fue igualada con la sonrisa de ojo del hombre, "¿Que te puedo decir Kakashi? no quiero ver a jóvenes morir a tan temprana edad".

Kakashi asintió, dando una mirada de complicidad a Naruto.

"Pues a mi me pareció una buena forma de probar a los mocosos" dijo una mujer con cabello morado atado en forma de piña.

Anko Mitarashi miraba a Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas, "No está mal Daimyo-kun, aunque me sorprende que no espantara a todos, ¿acaso está perdiendo tu toque?" preguntó con una sonrisa sensual.

"Anko ten más respeto, recuerda tu lugar" la reprendió Kurenai.

Anko por su parte vaciló en su sonrisa, pero solo por un segundo, "Es una broma, recuerda que nuestro Daimyo no le gusta ese tipo de cosas formales jajaja".

"Aún así no te tomes demasiadas libertades" ordenó el Hokage, callando las risas de Anko.

"Lo recordaré" dijo Anko sin muchos ánimos.

"Aún así buen trabajo Naruto-kun, con esta prueba estoy seguro de que la probabilidad de supervivencia de los jóvenes aumentó" dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto por su parte asintió, mirando a los jounin, "Por cierto están invitados a la barbacoa, será una buena forma para conocer a sus futuros estudiantes" dijo mirando a Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?" los ojos del jounin se abrieron al entender lo que quería decir.

"Hiruzen y yo pensamos que sería una buena idea que reciban los equipos que habían solicitado, espero que entrenes bien a mis hijas Kakashi, aunque por si acaso siempre estare para ayudarte cuando pueda, eso aplica con los demás pero no abusen" dijo el rubio desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

Los jounin se quedaron un momento en silencio, antes de que Anko saliera a la comida, "El último paga la cuenta".

"Hey Anko Naruto nos invitó, el está pagando" dijo Kurenai pero su amiga ya se había ido, Asuma y Kakashi se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir al dúo.

Hiruzen se quedo solo, mirando la bola de cristal que mostraba a Naruto con los recién graduados comiendo en el restaurante Akimichi, Anko acababa de llegar sentándose junto a los chicos.

"(Suspiro) Las desventajas de ser Hokage" dijo el hombre, estaba apunto de comenzar su trabajo cuando noto un regalo envuelto en papel con espirales.

Leyendo la nota reconoció la letra de Naruto.

" _Ero-sennin me pidió que te entregara esto, trata de no morir de un ataque al corazón viejo_ ".

Abriendo el obsequio los ojos del Kage se llenaron de un brillo majestuoso, un brillo que relucía por toda la habitación.

En sus manos se encontraba la más reciente impresión del afamado libro Icha icha, edición harem, "Oh pequeño Jiraiya, tu sabes como animar el corazón de este viejo hombre" dijo el viejo leyendo las primeras páginas.

"Oh Kurina chica mala, como haces eso con Nikoto, ¿que diría Nakuto de esto? jijijiji" risas pervertidas salieron de la oficina Hokage, una suerte que su estudiante seguía oculto o probablemente una demanda seria la menor de sus preocupaciones.

 **Fin del capitulo 23.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. espero sus comentarios o preguntas, les a hablado Silvers y les desea buenas noches.**


	24. Capitulo 24: Los equipos

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y yo soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Review**

 **Alex-Flyppy** : gracias por comentar, lo de los omakes sin duda habrá, pero los hare un poco más adelante.

 **bladetri:** gracias **.**

 **:** de hecho tengo planeado ya una pareja para la ojiperla, pero será revelado a su debido tiempo.

 **Zafir09** : Lamentablemente los equipos se quedan como en el canon, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **CCSakuraforever** : La prueba también me gusto, aunque censure algunas partes.

 **miguelgiuliano** : pues no esperes más.

 **Bueno son todos los comentarios, espero que el fic sea de su agrafi.**

Comienza

* * *

Narumi D. Uzumaki estaba molesta.

No más que molesta, estaba furiosa, ella se encontraba dentro del salón de clases en la academia shinobi junto al resto del recién formado equipo 7.

Hace apenas unas horas Iruka-sensei les asignó sus equipos, ella estaba esperando quedar con Hinata pero el destino quiso jugarle una broma y la puso junto a su hermana Satsuki y Sakura.

No era que fuera malo, incluso era amiga de la pelirrosa, pero es solo que Narumi tenía una relación de confianza con la ojiperla, con Satsuki a su lado seguro que habrían sido el equipo más fuerte de Konoha.

Pero todo se arruinó cuando Iruka nombró su nombre, el de la pelirrosa y la morena hija de Mikoto, aunque a Narumi le parecía ver a Sakura muy alegre de estar en su grupo.

Pero eso no era la razón por la que estaba molesta, oh no, la razón era que hace dos horas que anunciaron los equipos los maestros de sus compañeros llegaron, Asuma y Kurenai.

Narumi los conocía, el jounin de barba era hijo del actual Hokage, lo sabía porque a veces su padre la llevaba a la casa del viejo y se lo topaba, la pelinegra por otra parte la conocía porque iba muy seguido a casa, su madre le dijo que era una amiga.

Sin prestar atención a eso Narumi se levanto, no podia soportar mas, ella y sus compañeras habían esperado por dos horas, su estúpido jounin-sensei no podía ser este manojo de irresponsabilidad.

"Yo le enseñaré-ttebayo" dijo la rubia caminando hasta el pizarrón para tomar un borrador lleno de tiza.

Al ver a su hermana moverse, hizo a Satsuki levantar una ceja, "Oi, ¿que crees que haces Dobe?" pregunto la pelinegra.

Narumi dio una enorme sonrisa a su hermana (por unos meses) mayor antes de poner un borrador en la puerta, teniendo cuidado de entreabrir lo suficiente para que se mantenga en lo alto.

"Voy a enseñarle a no hacer esperar a la gran Narumi" dijo la rubia sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

Sakura, una linda joven de pelo rosa y ojos verdes miró a Narumi con duda, "No seas ridícula, nuestro sensei es uno de los shinobis más respetados de Konoha, no es Jounin-sensei por nada".

Sin hacer caso al comentario de su compañera Narumi acomodo su cabeza en el escritorio, una vista perfecta para ver su plan funcionar.

"Aunque comparto el entusiasmo de Narumi, creo que Sakura tiene razón, es estúpido pensar que alguien-" pero las palabras de Satsuki acabaron cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"Hey hijos solo pasaba para- **Pom** " en vez de que su nuevo maestro cayera en la broma, fue otro y no cualquiera, Naruto D. Uzumaki se mantiene estático mientras el borrador se resbalaba y caía al suelo.

El silencio llenó el aula, nadie siquiera respiraba, Satsuki tenía los ojos abiertos, Narumi una mirada de pánico, Sakura tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y Naruto se quedo en su lugar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gracias por acompañarme Naruto-sama" dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta totalmente para mirar a sus nuevos genin.

"Los espero en el tejado en cinco minutos, no lleguen tarde" dijo el tuerto dándoles una sonrisa de ojo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

Los tres recién graduados miraron a su padre, el hombre más fuerte del país del fuego cayó en una ridícula broma tal.

Narumi se acercó a su padre, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la persona que más respetaba, "No te preocupes Papá, solo eres el segundo mejor bromista de- **Splash** " trato de decir Narumi cuando su padre explotó.

Sakura y Satsuki se taparon la boca en un vano intento de ahogar las risas, frente a ellas Narumi se encontraba cubierta de pintura naranja, su ropa y cabello manchados del brillante líquido.

Una pequeña nota pegada en la frente de la chica, tomándola Narumi leyó lo escrito por su padre.

" _Sigue soñando fuffuffu_ "

* * *

Dentro de la casa principal del complejo Uzumaki, en una habitación bajo tierra, la cual tenía muchos sellos de privacidad, se encontraba el jefe del clan sentado en un comodo sofa.

Naruto se mantenía sereno, su cabeza reclinada en el sillón con vista al techo mientras sus lentes le cubrían los ojos cerrados.

Durante los últimos años el Daimyo a cambiado por su familia, la razón era simple, los amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo, él deseaba ser un ejemplo para sus hijos, un hombre de bien que los guiara por la senda correcta, algo que a él mismo le habría gustado si hubiera tenido un padre.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar de fumar, era un vicio y aún cuando lo disfrutaba lo dejo para que sus hijos no cayeran en la adicción al humo por verlo fumar.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos detrás de sus lentes, una sonrisa al recibir los recuerdos del clon que envió con Kakashi.

Dando una mirada por la habitación observo las paredes de pintura azul, el cuarto tenía tres puertas, una salida, un cuarto de baño y un cuarto con ropa, el techo era iluminado con un poco de luz de color roja de intensidad tenue, una cama en la esquina y una percha donde se encontraba su abrigo.

"Estamos listas~" un par de voces procedentes de la puerta que daba al armario llamaron la atención del rubio,

Al abrirse un par de mujeres salieron, una de cabello rojo y otra pelinegra, una lujuriosa sonrisa presente mientras un brillo en los ojos de ambas se podía notar.

Naruto no pudo evitar dar un largo silbido, sus esposas estaba usando un erótico conjunto de lencería,

Kushina tenía largas medias negras de red que iban desde sus pies; dejando libres los dedos y los talones, hasta arriba de los muslos los cuales eran presionados de manera perfecta,

En las amplias caderas de la pelirroja una diminuta tanga negra era comida por el regordete culo de Kushina y apenas cubría su vagina por lo que mostraba el recortado vello púbico rojo en forma de triángulo que adornaba su mojada vagina.

Más arriba la Uzumaki traía puesto un brasier de encaje negro, si es que se puede llamar así, ya que en vez de cubrir sus pechos los rodeaba de forma que sus pezones eran visibles.

Una gargantilla negra con una placa grabada con un remolino en el cuello, y un par de largos guantes de redes hasta los codos terminaban su conjunto, además el cabello de Kushina era atado en una larga trenza.

La otra mujer, era Mikoto y que belleza, la Uchiha tenía un conjunto similar al de Kushina, pero en rojo, dando un contraste con su compañera.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente a la vista, "Fuffuffu, oh seguro que se ven hermosas, pero no puedo verlas bien, ¿porque no se acercan más?".

Ambas sonrieron con lujuria, Naruto estaba desnudo, por lo que su verga estaba al aire, llamandolas para tomar un bocado, Kushina y Mikoto se acercaron, cada paso marcado con un contoneo en sus caderas.

Al estar frente a su esposo pararon, dando una ligera pose para que Naruto tuviera una mejor vista de sus ricos cuerpos, "Entonces, ¿qué tal nos queda?, Na-ru-to~" pregunto Mikoto.

Naruto por su parte sonrió, dando un asentimiento, "¿Necesitan preguntar?" fue la pregunta de Naruto, dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza que las guió al semi erecto pene.

Kushina se lamió los labios, compartiendo una mirada con su amiga, comenzaron a bajar hasta estar incadas frente a Naruto, la verga de su esposo frente a ellas, "Nos alegra saber que aún no perdemos nuestro toque".

Naruto se burló, qué idiota no consideraría sensuales al par de mujeres frente a él, abriendo las piernas dio más espacio al par para conseguir s lo que deseaban, "Tonterías Kushina, ustedes dos son de las mujeres más sensuales y hermosas que e visto en mi vida y me alegra tenerlas de esposas".

Ante el halago las dos sonrieron, acomodándose de forma tal que Kushina estaba a la derecha con Mikoto a la izquierda, "También pensamos igual, pero mejor comencemos, recuerda que solo tenemos unas horas antes de la comida" dijo Mikoto.

Sin decir nada más, el par de mujeres acercaron sus rostros a la verga de su marido, aún dormido su tamaño era más grande que las que habían visto, Kushina se adelantó, llegando a la cabeza para depositar besos húmedos en el miembro, Mikoto no se quedo atrás llevando su mano izquierda para jalar el prepucio de la verga, y ayudar a su amiga a ir directo contra la cabeza que se comenzaba a llenar de sangre.

Mikoto continuaba subiendo y bajando la mano por todo el tronco, masturbandolo mientras su boca iba al par de enormes pelotas llenas de semen, la pelinegra beso una, antes de abrir su boca y meterla para comenzar a chuparla, Kushina detuvo sus trabajos orales en la punta para ver a su amiga trabajar con los testículos de su esposo, con una sonrisa fue por el otro, acompañando a Mikoto en chupar y lamer los depósitos de leche de Naruto, pero antes Kushina llevó la mano a la verga un poco arriba de la de su amiga, ayudando a Mikoto al coordinarse para bajar y subir al mismo tiempo.

La paja, junto a las dos mujeres chupando sus testículos fue suficiente para que la verga de Naruto despertara totalmente, las dos se dieron cuenta porque ya no eran capaces de rodear la circunferencia con las manos.

Dejando los testículos en paz, las dos sonrieron ante lo que para ellas era la verga más grande que había visto, doce pulgadas de largo con diez de grueso.

Una lujuriosa sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambas mujeres, "Creo que ya está listo Mikoto" dijo Kushina.

La Uchiha asintió, destapando sus pechos junto a su amiga, las dos procedieron a envolver la verga de Naruto entre los celestiales montículos de carne que eran sus tetas, cubriendo todo hasta solo dejar la punta fuera.

Kushina se movió hacia arriba, mientras que Mikoto presionaba sus pechos y los hacía bajar, acoplando sus movimientos con los de Kushina para traer más placer a su esposo.

Naruto gruño, las dos eran de las mejores en el sexo, y cuando se combinaban podían ser mejores que cuando combatían, dando un gemido cuando las dos comenzaron a besar la cabeza de su verga, dejándola toda ensalivada.

Kushina miro a su amiga, dando una señal para aumentar la intensidad, mensaje que recibió la Uchiha, un aumento de la velocidad se dio, los pezones erectos de las dos bellezas se rozaban con cada movimiento haciéndolas gemir.

La lujuria de ambas explotó cuando Kushina sin dejar de mover sus pechos, reclamo los labios de su amiga, acción que correspondió Mikoto al abrir su boca y comenzar un fiero combate de lenguas con su amiga pelirroja, ambas no notaron la amplia sonrisa de Naruto.

El rubio miraba a sus esposas gemir mientras se besaban, no dejando de aplicar presión en su verga o moverse, eso era otra cosa que amaba del par, no tenian ningun descaro en dejarse llevar por su lujuria.

Naruto apretó los dientes, tomando las cabezas de ambas y acercándose hasta su palpitante verga, "Me corro" dejando su beso ambas abrieron amplió sus bocas, momento en el que Naruto explotó, disparando gruesos y calientes pegotes de semen directo a las bocas hambrientas del par de amantes.

Fueron cinco disparos de gran intensidad, semen cubriendo los pechos y cabello de ambas, Kushina miro a su amiga, provocando que Mikoto la mirara una mirada lasciva que se convirtió en una sonrisa.

Sin decir palabra ambas se lanzaron contra la otra, sorbiendo el semen caliente del cuerpo de su contraria, Kushina chupando los pezones de su amiga para tomar un poco de leche, Mikoto llevando su boca al cuello de la pelirroja subiendo hasta dejar una marca roja, limpias las dos tenían todo el semen en sus bocas.

"Sean buenas niñas y compartan fuffuffu" dijo Naruto.

Kushina abrió su boca como Mikoto, terminando con un lujurioso beso mezclado con el semen de Naruto y su saliva.

Kushina y Mikoto se retiraron, un último beso antes de mirar a Naruto, el cual estaba listo para otra ronda; si su verga aún de pie era algún indicio.

Levantándose las dos se quitaron la diminuta prenda de vestir, revelando lo excitadas que ambas estaban, "Bueno Naruto-kun… ¿a quien quieres cojer primero?" pregunto Kushina, separando sus labios vaginales para dejar caer un poco de miel al piso.

Naruto parecía considerarlo, hasta tomó una moneda de la mesita de al lado. "Cara Kushina, Cruz Mikoto" dijo lanzando la moneda al aire para que volcara y cayera frente a las ansiosas mujeres.

"Eso es todo-ttebane" gritó Kushina poniéndose a horcajadas de Naruto.

Pero antes de poder empaparse, fue detenida por el rubio, "Mikoto.." la pelinegra vio a Naruto hacerle una seña, por lo que caminando se plantó cercas de su esposo.

Mikoto se sorprendió cuando finos hilos enlazados al techo la levantaron, llevándola hasta que su vagina dejaba caer su miel justo en la boca de Naruto.

Las piernas de Mikoto presionaban sus pechos, sus brazos libres, el cuerpo de la Uchiha bajo hasta que el aliento de Naruto hacía cosquillas en su mojada vulva.

Kushina aprovechó para acomodarse justo encima de la verga de Naruto, sus pies plantados en los reclinadores del sillón mientras tenía una perfecta vista del culo de su amiga.

"Oh..ah...Kami sigue...Ah~" fueron los gemidos de Mikoto cuando Naruto hundió su cabeza en su condición de mujer, Kushina al ver comenzar a los dos no se quiso quedar atrás por lo que emprendió su descenso sobre el pene de su esposo, "Aaaah que bien se siente-ttebane~" gimió Kushina al sentir las primeras pulgadas estirar su vagina.

Lentamente Kushina comenzó a bajar, hundiendo la venosa carne en su húmedo túnel, tres pulgadas, cinco, siete, nueve fue el límite pues la entrada de su vientre impedía mas el pasó, "Oh no, más yo quiero todo~" como una niña que se le negó un dulce Kushina saco la verga de Naruto, dejando solo la bulbosa cabeza para luego caer de golpe hundiendo media pulgada más, con cada caída Kushina gritaba de placer, sintiendo como la verga de Naruto lentamente hacia su camino al interior de su vientre mientras el cuarto era llenado del sonido de bofetadas.

Mikoto dio un grito, Naruto no dejaba de devorar su vagina, chupando y lamiendo cada rincón de su interior, sus jugos siendo succionados ruidosamente por su marido, "Aaaaahhhh, ooooh Naru más adentro~" la lengua de Naruto se metió en su húmeda raja.

Kushina dio un último salto antes de que su matriz cediera haciendo que la pelirroja diera un enorme grito de placer, la cara de Kushina era una de gozo, sus dientes apretados y saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, "Aaaaaahhhhh~" gritó la sensual Milf, toda la verga caliente de su amante hundida en su vagina, la cual estaba extendida al límite, era un sentimiento dolorosamente placentero, "¡Tan bueno~!".

La mujer siguió empalando su vagina, ruidos obscenos provenientes de su vagina, sudor corriendo por cada centímetro de su escultural cuerpo, las nalgas de Kushina rebotando contra los testiculos de Naruto, el arona de la concja de Mikoto llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

Mikoto dio un gran gemido cuando la pelirroja abrió sus nalgas para comenzar a lamer su ano, los gritos de placer de Mikoto aumentaron, los "¡Ah sí! Kushina comete mi culo pedazo de zorra~".

Naruto mordió el clítoris de Mikoto, un par de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de la vagina de Mikoto, Kushina chupando más fuerte, la pelinegra no pudo soportarlo más, un poderoso orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, una onda de placer que desencadenó una gran cantidad de jugos salir de su vagina, disparando su clímax en la boca de Naruto.

Kushina aumentó la velocidad de penetración, "¡Ya casi!… ¡y-yo yo me vengo!~" gritó Kushina hundiendo toda la verga de Naruto, el rubio gruñó, levantando su pelvis para ir todo el camino de Kushina, sus paredes presionando por el orgasmo de la pelirroja, eso fue suficiente para que Naruto soltará toda su carga en el interior de Kushina, "¡Tan….caliente...Ah~" gimió la mujer de cabello rojo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, viscosos y caliente semen disparado directo a la matriz de Kushina.

Los tres respiraban pesadamente, la vagina de Kushina salió de la verga de Naruto, cayendo al suelo para luego desbordar toda la carga de su esposo en el suelo, pintando la madera de blanco y espeso semen.

Mikoto aun tenía espasmos por el gran orgasmo que sufrió, la Uchiha fue bajada, cayendo de culo al suelo junto a su amiga, "Ah...Mikoto.. sucia puta esa leche es mía~" se quejó Kushina.

Mikoto estaba chupando la vagina de Kushina, sorbiendo la carga de semen directo de la vagina de su amiga.

Naruto se inco frente a Mikoto, frotando su aún duro pene contra la raja ansiosa de Mikoto, "¿Estas lista? porque yo no puedo esperar" dijo Naruto antes de hundirse todo el camino.

Kushina envolvió sus piernas en la cabeza de la pelinegra, obligando a la Uchiha a comerle el coño, incluso yendo tan lejos como jalar el cabello de Mikoto para llevarla más profundo.

Naruto seguía penetrando la vulva de Mikoto, dando largas y profundas estocadas, gruñendo con lo apretada que estaba, "Malditas par de putas" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa.

 **PLAS.**

"AAAAHHHH~" gritó Mikoto de dicha ante la nalgada de Naruto, la mejilla del culo de Mikoto con una marca roja en forma de mano, "O-otra~" suplico antes de ser jalada de nuevo a devorar el coño de su amiga pelirroja.

Las vibraciones de los gemidos de Mikoto aumentaban el placer de Kushina, la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones mientras disfrutaba la vista de su amiga ser cogida como una puta barata por su marido.

"Cogela Naruto-kun… coje a está puta como la zorra que es...Ah~" gimió Kushina cuando Mikoto comenzó a meter dos dedos en su vagina, excavando más semen del interior de Kushina.

El Uzumaki tomo las caderas de Mikoto, impactando su pelvis contra el trasero de su esposa, mirando como bailaba por cada penetración, Kushina chupando su pezón derecho mientras la mano izquierda mantenía su control sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

Mikoto amplio los ojos, la verga de Naruto se incho, un indicio más que obvio de que estaba cercas de correrse, su mente en blanco por el intoxicante olor del sexo en la habitación.

Naruto dio una última estocada, penetrando todo el útero de Mikoto, disparando una cantidad igualada sólo por su última descarga.

"Me vengo~" Kushina dio un largo gritó liberando su orgasmo directo en las papilas gustativas de su amiga, Mikoto bebió todo el clímax de Kushina, lamiendo cada centímetro de la raja de su amiga, especialmente chupando el clitoris.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, la respiración pesada de Kushina y Mikoto llenando el cuarto, "Kyaaa" gritaron las dos pues Naruto se alzó, tomándolas por la cintura y caminando a la cama, "Espero que no estén cansadas porque aún es muy temprano" dijo el rubio lanzando a las dos a las sabanas de seda roja que era el colchón redondo.

Mikoto y Kushina compartieron una sonrisa, la pelirroja tomó sus tobillos, llevándolos por detrás de su cabeza para mostrar sin descaro su mojada vagina, "Vamos Naru-kun, coje está vagina, destroza mi coñito para que ningún otro pueda cogerme" pidió Kushina.

Mikoto se arrastró hasta Kushina, dedeando la vagina de la pelirroja mientras compartían un candente beso, separándose las dos mujeres miraron a Naruto, como única prueba un fino hilo de saliva "Jodernos hasta que no podamos caminar, hacernos sentir como tus putas personales cariño, y deja nuestros vientres rebosante de tu leche.".

Naruto amplió su sonrisa, haciendo una muestra de mano, nueve bocanadas de humo llenaron el cuarto, al aclararse nueve clones estaban presentes, todos con erecciones que apuntaban al par de emocionadas mujeres.

"Como amo ser yo".

* * *

[ **Mientras tanto con Narumi** ]

Después de una ducha para quitarse la pintura, Narumi estaba con sus compañeros de equipo, los tres reunidos frente al Jounin Kakashi Hatake.

"Bien, porque no comenzamos, me dirán su nombre, sus gustos, disgustos y su sueño" empezó el tuerto con una sonrisa de ojo.

Sakura al no comprender levantó la mano, "Emm, ¿porque no inicia usted Sensei?".

Kakashi ganó una mirada de refleccion, acariciando su barbilla con la mano derecha se puso en una actitud de reflexión, "Veamos… mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos...mmm…. son muy menores para saberlo, mis disgustos…. no les importan, y mi sueño…. no me e puesto a pensar en uno, listo les toca".

Los tres recién graduados tienen una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, (Solo nos dijo su nombre) pensaron en conjunto.

"En ese caso empecemos contigo" dijo el sensei del equipo 7, señalando a Sakura.

La Haruno parpadeo varias veces, antes de recomponerse, "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta…." la imagen de un rubio llegó a su mente la cual traía un ligero sonrojo a sus mejillas, "...mis disgustos son, los pésimos bromistas" en esto se puso a ver a Narumi la cual la ignoró olímpicamente, "Y mi sueño es ser una reconocida kunoichi"

Kakashi asintió, una fortuna que no le tocó la típica chica fan, el jounin sabía que la razón era que la pelirrosa al ser amiga de las hijas del Daimyo, fue entrenada junto a ellas, al igual que la chica Hyuga, no tendría el nivel de Narumi o Satsuki pero podía defenderse.

"Bueno es tu turno".

Satsuki asintió, dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro, "Mi nombre es Satsuki D. Uchiha, mis gustos son entrenar, pasar tiempo con mi familia y pelear contra mis hermanos, no me gusta perder, no tengo un sueño pero un objetivo, superar a Hitomi Uchiha y traer honor al apellido Uchiha/ Uzumaki".

La pelinegra tenía su objetivo claro, su hermana mayor siempre fue su meta, la genio del clan Uchiha era para Satsuki la epitome de la fuerza Uchiha y ella quería salir de la gran sombra que era la Hitomi.

Kakashi sonrió un poco, Naruto y Mikoto había logrado sacar a Satsuki de la venganza contra Juri, pasando a su última estudiante vio a la rubia ajustarse su banda.

"Soy Narumi D. Uzumaki-dattebayo, me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis mamás, mi papá, mis hermanos, entrenar y jugar bromas, no me gustan las verduras especialmente el tomate, mi sueño es ser Hokage".

Kakashi alzó una ceja, las veces que había ido a la casa Uzumaki la chica gritaba que se convertiría en la jefa del clan Uzumaki, "Hokage, ¿porque quieres serlo?"

Narumi amplió su sonrisa, "Porque cuando sea Hokage, sabré que he superado a mi papá".

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír, no era una risa de burla, más bien de aceptación, "Superar a Naruto es una meta muy alta, muchos lo han intentado y hasta dónde se, es considerado el hombre más fuerte del país del fuego, incluso Sandaime-sama le pidió que se convirtiera en el Yondaime".

"Ya lo se, pero por eso quiero ser Hokage, él es el más fuerte del país, mi papá me dijo que aún cuando le ofrecieron el título no lo aceptó porque él no se considera un ninja….. eso y algo sobre el papeleo".

Kakashi miro al cielo, le tocó un grupo muy fuerte, pero les hacia falta experiencia, Narumi la jinchuriki del Kyubi, Satsuki una de las supervivientes de la masacre Uchiha que ha despertado su sharingan y Sakura la chica más lista de la clase.

Sin duda ser amigo del Daimyo le permitió acceder a un equipo tan fuerte, el tener la confianza de Naruto para enseñarle a sus hijos era un gesto muy grato para el tuerto.

"Hey Kakashi ¿que ocurre? te quedastes dormido" dijo Narumi cortando los pensamientos del Jounin.

"¿Eh?, oh lo siento, es solo que me quede pensando, como sea, mañana tendremos la prueba para determinar si son aptos para formar parte del cuerpo shinobi" al no ver sorpresa en ninguno de sus estudiantes, el usuario Sharingan supuso que Naruto ya les había informado sobre el verdadero examen.

"Será a las siete de la mañana, y un consejo, no desayunen o podrían vomitar" con eso dicho el jounin desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando el lugar que su sensei había ocupado.

"Yyyyy, ¿alguien tiene hambre?" preguntó Narumi con una sonrisa en su cara bigotuda.

 **Fin del capitulo 23**

* * *

 **Bueno ese fue el lemon más largo que e escrito. espero que les guste, dudas comentarios no duden en enviar un Review.**

 **Por cierto aquí pondré unas cuantas ideas rechazadas, cualquier pregunta también será posteada aquí.**

 **1.- Erza hija de Naruto:** Esta idea casi se hace realidad, pero cuando mi musa de la inspiración llegó, ya era demasiado tarde, ya había publicado dos capítulos después del rescate de Erza y Jin.

Como no quería hacerles leer de nuevo la deje en su rol original, si se lo preguntan, la madre de Erza sería Scarlett, asi es la madre de Rebeca en one piece, aparte de que la chica pasaría a ser también hija del rubio.

 **2.- Narumi x Hinata** : A mi mente llegó la idea de hacer yuri, siendo la hija de Naruto con la ojiperla, incluso me llegó la idea de un lemon dónde Naruto y Kushina les enseñan a usar cierto sello especial (Guiño, futa, guiño), pero siento que la gente se enoja por esto, por lo que deje esta idea en el fondo de mi mente, aunque aún tengo algunas ideas de cómo sería una relación así,

 **Bueno eso es todo, tal vez les diga otros 'secretos' de este fic, pero será en el futuro. gracias por leer y espero que disfruten los siguientes episodios,**


	25. Capitulo 25: Prueba y mision D

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Tiempo de Reviews**

: Sabes no habia pensado en eso ultimo, pero no creo que pueda hacer algo como lo que me pides (aunque seria interesante de escribir) pero tal vez no nesesariamente nesesite ser como lo planteas, gracias por tu comentario tan genial.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias por comentar y no no me equivoque en el lemon (esta vez) lo que pasa es que aludía al hecho de que una erección se basa en el bombeo de la sangre al miembro viril, por eso marcaba sangre, gracias por seguir la historia, (y ayudarme a ver algunos errores).

 **UltronFatalis** : Mmm, me han llegado muchos comentarios pidiendo que reconsidere la idea número 2, te recomiendo leer la nota del final, y gracias por seguir comentando.

: No tengo pensado en agregar mas, solo a una, pero hará su aparición hasta después de los exámenes chunin, gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Era un día más en Konoha, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana, un día glorioso para la hoja pues el día de hoy los nuevos genin tendrán su prueba para determinar si son aptos para la carrera shinobi.

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento, el número siete para ser precisos un peliplata jounin miraba su reloj por cuarta vez.

"¿Dónde carajos están?" se preguntó Kakashi, el Jounin sensei del equipo siete estaba cabreado, sus estudiantes no llegaban y aún cuando los citó a las siete (Aunque Kakashi llego hace media hora) los nuevos ninjas no se aparecían.

Kakashi estaba apunto de mandar a una de sus invocaciones a buscar a Naruto pero los sonidos de pasos llamaron su atención.

"Y te digo, ese ramen estuvo muy bueno" dijo Narumi caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, un picadientes en su boca.

Satsuki por otro lado no pudo evitar asentir al comentario de su hermana, esa chica Sandy sabía muy bien como hacer ramen.

"No lo se..,¿creen que fue prudente llegar tarde? Kakashi-sensei nos citó a las siete" dijo la pelirosa Sakura, aún cuando ella no se negó a desayunar en la casa de la familia Uzumaki.

Narumi le dio una sonrisa a su amiga pero cualquier comentario que la rubia hija de Naruto podría decir fue cortado por un objeto que golpeó su rostro y la hizo doblarse.

"¿Alguna razón para llegar dos horas y media tarde?" preguntó el Jounin, un ligero toque peligroso en su voz.

Narumi se enderezó, un kunai sostenido entre sus blancos dientes, escupiendo el arma cortante la chica lo hizo girara, "Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, nos perdimos en el camino de la vida".

"De hecho creo que fue porque ayudamos a una anciana a llevar sus bolsas, papá siempre nos dijo que ayudemos a nuestros mayores." dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa, Sakura se quedo callada, no querer hacer enojar al peliplata.

Un largo silencio llenó el campo, nadie dijo nada, Sakura estaba nerviosa, Narumi y Satsuki con sonrisas y Kakashi con una mirada impasible.

El tétrico silencio fue roto por el Jounin, "Oh ya veo, había olvidado que el camino de la vida tiene muchas curvas, está bien pero que no se repita" dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo, ante el total shock de Sakura.

"Muy bien mis lindos genin, hoy tendremos nuestra prueba, por lo que parece desayunaron, muy bien el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. estas son las reglas" sacando un par de cascabeles los hizo sonar.

"Ven esto, tienen que quitarme un cascabel, entonces pasarán, el que no tenga uno al medio día será devuelto a la academia".

Sakura levantó la mano, "Pero sensei, solo hay dos un equipo está formado de tres".

"No es mi problema, si yo lo deseo puedo ser jounin de un solo estudiante, el tiempo acaba cuando suene la campana, un consejo; ataquen con la intencion de matar." dijo poniendo un reloj sobre uno de los tres postes de madera y sacar un libro naranja.

"La prueba comienza".

Un poco alejado del área de la prueba un rubio se mantenía de pie sobre la rama de un árbol, su vista puesta en la interacción de los jóvenes y el jounin.

"Me sorprende que estés aquí, ¿acaso no confías en tus hijas?" pregunto Kushina recargada en la base del árbol donde Naruto estaba.

"Confío en mis hijas, pero quiero ver como pelean contra alguien que no es de la familia, después de todo ellas han sido entrenadas desde que pudieron caminar" dijo el rubio saltando de la copa del árbol para estar junto a su esposa.

Kushina miro a Naruto, era cierto que se vieron en la necesidad de entrenar a sus hijas sin descanso, si tuviera que medir el nivel de sus hijos serían más fuertes que chunin, pero la experiencia era algo que les faltaba y eso muchas veces es el determinante en una pelea.

"Se que es duro criar a nuestros hijos en esta época… fue por eso que comprendí que no querías tener más hijos, pero se que algún día todo cambiará" dijo Kushina dando un beso a la mejilla bigotuda de su marido.

"Lo siento Kushina, se que tu querías tener a otra hija pero no es tiempo, al menos no aún".

La pelirroja suspiro, pero sonrió cuando sintió a Naruto abrazarla por la espalda, "Espero que podamos tener una niña pelirroja" Kushina llevó su mano derecha al vientre, Naruto puso las suyas sobre las manos de su esposa, besando el cuello de la pelirroja.

"Me encantará probar".

* * *

Kakashi estaba confundido, cuando dijo que la prueba comenzaba, el jounin esperaba que saltaran a cubierto y se ocultaran, pero en vez de eso se quedaron frente a él.

"¿No se ocultaran?".

"No soy fan de acobardarme, prefiero ir al grano" respondió Narumi.

Satsuki desenfundo su chokuto, Sakura sacó un par de kunais y Narumi chocó los puños.

"Parece que irán con todo … (suspiro) son hijas de Naruto después de todo, supongo que no puedo tomarlas a la ligera" guardando el libro naranja se destapó el ojo cubierto por la banda, un sharingan con tres comas saludo a los nuevos ninjas.

Narumi fue la primera, dando un largo salto descendió su pierna derecha pero Kakashi bloqueo con el antebrazo derecho, en el aire la rubia giro pateando con la izquierda pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

"Buena fuerza" halago el jounin antes de tomar la pierna de su estudiante y lanzarla a sus compañeras, sin embargo Narumi creo un clon de sombras que usó como trampolín para regresar contra el jounin con un puñetazo.

Kakashi tomó el golpe con la palma girando lanzó a la rubia a su espalda, pero no tuvo descanso cuando se movió esquivando una estocada del chokuto de Satsuki.

"Kenjutsu será" dijo el peliplata revelando un par de kunais en sus mangas que agarró en forma inversa, Satsuki dio un tajo horizontal, Kakashi lo bloqueo con el kunai de su mano derecha, la Uchiha se acerco, movió el cuello para escapar del kunai de la mano izquierda.

Kakashi giro evitando que Satsuki tocará los cascabeles, fue el turno de Sakura de aparecer desde el cielo lanzando las dos armas cortantes al hombre que esquivó al saltar hacia atrás.

No obstante Narumi estaba lista Rasengan en mano y apuntando a la espalda de Kakashi, " **Rasengan** " gritó la rubia impactando el orbe de chakra en la espalda del hombre.

 **POOF**

Pero Kakashi fue sustituido por un tronco que explotó por el ataque de Narumi, "Diablos, reagruparse".

Las tres se pusieron espalda contra espalda cubriéndose la una con la otra de cualquier ataque sorpresa.

En un árbol Kakashi miraba a las tres jóvenes mantener una buena defensa, "Buena estrategia, se coordinaron bien y casi logran tomarme por sorpresa" tomando unas estrellas ninja de su bolsa trasera apuntó.

Satsuki tenía su sharingan activado por eso fue capaz de ver las estrellas que les fueron lanzadas, "¡A las nueve!" Narumi y Satsuki se voltearon bloqueando con kunai y chokuto las armas cortantes, Sakura se quedo protegiendo las espaldas de ambas.

"No está mal, Sakura confía en que Narumi y Satsuki no dejarán que algo le pase, y las otras confían en Sakura para cuidar sus espaldas…. con esto es más que suficiente para pasar…. pero quiero ver más" dijo el jounin sensei.

Las armas dejaron de llover, haciendo que tanto Satsuki como Narumi volvieran a su posición original.

Sakura miraba ligeramente su espalda, las hermanas tenían una mirada calculadora, afilados ojos tratando de localizar cualquier anomalía por más ligera que esta fuese, (Esto es la primera generación de la familia Uzumaki, hijos de Naruto que han sido entrenados desde pequeños, incluso cuando Ino y yo entrenamos con ellos no podíamos seguir el ritmo) se dijo la pelirrosa.

Sakura volvió su vista al frente, un brillo a lo lejos llamó su atención, "¿Un cascabel?" murmuró, dejando caer su defensa.

Mirando que no estaba Kakashi, la pelirosa se movio rapido, corriendo para tomar el objetivo de la prueba, al ver salir a Sakura, Satsuki se volvió a ella, "No lo hagas" pero ya era tarde Sakura estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando un par de brazos salieron de la tierra, para tomar las piernas de Narumi.

" **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento tierra, técnica de decapitamiento mental)** "

"¿Pero que-AHHHH?" gritó Narumi al momento de ser jalada al interior de la tierra, dejando solo su cabeza fuera.

Satsuki miró a su hermana, estaba apunto de ayudarla cuando tuvo que bloquear una nueva andanada de kunais.

Protegiéndose ella como a Narumi, uso la chokuto para bloquear las armas

sin fin, pero sus ojos pudieron ver como un kunai tenía colgado un sello explosivo hasta "Maldición" se dijo.

"Muévete" gritó Narumi, confiando en su hermana la Uchiha salto para pararse detrás de la cabeza de Narumi la cual aspiró una gran cantidad de aire.

" **Fūton: Renkūdan (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)** " de la boca de Narumi salió una bala de aire la cual impactó el kunai con el sello explosivo, desviando la explosión lejos del par.

"Un jutsu sin usar las manos, eso es interesante" Satsuki vio detrás de su espalda, Kakashi estaba a pocos pies del par, con un kunai en mano.

"Sakura ayuda a Narumi" ordenó la pelinegra saltando al combate contra Kakashi.

La pelirrosa asintió, corriendo para desenterrar a la rubia, Narumi se movía o al menos su cabeza.

Satsuki bloqueo otro corte vertical del peliplata, dando una estocada que Kakashi esquivar con maestría, (No me gusta admitirlo pero es bueno) se dijo la Uchiha dando un corte horizontal que el Hatake paro con su kunai.

"Tienes buena habilidad, pero aún te falta mucho para superar a Hitomi" la mención de su hermana hizo a Satsuki fruncir el ceño, "¡No me compares con ella!" gritó atacando con arcos largos y predecibles, algo que Kakashi esperaba.

Sakura estaba jalando las trenzas de la rubia, tratando de sacar de la tierra a Narumi que no dejaba de gritar, "¡Basta!, yo lo hago" gritó Narumi, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sakura se alejó por precaución, mirando como los bigotes de su amiga, comenzaron a engrosarse, Narumi abrió los ojos, carmesí con pupila en raya saludando a Sakura, "GRRRAAAAAAA" con un gritó casi bestial, Narumi salto de la tierra, provocando que una gran cantidad de tierra a llover del cráter que formó su escape.

Narumi vio a Satsuki, la Uchiha tenía problemas para mantenerse contra el Jounin, poniendo sus manos en la tierra Narumi sonrió.

El peliplata continuaba su ataque contra la joven, un poco de esfuerzo para cumplir con la descomunal fuerza que Satsuki estaba demostrando, "¡Kakashi!" el jounin volvió la vista ligeramente, solo para ampliarla cuando vio a Narumi volar a grandes velocidades, con su puño derecho en dirección a su rostro.

Como una hoja, Kakashi se movió en un ángulo incómodo para dejar pasar por arriba a Narumi, pero la rubia no había acabado pues de su mano izquierda mostró tres estrellas las cuales fueron lanzadas a Kakashi a quemarropa.

Años de entrenamiento y experiencia permitieron al Jounin esquivar las estrellas, Narumi aterrizó mirando a sus compañeras para compartir un asentimiento, Satsuki y Sakura corrieron al hombre, Narumi igual, las tres con armas en mano, al ver a sus estudiantes Kakashi se adoptó una pose defensiva esperando a las dos con un kunai en cada mano.

Sin embargo las tres se detuvieron antes de llegar a Kakashi, "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el Jounin.

Las tres ganaron una sonrisa amplia, "Sabe lo bueno de ser ahijada de Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei" pregunto Narumi, sus dientes blancos con una cruel sonrisa.

El comentario confundió a Kakashi, el sabía que se refería a Jiraiya, el sannin de los sapos, pero no comprendía el porqué la mención del ninja.

Satsuki llevó su mano a la bolsa ninja detrás de su espalda, sacando un muy conocido libro naranja. "Jiraiya es un pervertido, siempre le está pidiendo a papá que lea sus obras y aún cuando sabe que no lo hará, sigue dejando estos por toda la casa".

Los ojos de Kakashi se ampliaron, ese libro no era normal, era la más nueva entrega de Icha icha, no han salido aún en la tienda y era un tesoro que Kakashi quería disfrutar en octubre.

"Si tratas de sobornarme para poder aprobar, no funcionara, soy un ninja, nunca pondré mis ambiciones por encima de mi deber".

"Oh eso lo sabemos…" dijo Sakura sacando el mismo libro, "...Pero apuesto que no le importara que hablemos del gran final…" dijo Narumi.

La cara de Kakashi mostraba miedo, miedo a ser spoileado, "No se atreverían" dijo el jounin.

Pero las tres solo asintieron, aclarándose la garganta Narumi comenzó, "... Y en la fría noche de invierno, Natsuki se ponía bajo las sábanas de su amante…".

Rápidamente Kakashi soltó los kunai, bloqueando sus oídos de cualquier palabra de las tres, (¡Maldición!, el Sharingan está leyendo sus labios) pensó el jounin antes de cerrar los ojos.

 **Cling, cling.**

"¿Eh?".

Satsuki, Narumi y Sakura estaban frente a Kakashi, cascabel en mano, aunque solo Sakura y Satsuki sostenían la campanilla.

"Ganamos" dijo Narumi, una enorme sonrisa como de zorro adornando su cara.

Kakashi parpadeo, riendo un poco, ae bajo la banda para cubrir su ojo, "Sin duda me sorprendieron, incluso descubrieron el objetivo de la prueba" dijo el peliplata con su típico ojito feliz.

Las tres sonrieron, "Claro que sí, era bastante claro, un genin recién graduado no puede vencer a un jounin" comentó Satsuki.

Narumi asintió, dando su propio veredicto, "Además, papá siempre nos dice que el trabajo en equipo es importante, no podemos dejar que algo así nos separe-dattebayo".

Kakashi miro al cielo, una sonrisa bajo la máscara, "Muy bien…" mirando a sus estudiantes, Kakashi dio un pulgar arriba, "...Desde este día somos el equipo número 7, ustedes son los primeros genin que apruebo, felicidades, desde mañana comenzaremos a tomar misiones".

Los tres festejaron, Narumi gritando al aire, Satsuki con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura por su parte se rio de la emoción de su amiga.

"No está mal, sin duda van por buen camino" los gritos de felicidad se apaciguaron cuando detrás del flagrante equipo 7 apareció Naruto y Kushina.

"Papá, mamá" dijo Narumi saltando a abrazar a sus padres, Satsuki se acercó, recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo de los dos adultos.

"Hey Sakura, abrazo de grupo" dijo Narumi jalando a la pelirrosa, aunque Sakura se sonrojo de vergüenza, aún así se sintió bien el ser como de la familia.

Cortando el abrazo, Naruto miro a Kakashi, "Rayos Kakashi, estoy comenzando a poner en duda tus metodos de ensenanza" dijo el rubio.

Kakashi se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Lo siento, me tomaron por sorpresa".

Los presentes compartieron una risa, disfrutando del ambiente, eso fue hasta que Kushina tomo los hombros de Satsuki y Narumi, "Jajaja, eso me recuerda…"

"GRRR" ambas gritaron de dolor pues Kushina había tomado sus hombros con una presión descomunal, "Creí haberles dicho que se alejaran de los libros de ese pervertido" un aura negra rodeo a la Uzumaki, su cabello comenzaba a levantarse y tenía una vena saltando en su frente.

Narumi y Satsuki se pusieron pálidas, "Papá ayuda-" pero tanto Kakashi como Naruto había desaparecido, Sakura dio una sonrisa antes de girar a la salida, "Bueno, veo que tienen cosas que atender así que yo-Kyaaa" pero una cadena tomo a la pelirrosa de la cintura alzandola al aire.

"Por supuesto que tenemos cosas de que hablar-ttebane, comenzando con una lección de decencia".

Después de ese día, ninguna de las tres podría tomar misiones durante tres días…. o levantarse, algo que Kakashi comprendía, no era como si quisiera comenzar con las misiones, después de todo, el jounin tenía un nuevo libro que leer.

* * *

Era un día normal para Konoha, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba y los ninjas trabajaban, y entre ellos se encontraban los recién graduados Genin de la academia.

Habían pasado dos semana tras la prueba de Kakashi y cierta rubia no podía estar más aburrida, las misiones de clase D eran una pérdida de tiempo, ¿porque un ninja tiene que podar pasto? o ¿limpiar inodoros?, lo peor era que la mayoría de las misiones era en su propia casa, Naruto solicitaba a cada rato que el equipo número 7 asistiera a la mansión para trabajar.

"Esto es molesto, ¿porque demonios pintamos esta pared?" gritó Narumi, su misión actual era el de pintar el viejo almacén de armas de la familia Uzumaki, inventariar, limpiar y acomodar cada arma del gran almacén.

"Deja de quejarte y continúa trabajando, padre se enojara si no está listo para las cinco" dijo Satsuki, la Uchiha estaba limpiando una katana, procedente de un barril, mientras que Sakura llevaba el control de cada arma.

"Lo que me sorprende es el número de armas que hay aqui, enserio, ¿quien necesita treinta y dos katanas o cincuenta lanzas?" dijo Sakura, acomodándose el cabello en un moño para evitar que el bloquee sus ojos.

"Ni idea, pero hay cosas que nunca había visto antes, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Kiba levantando lo que parecía un largo palo blanco irregular con una gran hoja en un extremo.

Eso era lo único bueno de esta misión, el equipo de Hinata había sido citado para apoyar al equipo siete en la ardua tarea de acomodar el gran almacén, por lo que mientras Shino ayudaba a Sakura en el inventario, Kiba limpiando las armas, Hinata con Narumi pintaba las paredes de un color naranja oscuro.

Satsuki suspiro, "Eso es una guadaña, un arma que padre reclamó cuando asesinó a los bandidos del sur, de hecho, el arma está hecha con la columna vertebral del líder de la banda".

Kiba tembló ligeramente, un arma hecha de una persona sonaba tétrico incluso para Shino.

Hinata miró a Narumi pintar, y la ojiperla no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su amiga, ella le había inspirado para ser más fuerte, "¿E-estás bien Narumi-chan?".

La rubia suspiro, quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente para ver a su amiga, "Estoy bien Hina-chan, es solo que esto es aburrido, pensé que cuando fuéramos ninjas podríamos hacer cosas increíbles como las que papá me cuenta".

"Un shinobi hace el trabajo por el que se le paga" respondió Shino Aburame apuntando otra katana para entregarla a Kiba.

El comentario del hombre solo hizo a Narumi suspirar, era en momentos como estos que desearía haber tomado la vida de mafiosa como su padre y hermanos, personas que van de pueblo en pueblo ofreciendo servicios y protección, rompiendo huesos a personas que no pagan sus deudas o terminando con la vida de bandidos y shinobis renegados para preservar un pueblo pequeño.

Aún cuando Naruto era Daimyo, no significaba que le gustaría quedarse quieto, el rubio era alguien que le gustaba la paz, y por lo mismo se encargaba de preservarla al poner bajo su ala los pequeños poblados del país del fuego que no podían costear la fuerza shinobi.

Narumi había salido mucho de excursión con sus hermanos y padres, viendo como el hombre que respetaba mantenía el orden con una simple bandera en la entrada de cada pueblo, y cuando no respetaban el símbolo o atacaban, Naruto hacía acto de presencia para hacer un ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando te metes con la familia Uzumaki.

"Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Law, papá lo envió a una súper misión" se dijo la rubia, dando otra pasada a la pintura naranja.

Y hoy en día Boruto, Wendy y Sarada estaban siendo entrenados, mostrandoles los negocios familiares y como pelear, incluso si se dedicarian a ser shinobis era algo que a Naruto no le importaba.

Sandy y Karin también eran parte de la familia, la pelirroja se negó a ser un shinobi, pero era entrenada por Kushina en Fuinjutsu, algo que a la rubia Narumi no se le daba muy bien.

"Muy bien termine" dijo Narumi dejando la brocha, la pared estaba perfectamente pintada, de un hermoso naranja, "Ok, solo faltan otras tres".

Narumi se giró a ver a la sonriente Satsuki con un tic en el ojo, "Al diablo.." poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en cruz la rubia se concentró, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Veinte bocanadas de humo rodearon a la rubia, "A trabajar" ordenó Narumi, pero los clones no parecían muy emocionados.

"Olvídalo" dijo uno solo para que explotara por ser apuñalado por una katana.

"¿Alguien más?" negando los clones tomaron los utensilios de pintura para comenzar la tarea, caminando por las paredes para comenzar desde lo más alto.

"Kami bendiga el chakra Uzumaki, venga Hinata-chan, tomemos un descanso" dijo Narumi tomando la mano de la Hyuga y sacándola del almacén con dirección a la casa principal.

"Kami bendiga el chakra Uzumaki, una Uchiha también puede hacer clones…. solo que no tantos" dijo Satsuki con furia, comparado con las piscinas de chakra de los Uzumakis, los Uchihas solo tenían un pequeño río, "Pero yo tengo mejor control de chakra dobe, ¿me escuchastes? un mejor control" gritó Satsuki a la puerta, provocando que los presentes, incluso los clones, miraron a la pelinegra con una gota de sudor detrás de la nuca.

* * *

En la oficina del Daimyo, Naruto estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Las cosas marchaban bien, sus hijas recién se graduaron, y el rubio aprovechaba para ayudarlas al darle las tareas sencillas de la casa, trabajos sencillos aunque necesarios, todo para que tengan experiencia en el trabajo de equipo.

No era como si lo necesitaran pues sus hijas habían estado juntas desde sus primeros años, pero mientras que sus hijas tuvieran menos misiones peligrosas mejor.

Pero sabía que no podía mantener fuera del peligro a sus hijas para siempre, Naruto quería esperar a que tomaran más entrenamiento por parte de Kakashi, en unos meses serian los exámenes de chunnin y si deseaba que sus hijas lo superaran tendría que permitirles crecer y marcar su camino a la cima.

Un golpeteo en la puerta se escuchó, trayendo la atención del rubio, "Pasé".

Al abrirse la puerta reveló a la jounin -sensei del equipo 8, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Me mandó a llamar...Naruto-sama" pregunto Kurenai con voz de terciopelo, una sonrisa comenzando a crecer en los labios de la sensual mujer.

Naruto miro a la pelinegra, "Fuffuffu, bueno tengo asuntos que atender con tigo Kurenai-chan, pero por favor, cierra la puerta".

A Kurenai no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, cerrando la puerta comenzó a caminar con un bamboleo marcado en sus caderas, las vendas que usaba por vestido siendo tiradas para comenzar a 'charlar' intensamente con su aman- quiero decir, su querido Daimyo.

 **Fin del capitulo 25.**

* * *

 **Muy bien, el capitulo acabó, agradezco los comentarios de apoyo, les quiero decir que estoy seriamente considerando poner yuri en el fic, un HinataxNarumi suena muy tentador.**

 **Además si se da el emparejamiento tengo planeado un lemon muy bueno, solo puedo decir que sería algo donde participa tanto Naruto como Kushina para 'enseñarle' a su hija a usar cierto sello heredado por su abuela en caso de que a una de sus nietas le atrajeràn las chicas.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste y deseo escuchar su opinión, que pasen un excelente día.**


	26. Capitulo 26: Mision clase C

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Tiempo de Reviews**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Gracias, estoy planeando un super lemon, pero eso será un poco más adelante.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Muchas gracias, estoy considerando el hacer los lemon que me pides con su respectiva historia, pero serían omakes, Narumi/Hinata bueno, lee el capítulo, espero que puedas notar el pequeño guiño.

 **bladetri** : Gracias.

 **eze5555** : Gracias y espera lemon a montones, y el Naru/Kure, lo voy a compensar.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Si bueno, trato de guiarme en el personaje, por lo que pensé que a Kushina no le gustaría que sus hijas leyesen tales obras a la perversidad.

 **Zafir09** : Estoy considerando la opción del sello futanari, con la opción de Naruto y Kushina entrenando a la rubia en las artes sexuales. gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Brad (Guest)** :Aunque fue mi primera opción, el incesto no me sienta bien, al menos no con las 'hijas' de Naruto, pero bueno.

: Los momentos de Naruto y Juvia se darán, tal vez un momento emotivo para el par, gracias y que tengas buen día.

Bueno esos fueron los comentarios del capitulo anterior, espero que más personas puedan dejar algún Review, gracias y espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana en Konoha, el sol brillaba en lo alto, los shinobis se movían por los techos cumpliendo sus rondas para preservar la paz de su amada aldea, civiles transitaban las calles alegres de la aldea, comprando o paseando por ocio.

En el piso superior de la academia shinobi, cierto equipo numero 7, daba su reporte al Hokage de su última y exitosa misión.

"¿Quien carajos tiene un maldito tigre de mascota?" gritó una rasguñada y sangrante Narumi, a su lado, Satsuki y Sakura estaban en condiciones similares, sus ropas rasgadas por las filosas garras de la mascota de algún bastardo.

El Hokage dio una calada a su pipa, sentado detrás de un escritorio junto a Iruka, dándoles una sonrisa al herido equipo 7, "Bueno, les dijimos que el objetivo se llama Tora, creo que era bastante obvio" dijo el viejo kage riendo un poco de la cara de furia de la hija del Daimyo.

"Creí que se refería a un gato, no literalmente a un tigre" dijo pateando a la bestia de dos metros de largo por uno y medio de alto, el felino tenía el pelaje naranja con rayas negras, "Gru" Tora dio un gemido ante el golpe, el minino estaba restringido, cadenas llenando el cuerpo del monstruo naranja, pero si se observaba de cercas se podía ver una sonrisa en su cara, pues había logrado dar una buena pelea.

Narumi se tranquilizó, la pelea de su equipo contra el tigre mascota había causado un gran revuelto en Konoha, una suerte que lograron sacarlo de las zonas residenciales para pelear en un campo más óptimo, donde la gente no saldría herida, "Como sea, ¿quien es el cliente?" pregunto Narumi, el Hokage había sido muy claro en que no podían dañar a la mascota.

Tocando un botón de un comunicador Sarutobi llamó a su secretaria, "Dejen pasar al cliente" dijo el Kage.

No pasó mucho tiempo, de la puerta entro una hermosa mujer, cabello largo de color rosa oscuro, unos lindos ojos marrones y piel clara, usando un vestido rosa largo que cubría su hermoso cuerpo de amplio busto y caderas anchas.

Al lado de la mujer entró una joven, presumiblemente la hija de la primera pues eran muy similares, aunque en el caso de la menor su cabello era un tono más claro de rosa, usando un vestido verde con tacones del mismo color.

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta, "Creo que ya deben conocer a la hija y nieta del 'Daimyo', Scarlett y Rebecca" dijo Hiruzen presentando a dos hermosas mujeres.

Narumi y Satsuki ganaron una mirada de incredulidad, ellas conocían al par, de sus múltiples visitas a la capital, convivieron con la joven nieta del hombre que se encargaba de los negocios del país del fuego en nombre de su padre.

La menor de las dos corrió al encadenado tigre, abrazandolo mientras jugaba con la barbilla del enorme animal "Tora-chan, ¿cómo está mi lindo minino?, ¿no te portastes mal verdad?" el tigre comenzó a ronronear por los cuidados de su dueña.

La mayor, Scarlett, se acercó al equipo, con una sonrisa, "Gracias por traer a Tora-chan, de repente escapó cuando casi llegamos al complejo Uzumaki" dijo la pelirrosa mayor con una tierna sonrisa.

Narumi y Satsuki dieron un chasquido con la lengua, su padre era el padrino de Rebecca, Naruto era muy cercano a la familia real, pues ellos eran los que cuidaron los negocios de la familia Donquixote después de la masacre de su familia en la segunda gran guerra shinobi, era por esa razón que Naruto le permite a Riku seguir ejerciendo el título de Daimyo, aunque toda el continente sabía que su padre era el verdadero negocio.

Rebecca les dio una radiante sonrisa al par, dando una ligera reverencia a las hijas de su padrino, "Gracias, Narumi, Satsuki….eh?".

"Sakura" dijo la pelirrosa del equipo siete.

"Si, Sakura, muchas gracias, Tora fue un regalo de cumplaños de Naruto, lo e tenido desde que era un pequeño gatito" dijo Rebecca, acariciando el lomo del tigre que ronroneo a los cuidados de su dueña.

Kakashi bajó su libro naranja, observando a la familia real, "No es nada Rebecca-sama, es nuestro trabajo" dijo Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo.

El par dio una sonrisa, dejando la oficina con un último gracias, Narumi se quedo viendo a la puerta, dando un suspiro la rubia se giró a ver a su líder.

"Bueno creo que aún están a tiempo de una nueva misión" dijo el Hokage moviéndose por las misiones clase D.

Pero Narumi interrumpió al Hokage de darles una misión como podar césped, "Vamos jiji, ¿no tienes algo mejor?, hemos estado un mes haciendo misiones de limpieza y jardinería, ¿no puedes darnos una mejor misión? estoy cansada de limpiar inodoros" preguntó Narumi recibiendo asentimientos de sus dos compañeras de equipo.

El Kage se llevó la pipa a la boca, no sabía si las chicas estaban listas para una misión clase C, una misión fuera de la aldea siempre significaba que cabía la posibilidad de morir.

Pero no podía negar la excelencia del equipo 7, dos de las integrantes eran hijas del Daimyo del país del fuego, sin contar que dicho Daimyo también era temido por su fuerza, Naruto había pasado todo su tiempo entrenando a sus hijas, aún cuando tenían sus momentos de ocio, las hijas del Demonio celestial podían tomar por lo menos una misión clase B.

"Bien, ¿quieren una misión más difícil?, ¿tu que dices Kakashi?" preguntó el viejo al peliplata, levantando la cabeza de su amado libro, el Jounin le dio una sonrisa de ojo a su Hokage.

"Creo que están listas para algo más difícil, mis lindos Genin han logrado demostrar que son capaces de trabajar muy bien en equipo".

El Hokage asintió, abriendo la carpeta que guardaba las misiones de clase C comenzó a revisar.

Pero la ventana detrás de Hiruzen se abrió repentinamente, de ella entró un rubio muy familiar para todos los presentes en la sala.

"Hey Jiji, necesito a un grupo de escolta, tengo que ir a Kiri por negocios de paz… hola hijas" dijo Naruto entrando al edificio y saludando a los integrantes del equipo 7.

El miembro del clan Sarutobi parpadeó, era verdad, Naruto tenía su cita quincenal a Kiri, una tarea que hacía para poder manejar asuntos que pudieran surgir de la alianza de las dos aldeas, además de cumplir con Vergo.

Hiruzen sonrió, esto era perfecto, su Daimyo por pura formalidad tenía que ser escoltado a Kiri, algo que a Naruto no le gustaba.

"Bueno Naruto-kun, creo que tengo al equipo perfecto para ti" dijo el hombre de edad avanzada, dejando salir una cortina de humo.

Naruto aplaudió, sonriéndole al Hokage, "Naturalmente el escoltar a alguien de tan alto nivel sería considerado como una misión clase S, pero tratándose de ti creo que dos grupos de Genin serían suficientes".

La sonrisa de los genin del equipo 7 se amplió, siempre era grato pasar tiempo con su padre/amigo/heroe.

Naruto miró al grupo, no teniendo realmente un problema se encogió de hombros, "Claro, entre más mejor, los espero a las doce en la puerta de la entrada, no espera, ¿quien más nos acompaña?" le pregunto a Hiruzen, que contesto el equipo 8.

"Bien, llamen al equipo 8 y los espero en la puerta norte a las doce, tengo que ir a casa a charlar con sus madres, nos vemos" y saliendo por dónde entró.

Los Genin se quedaron en la sala, "Bueno le iré a decir a Hinata-chan sobre la misión" comentó Narumi dejando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi bajó su libro, una mirada aburrida en su ojo visible, "(suspiro) Los veré a las doce entonces" dijo desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas de 'despedida' con sus esposas, Naruto mantenía en las puertas norte de Konoha, a su lado Narumi, Satsuki, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

Ambos Jounin-sensei estaban dando las ultimas ordenes a sus respectivos equipos, por otro lado Kushina acomoda el pañuelo verde del cuello, ella era la única que logró levantarse de la cama para despedirse…. kami bendiga la vitalidad Uzumaki.

"Recuerda no matar a nadie, a menos de que sea necesario, trata de ser pacífico y especialmente recuerda cuidar a los niños" dijo quitando un poco de polvo imaginario de los hombros de su marido.

El rubio se rió por los tratos de su esposa, entre todas era tal vez la menos femenina, pero Naruto podria dar fe de que ella era toda una mujer en la cama.

"Gracias Kushi-chan, no tienes porque preocuparte" contestó el Daimyo plantando un tierno beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

Kushina dio una sonrisa, "Cuídate Naruto-kun" dijo la Uzumaki, dando un último beso a su marido, Narumi sonrió a la interacción de sus padres, mirando a Satsuki con ligera superioridad.

La Uchiha hizo su típico, "Umh" sabía que Naruto amaba a Mikoto igual que a cualquiera de sus otras esposas, además, creciendo en una casa donde su padre contaba con más de una esposa no era raro ver a Naruto dar demostraciones de afecto a otras mujeres.

Pero eso no significaba que la Uchiha estaría dispuesta a compartir a un hombre, tal vez su madre lo hizo, y no la juzga por hacerlo, pero su padre siempre la motivó a encontrar a un hombre solo para ella, ¿hipócrita?, Satsuki sabía que lo era, y también que a su padre le importaba un carajo, porque para Naruto, la felicidad de sus hijos era lo más importante.

Dejando a Kushina con una ligera palmada a su redondo trasero, Naruto se volteo a sus guardaespaldas, "Damas y caballeros, ahora sí estamos listos para irnos" dio guiando el camino, Kushina dando un beso en la frente a Narumi y a Satsuki, aunque esta última se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

"Vuelvan pronto" gritó Kushina, mirando a su esposo e hijas comenzar a alejarse de la aldea.

Kushina dio un suspiro de felicidad, realmente amaba su vida en momentos como este, pues tener a un marido que la amaba, dos hermosos hijos y una familia era algo que siempre deseó.

"Realmente espero que vuelvas pronto Naruto-kun, no hemos terminado, al menos no aún" dijo la Uzumaki, su boca formando una sonrisa sensual con los ojos llenos de lujuria al ver la espalda de su esposo, dándose la vuelta, comenzó el camino a casa, una marcada cojera con cada paso que daba, pero una sonrisa enorme resultado de las actividades sexuales con su marido.

* * *

El equipo de escolta estaba caminando por los enormes bosques de Konoha, el equipo 8, frente al Daimyo pues sus habilidades como rastreadores podrían advertirles de algún peligro, mientras tanto el equipo 7 se mantenía en la retaguardia, protegiendo de cualquier ataque por la espalda.

Kurenai y Kakashi a los lados de Naruto, sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento que sus Genin pasaran por alto…. o al menos Kurenai pues el peliplata mantenía sus ojos en su libro naranja.

Al frente Kiba estaba a la derecha de Hinata, Shino a la izquierda de la Hyuga que tenía su Byakugan activado.

"No se porque tanto alboroto con el rubio, no parece tan fuerte" dijo Kiba, su compañero Akamaru negando ante el intento de impresionar a la Hyuga.

"Kiba, no es conveniente hablar así de Naruto-sama, no solo es el Daimyo de nuestro país, sino un hombre que participó en la tercer gran guerra shinobi. si hubieras prestado atención en la academia, sabrías de las hazañas que le dieron tanta fama" dijo el miembro del clan Aburame, sin cambiar su tono carente de emociones.

Kiba gruñó ligeramente, no era que odiara al Uzumaki, pero simplemente no le agradaba, el olor que desprendía el rubio era raro, mismo olor que podía encontrar en su madre, y a veces incluso en su hermana.

Kiba no creía que su madre tendría una aventura con un hombre como el rubio, era ridículo pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que fuera cierto.

Hinata frunció el ceño a su compañero Inuzuka, Naruto era de las únicas personas que confiaban en ella, tras la muerte de su madre, su padre se volvió más frío, dejándola en pos de entrenar a su hermana Hanabi, y fue por la familia Uzumaki que pudo superar la muerte de su madre, entrenar con Narumi bajo la tutela de Naruto era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Por eso era que no soportaba que hablaran mal del rubio Uzumaki, Naruto era alguien importante en su vida, además de ser el padre de Narumi, la cual pasaba a ser su mejor amiga.

"Atentos" el gritó de su sensei los hizo regresar al presente, recordando que estaban en una misión que finalmente sería clasificada como de rango S, pues escoltar al Daimyo no era cualquier cosa, pero tratándose de Naruto, un hombre que ha peleado contra lo mejor de las naciones elementales, combatido contra tres bijus, que logró asesinar en una pelea a la Salamandra Hanzo, shinobi que fue comparado a la altura del Sandaime Hokage, bueno… era más una formalidad que una escolta.

La mente de Kakashi de repente tuvo un pensamiento recordando a un hombre de barba fanfarroneando sobre ser uno de los hombres que cuidaban al Daimyo hace algunos años, algo que al tuerto no le importaba, pero si cuando trataba de impresionar a cierta mujer especialista en genjutsus, "Naruto" el rubio miro a Kakashi el cual se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, "El escoltar al Daimyo del fuego, no nos convierte técnicamente en; guardianes del fuego" dijo el peliplata, ganando la atención de Kurenai y el resto de los Genin.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la barbilla, Konoha tenía esto de los guardianes del fuego hace tiempo, antes de que se volvieran locos, protegían a Riku, un hombre, aunque fuerte, no podía pelear a la altura de shinobis de alto rango, por lo que esos doce shinobis se volvieron la espada del Daimyo, naturalmente Naruto prescindió de sus servicios al ser capaz de cuidarse solo, pero lo que decía Kakashi era cierto.

"Mmm, tienes razón Kakashi, bueno felicidades, si logramos regresar a la hoja podrán ser considerados guardianes del fuego, incluso le pediré a Riku que envié algunos de esos taparrabos para que sea oficial" dijo sorprendiendo a los Genin y a la maestra de los Genjutsus.

Kurenai se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del grupo, "Aún cuando es un gran honor, no creo que sea conveniente que lo aceptemos, los guardianes de fuego es un grupo muy selecto, si aceptamos su ofrecimiento, sería solo por cuidar a alguien que no lo necesitaba" dijo la pelinegra, haciendo que los Genin se desanimaron.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo el punto de la mujer de ojos rojos, "Supongo que tienes razón, Kurenai" dijo mirando la cara desanimada de los genin, "Oh ya se" dijo golpeando su puño derecho en la palma izquierda.

Metiendo la mano al interior de su abrigo, sacó una bandera con el símbolo de su clan, "Si me logran proteger, llegar a Kiri y regresar a Konoha con éxito, yo podría nombrarlos guardianes del remolino, un grupo que demostró su fuerza frente al demonio celestial" dijo presentando la bandera de la familia Uzumaki.

Los Genin se emocionaron, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de traer honor a su clan, las hijas del rubio se miraron, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de estar un paso más cercas de superar a sus respectivos objetivos.

Kurenai estaba apunto de hablar, pero Naruto la interrumpió, "Este grupo es de verdad, solo hay nueve miembros, y ellos demostraron su valía al escoltarme, si logran hacerlo bien tal vez puedan unirse a este grupo" dijo guardando la bandera en el interior de su abrigo.

Kakashi dio un ojito feliz, "Bueno seria un gran honor, ya escucharon mis genin, está en juego un título" dijo cerrando su libro naranja para luego guardarlo.

El grupo continuó su camino, estaban a unas horas de llegar a la orilla del mar por lo que tendrían que tomar un barco que los llevaría a la aldea escondida de la niebla.

* * *

En Konoha, dentro del complejo de la familia Uzumaki; exactamente en el pórtico de la casa principal de la familia Uzumaki, Law limpiaba su nodachi, usando un algodón para remover cualquier mancha, era una de las desventajas de usar una espada tan larga pero el limpiarla le relajaba, además era capaz de poder ver la hermosa vista del estanque koi de la familia Uzumaki, la naturaleza de Konoha era una de las cosas que le gustaban de la aldea, "(Suspiro), Mejor me tomo un descanso" dijo el pelinegro, poniendo la Kikoku en la madera donde estaba sentado.

Al ser su día libre de misiones de la familia, Law tenía puesto una yukata amarilla con manchas negras al final de la misma, con vendas en la cintura, con sandalias de madera.

Law se estiro, su estómago exige comida, seguro que la rubia le podría facilitar un bocadillo, aunque seria dificil de convencer, parece que solo le gustaba cocinarle a su padre.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse un borrón azul pasó frente a sus ojos, "¿Que rayos?" preguntó Law, sorprendido de la velocidad, mirando a su lado, junto a la nodachi apareció una caja envuelta en una tela azul con patrón de remolinos.

Confundido, miró a su alrededor, para notar que estaba completamente solo, encogiéndose de hombros tomó la caja, desenvolviendo la caja descubrió un bento, "¿Eh?" pregunto el pelinegro abriendo la caja de almuerzo para descubrir una sorpresa.

Una plancha de arroz con carne, lechuga, tomate, aceitunas eran los ingredientes de la ensalada al lado del arroz el cual tenía, un corazón formado de ketchup sobre el arroz.

Parpadeando miró a su alrededor, sin poder encontrar al responsable del almuerzo sorpresa, "Nha, ¿que puede pasar?" se preguntó, antes de tomar los palillos de madera, tomando un bocado, "Está muy bueno" dijo Law, comiendo con gusto el arroz, sin duda el sazón era muy bueno.

Kushina llego a casa, mirando a Law comer el bento, sonriendo ante la sonriente mujer escondida en el estanque, "Parece que las lecciones de cocina dieron sus frutos… (Suspiro) el amor joven" dijo la Uzumaki, caminando al interior de la casa, dejando que Juvia disfrutara de la vista de Law comer el resultado de tantas horas de entrenar bajo la tutela de Zeff y Sandy.

* * *

El grupo de escolta continuó su trayecto, llegando sin contratiempos a la orilla de la tierra del país del fuego.

Al poder llegar al océano, los shinobis pudieron notar una carabela, compacta y confortable, una banderas blancas adornado el mástil, como sello particular una cabeza de una cabra macho adornaba la proa.

Narumi se emocionó, corriendo para hasta poder tocar el barco "Es el Going Merry" dijo Narumi abrazando la carabela con cariño.

Kiba miró con extrañeza el barco, para ser un Daimyo y tener tanto dinero, la embarcación que estarían usando para llegar a Kiri parecía ser solo un barco de segunda.

"Les presento mi primer barco, el Going Merry, está carabela fue creada por un amigo en conmemoración de salvar su hogar hace ya veinte años" dijo acariciando la madera.

Sin decir nada, los shinobis de la hoja abordaron el Merry, protegiendo a su rubio Daimyo por unas cuantas horas, aunque al estar en el mar, con la aldea de la niebla lejos, daba la oportunidad perfecta de relajarse con el cálido sol, como lo estaba demostrando Narumi, la cual con coco en mano, se recostaba en una de las sillas de la embarcación en la parte trasera del barco, acostada junto a ella, una nerviosa Hinata miraba a su alrededor, la gruesa chamarra de la Hyuga usada como almohada para la cabeza de Narumi, por lo que Hinata solo tenía puesta su camisa de redecilla, la cual presionaba sus grandes pechos.

"Ahh, esto es vida" dijo la rubia, usando unos lentes muy similares a los de su padre, Satsuki que miraba el comportamiento de su hermana no pudo evitar dar un gruñido, "¿Es enserio?, nos toca proteger al hombre más importante de nuestro país y se te ocurre relajarte"

Narumi bajo ligeramente las gafas de sol, observando la mirada molesta de la pelinegra Uchiha, "Tranquila, ¿que puede pasar?" preguntó Narumi sorbiendo un poco del coco, "¿No te parece genial Hinata?, como me gustaría haber empacado mi traje de baño".

Hinata se imaginó a su amiga, usando un traje de baño naranja con espirales rojos en ciertas áreas de la tela, una ligera gota de sangre salió de la nariz de la Hyuga, sangre que se limpio rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta.

Satsuki se masajeó el puente de la nariz, era imposible razonar con su hermana, puede que nadie tenía las pelotas para atacar una embarcación perteneciente al Daimyo del fuego, pero eso no significaba que podían tomarse una misión como si fueran vacaciones.

La hija rubia de Naruto le sonrió a su hermana, y estaba apunto de darle las razones para relajarse cuando el barco freno de golpe, tirando de la silla al par de amigas, "¿Que fue eso?" preguntó la Uchiha, sus ojos guiados al frente de la embarcación.

Narumi habría contestado, pero su cara estaba entre un par de grandes y suaves pechos, con sus manos teniendo un gran agarre en las posaderas de la sonrojada Hinata.

"Narumi no tenemos tiempo para tus cosas, tenemos que ir al frente" ordenó Satsuki, haciendo que las dos mujeres se pusieran rojas como tomates, volviendo a sus pies, las dos se negaron a ver a la otra, corriendo al frente del barco para descubrir la razón de su abrupta parada.

* * *

Un galeón con una especie de mansión rossa en su interior cortó el paso al pequeño Merry, con dos mástiles, el primero teniendo dos velas de color rojo, con un Jolly Roger estampado sobre la más grande de ellas.

El mástil posterior con una única vela con la palabra "Kuja" estampado. siendo jalado por dos enormes serpientes conocidas como Yuza; monstruos marinos, además, el navío también tenía dos ruedas de paletas.

El Jolly Roger pintado en la bandera, consiste de una calavera con cuatro dientes y sin mandíbula inferior. A su alrededor nueve serpientes que salen de la calavera, rodeándola.

Kakashi amplió su ojo al ver la bandera de sus agresores, "Las pirata Kuja" gritó a los genin junto a él, desenfundando dos kunais y sosteniendolos en un agarre inverso, Kiba, Sakura y Shino imitando al Jounin, preparándose para el asalto.

Del barco comenzaron a asomarse varias mujeres, todas hermosas y con serpientes siendo usadas como arcos, "¡Ataquen!" gritó una mujer saltando a la carabela de Naruto, seguida de un gran número de mujeres que armadas con espadas invadieron a los shinobis de Konoha.

Kurenai salió del interior de la embarcación, abriendo la puerta con su cabello hecho un desastre, y su vestido mal puesto, "¿Que es todo este escándalo?" gritó, solo para tener que cerrar la puerta un segundo después para evitar ser atravesada por una flecha.

Abriendo de nuevo la puerta, miro a las mujeres desembarcar e invadir la embarcación de la persona más fuerte del país del fuego, corriendo a la batalla evitó que Kiba fuera asesinado por un espadazo por la espalda, al bloquear a la mujer con un kunai oculto en su manga.

Kakashi destapó su ojo, las mujeres a las que se enfrentaba eran peligrosas, piratas Kuja era señal de mala suerte, especialmente si eres hombre, ellas eran un grupo de mujeres amazonas, comandadas por los que muchos consideraban la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Kakashi no la había visto en persona, pero sabía que las mujeres con las que combatía eran capaces de usar haki, una habilidad, aunque latente en todos, muy pocos eran capaces de utilizar.

Kakashi se movió a la derecha esquivando una flecha, la cual al impactar contra la madera del barco explotó, "No podremos ganar" dijo el peliplata, deteniendo a una mujer de cortarle la cabeza al usar su kunai para bloquear.

Satsuki y compañía llegaron a la escena, sacando su chokuto la pelinegra corrio para defender el barco, Narumi la imito sacando un par de kunais y corriendo a la acción con Hinata detrás de ella.

Kiba dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, las mujeres eran hermosas pero a la vez fuertes, Shino mandó a sus insectos, derribando a un par de amazonas, pero su victoria fue de poca duración pues tuvo que saltar para evitar ser un alfiletero humano.

Sakura lanzo un kunai, pero fue inútil pues su objetivo lo bloqueo con su espada, sonriendo por lo bajo Sakura jalo un pequeño hilo amarrado a su dedo medio, provocando que el arma regresara e impactara la pantorrilla de la mujer.

"¿Saben a quien atacan?" preguntó Narumi impactando el codo en el estómago de una enorme mujer y dejándola fuera de combate, Satsuki bloqueo otra estocada, pateando las piernas de su atacante para luego impactar su rodilla en la nariz, "Es lo que pasa cuando no usamos la bandera de la familia" dijo refiriéndose a las velas blancas que usaban para el viaje.

Pero pronto los shinobis fueron rodeados, espalda con espalda con mujeres apuntando un centenar de flechas imbuidas de haki directo a sus partes vitales.

"Esto es malo" dijo Narumi al ver que no tenían escapatoria, "En este caso tendré que usarlo" se dijo cerrando los ojos.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera concentrarse la puerta del Merry se abrió, dejando ver a Naruto el cual se estaba cerrando la cremallera del pantalón.

"Ok. ¿quien carajo tiene las pelotas para-?" pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando todas las Kuja apuntaron sus flechas a él, "...Mierda".

Una de las piratas, una mujer de cabello azul con erótico cuerpo cubierto por pieles se alzó sobre sus compañeras, "Esposen a los hombres nos los estamos llevando a casa, las mujeres vivirán, han demostrado ser fuertes".

Las piernas y brazos de Kakashi, Kiba y Shino fueron esposados, gruesos y pesados grilletes maniatando a los shinobis.

(Estas no son esposas normales) pensó Kakashi, sintiendo como su chakra parecía estar sellado por la piedra.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, un movimiento en falso y todos podrían morir, sonriendo a la mujer con las esposas, el rubio puso sus manos al frente, "Fuffuffu, será un viaje interesante" dijo antes de ser esposado, su chakra y fruta del diablo inútil ante el kairoseki y los sellos supresores de chakra sobre la piedra.

"Narumi, Hinata, Satsuki, Sakura, Kurenai, no se preocupen, yo me encargo" dijo Naruto, siendo jalado junto al resto de los hombres, obligados a subir al galeón pirata frente a los ojos del resto de los genin.

Narumi miro al barco pirata alejarse, ojos entrecerrados por lo que resultaba como una misión fallida.

"Un momento….." las mujeres miraron a Narumi levantarse con el ceño fruncido, "...¿Esto significa que ya no seremos guardianes del remolino?".

Una enorme gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de las presentes, incredulidad pintada en sus rostros ante las prioridades de su compañera rubia.

 **Fin del capitulo 26.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, asi se abre el arco de la primera misión clase C de los genin, que casualmente se transformó en una misión de rescate, ahora, Narumi y compañía se infiltraran a la isla de las mujeres, dónde tengo preparado una gran sorpresa, gracias y espero que disfrutaran leer este capítulo.**


	27. Capitulo 27: Amazon lily

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Tiempo de Reviews**

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Muchas gracias por comentar, tengo una sorpresa para este capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, y también sobre el comentario del final, si era la parte superior de la academia, recuerdo que Hiruzen junto a Iruka daban las misiones a los gennin en la academia.

 **UltronFatalis** : Oh, pero yo tengo una sorpresa, una que espero que te guste, gracias por comentar.

 **ichimaruuu** : Es algo que trato de hacer en esta historia, gracias.

 **Wathever** : Thanks.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500:** Tu lo has dicho. gracias por tu comentario.

: Definitivamente Narumi seguirá siendo así, pero no puedo decir que Kushina y Naruto tendrán otro hijo, al menos aún, gracias.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Tus preguntas seran contestadas en este capitulo, espero y lo disfrutes.

 **Zafir09** : Si bueno, gracias por tu comentario, lo del tigre me lo saque de la manga, me pregunte ¿que es peor que el gato demoniaco tora? y mi respuesta fue, un puto tigre.

 **daniel2610994** : Son los comentarios como el tuyo que hacen que me guste escribir, largos y con un punto de vista muy específico, pero tienes razón, las parejas serán reveladas más adelante, hasta ahora tengo algunas en mente pero no quiero spoilear.

Doy gracias a las nueve personas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla, sugerencias se tomarán en cuenta.

Gracias y sin más **comienza**.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, considerado por muchos como un genio desde el principio de su carrera shinobi, hijo del reconocido shinobi; Sakumo Hatake, y estudiante del Yondaime Hokage.

Kakashi era un hombre con gustos simples, le gustaba leer su amado libro naranja, el cual pasaba ser su pasatiempo favorito, enseñar a sus genin y pasar tiempo en la piedra de los caídos.

Y hoy encadenado de pies y manos, metido a una celda junto a dos de los estudiantes de su compañera Kurenai, siendo transportados a la mítica isla de las mujeres por un grupo denominado las Kuja Kaizokudan, mujeres fuertes y de belleza letal.

Kakashi suspiró, mirando al par de compañeros de viaje, Shino seguía encadenado, sus insectos dormidos por el gas generado por una serpiente, Kiba y su perro Akamaru no estaban mejor, el compañero canino del Inuzuka tenía un bozal, al igual que su dueño que no paraba de gritar hasta que las amazonas se cansaron y decidieron tratarlo como una bestia.

El hombre mayor no podía hacer nada, las Kuja estaban vigilando cada movimiento que hacía, dos guardias constantemente apuntando flechas a su persona, sus puños encerrados en guanteletes, las mujeres pirata eran muy peligrosas, no muchos hombres podrían decir ser capaces de ir a la isla de las mujeres, y menos salir vivo, se conoce poco de las Kuja, pero lo poco que sabían era que surgieron después de la tercer gran guerra shinobi, su isla Amazon lily, era protegido por los reyes del mar, bestias tan grandes como bijus, no tan fuertes, pero en el agua eran de temer.

Esa era la razón principal de que las aldeas shinobis no se acercaban a la isla, por alguna razón, Amazon lily estaba en un círculo imaginario llamado Calm belt, un mar donde no se generaba viento, imposibilitando un barco normal, y si no fuera poco los reyes marinos convenientemente vivían alrededor de la isla.

Kakashi dio un suspiro, mirando a Kiba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, luego el lugar vacío que estaba a su lado, el chico Inuzuka tuvo la brillante idea de gritar a sus secuestradores que Naruto era el Daimyo del fuego, que se arrepentirian, honestamente Kakashi se hubiera golpeado la frente ante la estupidez del chico para regalar información tan importante a sus enemigos.

Cuando las Kuja escucharon al Inuzuka hablar del título del rubio, su primera reacción fue la de sorpresa, haciendo un círculo para hablar entre ellas, Kakashi no fue capaz de escuchar nada pero por las miradas y sonrisas que le daban a Naruto, podía adivinar que no era nada bueno.

Las mujeres tomaron al rubio en custodia, sacándolo de la celda y llevándolo a sabe quién dónde, ahora las piratas podían amenazar a Konoha, pedir rescate, quedarselo o en el peor de los casos, reclamar la recompensa que Kumogakure daba por su rubio amigo de quinientos millones.

El último miembro del equipo Minato suspiro, viendo a las piratas que los custodiaban con un ojito feliz, "Disculpe señorita, pero ¿podrían devolverme mi libro?, estaba enmedio de un capítulo importante cuando atacaron".

Las Kuja estiraron más sus arcos/serpientes, entrecerrando sus ojos al nervioso Kakashi, "Supongo que es un 'no'" dijo antes de recargarse en la pared, solo podía esperar que Kurenai diera aviso a Konoha, y que su país pagara su rescate.

* * *

Kurenai estaba nerviosa, la Jounin maestra de los genjutsus se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado, su Daimio/amante/amo fue secuestrado, llevado a la isla de las mujeres por las Kuja Kaizokudan por razones que no le gustaban, ¡Ah! y también sus genin y Kakashi.

Por el otro, tenía a cuatro kunoichis novatas como posible equipo de rescate, la mente de la pelinegra trabajaba rápido, ingeniando planes en su cabeza, sus opciones eran;

1.-"Regresar a Konoha, decirle al Hokage que secuestraron al hombre más importante del país frente a sus narices y rezar a Kami que no la vuelvan Genin, que su líder arregle este malentendido y que devuelvan a Naruto y a los demás".

2.- "ir a rescatar a su amante…..y a los otros, con cuatro kunoichis inexpertas, viajar a la peligrosa isla de las mujeres Amazon lily con dos de las hijas del Daimyo, la heredera Hyuga y una chica civil, abrirse paso hasta sus compañeros contra mujeres reconocidas por su gran fuerza".

3.- "Dejar que Naruto pudiera encontrar una manera de escapar".

Kurenai asintió, una mirada determinada en sus ojos rojos, se giró a ver a las chicas, las cuatro con miradas decididas en sus ojos, tomando el timón con fuerza la pelinegra dio vuelta atrás, "Kami ruega por nosotros el chakra es contigo..." comenzó a rezar Kurenai con rumbo a la aldea de la hoja.

"¿Es enserio?" gritaron el resto del equipo, como respuesta Kurenai se giró ligeramente, "Escuchen, cuatro genin y una jounin no tienen oportunidad contra una isla llena de mujeres guerreras, el Hokage puede arreglar este desastre, pero necesitamos ir a la aldea" dijo Kurenai.

Satsuki se cruzó de brazos, mirando con molestia a la Jounin del equipo 8, "Padre nunca nos habría dejado si fuéramos cualquiera de nosotras" dijo haciendo que Kurenai suspirara.

La amante no tan secreta de Naruto miró con severidad a su compañera pelinegra, "Eso es porque Naruto tiene la fuerza para pelear contra lo mejor de lo mejor, dime, ¿has vencido a tu padre alguna vez?, ¿al menos lo has visto pelear al cien por ciento?, yo lo hice, lo vi pelear contra cien shinobis de kumo e iwa en la guerra, lo vi defendiendo a un pequeño equipo de genin de una muerte segura" dijo Kurenai, su memoria clara como el agua del día que conoció al Demonio celestial.

Satsuki chasqueo la lengua, era verdad lo que decía la Jounin, su padre las entrenaba diario, pero nunca llegaron a verlo pelear con intención de masacrar, su madre y la escuela le hicieron saber de lo que su padre logró en la guerra, pelear contra el Sambi, matar a Hanzo de la salamandra y salvar a muchos genin de emboscadas.

Su padre era temido, y ella no podía siquiera soñar con vencerlo en su nivel actual, "Se que es duro, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, su padre no quería que se embarquen a una misión suicida" dijo Kurenai.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, ella quería ir y salvar al padre de Narumi, pero sabía que su sensei tenía razón, era imposible para cuatro genin y una jounin derrotar a toda Amazon lily, "¿Porque solo se llevaron a los hombres?" fue la pregunta de Sakura.

Kurenai se sonrojo muy ligeramente, tomando un respiro la Jounin miro a las chicas, "Bueno, como saben las amazonas son guerreras mujeres..." las cuatro asintieron, "... Por lo que naturalmente amenos que tengan un fuinjutsu especial, ellas necesitan hombres para...mmm… seguir sobreviviendo" las cuatro rápidamente entendieron las implicaciones de las palabras de Kurenai.

"Espera, ¿los usaran de pie de cria?" gritó Satsuki, el ver a la Jounin asentir solo hizo que su furia se volviera un infierno.

"Básicamente, pero nosotras podemos evitarlo, si logramos volver a Konoha" al ver que las chicas se calmaron y aceptaron su orden, Kurenai se volvió al timón, "Muy bien, vamos lo más rápido a Konoha, Satsuki, Sakura; despliega las velas, Hinata; tira todo lo que sea lastre, necesitamos deshacernos de todo lo que nos haga mover más lento, Narumi, ve al interior del barco, creo que tu padre tiene algo llamado Den den mushi, podremos comunicarnos con la hoja si es que funciona" dijo Kurenai.

A la orden las chicas se dispersaron, excepto Narumi que se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Narumi ve adentro necesitamos que encuentres ese caracol, si logramos contactar con el que está en la casa Uzumaki solo tendremos que preocuparnos de regresar" dijo pero la rubia no se movió.

"Emm, yo creo que sera muy dificil sensei, jefa se siguió al barco de las Kuja cuando no la vieron" Kurenai amplio los ojos, "Idiota que regrese, la isla de las Kuja está rodeado por reyes marinos" dijo pero la rubia le dio el signo de la paz.

"No hay problema, papá, tenía un mini barco adjunto al Merry, el mini merry go, es un barco especial, me dijo que los reyes del mar no pueden detectarlo" dijo pero la maestra de los genjutsus no estaba satisfecha

"Narumi no lo entiendes, si vas y haces un desastre, puede que causes una guerra entre Konoha y Amazon lily, y ellas tienen a nuestro Daimyo, podrían conseguir apoyo de Iwa y Kumo si les prometen entregar a Naruto" dijo Kurenai, haciendo que la rubia sonriera.

"Soy un ninja, no van a encontrarme, no se preocupen voy a salvar a papá y a los demás" dijo antes de desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo, dando a entender que no era nada más que un clon.

Kurenai cayó de rodillas, su boca abierta con su alma huyendo, "Kami….¿que hice para merecer esto?".

* * *

Narumi abrió los ojos, sentada en un pequeño barco con cabeza de borrego impulsado por un motorcito a vapor, la rubia recogió los recuerdos de su clon, "No se porque Kurenai-sensei se preocupa tanto, puedo hacerlo" dijo mirando a lo lejos una enorme isla, con lo que parecían tres serpientes de piedra en el centro de la aldea.

Narumi guió el bote lejos del muelle de las Kuja, con unos binoculares podía ver como su sensei y compañeros de equipo eran bajados a punta de lanza del barco, Narumi entrecerró los ojos, su padre no estaba con ellos, sin poder comprender la razón, llevó el mini Merry cercas de la vegetación de la isla.

Encallando y cubriendo el mini Merry con algunas ramas la rubia comenzó hacer su camino a la aldea de las mujeres, "No se preocupen chicos, estoy llegando" dijo la chica, pero antes de poder saltar a la acción, un pensamiento llegó a su mente, "No puedo dejar que me reconozcan" dijo Narumi, quitándose la banda de Konoha y guardandola en un sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca, cambiando a su brazo derecho tocó un sello que al explotar, dejo salir una máscara facial similar a la de su sensei Kakashi,

"Que bueno que Kakashi-sensei me regalo esta mascara para mi cumplaños numero quince" dijo la chica, quitándose la chaqueta naranja y almacenando también, cubriendo sus marcas de bigotes con la mascara de Kakashi, y convirtiendo su largo cabello en dos bollitos similares a los de su abuela Mito.

* * *

Los prisioneros estaban caminando por las calles principales de la gran aldea Kuja, sus ojos ojos vendados para total molestia de Kiba que al no ser capaz de ver el lugar que decían era el paraíso para cualquier hombre, lo hacía sentir como peor a que lo mataran.

Kakashi amplió sus sentidos, su oído recogiendo ligeros susurros, el Jounin podía decir que estaba en una calle transitada, las voces de niños se podían escuchar, junto a la voz de…¿hombres?.

(¿Que pasa aquí?, pensé que en Amazon lily no había hombres, tal vez son prisioneros, estas vendas no ayudan en nada) pensó el peli plata.

Dejando esos pensamientos, se concentró en su olfato, tal vez no era tan desarrollado como el de un Inuzuka, pero podía reconocer el ambiente, su nariz le dijo poco, solo que estaba cercas de un expendio de comida, (¿Caldo?, no es más específico, es algo que he olido mucho, es….).

"Ya avisamos de la captura del Daimyo del fuego a Hebi-hime-sama, ella se encargará de todo, solo mantengan a los prisioneros cubiertos, no necesitamos sus miradas lascivas sobre nosotras" dijo la capitana Kuja de la banda que los capturó.

Kakashi no podía hacer nada más que maldecir por lo bajo, Naruto era demasiado importante para la hoja, no solo como Daimyo, sino como potencial de guerra, el rubio era un soldado que valía su peso en oro.

(Con suerte Naruto solo será usado para dar hijos fuertes para las Kuja, para ellas sería la opción más tardada y poco viable, pero es lo que espero) se dijo el Jounin del equipo 7.

* * *

Saltando de árbol en árbol Narumi comenzó a acercarse a la aldea, su plan era infiltrarse, robar algunas ropas típicas y utilizar un henger para camuflarse en la población.

Sus ojos azules viendo a su alrededor por alguna señal de peligro, peligro que llegó en forma de una flecha a altas velocidades, moviendo su cabeza Narumi dejó pasar el proyectil a milímetros de su nariz, haciendo que una explosión se escuchara en el bosque por el Haki tras el ataque.

Girando su cabeza a la dirección de la flecha, pudo notar a una hermosa mujer, de al menos dieciocho años, cabello corto de color negro que enmarca su cabeza en forma de corazón, negros ojos que la miraban desde la cima de un árbol con frialdad, su físico era el de una cazadora, músculos definidos pero no de forma masculina, un sensual paquete de seis en su abdomen que ayudaba a su sensualidad, piernas largas y torneadas fruto de años de entrenamiento.

Vistiendo una falda de piel negra con un top pequeño que cubría sus pechos y dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho, sandalias negras con ligero tacón, una capa verde ondeando al aire junto a una bufanda roja que colgaba de su cuello.

"Falle pero..." dijo sin mucha emoción, jalando un arco negro de metal, apuntando una flecha de madera que tomó un color negro vulcanizado, "...No volverá a pasar".

Soltando la flecha Narumi la esquivo, usando chakra para pegarse al árbol y correr hacia su agresora, con una mirada fría la mujer de la bufanda la espero, Narumi salto a un árbol a su espalda, usandolo de trampolín para llevar un kunai a la garganta de la pelinegra.

Sin dudar, la mujer de cabellera roja se dejó caer de espaldas al árbol, Narumi salto el árbol del que se dejó caer la mujer, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver a la pelinegra con su arco apuntando una flecha directo a su frente.

"Mierda" dijo antes de moverse en el aire, evadiendo el ataque, Narumi aprovechó el tiempo de recarga de la mujer, creando un clon, hizo que la nueva rubia tomara sus tobillos para hacerla girar en el aire y lanzarla contra la chica que apenas estaba apuntando.

Narumi tenía un rasengan en su mano, listo para impactar la masa de chakra en el estómago de la pelinegra que al verla solo pudo decir una palabra con su voz carente de emoción, " **Geppo (pasó lunar)** ".

Narumi amplio sus ojos, la chica pateó el aire, moviéndose en el espacio aéreo como un borrón, la rubia solo podía guiarse por el sonido de los golpes que hacía la técnica del Rokushiki, mirando a su espalda vio a la mujer aparecer, con su arco listo para atacar.

"Muere" dijo sin emociones disparando una flecha.

El ataque fue preciso, atravesando el pecho de Narumi, provocando que la pelinegra diera una ligera sonrisa, pero su victoria duró poco cuando Narumi explotó en una bocanada de humo, "¿QU-?" pero las palabras de la chica se cortaron por un gritó a su espalda.

Narumi se posicionó en la espalda de la chica, sus ojos recogiendo un símbolo rojo que no pudo ver bien en la capa de la chica, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, " **Rasengan** " gritó impactando el comulto de chacra directo en la espalda de la chica, destruyendo parte de la capa en el proceso, la joven podía sentir el agrietamiento de su espalda, negándose a darle la satisfacción de oírla gritar la mujer apretó fuerte los dientes mientras giraba hasta golpear de estómago el suelo.

Narumi se paró frente a la dolorida mujer, tomando nota de la fea marca que dejó su rasengan en la espalda, al acuclillarse pudo escuchar los ligeros quejidos de dolor de la mujer.

"Muy bien, ¿quien eres? y ¿cómo puedes usar el Rokushiki?" dijo Narumi llevando un kunai a la garganta de la chica.

La chica alzó ligeramente la vista, su cuerpo dolorido negándose a moverse, Narumi vio la mirada de furia en los ojos negros de la mujer, "Primero muerta" dijo esperando el frío abrazo de la muerte.

Narumi hizo una mueca, levantándose, se guardó el Kunai, "Bueno, siguiente pregunta, ¿dónde tienen a los prisioneros de Konoha?..." la pelinegra miró a la rubia en confusión, "...¿dónde está Naruto D. Uzumaki?" a la mención del nombre, los ojos de la mujer se dilataron hasta ser un pequeño punto.

Del interior del abrigo, la joven sacó un cuchillo, apretando los dientes ante el dolor de moverse rápido, guiando su cuchillo en forma de colmillo a la garganta de Narumi.

Pero la rubia fue rápida, saltando hacia atrás, esquivando con éxito el cuchillo y una flecha que no había visto venir.

"Mikasa-sama" gritó una mujer rubia aterrizando en la tierra junto a otras dos amazonas, las tres usando las mismas capas que la pelinegra.

"Rápido, matenla es un peligro para Hebihime" Mikasa no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, las tres mujeres guiaron rápidamente sus arco/serpientes a la rubia que amplió sus ojos.

"Esperen yo solo estoy buscando a mis amigos" dijo la rubia, solo para recibir varios flechazos, sin poder razonar, Narumi salto a un árbol, pegando sus plantas de los pies en la madera, para comenzar su huida de las dos mujeres que la siguieron.

"Mikasa-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto la rubia amazona ayudando a Mikasa a ponerse de pie, la pelinegra gruño, mirando la forma de retirada de la mujer que la derrotó, "Sí, gracias Margaret, pero si ella logra salir será catastrófico, tenemos que matarla" dijo Mikasa, tirando su capa y acomodándose el arco en la espalda.

* * *

Narumi corría por el gran bosque que rodeaba la aldea de las Kuja, bombeando chakra a cantidades industriales con lo que dejó atrás a sus perseguidoras.

Mirando a su espalda sin detenerse Narumi pudo notar que ya no la seguían, por lo que suspirando miró al frente para detenerse.

Solo para descubrir que salió del bosque para entrar a la aldea, "Mierdaaaaaaaaa" gritó al no darse cuenta de que fue caída libre sobre un castillo.

* * *

[ **Unos minutos antes** ].

El gran cuarto de baño, un lugar dedicado para el aseo exclusivo de la emperatriz de las Kuja, era un enorme salón con una piscina rectangular que contaba con niveles de agua, los tobillos en el borde, hasta la cintura al bajar unos cuantos escaloncitos, y solo la cabeza cuando se estaba en el centro.

Una gran neblina generada por el vapor del agua caliente cubría gran parte del baño, pero en cierto punto, en el segundo nivel una figura podía ser distinguida.

Una figura de mujer y muy bien proporcionada con un cuerpo voluptuoso. era muy alta y una esbelta mujer con el pelo largo y negro por delante de su cintura con algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcan su cara hasta su mentón, ojos de color marrón y pestañas voluminosas. Sus 3 medidas eran una locura con grandes pechos de 111 cm, una pequeña cintura de 61 cm y unas amplias caderas de 91 cm, la mujer se coronaba como una de las mujeres más sensuales del mundo.

Esta mujer era la emperatriz pirata, líder de la Kuja Kaizokudan, y para muchos la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Boa Hancock.

La mujer estaba sonriendo, dejando que su cuerpo sea lavado por el vital líquido, dejando al agua correr por su erótico cuerpo, una conveniente niebla cubriendo su pudor.

Dando un gemido por las maravillas del agua sobre su piel la emperatriz se preparó para salir, tenía una cita importante y nada la arruinaria.

Y como si los dioses se burlaran de ella, el techo de su baño privado cedió, dejando entrar la luz del sol y a una rubia.

 **Splash**

Fue el ruido del cuerpo de Narumi impactando el agua, "Auch, creo que me rompí el cuello- **crack** , no creo que esta bien" dijo la rubia levantándose del segundo nivel, sus azules ojos mirando a su alrededor.

Narumi hizo contacto visual con la emperatriz pirata, las mejillas de Narumi con un sonrojo de vergüenza, "D-disculpa solo estoy buscando a alguien, mejor me voy" dijo pero el ruido de las puertas abriéndose hizo a Narumi parar su escape.

"¿Hermana que pasó?, escuchamos un ruido y…" un par de enormes mujeres entraron al cuarto de baño, una de cabello verde y la otra naranja, las dos callándose al ver a la rubia ninja.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...Como decía… mejor me-" trato de decir Narumi hasta que la emperatriz pirata la interrumpio.

"Matenla" ordenó Hancock.

Saltando por la ventana, Narumi salió al exterior, pegando sus pies a la piedra para comenzar a correr al techo. "Mierdamierdamierda" se repitio la rubia, corriendo más fuerte.

Pero su escape se truncó cuando llego al techo, una docena de amazonas apuntando sus arcos a la rubia, girando vio a otras diez pegadas a la pared junto a ella con sus armas listas para convertirla en queso gruyere.

Mikasa aterrizó frente a la rubia, un par de katanas atadas a la cintura, sus ojos fríos de color café viendo a la rubia con ligera ira, "Por este medio te declaro…" Mikasa incrusto su puño de color negro en la cara de la rubia, dándole un pase directo a aerolíneas inconsciencia, "...Arrestada" dijo Mikasa dejando que un par de serpientes se enreden en las manos de la rubia.

Las hermanas gorgon miraron al techo, una sonrisa al arrestar a la intrusa, "A crecido mucho, verdad Mari" dijo la peliverde, su lengua serpentina saliendo de su boca.

La pelinaranja asintió, mirando como las piratas Kuja arrastraban a la intrusa a la gran arena de combate de amazon lily, "Tienes razón Sonia, Mikasa-chan ya es toda una guerrera" dijo dándole una sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

"Hey Han-chan ¿que fue todo ese ruido?" la cara de Hancock se quemó con un gran sonrojo, provocado por el hombre a su espalda, tomando la bata que su hermana Marigold le ofreció.

"No es nada, solo el intruso del que te hable, le pedí a nuestra hija que la capturara viva, ya sabes, no podemos dejar que alguien nos relacione ¿verdad?..." volteando a su espalda vio a Naruto D. Uzumaki, vestido solo con una toalla en la cintura, dando una vista perfecta de su tonificado cuerpo mientras con otra toalla se secaba el pelo.

"...C-cariño, Kyaaaa no puedo, no puedo" dijo Hancock como una colegiala, tomándose de las mejillas rojas y dando ligeras negaciones como una chica enamorada, como le encantaba poder ver a su marido, incluso si tenía que secuestrar a su rubio, para que la visitara más veces de las usuales.

 **Fin del capitulo 27.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en enviarlo vía review.**


	28. Capitulo 28: ¿Hermana mayor?

**Este Fic no es para niños, en él se trata temas relacionados a los adultos, muerte, temas sexuales, desmembramientos un poco graficos, si lo lee está bajo su propio riesgo, además de que contará con Lemon, y soy gráfico.**

 **Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o de algun otro anime que se menciona, solo soy un autor que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

Personaje hablando: "Estás más que muerto"

Personaje pensando: (Me pregunto que habrá de comer)

Técnica/Jutsu: "" **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru (Círculo Acuático Explosivo)** "

 **Tiempo de Reviews** :

 **UltronFatalis** : Así es. Mikasa Ackerman.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** ; gracias por el comentario.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Bueno espero no desepcionar.

 **daniel2610994** ; Nha. A todos nos pasa. Lo pervertido lo llevamos en la sangre jajaja.

 **Wathever** ; Gracias.

 **Zafir09** : Jejeje. Gracias espero que sea de tu agrado.

Agradezco a cada persona que deja un comentario. Realmente me ayuda a continuar. Y lamento la espera. Jejeje tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor (wow) pero bueno estoy de regreso y espero poder actualizar con más constancia.

Gracias y...

Comienza.

* * *

[ **Veinte años antes Amegakure no Sato** ]

La oscuridad cubría las celdas de los prisioneros de Amegakure, un lugar reservado para las personas que Hanzo de la salamandra consideraba peligrosos, pero también un lugar creado para los trofeos del Amekage.

Creado bajo tierra, justo por debajo de la torre del líder de la pequeña aldea, con pequeñas celdas vacías, el olor putrefacto de la muerte rodeaba el lugar.

Al fondo del pasillo; se encontraba una pequeña celda. Gruesas cadenas bloqueando la puerta de hierro reforzado, solo un pequeño rectángulo con barrotes permitía entrar un poco de la iluminación.

Dentro de la pequeña celda, tres mujeres estaban encadenadas contra la pared, vistiendo harapos viejos por ropa, el frío y húmedo suelo congelando sus descalzos pies.

Eran Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia y Boa Marigold, tres hermanas prisioneras del kage, siendo secuestradas desde hace un año por Hanzo.

Hancock tenía dieciocho años, como toda hermana mayor; se encargaba de defender a sus hermanas menores con capa y espada. Era muy fuerte y una mujer muy hermosa; sin embargo, un día llegó un grupo de ninjas de Ame comandados por Hanzo a su hogar en un pequeño pueblo de kusa.

Ella vio a sus padres ser asesinados, a su pueblo, amigos y familiares, Hanzo las tomo a ellas, cautivado por la belleza de Hancock, permitió al par de hermanas menor vivir, si la pelinegra le servía.

Tras un año de tortura, de ser usada como un juguete, de golpes, Hancock había casi perdido su mente, sus hermanas eran lo único que tenía, su única razón para vivir, pero sabía que Hanzo no tardaría en tomar también eso, para quebrar su mente por completo.

De repente, pesados pasos se escucharon por el pasillo de las celdas. Alertando a las hermanas, con miedo se arrastraron lo más lejos de la puerta, pegadas contra la pared, con Hancock protegiendo lo mejor que podía a sus hermanas.

La puerta fue cortada a la mitad. Cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Hancock vio la figura frente a ella, con la poca iluminación podía distinguir solo algunos detalles, no era Hanzo, pero un joven rubio.

"Ese bastardo…" Hancock escucho murmurar al hombre, el cual comenzó a acercarse.

Por instinto, las hermanas se cubrieron, miedo de encontrar a alguien peor que su actual torturador, el joven se detuvo, mirando con sus lentes a las aterradas mujeres.

"No teman… yo estoy aquí para ayudar" dijo el hombre intentando con sus palabras calma a las aterradas mujeres.

Hancock no le creía, debía ser un mentiroso, un truco, nadie vendría a rescatarlas, a nadie le importaba un trío de putas, eso es algo que Hanzo se aseguro de grabar en sus mentes.

El hombre se acercó más, haciendo a las dos hermanas menores gritar, pero el rubio no se detuvo, se inco frente a las tres con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero Hancock no confiaba, dando una patada directo al estómago del rubio provocó que el hombre se encorvara de dolor mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se sostenía el dolorido estómago y tirando de su boca un pegote de sangre, las hermanas menores se sorprendieron, no creían que la pierna de Hancock fuera tan fuerte.

Y tenían razón, Hancock sintió su pie mojado, tomando un poco del líquido en su pie se lo acercó a la cara, "Sangre" dijo al poder distinguir el líquido carmesí en su mano.

El joven cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su dolorido estómago, siseando de dolor "Maldita Sea, supongo que aun no soy muy bueno con las suturas" se dijo con gracia.

Hancock puso más atención al hombre frente a ella, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, unos lentes rotos que dejaban ver el par de las más hermosas piscinas azules que ella había visto.

"¿Q-quien eres?" pregunto Hancock.

El rubio se irguió lentamente, una sonrisa en su bigotudo rostro, viendo directamente a la mujer a los ojos, "Yo soy Naruto D. Uzumaki, y vengo a sacarlas de aquí".

* * *

[ **Presente** ]

Hancock abrió los ojos, su cara estoica mirando a su alrededor, la emperatriz pirata estaba sentada en su asiento favorito; una gran serpiente blanca con manchas rosas enroscada de forma tal que creaba la sensación de un trono.

La mujer de cabello negro llevó su vista al frente, la población femenil de Amazon lily estaba presente en el gran estadio Kuja, una arena de combate reservada para eventos especiales, el cual consiste en un gran círculo de piedra rodeada de picos por debajo.

Hancock llevaba una blusa reveladora de color rojo que mostraba gran parte de su pecho y un pareo suelto que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y delgadas con símbolos de las Kuja en color verde, junto con una capa blanca.

Hancock miró a su derecha, su hija Mikasa parada con una cara estoica, Mikasa, el fruto entre Naruto y ella, la prueba de cómo el cariño y amor del rubio curó su atormentado corazón.

Tras haber sido rescatada por Naruto. Ella y sus hermanas fueron llevadas a Dressrosa para ser puestas a salvo, se enteró de que las heridas que tenía cuando se conocieron fueron producto de su pelea contra Hanzo, sintiéndose liberada cuando Naruto le dijo que asesinó sin piedad a la salamandra.

Algunos años después Naruto la llevó a Amazon lily junto a sus hermanas, una tierra en la que ellas podrían vivir en paz, rápidamente su belleza y fuerza fue reconocida entre las Amazonas, por lo que no pasó mucho antes de que se volviera la Emperatriz.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto se convirtió en la tercer esposa del Daimyo del fuego, dando a luz a la tercer hija de Naruto D. Uzumaki, aún cuando a Hancock no le importaba compartir no le gustaba entrar a las naciones elementales.

Y ahora una intrusa se ha inmiscuido en la tierra sagrada, una extraña joven; la cual tenía a Hancock sin cuidado; pero si la espía iba y revela la manera de

como entro a Amazon lily podría generar problemas.

Eso y la posibilidad de que relacionen a Naruto con las amazonas, Kumo e Iwa, incluso Kiri y Suna habían solicitado alguna alianza con la mítica isla, prometiendo guerreras con lineas de sangre a cambio de su ayuda en tiempos de guerra.

A la emperatriz no le interesaban esas tonterías, los hombres como ellos eran escoria, y Hancock no quería saber nada de ellos.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, regreso a lo importante, había una chica que logró pasar el Calm belt, algo que solo Naruto y ella sabían hacer, usando a las Yuza que arrastraban su carro personal o recubriendo los cascos de un barco con kairoseki.

Así que mientras su marido era atendido por un grupo selecto de sus mejores amazonas, preparándolo para la noche, ella se encargaría de la rubia espía, tuvo que pedirle mucho a su marido de que la dejara a ella hacerse cargo, si fuera por Naruto solo le habría cortado las piernas y brazos, para dejarla morir por la pérdida del carmesí líquido mientras se llevaba a Hancock a la cama.

Narumi miraba a su alrededor, sentada en el medio de la arena del coliseo, rodeada de mujeres sentadas en las gradas, todas vestidas con ropa hecha de animales, sujetadores y taparrabos, capas blancas sobre sus hombros, todas mirándola a ella con ira, listas para saltar a matarla con la menor intención de escape.

Ahora la rubia estaba ligeramente preocupada, las serpientes de hierro envueltas en sus tobillos y muñecas limitaban cualquier intento de escape, no era como si fuese a tratar con las amazonas apuntando directo a su cabeza desde las gradas.

Pero la atención de Narumi fue puesta en la líder de la isla, Hancock se había levantado provocando a las mujeres rugir de felicidad por la simple acción, sus hermanas detrás de ella flanqueando a ella y su hija.

"Espía, has osado entrar al territorio de Amazon lily, una isla prohibida para cualquier persona que no pertenece aquí, como un acto de mi infinita misericordia te permitiré decirme ¿como entrastes aqui? y ¿cual es tu misión?, si lo haces, te daré una muerte rápida" gritos de aprobación acompañaron las palabras de Hancock, las amazonas emocionadas de la belleza de su señora.

Narumi la cual aún tenía su máscara facial puesta, no pudo evitar sentir una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca ¿qué clase de trato era ese? no le daban nada.

Aclarándose la garganta, Narumi vio a la pelinegra mayor con sus grandes ojos azules, Hancock le devolvió la mirada, no rompiendo el contacto visual incluso cuando se sentó una vez más en la serpiente, "Me perdí en el camino de la vida", un largo silencio fue lo que siguió, la respuesta de Narumi dejó a todos mudos.

"¿Como se atreve esta mocosa a hablarle así a Hebihime-sama?" gritó una amazona en las gradas.

"Deberían volverla comida para Bakura"

"Pintemos la arena con la sangre de esta maldita"

Esos y muchos otros gritos comenzaron a llenar el estadio, pidiendo la sangre de la chica que insultó a su Hebihime-sama.

Hancock dio una sonrisa al apoyo de las ciudadanas de su pueblo, levantando la mano derecha para hacerlas callar.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos, inclinándose ligeramente al oído de Hancock, "Madre, ella es una espía, sabe que padre y los shinobis de Konoha están aquí, probablemente trata de encontrar la relación que nos une a padre, aconsejo su ejecución inmediata. Permíteme ser la que se encargue" dijo Mikasa antes de regresar a su lugar.

Hancock cerró los ojos considerando las palabras de su hija, era probable que Mikasa tuviera razón, matar a la espía le ahorraría tiempo, "Tal vez tienes razón Mikasa-chan, pero ¿no crees que una ejecución sería demasiado aburrida?" las palabras de su madre hicieron a Mikasa sonreir.

Bajando por las escaleras, Mikasa dejó caer su arco y flechas, las amazonas vitoreando al ver a la hija de la emperatriz caminar a la intrusa.

Al llegar frente a la rubia, con un signo de manos de parte de Mikasa las serpientes que retenía a Narumi inmediatamente la soltaron, "Se te dará la oportunidad de que te defiendas.." los ojos de la princesa se volvieron más fríos, desenfundando el par de katanas de las fundas de su espalda baja.

Narumi se levantó, masajeandose las doloridas muñecas para luego asentir a lo dicho por Mikasa "Bien, en ese caso ¿si te derroto me dirás dónde están mis amigos?" dijo tronando sus dedos.

Las amazonas se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando en shock a la rubia que decía poder derrotar a la hija de la emperatriz.

"Pffff, jajajajaja, esta chica es divertida, jajaja".

"La mocosa piensa que puede vencer a Mikasa-sama, jajaja hilarante jajaja".

Los gritos de diversión llenaron el estadio, las amazonas riendo a todo pulmón de la tonta declaración de Narumi. Mikasa sin embargo se mantuvo seria, "Lo pensaré" dijo apuntando su katana derecha a Narumi.

La respuesta fue suficiente, adoptando una pose de combate la rubia se preparó, "Vamos" gritó Narumi lanzándose en ataque frontal a la pelinegra, su brazo derecho listo para perforar la cara de Mikasa.

"UFF..." Narumi amplio sus ojos, su boca abierta ante el dolor de la empuñadura de la katana incrustada en su estómago.

"Regla básica de combate. Nunca ataques de frente" dijo Mikasa sacando la empuñadura del esofago de Narumi.

Mikasa vio como la rubia se encorvó, lista para terminar con la batalla hasta que escucho unas palabras de la chica, "Si. Papá siempre me lo repite" sonriendo ampliamente Narumi impactó su cabeza en el mentón de Mikasa haciendo a la pelinegra apretar los dientes del dolor.

Escapando del corte con las dos espadas Narumi dio una pirueta atrás sacando un par de kunais y lanzándolos a Mikasa.

Destruyendo las armas arrojadizas con sus katanas imbuidas en haki, Mikasa dio caza a la rubia, desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad.

Al tocar el piso Narumi salto a la derecha evitando ser empalada por las katanas de la pelinegra, girando en su propio eje, la rubia dio una dura patada a la pelinegra que logró bloquear con el par de katanas, evitando el daño al ser solo arrastrada un poco.

La hija de Hancock tomo las dos katanas alzandolas al aire antes de bajarlas de golpe, " **Rankyaku** " dos filosas palas de viento salieron de las armas con dirección a Narumi, la cual corrió contra el ataque, saltando para pasar entre el pequeño espacio de los destellos de luz.

Narumi dio un ataque de barrido con sus piernas, Mikasa salto con sus katanas tomadas de forma inversa para caer sobre la rubia, pero no había notado como Narumi realizó algunos sellos de manos antes de disparar una bala de aire comprimido de su boca.

Mikasa apenas pudo bloquear con sus katanas, siendo empujada en el aire por la presión del elemento futon, Narumi aprovechó para crear una docena de clones de sombra que se lanzaron a cazar a la pelinegra.

Cayendo de pie la hija de Hancock noto a los clones corriendo con kunais en sus manos, "Esto está tardando demasiado" se regañó la pelinegra, su padre siempre le instruyó para no revelar más de lo necesario en una batalla, y que una pelea corta era mejor.

Corriendo al encuentro, Mikasa dividió un clon con su Katana derecha, pasando entre otros dos par luego impactar su pie izquierdo en la cara de otra Narumi, cayendo de pie solo para dar un ligero salto hacia atrás evitando que un clon la golpeara con una patada.

Al caer se encontró rodeada por diez clones, Mikasa dejo que los doppelgangers se acercaran en un intento de abrumar a la pelinegra con los números. Algo que resultó inútil cuando Mikasa incrusto ambas katanas en el suelo, sosteniéndose desde las empuñaduras para luego girar trescientos sesenta grados, liberando desde sus piernas una gran destello azul.

El ataque destruyó a los sorprendidos clones, dejando pasar la variación del Rankyaku hasta que impactó la valla de seguridad del estadio dónde dejo la imagen de un gran corte.

"Hum, Mikasa se ha vuelto bastante fuerte" dijo Marigold. Hancock y su hermana Sonia asintiendo con una sonrisa. El entrenamiento de la chica era intenso desde el día que pudo gatear, para Hancock era importante demostrar la superioridad de su hija sobre la de los demás hijos de Naruto. Eso junto el entrenamiento de su padre; volvieron a la pequeña niña en una de las mujeres más fuertes y hermosas de Amazon Lily.

Mikasa miró a su alrededor, notando la falta del cadáver dividido de la espía, ese ataque debió haber cortado a la mitad a la rubia, pero no lograba verla por ningu-

" **RASENGAN** "

Cada Amazona en el estadio amplió sus ojos como platos, Narumi salió por debajo de la tierra, un orbe azul girando a altas velocidades en su mano derecha, Mikasa no pudo moverse pues un par de manos extras brotaron por debajo de la tierra, sosteniendola en su lugar.

La esfera golpeó duro pero Mikasa logró bloquear el orbe de chakra con sus katanas imbuidas en Haki, provocando que truenos rugieran del choque de las dos mujeres las cuales se negaban a ceder ante la otra.

El clon bajo Mikasa desapareció, dejando que los pies de la pelinegra fueran arrastrados por la explosión causada tras el enfrentamiento de fuerzas. Narumi también salió disparada, su cabello perdiendo la forma de bollos para caer en cascada tras su espalda, la pelinegra estaba en un muy buen nivel. Si tuviera que compararla diría que le daría una buena pelea a su hermana mayor Juvia al 100%.

Sin embargo su objetivo era ser Hokage. Uno que lograra al superar a personas más fuertes que su familia; por ende la rubia cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro acción imitada por Mikasa cuya realización le dictó pelear con todo su poder.

"Siéntete honrada… Esto es algo que solo padre y madre me han hecho usar" dijo Mikasa. poder explotando a su alrededor en forma de un círculo violeta con patrones complejos, una fina niebla morada comenzó a salir de su boca.

Narumi sonrió; mostrando sus dientes anormalmente afilados. "Curioso...Estaba apunto de decir lo mismo" respondió. Al instante un círculo idéntico al de Mikasa pero en color rojo rodeo el suelo dónde estaba parada la rubia.

El chakra de ambas comenzó a aumentar. Escalando alturas que sorprendieron tanto a las espectadoras como a la madre y tías de la pelinegra por lo pesado y muy similar que se sentían ambas energías.

"Imposible… solo los hijos de Naruto pueden tener ese poder" dijo Hancock. Sus hermanas ampliaron los ojos ante la vista de las chicas gritando mientras su fuerza aumentaba.

Sin embargo antes de que llegaran al final. Un par de coscorrones las sacaron a ambas de su concentración. Al instante Narumi cayó con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras rodaba en el suelo por el repentino dolor. Su poder cancelado al igual que el de Mikasa que simplemente se sostuvo la cabeza con un chichón; aunque unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Narumi alzó la vista a su repentino atacante. Pies descalzos fue lo primero que noto, pantorrillas con vello. Alzando más la vista pudo ver una toalla cubriendo el pudor de lo que podía decir que era un hombre. Si el enorme bulto en la entrepierna era algún indicio. Más arriba noto que era un hombre que se dedicaba mucho al entrenamiento ya que el paquete de ocho y pelvis marcada no se conseguía si no con años de duro entrenamiento; al fin pudo hacer contacto con los ojos de su atacante. solo para que sus ojos casi se les salieran de las cuencas al ser recibida por unos cristales de color violeta muy familiares.

"Bueno ustedes dos… Acaso no les dije que no usará ese poder a menos que fueran circunstancias de vida o muerte, ¿no les dije?" preguntó Naruto D. Uzumaki, cruzando los brazos frente su torneado pecho.

"Pero Papá era necesario para…." dijeron ambas. Deteniéndose al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la otra.

"¿Porque le dices Papá a mi papá?" preguntó Narumi a la sorprendida Mikasa.

"Una mejor pregunta seria ¿porque tu lo llamas asi? Espía".

Narumi se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a Naruto, "Papá….¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?" gritó Narumi bajando la máscara facial, impactando a cada persona en el estadio; los cuales ampliaron sus ojos como platos al ver las mejillas marcadas de Narumi.

"Eso no es importante, te dije que regresaras a Konoha con Kurenai y las demás" respondió Naruto. Honestamente no tenía la intención de decirle a su hija que estaba en una recamara acostado en una enorme cama rodeado de hermosas mujeres disfrutando de la buena vida. Todo interrumpido al momento de sentir el aumento de poder muy familiar de sus dos hijas.

"Honey ¿quien es esta?".

Naruto y su hija rubia se voltearon a ver a la nueva voz. No se sorprendieron de ver a Boa Hancock junto a su hija y hermanas; mirándolo con curiosidad y ligera molestia.

El Daimyo recordó en dónde se encontraba; así que apareciendo un abrigo de plumas negras de un sello en su costado se lo puso sobre los hombros.. Para total decepción de muchas de las espectadoras.

"Ah es verdad, no la conoces. Bueno Hime ella es mi hija Narumi. Narumi di 'hola' a tu...ehm...1...2...3..4...quinta madre… creo." dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El tener muchas esposas tenía sus desventajas; tales como no saber exactamente en qué numero de madre se coloca una hija una sobre la otra y… En realidad esa era la unica desventaja.

Narumi asintió comprendiendo de inmediato. Así que como le habían enseñado se puso firme e hizo una ligera reverencia. "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Narumi D. Uzuma- Espera... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?" fue el gritó de Narumi.

XXXXXX

Narumi miraba con cierto recelo a Mikasa la cual usaba sus rodillas para sentarse en una pose clásica oriental a su derecha. Sandersonia y Marigold flanqueaban a las hijas por los lados. Mientras que Naruto y Hancock se acomodaron en la cama; sentados en el borde frente a sus hijas y hermanas/nueras.

La gran recámara principal; el cuarto personal de la emperatriz pirata. Una habitación a la que solo ciertas personas tienen acceso. La exquisita decoración digna de una mujer de tal importancia. Largas cortinas de fina seda color rojo descendiendo en cascada del techo a la cama. Las paredes pintadas de un color salmón con el escudo de las Kuja encima de la cabecera de la cama.

Aparte de la cama otros muebles tales como un tocador, ropero y espejo acompañaban la gran recamara; todos y cada uno de la más alta calidad.

Para Narumi D. Uzumaki resultaba una vista un tanto familiar. Ella estaba acostumbrada a las cosas caras. Pero eso no le importaba mucho en estos momentos.

"Entonces... ¿No estabas en peligro?" pregunto tentativamente la hija rubia.

Naruto el cual traía puesta su ropa nuevamente asintió.

"Pero… ¿porque no lo dijistes en el barco?".

Un largo silencio llenó el cuarto. Naruto y Narumi sin romper el contacto visual. Ambos con sus propios problemas; una deseando saber el gran secreto de su padre. El otro tratando de descubrir la mejor manera de hablar.

Suspirando; Naruto se levantó. Haciéndole una señal a su hija para que lo siguiera; algo que Narumi hizo de inmediato al pegar un brinco de su posición de sentada para caminar junto a su progenitor.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una de las grandes ventanas de la habitación de Hancock. Naruto sin despegar sus ojos del pueblo de Amazon Lily y Narumi sin poder comprender a su padre.

"Dime hija… ¿qué sabes de Amazon Lily?".

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Narumi; ella no era la más lista de sus hermanos o compañeros de clase. Sakura o Hinata seguro le responderían de inmediato. Pero eso no significaba que fuera tonta. Después de todo en los intervalos en los que no dormía en clase ella lograba memorizar algunas cosas importantes.

"Según tengo entendido. Amazon lily es un pueblo conformado por mujeres guerreras. Además de ser un lugar prácticamente impenetrable por los monstruos marinos que rodean la isla" respondió la rubia.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Acariciando con dulzura los rubios cabellos de su hija la hizo mirar la ventana. "Tienes razon, pero ¿sabes cómo nació esta isla?"

Sin comprender lo que su padre le decía. Ella miró a la ventana; la vista de la mítica isla de las mujeres la saludaba. Grandes edificaciones de tipo oriental bañadas por el sol de la tarde. Niños corriendo y jugando por las bulliciosas calles. Hombres y mujeres conviviendo en paz con sus hijos…

"Espera ¡¿Hombres?!" gritó Narumi al darse cuenta de la presencia masculina desde niños hasta ancianos. Caminando con las supuestas asesinas de hombres que son las amazonas.

"Ya te distes cuenta" confirmo Naruto mirando el pueblo.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

De un salto el rubio mayor se sentó en el borde de la ventana. Hancock y Mikasa justo detrás del par de rubios; sin despegar la vista de su esposo/padre.

"Lo que te voy a contar es un secreto doble S rango. Nadie y lo digo enserio. Ni siquiera Hiruzen conoce este secreto" dijo Naruto alzando su mano derecha con el meñique extendido.

La rubia menor enlazo su dedo meñique con el de su padre. Sellando en un acto un tanto infantil la promesa.

"Lo juro".

Satisfecho con la respuesta; Naruto se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"Amazon Lily no es exactamente lo que enseñan en la academia shinobi; es verdad que sus peleadores está regida por hermosas y fuertes mujeres guerreras. Sin embargo nadie aparte de Kushina, tu abuela Mito y yo mismo sabemos la verdad del nacimiento de esta mítica isla".

Cada palabra confundía aún más a la rubia. ¿Que puede ser tan secreto como para que ni siquiera el Hokage lo sepa?.

"Como sabes; durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi, tu madre Kushina fue enviada a Konoha para convertirse en la segunda jinchuriki del Kyubi".

"Si. Mamá siempre me dice que no importa que la bestia este sellada en mi, eso no me convierte en ella. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?".

"Uzu sabía que la guerra estaba apunto de explotar, el Uzukage no era tonto. Muy probablemente el clan Uzumaki sería el ojo del huracán de la segunda gran guerra shinobi; Konoha y Uzu podían ser aliados. Pero sin duda la hoja preferiría ver por ellos mismos antes que por sus aliados".

Los ojos de Narumi se ampliaron. Mirando a su padre con ojos llenos de incredulidad, "¿Quieres decir que..?".

"¿Porque no miras a la ciudad una vez más hija? Pero esta vez pon más atención" sugirió Naruto.

Así lo hizo Narumi; pero esta vez buscando lo que ella cree que debería ver. Y resultó estar en lo correcto cuando en su segunda inspección miro lo que algunos llamarían un milagro.

"Los Uzumakis nunca se extinguieron. Simplemente explotaron Uzushiogakure para evitar que las naciones elementales los fueran a destruir por miedo".

Pelirrojos. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Eran cientos. Algunos se distinguían de los civiles al contar con ropa Shinobi incluso tenían atadas bandas en la cabeza con la placa de la destruida aldea del remolino, una vista irreal cuando desde pequeña te dicen que tu clan fue casi erradicado por el miedo de tres grandes aldeas shinobis.

Narumi miró a su padre con incredulidad. Su boca tan abierta que es un milagro que las moscas no entrarán a ella.

"¿Porque? ¿porque mentir? ¿porque los Uzumakis se ocultaron aquí?" preguntó Narumi.

"Fácil. Nuestro clan no podía confiar en nadie, de alguna forma tres aldeas shinobis se enteraron de la forma de cómo evitar las defensas de la aldea original del remolino. No culpo a Konoha. Pero sin duda hay un topo en la hoja, aunque no todos los Uzumakis lograron escapar de Uzu hacia Amazon lily, muchos tales como Kushina se dispersaron por las naciones elementales".

Naruto puso una mano en la cabeza la hija de Kushina. Sonriendo ligeramente "Se que es difícil hija. Pero nuestro clar tenía grandes enemigos. Muchos guiados por el miedo de la fuerza que demostraba nuestro clan".

"Supongo… pero si eso es cierto. ¿porque las Amazonas atacaron el Merry?".

Hancock tosió ligeramente. Lo último que deseaba era que la hija de su marido se enterara que un grupo de novatas fueron a 'recolectar hombres' para mantener las apariencias de ser solo una aldea de mujeres. Y terminaron secuestrando al señor de Amazon Lily.

"Eso no es importante. Lo que realmente importa es que no le digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a las demás hijas de Naruto-kun su relación con Amazon Lily. O que el clan Uzumaki sigue vivo en esta isla. Eso podría provocar la cuarta gran guerra shinobi" dijo Hancock señalando a Narumi mientras hacía una pose de superioridad que consistía en ella inclinada hacia atrás mirando el techo.

Narumi miro a la mujer. Luego a Mikasa. A las hermanas de la emperatriz y por último a su padre.

"...¿Podemos irnos ya? Realmente tengo hambre".

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de los presentes. Sin duda alguna Narumi era hija de Naruto.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo. Espero que les gustase.


End file.
